An Axl Story Rewritten
by MsiaFanWriter
Summary: A rewrite of my original An Axl Story, in a more immersive way. Of course, where do we begin, but after that secret Axl ending from Megaman X8? Our favourite Hunter has been in a coma ever since he was attacked on the Moon. And then, the story goes on from there ... and in a Maverick-free world, can our favourite Hunter stand high to its challenges? COMPLETE.
1. Your Body

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi! If you don't know what's going on, I'm a Megaman X fan who wrote the An Axl Story series of fanfics and posted them online (that was almost 10 years ago ...). If you've heard of these stories before, then I'm the one who wrote them in the first place! Welcome!**

 **I recently finished writing a lot of summaries of how I previously wanted the entire An Axl Story series to be, but with ancient ideas lurking around in my head ... it's only recently that I decided it was essential to rewrite everything for you guys to read! Well, the old stories could use better writing, that's why.**

 **So I hope that you'll enjoy your stay here, as I continue to update and post new chapters on and off. If you're a fan of Axl (and definitely Lumine), I hope you'll like this thing before you. Give a shout out to your fan-friends, and what not. That said, happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Your Body

It was dark. A total black void. The red-and-blue male Reploid awoke with a moan, and a grunt. Amid circles of data of all sorts of shapes swirling around the spaces of this void, he lay on an invisible ground. He groaned again. He rubbed the spiky hair at the back of his helmet and sat up. That S-class Maverick Hunter was conscious now.

"Urgh … it's this space again …" Axl groaned. "W – what happened? L – last I remember it was … something coming straight at me … and I failed … to defend myself … ow …"

Whenever he slept in his pod, when his mind would wake up when it's not supposed to, he would find himself in this void of space. And its non-stop swirling of data. He didn't know why, but in the past when he bantered with other Hunters, he concluded that this experience was only unique to him. Being awake in himself when his body was asleep.

It's been like type of experience since he first awoke as a Reploid. Back in the days of Red Alert (when they still existed), back when he clamoured with X to be a Hunter, back when he was searching all over Giga City for any clues about himself, back when the Maverick rebellion extended to the new generation Reploids.

He would always retreat in peace to this place in his mind when the matters of the world was too much for him. He would occasionally out of curiosity, back then, try and fiddle with the swirling data – and it hurt his brains and systems when he did so. Since then, he concluded it must be a manifestation of his body systems – and himself, the soul, is the center of it all.

Speaking of the center of it all, turns out, to his knowledge … not anymore.

"Greetings …" A familiar voice greeted him, with a sneering chuckle ending it.

"What!?" Axl got up and saw immediately behind him, at what was be a metaphysical distance of probably a hundred feet. "You! You're here! In me!"

"Correct. I was wondering when you were going to wake up … and spare me the trouble of introductions. You know who I am." The sneering white Reploid bared some of his teeth at Axl. He walked and walked until he was just within arm's length peering straight into Axl's eyes. "I am really going to enjoy this, prototype."

The world who knew of the ongoings of the Jakob project, of its orbital elevator, and both their director who was one and the same – that Maverick called Lumine. That very human-looking new generation Reploid, whom the world knew a few months after Jakob started as the true brains behind Giga City's development, and whom the world will now condemn as a Maverick for his actions on the Moon. Should anyone find out soon.

"You … what do you want?" Axl asked cautiously, not going to allow this new presence any advantage on his mind-turf.

"My only wish for now … is for you to wake up." Lumine beamed sneakily.

"I know how the Maverick Virus works. For all I know, you will want to take over my body and restart your rebellion. You know we Hunters won't have it. X and Zero won't have it. The humans won't have it." Axl said firmly as he glared back to Lumine's lone-exposed left eye.

"I know that, Axl. But what's the point of doing anything if I don't know anything happening in the outside world?" Lumine smiled. "I won't make a move. Go ahead. Try."

Lumine sat down on the invisible ground calmly, and smirked at Axl. He gestured a hand out to show he meant what he said. Axl decided to not let his guard down. He too sat down and glared at Lumine. Lumine smirked back. Axl calmed his mind and tried to force control over his body to wake up, also wary of any moves this Maverick in his mind may do next.

SYSTEM CHANGE. SUBJECT AWAKING. FORCE SHUT DOWN OF REPAIRS.

Axl was now in what he knew as the intensive Reploid care section of the massive Maverick Hunter headquarters. Standing in his pod. The pod, in a row of many other pods, started buzzing all sorts of noises saying Axl shouldn't have woken up. No operators or Reploid medics were around. Axl gently pushed the lid open and calmly stood out.

And he collapsed. Oops. No firm control yet.

"Ow … crude." Axl groaned as he shook his legs around, ensuring his body listened to his wishes. Axl closed the lid of the pod back and walked out from the large chamber to the outer corridor many lanes later.

"Ha ha ha … you crack me up, prototype." Axl heard himself talk in Lumine's voice. Axl's hands quickly reached to cover his mouth. "Lumine … no."

 _What if I talk in your mind then? Does it spare you a delicious humiliation?_

"Urgh … yes, it does. Just … do that. You know I have a gun here." Axl whispered.

 _If you're thinking of shooting yourself in the head, I can cross that line too. Don't try to toy with me, prototype. Go on. As much as I know your full systems inside and out … and that something else residing in your body … I still don't know anything of the outside world unless you find it out for me. Too. Go on. I'm still not doing anything._

"Something else …?"Axl mumbled to himself. He continued on.

The entire Hunter headquarters seemed too quiet. Something is up. Big City also looks lit up everywhere. In this time of night. But everywhere is too quiet. W – where are the humans? Where are the other Reploids? Where are the others? X? Zero? Alia?

He saw a screen. It showed many open panels of news from the outside. Occasional mentions of Hunter comings and goings as well. He managed to walk normally to the screen by the large glass panel overlooking Big City, the ocean, and more Big City. What he read shocked him. One by one, he read more and more open panels as he used his finger on the touchscreen to move to older-dated panels of news and events.

"No … this … can't be …" Axl fell to his knees when he finished them all.

It has been three months since the day he, X and Zero fought Lumine on the Moon. Three months after Lumine shot his massive array of gooey electric wiring from his new-gen body into Axl's head crystal. There was a massive outbreak of violence the likes he never knew.

Date – November 2178. The humans were shocked to learn of the Lumine's rebellion on the Moon. The global nation called Earth decided to reject anything Reploid-related in a bid to get rid of the Maverick Virus for good. Humans took up every day utensils and arms as weapons to mercilessly purge both Reploids and Mechaniloids alike. In the background, the super-corporation called Prez Corp reasserted its might on the global populace and ordered a huge cull of anything Jakob-related. Many Reploids, innocent and guilty, alike were purged. The numbers showed around 90% of all Reploids known were destroyed. The rest were kept for purification and maintenance, likely at the grace and good will of Prez Corp.

The humans who proposed and coerced Prez Corp into starting up the Jakob Project in the first place were rounded up in house arrest and ostracized at all costs. The face of a human male seemingly in his 50s beamed everywhere throughout Big City's infrastructure. A month ago, a research into the Maverick Virus was finally completed and unleashed to rid of the heinous phenomenon for good. But that required the purge of mankind too. Prez rounded up many people and had them executed, but also ensured many that survived be placed in bunkers underground, long preserved since the Eurasian colony fall, for their safety.

Rehabitation of Earth will take a while. The newer-gen Reploids now sent to rebuild the world and the Moon too as Prez saw fit were working everything from ground up. Everything mankind ever built and sent into space was now under his hands. The world was empty for now. The Hunter headquarters was under lockdown. Axl was its only inhabitant now. The whereabouts of X, Zero, Signas, Alia, Palette, Layer, and every other Hunter he knew are undisclosed. That was the worst part. They could've been purged for all he knew. He was alone. Alone with strangers in a new empty world. He wept for a short while.

 _Zero …_

Axl was shocked. A female's sad whisper. The first he ever heard inside his head. Well, technically the first was Lumine's, but he didn't expect this one at all.

"W – who is that?" Axl blurted out. "Lumine, was that you!?"

 _Aha. The other occupant … you've revealed yourself. It's an honour to also see someone this old._ Lumine's voice beamed inside Axl's head.

 _Save it, Maverick. You're quietly trying to usurp Axl. I can't have that._ The female voice spoke firmly.

 _A mind reader, too? Very well. Let's see how you fare now!_ Lumine sneered.

Before Axl knew it, an overwhelming sense of pain slammed him in the head. Before he could cry out, he was knocked unconscious on the spot.


	2. Reclaim You

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **A big shout-out to Shinryuu-Uroborus for her encouragement, reading and review of the first chapter, and also helping me in starting up on this site. Real big thanks for that!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reclaim You

"Argh … what was that – ah!" Axl awoke in his mind again, the familiar void with swirling data everywhere. What he saw awed him for moments before he snapped out of it.

"Time to delete you first, old Reploid!" Lumine bared his fangs as he had his hands reached out and had a huge purple energy beam blasting away towards a female Reploid far away in the reaches on Axl's mind. The brunette Reploid resisted well on her own.

"You will not take over Axl! You certainly won't delete me as well! I've been here too long to let some new generation Maverick take over my body too!" Iris shouted; both her hands stretched out, blasting a huge red energy beam towards the purple beam.

The purple and red beams clashed. The amount of energy there was overloading his brain, that's what Axl concluded. Axl stood up, conjured a metaphysical version of his guns and fired at Lumine. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew Lumine had to be stopped.

"Don't think you can try and take advantage of me, prototype!" Lumine briefly used his left hand and conjured an autonomous source of energy beams in the shape of a murderous-looking orb that constantly spewed out energy attacks that trailed Axl.

"Ah! No! You won't get me!" Axl dashed around the black void to avoid his energy attacks.

"Urgh! You're really good! And strong!" Iris yelled as she gritted her teeth and focused more strength into her energy attack.

"My, my, I don't deserve some compliments." Lumine snickered back.

"And to think you were merely holding back on the Moon, when you used the powers of the other Mavericks and your own special attack! You really shouldn't use your original attacks here when you could destroy the very body you're trying to usurp!" Iris retorted.

The clashing point of the energy beams rotated between nearer to Iris and nearer to Lumine.

"And to think I get to fight against the Reploid whose body has been recycled to house two very special identities in the eyes of that dominating human!" Lumine shouted back, clearly enjoying his battle. "That human almost has his hands on the whole world now as it is! Once I delete you and the prototype, I'll use this body and take over everything! It's even better than what I wanted to do three months ago! I'll inherit this world from the humans!"

Axl heard all that. His mind had countless questions that did not escape his mouth, since he was so busy escaping from Lumine's other energy play. Old Reploid? Recycled body? Holding back? That human? Special to this human?

"Axl, I will explain everything later!" Iris shouted to him, apparently having read his thoughts. "I need you to disarm Lumine first, and then we'll get that last bit of Maverick Virus remnant from his person out and destroy it!"

"I can go Maverick at will! My actions are my own!" Lumine shouted back.

"Not the way I'm seeing you now! You're blind!" Iris focused her energy output.

Axl has not been shooting bullets at all. He heard all their talking – Lumine and the female Reploid. So apparently they can read his mind, which is to his severe disadvantage. The trailing energies were relentless. He failed to lead them off, even taking some hits here and then. Axl gritted his teeth as he tried to think of a solution –

"Why not be a part of my brain instead, prototype?" Lumine muttered out of nowhere.

"Huh? And watch my body perform your Maverick deeds? No way!" He retorted.

"It's better than non-existence, right? I'm almost winning." Lumine pumped more energy into his energy blast, and Axl saw the female Reploid clearly struggling. "Once I'm done with her, we can negotiate ownership and rotating schedules in my new world."

Iris grumbled to herself. This is not good. He really is powerful, possibly beyond what skills I have. If I don't try something soon, I might really end up being deleted!

"I'm done hearing this same nonsense as I heard from the Moon, Lumine!" Axl shouted.

"What!?" The white Reploid was not ready for his reaction.

Axl was dashing far away from the energy battle, when he suddenly darted towards the white Maverick and lunged him down from the back. He instantly swirled Lumine around and all the trailing energy play came slamming into his body.

"AH! NO!" The Maverick could only grunt.

"No Axl! Watch out!" Iris shouted.

Lumine lost control of his energy attacks. The autonomous orb dissolved and all remaining energy orbs slammed damage back to him. Iris' energy blast won the upper hand, but both the energies were heading straight into Axl and Lumine.

The white Reploid panted a little, but pushed some strength into his feet, pushing himself and Axl backwards, toward the incoming deleterious energies.

"I will at least try and take you down as well, prototype!" Lumine taunted back.

"Ugh!" Axl grunted, and tried to think of something to counter – ping. An idea came to him.

"We'd see about that!" Axl tightened his grip on Lumine and turned him around to face the full brunt of his own energy attack. "It is MY turn to take you down with me!"

"Nnnh!" Lumine broke free of Axl's grasp – a stronger repulsion on his part – and make some hand movements, conjured an energy orb from his hands which absorbed his own attack.

He had no way to deal with Iris' energy attack, though, and he endured a huge explosion in this void of space. Axl held his ground, he won't allow the wind to blow him off to the unknown infinite spaces in his own head.

"I will bring you back to your true self!" Iris grunted and sent her hand piercing into Lumine's chest crystal, causing electric sparks shooting out of his being.

"AAHH!" The white Reploid could only scream.

"There we go! Stunning your soul's nervous circuits so you won't move, and … the Maverick data has to be in here somewhere …" Iris moved her hand through his being as if waving through water and then stopped at the center of his head.

"Aha! There!" Iris grinned satisfactorily to herself.

Axl saw Lumine's being glow red inside of him, and then it was no more. The action was over. She pulled her hand out of Lumine's being and his being morphed back to normal. He didn't respond. He collapsed on his back, unconscious. Somehow his huge back of that crescent-shaped metal hair pierced through the invisible floor.

Quiet for 15 seconds. Axl panted as he walked over to the unconscious white Reploid and panting female Reploid.

"Whoa … what was that about … and who are you really?" He could only ask before he allowed himself to fall and sit on the invisible floor.

"Ha … ha …it's okay, Axl … I'm on your side." Iris said. "I'd leave him be for a while. He's neutralized for a moment and needs to recover his original self. There was an unusual amount of Maverick corruption inside him, more so than regular Mavericks, so …"

She sat down on Axl's left. He glanced up and down at Iris, registering her looks.

"Uh … don't worry, Axl. We're safe now, so … I guess this is the first time you're seeing me, right? Even though it's been ages I've been in this body …" Iris said.

"Uh, sure …" Axl blushed a little. "Sorry, don't mind me …"

"My name's Iris. This body used to be my body, until it was recycled … for the both of us to occupy. I … was designated to be your guardian … but … there were so many circumstances I don't know where to start." Iris herself blushed as well.

"Ah … I know I can look stupid and ignorant … but I can learn! Everyone always say I give them an impression I don't bother about a lot of stuff … but I can change!" Axl answered.

"It's fine. I know it well. I saw everything. From the time you woke up, to Red Alert, to today. I experienced everything you experienced. You've been trying to accommodate everyone since Giga City …" Iris smiled.

She extended her hand and he responded in kind. They gently shook else other's hands. He registered her warmth. It was a distant warmth. Something he felt for a long time, but wasn't sure where … now he knew.

"Uh … can you try to wake up your body? I'll be fine here. This new generation Reploid is not going anywhere. Anything he can do, I can do as well." Iris asked.

"N – no problem. Thanks. I'll get on that." Axl closed his eyes and concentrated.


	3. My Place

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Once again, thanks to Shinryuu-Uroborus for her review and encouragement. I will learn to write more descriptively about certain characters and people in the future when I introduce them out of the blue, hopefully.**

 **And to everyone, comments, reviews and constructive criticism is always well. Polite ones. No harsh, vulgar ones. That said, hope you'd enjoy more chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: My Place

Zero remembered being led after to safety months ago. A majority of Hunters were sped off to an underground bunker somewhere in Big City when the humans decided en masse to get rid of Reploidkind. The humans in charge of the facility led him off to a different chamber than all others. A small solitary study chamber.

"It's for you. It's time to experiment on you. Time to purify you. As the boss says."

Before Zero could react, he remembered an array of devices and pipes falling down on his tied-down self in a very secure pod.

Axl woke up. He position was exactly the same as he collapsed earlier. Apparently an hour has passed since he read those panels of nothing but bad news. He scratched his head and looked around.

"It's best to look around … ask around I guess." Axl muttered to himself.

 _Please do … I … I want to see Zero again …_ Iris said inside his head.

"Yeah … I want to know where they are. I – I didn't realize things were so bad ever since I passed out on the Moon. Urgh … no hostile signs?" Axl said.

 _Let's go Axl … maybe some Reploid out there has the answers we need._

Axl trotted down the pathway he knew best – from the intensive Reploid care, to the Hunter's lodges, the common resting areas, VR training areas, down many other obnoxious-looking corridors to the grand lounge of the headquarters.

He saw two Mechaniloids taking guard at the entrance of the massive facility. He smiled. It's been a while since he saw anyone.

"Hey, guys!" He ran and confronted the Mechaniloid guards at the front.

 _Huh!? Axl, wait! Not yet! Something's off about them!_

Too late for Iris. In an instant, the Mechaniloids unveiled a compartment of extended arms and aimed to get him. Axl managed to somersault further behind him into the open road.

"W – what's going on!?" He could only mutter.

 _Hostile guards! Their energy readings suggest a directive to get and neutralize anyone remotely alive or functioning. Just – just run away from them! I know where to go now!_

"Argh, why didn't you tell me where to go in the first place?"

 _I – I need to process information too, you know! J – just head down three streets right and –_

Axl kept on dodging their grabby hands attempting to grab him. He fired his bullet shots but they were constantly deflected by the Mechaniloids' being and armour. Even the classic shoot-the-face weakness didn't work, nor do they have barriers that must be overcome just to reveal a weak spot.

"What – what kind of Mechaniloids are being produced these days!?" Axl hissed.

"BEEP TARGET FOUND. TARGET ESCAPING. SIGNALLING DISPATCH COPTER FOR STRONGER CAPTURE. BEEP TARGET BEEP BEEP." One of the Mechaniloids beeped.

A large yellow copter drone was heard flying from the air to descend to where Axl had ran and somersaulted to.

"Gah! Why is everything out to get me!? I just woke up after a three-month sleep, I don't want to get back to sleep again!" Axl groaned.

 _Huh? This – this one is different, Axl. It just wants to restrain you._

Axl spied a familiar logo on one of the copter drone's wings.

The copter opened a compartment of its body and more extendable arms appeared from its inner grey slick walls. They instantly grabbed – almost crushed – Axl and quite rudely thrust him inside its compartmental area.

"Ow! Oh man …" Axl groaned as he reeled from the thrust. "Iris, are you okay in there?"

 _I am, don't worry. Just a little painful, like the pain you're feeling now … oh, Lumine is still unconscious. We're safe. Phew –_

Axl felt the copter descend high in the sky of Big City. He briefly lost stability when the copter veered off in a sudden curve and it darted straight away in that direction.

"Ow … all I do is groan." Axl found the compartment's seat and steadied himself on it. "Let's hope this goes somewhere good … last I read, the Maverick Virus is gone so I shouldn't be going to somewhere full of Mavericks …"

 _Phew … no worries, Axl. I'm here for you._

Axl felt Iris' warmth envelope his entire being. His mind calmed down considerably. He felt as if Iris was hugging him from inside his mind – wait, how does that work? And … by the sounds of it, it's as if he's the only one who doesn't know what's going on even inside his own body.

 _Axl, just relax. Well, it's true that I can read your mind. Uh, frankly, given the way this body is designed, anyone who occupies it can read your mind. It's just too bad we – yeah, me and Lumine – I mean, you can't read our minds …_

"Oh gosh, why and how …" Axl moaned. "Hey, earlier, did you see what I see?"

 _Y – you mean a logo on this machine's wing …? Yeah, I did. I see all that you see._

"I'm going to sound stupid, but … any idea whose logo is that?"

 _A sword in a shield of red and blue encased in a sun … it's … if that logo is what I think it is … Axl, sorry if I can't or haven't given you any answers yet, but … I want to ask you to relax afterwards if we do meet who I think it is … I will need your body._

The Hunter was stunned. "H – how do you do that? Is it the same way Lumine was going to take over me?"

 _Uh … yes. If I play it properly … you might be able to see the answers for yourself. You do deserve to know a lot of things concerning yourself, after all._

"N – no promises guaranteed. But … I don't feel good if someone takes over me …"

 _It's fine … you will know it when it comes … just try not to … push me out of the way, I guess? Let relax and watch me._

"If … if you say so. I guess I can do that –" Axl tried to mentally adjust.

 _Urgh … why is it so noisy … where am I? Ow … I feel like I've come out of a daze … my … my body? Where is my body? Where is this … wait, prototype?_

 _Oh hey, Lumine, you're up. You should be back to normal now. You're inside Axl's – my – our body … so just take it easy … the Maverick influence on you should be gone by now._

Axl could only curl his lip as he heard Lumine wake up and talk with Iris. He decided not to interrupt anything and listen, for he may get to learn something interesting.

 _Ow … what have I done? Everything is felt since … since that horrid day, no make that two horrid days … everything felt like a bad dream. I did things that I wasn't supposed to do, didn't I? Iris, please help me._

 _Hey, calm down. Everything will be fine. And speaking of which, I think we may be heading to a special place. If what I think I know about you is right, from what I read on your background, when I cleansed you of that double corruption, if those are true, you should be heading back to your precious place._

 _Oh, you're right! Ah, thank goodness. Urgh, I guess we owe Axl here a lot of things, don't we? This is bad … I don't want to take over his – your – body …_

 _It's fine … it's our body now, okay? As long as you're not a Maverick … and I'm so glad you were never a Maverick from the start … just as HE made it to be …_

"YES." Axl said firmly, startling the two inside him – he even felt the Reploid-y shiver. "You both owe me a lot. Both of you can read my minds, you two seem to know each other somehow, and I have no idea if the Lumine in here is good or bad."

The copter drone reduced its pressure. He felt that he was landing. A sturdy concrete platform by the way it felt when its rubber wheels touched the ground. A few moments passed in silence. Axl heard footsteps rushing here and there. The compartment opened.

Many rows of humans in black suit stood on the concrete platform outside. A human man seemingly in his 50s watched from the far end from the copter path to Axl. Axl said nothing, as he recognized that human to be Prez. His fingers were ready to take out his gun.

"Welcome. I see you've healed well. You must be exhausted. And I bet, hungry for a lot of things to know." The human spoke gently. "You were asleep for three months after all."

"Uh … sure. I want to know … first, where are the rest of the Hunters." Axl wanted to continue, but he then found his vocal chords not of his control.

"Uh, sir. I'm back." Iris' voice came out of his mouth.

"Um, I – I'm also back, sir." Lumine's timid voice came out next.

Axl reached to cover his mouth, and his eyes gazed on a surprised-looking human.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Yes I know I wrote it as 'copter'. Not 'chopper' or 'helicopter'. I personally think it's better that way, because the way words are formed, used and embedded with meanings can change over time, right? Or if you're satisfied, I'm not using this word anymore.**

 **No, I'm not being mean to anyone. Just stating things as a matter of fact.**


	4. Long Back

Chapter 4: Long Back

Months ago, X and Alia were led down into a bunker full of Reploids that Prez Corp was certain contained no trace of the Maverick Virus. Many Reploids were thankful for their continued existence, and dismayed to learn many other comrades were not meant to live.

Time went on as both humans and Reploids continued to live in these sturdy bunkers, occasionally fed with news on the surface, but grew lethargic at not being allowed to move about freely. Even X couldn't complain.

"Is the carnage over …? Is everything really over?" X only pondered day after day.

His other comrades looked on the ground sullenly and without motion. There was no news of Zero too, ever since the other humans diverted him elsewhere around the same time.

"We will make out of this. We always do somehow." Alia rubbed her shoulder. "I've been through worse after all…"

She remembered her days with that Reploid scientist Gate, how they were happy together, and the humans decided to get rid of Gate for his controversial research, and how she was forced to break with him to preserve her status.

"Yeah, that's true. We've not heard from Axl too since those days …" X mumbled.

Axl found himself sitting in a sturdy reinforced wooden chair in a deep part of what is now the Prez Corp grounds. It was not just a complex of office buildings, but a giant research and manufacturing grounds of the most dangerous stuff on the planet. And being Prez's home.

After the two inside him talked through his mouth, Prez didn't respond, merely gesturing Axl to walk with him to a motored vehicle. Just as the copter drone left, it began to snow. Axl and Prez sat solemnly in the vehicle and it drove them quietly a long way deep past many grey structures to Prez's residence at a hill at the core of the grounds. Upon arrival, they were led to his living room. It has been 20 minutes since they exchanged any words.

"Uh … can I know what is going on, please? Why is there another Reploid identity inside me, and … just exactly who am I to you … really?" Axl said awkwardly. "And … where is everyone from the Hunter HQ?"

"Sorry, sorry … I've been looking back on my life's work. You've come a long way." Prez replied. "My children are back with me … and he is as clean as I remember him to be."

"Who?" Axl was even more confused. "He is as clean as you remember … your children?"

Prez suddenly burst into a torrent of heavy sobbing and fell to the floor. Axl was too shocked to respond. Prez's human butlers immediately went over to him and tried to calm him down. Axl felt inside him some sad feelings mingling and held them back. He didn't know the feelings came from Iris and Lumine, not himself.

"It's … it's been so long … just from your presence, and those two speaking out from your head, I can tell … things are coming back the way it was. Finally! Finally! My life's work is almost coming to fruition!" Prez wept some more.

Axl felt himself pulled back. His form glowed in white and changed to that of Iris', and she rushed forward to console the human.

"It's okay, sir … we are back. And we can be what you want us to be. Now that the world can be reset again, just the way you want it – ah! Wait! Axl, no!"

Iris was calm but suddenly became anxious. Her form morphed back in white back to Axl.

"Ouch … so that's how you take back …" Axl coughed a little. "Please, can I know what's going on?"

"You and Iris were originally made to be … my own Reploid-like family. And Lumine … I built him to be in your position ever since you were kidnapped, but now I know … the three of you are free from the Maverick Virus. And you all are here! My family is back! My family is back!" Prez cried out.

"Uh, it's okay." Iris' voice blurted out of Axl's mouth. "We will explain everything to him."

"AH!" Axl found himself walking backwards to his chair, and his eyes closed on their own. His vision is now that of the black void with swirling data – as it always is whenever he closed his eyes – and he saw both Reploids standing before him in that void.

"Long time ago, 40 years ago …" Iris started off. "I was made in a Reploid lab that sir had now already gained ownership over. There was a big conflict between us Reploids and … I had a fight with Zero. He … he had to kill me in my folly … I thought I was dead, until sir salvaged my body from space."

"Uh, there are a tonne of details behind the scenes, really. You only need to know the core of them." Lumine sighed with a weak smile. Axl raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sir had his own personal problems with the scientists who tried to devise the so-called perfect Reploid. A battle-ready Reploid but one with a mind for peace. They ended up splitting that into me and … someone who X already killed." Iris played with her fingers. "Sir never really liked that concept, so he recycled my body in your form … and he wanted me to be your guardian. As the perfect Reploid."

"A pacifist to the fighter." Lumine elaborated. "You and Iris here."

"He wanted us to be his children but …" Iris almost choked. "He wanted us to get along when he woke you up 20 years ago, but … Red Alert kidnapped us away from sir."

Axl was shocked. "R – really? This – this is my real home? Not … Red Alert?"

"Yeah, I know … I saw everything through your eyes. Sir originally wanted me to introduce myself to you when you were activated, but … I could never do that. I watched you ever since. And … that's where this guy comes along. He knew about you and I from the start."

She pointed over to Lumine.

Axl asked: "Is that the reason – you said there was someone else inside me – you knew Iris was here inside me from the start?"

"Sir created me as your substitute. There was no way he could get you back that easily. Uh … there was some politics with the other dirtier humans, even if … sir owned the Hunters HQ since after the days a giant space colony crashed into Earth – that was maybe 30 years ago – and … anywho, bad politics with the humans prevented sir from trying to reclaim you in the start, that's why. Blame them. And thus, sir kept me by his side as a lesson from that tragedy." Lumine started.

"I learnt a lot of things from sir's immense library … including data on you and Iris. How Iris was granted extra abilities to protect you if you were in trouble. How your copy chip was so different than everyone else's, even though we were based on you. Any other personality who inhabits this body can read your mind … to accommodate you. You're probably aware of how I designed Giga City 15 years ago after Force Metal was confirmed at the meteor site … that's how I was sent by sir to Jakob. My intelligence impressed many humans." Lumine continued.

"Yeah, everyone knew after the Jakob project was started. That's why you going Maverick was a shock for us … on the Moon." Axl said.

"In other words, Axl … think of me as your guardian, but also your older sister." Iris said. "And think of this Lumine – the original Lumine here, no Maverick stuff at all – as your younger brother. He went corrupt about 5 years ago … that was Sigma's doing. Around the same time the Jakob project was started. He was himself but not himself ever since then. But there was an extra layer of corruption that made him worse and accountable … to someone else. That's why after you and X and Zero defeated him on the Moon, he had to pass himself on to you. To live on. To continue building a brand new world for this other … boss."

Axl waved a hand. "Hold on, how do you know Lumine has an extra layer of corruption? How could you see signals and readings in other Reploids but I can't?"

"Your eyes have that function. For me. For anyone else besides you. To protect you." Iris smiled weakly. "Sorry, it's the way your body was built by sir."

"Your special powers – they were given to you from the start?" Axl asked Lumine. "Your big battle inside me from before? Against Iris?"

"Yeah … sir loved me a lot." Lumine said guiltily. "Even Paradise Lost. He gave me that too. But … don't worry! I won't use them ever again! Except to protect you!"

"Why are you guys so focused on me? Is that the way Prez designed you?" Axl asked moodily. "This service for me stuff … is a bit too much."

"You'd have to ask sir for that." Lumine gestured weakly. "Now that I feel clean … please, Axl. I assure you. I don't want to go Maverick at will any more. Or at all."

"Urgh … it's going to take a while to digest. Even so … I never knew Iris existed in here until I thought about the guys – the guys!" Axl said.

Axl opened his eyes and went back to Prez, who was still weeping on the floor. "Where are all the Hunters? Everyone else? Where!?"

"They're all safe …" Prez sobbed. "They're good. Zero, on the other hand … he's undergoing diagnostics to permanently cure him of the Virus. We finished the research to cure him with Alia's experimental results. I can let them out soon … but not yet."

"What'd you mean, not yet? Why not? Everything is over, right?" Axl asked.

"I must be absolutely sure the Virus is gone … I can't let anyone go free yet. It's mostly good, but still … I cannot take any risks." Prez coughed. "At least I know that Lumine is clean now … judging from the way he spoke … Iris must've cleansed him really good."

"You – you really can tell everything from their voices, can't you?" Axl made a face.

"I built you three myself. I know your systems inside and out. I know how Iris acts. I know how the original Lumine behaves. I should've known he was corrupted when his speech was a little … cold and lifeless. 5 years ago. I shouldn't have let those humans force me to start the Jakob project. Now what do I do? Who will take my place when my time comes? Who will realize that old dream of a peaceful world of humans and robots working together if I'm not around?" Prez's talk became increasingly garbled from here on.

"Uh … can I ask you to calm down first – ah! Not – again! I don't like it when you take over my body, Lumine – argh!" Axl's form morphed into the white Reploid's.

"Sir, please! You can trust me to it!" Lumine said sympathetically, almost begging even. "I've been with you for so long … before I had to leave when you sent me to look after the Jakob project … if only those short-sighted humans hadn't forced you to do it … but please, trust me! I'd do it! I'll do everything for you! Wasn't this what you built me for? To take over your role and lead the world to a better place? Forever?"

"I gave you intelligence, yes …" Prez stopped sobbing. "But you need to learn how to be cruel and tough. You are not ready for that. The world is a tough place to be when you're not on guard. Can you even-?"

"I will do everything I can. Even using my past experience as a cunning Maverick, yes. If I have to, yes … to stave off the nasty humans and their nasty politics." Lumine sighed. "I'll protect everyone. Even your beloved Axl."

Axl blushed a little inside him. Iris playfully nudged at Axl's shoulder, at which he tried to brush off.

"See Axl? Sir loves you a lot. You are his family, with me and Lumine." Iris said.

Axl blushed and mixed thoughts raced through his mind.

"If only I know who was the one who corrupted you a second time … I can tell from your mannerisms, yes." Prez knew what the white Reploid was going to say. "That might help my work solve the Maverick Virus for good."

"Urgh – ah! Wait! I'm not done, Axl!" Lumine cried out before his form morphed back to Axl's.

"Come on, guys. We need to settle how we control this body, that is … assuming I want to acknowledge Prez as my creator … and to be honest, even you two as my … siblings as this human intended." Axl said wearily.

Both of them gasped inside him. Both of them even stuttered _But …_ together.

"It's fine … take your time …" Prez said. He managed to stand up, being led on by his butlers to the nearest chair. "I don't expect you to accept it right away. It might be too much for you … I know your character all too well."

"Urgh …" Axl groaned. "Basically, you created us, and you're saying me and Iris are siblings, and then Lumine is an add-on sibling, but a sibling nonetheless?"

"That's correct." Prez wheezed.

"And basically, every single mess around the world that's happened because of the Maverick Virus … in one way or another, has to do with you and how your interactions with other humans work? Judging by the fact you kept saying other humans forced you to start Jakob … and how you rounded up a lot of them to be killed off in the end?" Axl continued.

"Again … yes." Prez wheezed.

"And now … you want me – us – to call you … a father? Like ... dad?" Axl asked.

"Yes … if that's alright with you. My work with Reploids ever since I worked for Dr Cain has never been easy. I never had people whom I can love, like family …" Prez answered. "I know you don't accept these type of things easily …"

"Well …" Axl began uneasily. "Red Alert was always my home … and now it's everyone back at HQ … so I'm not even sure if I can do this …"

Iris and Lumine said nothing. Axl was the one who needed to be convinced, anyway.

"C – can you give me some time? Alone? I will get back to you on this soon, I promise." Axl tried to sound his best. "And you said the guys won't be released so soon …"

"Not a problem with me … I have ample time. I might have to keep everyone down in the underground bunkers up to a year more at most …" Prez sighed.

"Well … I just have one request." Axl played with his lips. "Just … make sure no Mechaniloids ever attack me. I might need more space, you know …"

"All of Big City – no, even Earth is all yours to roam freely for the time being." Prez sighed, this time with a smile.

"I couldn't ask for more … mister Prez." Axl beamed as well.

"And … guys?" He talked to the two inside him. "Please bear with me for a while … don't talk to me until I'm ready? Okay?"

He heard gasps again. There was a mood of reluctance inside him. Then, reluctant acceptance. But acceptance nonetheless.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **This is my take on how Axl, based on his happy-go-lucky personality we're all familiar with, would react to this stuff on family ties. Well, he's always going about killing Mavericks and whatnot, right? Usually since when does he seem to have given thought to things like this? So throwing all these at him, that's why I feel he will reject a lot of time at once, but over time he might warm up to it.**


	5. There's Bread

Chapter 5: There's Bread

Elsewhere southwest of where Axl and Prez were, in a deeper underground bunker, many disgruntled humans were grumbling amongst each other.

"He's gone too far … the whole world's practically in his hands!"

"He should've solved this Maverick thing for us for good a long time ago! That's why my grandfather asked for the Jakob project to be done! But now …"

"He took away all my assets, all my works … he's irrational and insane! I want payback! I want my normal life back!"

"A lot of us got our wealth taken away from us! He was the one who worked for Dr Cain long ago, he should've solved the Maverick phenomenon! It's his responsibility! Why is he taking it out on us!?"

"This is a gross violation of human rights! Even if it's for the sake of world prosperity, he cannot trample on us and quell our individualism!"

"My aunt and her families have died at his hands … I want them back!"

The noises got louder until a human soldier tried a single bullet shot to the ceiling. The echo of the shot reverberated through the chamber. He looked over the masses of people in the shadows, now silent.

"SHUT UP! DO YOU ALL WANT TO DIE!?"

The silence continued.

"Well …" A man in weird messy hairdo said to the crowd silently, from the crowd. "If you want to get back at him so much … I have a way out for you. Hitting him where it hurts most. The heart. The things he love. For that … I need you to cooperate with me."

There was a silent mumble of agreement. And conspiracy. The man smiled sinisterly.

Axl sighed. It was now four days since his meeting with Prez. Four days since Iris neutralized the double Virus issue with Lumine. He was no longer in Big City, but very far west in Europe – a beautiful gleaming countryside, sparse and cool. Unlike the cramped up Big City.

"Ah … this is the life. It's nice to relax. And forget all that ruckus." Axl said.

In the meantime, the two inside him could only watch. Feeling helpless. They still felt that Axl's mind was heavy, hard-pressed to adapt to new revelations about himself and everything he ever knew.

They could only spar quietly in the back of his mind. Lumine was very interested in how the docile Reploid of an age past could adapt to her new body and express brand new energy-based powers. He too could use energy powers – as Iris had exclaimed when they battled for the first time – but he had never thought of … using them inside his head.

She shared her experience – after being detached from her body, living in the computer realm was what allowed her to break past the normal limitations of a Reploid soul in a Reploid mind. Prez taught her all that before she was downloaded into Axl's brain, as well. Only Axl doesn't have these powers. And thus, they sparred but only for practice and sheer fun.

And something to take the steam of their minds when Axl was busy … brooding.

Lumine sat on the invisible floor, sighing. He couldn't do anything. He dares not. On Iris' part, she finally decided to speak up.

 _Uh … are you satisfied yet?_ Iris said. _We've not spoken for so many days._ _Maybe … maybe we can go back to our … you know, father. Smooth it out with him. Don't go forgetting all that now, please ..._

"No … I mean, I understand his point of view, but … I still need some time."

 _You've gotten a bit reclusive ever since we came back from him, Axl. You're a naughty older brother._ Lumine teased Axl.

 _But … I know it's asking a lot from you, and … I … well, I really felt like being with home there. Besides, there's no more Mavericks to fight, so your mind should've had plenty to think about, right?_ Lumine first sighed and then quipped hopefully.

"I know. I know." Axl got off this seat of an empty shop, and watched the various Guardroids and Mechaniloids looking after the empty town he was in. "I … I was a little mean, I admit, when I didn't want you guys talking to me. And I'm sorry. But … I've never thought of all this origin home business and whatnot … so … takes a while to adjust."

 _Yes, that … but also, your hold on the body has been pretty strong ever since we left Prez Corp. Are you really afraid of sharing this body with us? Your companions? Are you saying you don't trust us at all?_ Lumine said.

 _Correct! That's another thing I noticed! Protest! Protest!_ Iris joined in.

"It … it feels weird!" Axl countered. "Having your body taken over … I mean, I'm sorry for you, Iris! It's your body and I'm kind of taking it from you, but … that's how Prez wanted it for some reason … and I guess if I were to outright give it back to you, I feel you yourself might find it weird too! Do you like that sensation, really?"

 _That's not true – wait … that is kind of true. Oh. Now I understand that perspective._

Axl felt Iris shrug inside him. Then, they heard a finger snap.

 _Iris … I think we owe Axl an apology. I've been with Prez for a long while, and you've had your own experiences with him, but … Axl hasn't had the chance to connect with a human being before. A mortal human being. We understand it better. It's not easy to transcend the boundaries and share this kind of emotional intellect with Axl. Plus … I can't help but get the feeling we've been acting irresponsibly too. Well … I was a Maverick, and my past actions of wanting to take over the world … it led to our battle in Axl's mind, right? It hurt Axl. And that was mean._

 _And … our bonds with Prez weren't built in one day. We can't expect Axl to reciprocate so quickly with him as well. I mean, why not we try building our own bonds with Axl too? Let him know how it feels like to have a family too! You – you enjoyed being with Zero more so than just an acquaintance, right? I know that part about you too._

 _Darn it … Lumine, don't bring up that past. That was … old past. I'm still not ready to face that yet._

 _Let's give Axl the benefit of the doubt. Let's have him do what he wants. Together. But without just taking control of his body. I'm glad you agree to share this body of yours originally with me, but … I'm just a newcomer. Anywho, my point is, if I were in Axl's shoes, even I won't like it if a stranger pops up and demands a share of his body. We were the ones who wanted to go back to the human who engineered us this way, as a family together. We led Axl on when he didn't even want to think about issues like this in the first place. To be fair, that's kind of rude. Don't you agree?_

 _I guess that is true … alright, I'll give you that. Sorry, Axl. My bad._

 _I'm sorry too, Axl … can you forgive us?_

Axl felt awkward. He decided to walk down the path away from the empty shop and empty town. He had teleported here with no solid reason, just out of pure impulse to get away and think for himself. Prez did promise the world for him to take his time, after all.

"Urgh, guys, don't put me in a corner here … alright, alright! I get the point!" Axl sighed and waved his hand about, but for some reason a part of him couldn't help but chuckle with happiness. "Apology accepted! Just give me a bit more of time …"

He heard the two inside his head let out a small laugh.

 _Plus, Iris … there's always that … with his eyes._

 _Oh! … You're saying you want to do that? To complement us being in here? I … I've always known we – anyone not Axl – can do that, given his unique body systems, but …_

 _It's fine! Then we don't have to rush out and take over his body when we want to come out. We can also just use his vocal chords anytime! Just not in front of any other Reploid and human. We can't have Axl look crazy. Doesn't this arrangement make sense?_

"Guys, you talk too much … what are you talking about?" Axl frowned.

 _We're talking about this!_ Suddenly Axl saw an image of what was Iris' hands reaching out from behind his face and touching his cheeks. The fingers moved like they were going to pinch his cheeks –

"Ow!" Axl winced. He felt that, though he knew it was an image. "How'd you do that!?"

Suddenly, what appears to be an image of half of Lumine's right arm came out and held his nose. Hard.

"Ow! You too!?" Axl tried to mentally rub them away with his physical hands, but couldn't. "H – how do you do that!?"

Iris' hand let go of his face, and Lumine's hand vanished. Instantly, he saw full-body images of both Reploids before him, as if on the road in front of him, but obviously were not. He rubbed his eyes briefly. The images were still there.

"We can play with your brain's perceptions! Your body systems allow us to do so! So you don't have to worry about anything at all!" Iris chirped happily in front of him. She even came closer and he could feel her grab on his head. "Come on, you know it's the best compromise for now!"

"Ow ow! I give! It makes sense, I guess …" Axl blushed again. "And I guess I don't dislike it … it's actually a cool feature … darn that Prez … how does he know how to think of it all?"

"Come on, Axl. Please let your older sister and younger brother pamper you a little." Lumine beamed happily. "It's not bad, right? But occasionally … it would be nice for us to come out as well."

Axl's face shot a deep red. "Ugh … if you say so … then …"

The other two looked at him very expectantly.

"Please … let us get along … as equals first."

The other two sighed. They quietly agreed it was a good start.

"The sensors are picking up some biological material south of here … bread to be precise … Axl, can I interest you in some human nourishment? Your body has the nuclear ability to digest any type of human food as atomic particles to your Energon engine, you know. The first of its kind …" Iris teased him.

"I – I can even eat human food? How's that possible?" Axl stuttered.

"My original body could too. It was built based on your body after all." Lumine added. "I just … never really got around to it because it wasn't necessary. We Reploids don't eat and drink, but you and me were given the optional ability to do so."

"Come on … it could be an interesting experience …" Iris smiled at him.

"Urgh … just make it worth my time … I want you two to teach me what's so complicated about Prez's dealings with the other humans … and why it's so troublesome … and in a way … why he didn't come to get me from Red Alert … or even HQ … and how to do this sibling business."

Axl could say no more. He covered his face in embarrassment.

The other two smiled.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Please look forward to what happens to Axl, and thanks so much for your support for this rewrite!**


	6. Bad Humans

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi guys. This week was originally going to be a tough schedule, but I finished my work on time. So I have some spare time to upload this chapter for you. Background into the state of this fanfic's world. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Bad Humans

For three days straight, Axl can be said to be the freest he's ever been. His old life had been non-stop Maverick busting and rest and Maverick busting, and now … since he had nothing to do in an Earth that was technically his to laze about, he might as well enjoy what Iris and Lumine are making him experience.

"So much for wanting to learn on your own, huh Axl?" Iris' image stared at him across a glass table in the suburbs of a North American advanced-looking suburb.

"I – I mean, I get it, but … I had the impulse of wanting to." Axl countered lightly. "Well, I'll try to be better next time. You – you know me, right?"

"Don't worry. I'm just playing with you. When you REALLY want something, you really go all your way out to learn it or get it." Iris shrugged her shoulders happily.

"So … do you understand it now, Axl? Why everything's so complicated with Prez?" An image of Lumine between Axl and Iris' image asked.

"Yeah … I just didn't think it'd be that complicated. It's really much to take in …"

Prez was the distant descendant of the Japanese backer of the robotic creations of a Dr Light in America more than 180 years ago. Long ago after the end of the rivalry of this doctor and a maniac Dr Wily which happened with both their deaths, the Japanese backer's robot industry went plummeting, and coincided with a deep decline of technological advances for around 100 years. Then, around 60 years ago, when Prez was a young lad working for an amateur archaeologist Dr Cain, they stumbled upon Dr Light's final creation – X.

Dr Cain founded his Labs to replicate X's designs and distribute Reploids for work all over the world. Dr Cain did not deal with the Maverick issues successfully after his discovery of Zero, which left Prez dissatisfied when he watched on the sidelines how the Maverick Wars progressed. By sheer chance, business acumen and hard work, Prez ended up with a massive fortune that allowed him to launch a takeover of Dr Cain's Labs after the Repliforce crisis, establish Prez Corp and try to deal with the Maverick Virus as soon as possible.

He used his expanding wealth and solo monopoly on Reploid technology to get every single industry in his grasp. The contrast of his immense wealth and inability to 'quickly solve the Maverick phenomenon for us all around the world' was a source of hate, jealousy and discontent from the global citizenry. This was made more apparent when he led the world on the road to recovery after the Eurasia and Gate incidents. Many humans resented his overarching control of everything, especially after he led the formation of a singular country of Earth called the Federation (which can be used interchangeably).

Prez was long influenced by Dr Light's memo of a world where humans and robots living together and too desired such a case. This was the reason behind his desire to control everything on Earth – for the future good of the planet. However, many elites and the wealthy had had enough with the Maverick crises, decided to blame everything on Prez and forced the Federation's leaders to acquiesce to an idea of running away from Earth and live lifes elsewhere – hence forcing Prez to support the entire project and their future lifes with it.

"Yeah … to think that he would use you going Maverick as leverage to cancel the entire project altogether …" Axl mumbled. "Those selfish jerks … what have they ever contributed then to stop the Mavericks? It's all … us Hunters. Maybe a bit of Red Alert in the past …"

"So that's why so many humans rose up against us Reploids … even ordinary people couldn't take it anymore." Image Iris said. "I read it from the panels of news you saw."

"And therefore, sir used this as a chance to get back at everyone who he felt caused him unnecessary misery and problems. Placing every normal Reploid and decent human being in safety in the same bunkers built after the Eurasia incident. Of course … many humans will not tolerate this quietly. It's the way humans work." Image Lumine said.

They sighed and continued sitting calmly, looking over at the suburbs.

"Newer-gen Reploids, huh … basically mini copies of me … that Prez installed, made, remade, whatever. But …" Axl mumbled.

"They all lack the specifics your body gave me and Lumine, that's all." Image Iris said.

"I don't want more Reploids out there with the ability to send huge blasts of energy and decimating everything in their path. Sir was right to take those away." Lumine commented.

"Let's hope it all goes well … it's been two months they were rolled out?" Axl asked.

Silence. No answer. It was obvious. The three continued sitting calmly.

"That aside … I feel much better now." Axl knocked his head on the glass table. "Thanks … I feel much better now. I got a chance to eat and drink like him. Just hanging around, playing real world games and appreciating nature … it's a good change of pace."

"Please don't bang our head on the table, Axl …" Image Iris said.

"Ow!" Axl jumped up from his chair in pain, crashing on the stone ground. Behind him was Image Lumine presumably dealing a lot of pain on his neck.

"You're tense, Axl. Please calm down." He said. "Just let go. Trust us. We've been making these images of us for days now. We are not robbers of your body, you know."

"Urgh … fine." Axl got up, dusted himself and glared at Image Lumine.

"Ow." Image Lumine jerked a little when Axl poked his face, even though it's an image. "What's that for …?"

"If you want me to call Prez as dad … are you two going to call him dad as well? This human greeting thing?" He asked firmly.

"Uh, of course. It's been so long since I last interacted with him … besides our meeting a week ago …" Iris promptly answered.

"Of course." The white Reploid beamed proudly. "Anything else?"

Axl sighed and began fidgeting. "Ugh … this is really embarrassing." He hung his head down briefly. "Can … can you … can you guys be with me … all the time? I mean … maybe you guys are rubbing on me already … but … I guess I do enjoy your company …"

No response from the two.

"If there is really no more fighting like what Prez said … it'd be boring … I don't know what's going to happen to the Hunters … so … please …"

"Of course we will!" Iris said. "Isn't it obvious!?"

"He's having confidence issues. That's why he's asking us." Lumine beamed widely.

"Stop ganging up on me already …" Axl said, to the delight of the other two.

A few hours later, the human Prez was in his executive office. Numerous humans were reporting everything possible on the planet back to him – but the most important was a report coming that scientists have finally stabilized the permanent cure in Zero's body. This made sure that the Maverick Virus, or any other virus, wouldn't surface again.

"Brilliant … excellent. In a week's time … maybe we can allow everyone out. All the humans and Reploids … were they all purged?" Prez asked behind his desk.

"We've seen too much blood on our hands." One human responded. "Our concensus."

"We left no one out. We took away everything. We made sure their descendants will never come back." Another responded.

"Excellent. Cough." Prez said. "Anything else?"

"The board agrees on a last issue … you are old. An heir must come. Do you recommend anyone?" A senior-looking lady said firmly.

"I have someone who may be able to … but you won't like it. He has proven himself to be with his impeccable brains … courage-wise, I can only hope he grows soon."

"Try us, sir. We are used to your radical moves all these decades." Another challenged.

"The last Reploid I ever made." Prez said without hesitation. "He's back. He's being emotionally toughened by the first Reploid I ever made … so to speak."

The band of humans gasped. There was no need to mention his name.

"I – it is true that he oversaw Giga City for you. His brains are beyond any doubt if he were to replace you. Even Jakob's management was spot on. But … after all that has happened … even with newer-gen Reploids walking around here and there … even with the improvements made to the copy chips … is it feasible to let him back in … really?"

"We tightened up the signalling and foreign program transference mechanics. No one outside or inside can now try to contaminate these Reploids in any form. Not even hacking into Mechaniloids or smashing them open." Prez briefly said. "But … you have a point."

The board remained silent.

"I need one more clue … if only I knew who did in on the inside. There was an inside job. Electronic traffic data department has proof of it. Level 3 clearance cleared everyone free of faults. But if I had a clue … we can do Level 4 clearance and can find out who the inside man is. Then I will have the pleasure of killing him myself." Prez grumbled. "He was the one who tainted … the last Reploid I ever made." He then coughed again.

"You're dismissed. We meet again in two days." Prez waved them off gently.

The band of humans left. Prez resumed reclining on his chair.

Out of nowhere, Axl teleported in. "Hey Prez … can I talk with you a little?"

"Oh there you are!" The old man got up. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh … I think … I'm ready … to call you … you know … 'that'." Axl briefly looked away. "I'm just not used to this … I don't know how this kind of relationship is even possible."

"Anything's possible as long as you pour in everything you've got." Prez smiled.

 _Darn it, Axl. You don't have to act so shy! Why is this the thing that fazes you and not the tonnes of Mavericks you wrecked!?_ Iris chastised him from his mind.

"Because I'm not used to it yet, silly!" Axl hissed back.

Prez simply laughed. "Ah, you're clearly enjoying yourself talking with those two. Amazing, isn't it? Was it too much to ask of you?"

"I … just need more time … I'm not used for times of peace … really."

"You can still call me by my first name, you know. No need to be casual yet, if that eases your mind." Prez stroked his beardless chin.

"N – no! It has to be done! These two have been ragging on me for so long! And it means so much to them so …" Axl forced himself to look at the old human. "D – d – dad…"

"You're off to a good start. Good job." Prez patted Axl on the head.

"Ow, man, don't do that." Axl wanted to wave his hand away, but he couldn't. "Sheesh … we have one year plus until you let the humans out, right? Maybe we can use that time …"

"Well … it depends. I might release them all out soon." Prez shrugged.

"Speaking of which … d – dad, there's something on my mind since … it's a long story but, I want Iris to tell you something that might be important. She's a witness to it. She might help you." Axl fidgeted. "Alright … you're up. Take control …"

"Axl, don't look so down. Man, you're so mean sometimes." Iris said after her form manifested on Axl's body. "Ahem. It's something I noticed about Lumine even before he entered this body. Back when Axl and the guys were fighting him on the Moon."

Prez listened, and his eyebrows bent down. His lips curled. Axl could see gritting teeth through his – now Iris' – eyes. No response from the white Reploid.

"So be it. It's time for me to savour some payback." Prez clenched his fists. "You know what, let's go immediately to my special lab. You point for us the evidence. We deal with the rest."

Axl watched Lumine sigh with relief beside him inside his head.


	7. Ease of Breath

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi guys! Just felt like posting this up here. Enjoy! Stay tuned for more!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Ease of Breath

Two days later, Axl and his two found themselves on a gigantic sleek-looking yacht at the northernmost area of Big City. The old human brought him there for another time period to relax. Of course, more humans were there to accompany them too.

"I still feel horrible …" Axl groaned as he held his face in his arm. "I hate it when Lumine drove your car … dad. It's even worse than my hoverjet riding."

"I got used to it long ago. When he was a shy good boy" – Axl swore he could feel his head hot on the inside, obviously from who-else – "he had a knack for driving, when he wasn't reading every book I had, visiting every museum in the world or disassembling every robot model we ever had. I don't know where he gets it from."

 _It helps me relax. The fast wind lets me forget a lot of stress._

"Say … dad … have I been doing good so far? Uh, calling you …" Axl asked.

"You're doing just fine. Let it come naturally. Having said that, I'm already very happy to hear you call me like this. Come, let's fish. It cultivates patience. It's something you lack."

"Argh, don't rub salt in my wounds already." The spiky haired Reploid sighed.

The snow continued on this gloomy day, but they were at a portion of the sea which didn't freeze over. Prez sat on comfortable bench and he flung his fishing bait far out into the sea. Axl barely understood how the fishing rod worked, so he figured he imitated the human.

"I'm waiting for total boredom, starting now." Axl sat on the floor after flinging his fishing bait far out.

"Oh it's not so bad. I have a query to ask both your special inhabitants." Prez left his fishing rod by the fence.

"Uh …sure? They say they're surprised." Axl relayed the message.

"My board came to me that day. They want an heir. I want to recommend your younger brother. Can I create a new body for him? And for Iris?" The human asked.

"Does that mean … you're splitting us apart? Kind of?" Axl said.

"Eventually. The board wants to know if our Lumine is the same as the old one, not the one who was condemned. Like I said, he's been with me for the first 15 years of his existence. Everyone in the corporation knows who he is. Mainly because I made him stay with me wherever I went. You get the idea. As long as the board is convinced, no one else in the Federation can oppose me." Prez said with a hint of pride.

"I just got used to them being here … maybe they can arrange to transfer in and out?" Axl almost pleaded. The other two were surprised again.

"You like them now, don't you?" Prez gleamed at him.

"Now it's your turn to play with me. Stop that …" Axl said weakly.

Prez laughed. Axl curled his lips several times. By his body language, clearly he was arguing mentally with Iris and Lumine. He insisted on a certain point of view, while the two argued for some degree of flexibility.

"Uh … they said they don't mind having new bodies, but … they would like a freedom to transfer in and out as they please … or as I please for that matter. I – is that fine?"

"No problem. That can be arranged. I need a few months. Constructing two new bodies based on yours is easy, but not easy." Prez decided to stop there.

Many minutes, then almost an hour, passed. The old human was not even asleep. He was patiently waiting for his bait to be taken. Axl indeed found himself bored, and swore he almost fall asleep if it weren't for the fact Images Iris and Lumine would jerk him up. He groaned and grumbled whenever that happened.

"Speaking of extras … can I ask for something as well?" Axl asked.

"Go right ahead." Prez stared out into the ocean.

"This may sound selfish, but … I think it's necessary for this body to have the ability to look more … human." Axl sighed heavily at first before saying. Images Iris and Lumine raised their eyebrows. They were not expecting this at all.

"You feel that now there are no Maverick issues in the world, the Hunters might be irrelevant and it's best to try and mingle with everyone else?" Prez deduced.

"Took the words out of my mouth. Is that possible?" Axl asked.

"Hmm … your body systems can be tweaked to have the nuclear ability adjust the energy transformation in such a way that it can render your form safely. Your copy chip after all is already dependent on this nuclear ability to change your forms … I suppose it makes sense. It can be done. But again, I need a few months." Prez answered.

"It's always a few months, isn't it?" Axl smirked gently.

"Operations always work non-stop for me. Things are on the go so much that one tiny thing can be accommodated by the giant system." Prez snapped his fingers. "Speaking of which … Iris was correct. We have found our culprit responsible for corrupting your younger brother again. Personally, I'd prefer it in the first place if Lumine himself told me. But whatever. Iris provided enough data for me to get a Level 4 clearance pass. No one can escape now."

"R – really? It worked?" Iris blurted out through Axl's mouth. "Oh. Oops."

Axl wanted to cover his mouth, but decided to control himself. "I'll let it pass this time."

"I should've known in the first place." Prez continued. "It was … Bobby. An old friend of mine. Been working for me since the days of the Repliforce scandal. I have no idea why. But all the data points to him. Traffic was traced to him. Everywhere has been beefed up."

"Phew … hopefully no more Maverick incidences will occur again …" Lumine said gently through Axl's mouth. "Urgh … you were right … dad. It was him. I wished I had told you sooner. About the second corruption of mine. But …"

"Data is more important right now. We still need to clear your reputation in the eyes of the board, so I'm just glad Iris was the one who told me." Prez shrugged lightly.

"So that … Lumine can be your heir without any trace of doubt?" Axl asked.

"Exactly – oh! I have a big bite here! Come help me, Axl!" Prez stood up from his seat.

"Whoa! Okay! You have my help!" Axl rushed over and grabbed Prez tightly. "There we go. Shouldn't be too hard – whoa! It – it's dragging me forward too!?"

"Never underestimate nature. Pull!" Prez instructed.

The duo struggled. Iris and Lumine dared not interfere at all. They watched through Axl's eyes how he helped the old man pull and pull, and feel a strange thud at the end of the fishing line that wriggled and struggled hard.

"AH!" "There we go!" Axl and Prez pushed back and they wrung the thing out of the sea.

It was a 5-foot-long fish, long and very scaly. For all his knowledge, Prez didn't know its species. Axl's younger brother knew what it was, but he didn't care – it was edible.

"Get it to the kitchen immediately! It's a feast for today!" Prez ordered his butlers.

They wordlessly rushed to wring the large fish away. Axl helped Prez up, remarking his clothes need to be changed.

Gosh, I really wonder if I'll be fine with human clothes, Axl pondered to himself. But at least … it's really not so bad. Being with a mortal human. How old is Prez anyway?

 _About … 79 years ago this year? I think?_ Iris quipped.

 _It's really great to see you do this, Axl. I'm really happy for you._ Lumine said softly.

Urgh, Axl thought inwardly. S – sure … no problem.

"Ah …" Prez exhaled deeply. "I can rest easy now. If there are any counter plans coming … let them come. One way or another … they can be dealt with."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the underground bunkers …

"No! NO! You can't do this to me!" A man of weird messy hairdo screamed, cornered in a dark pathway. "I am innocent! INNOCENT!"

"Don't bother trying to deny it. We have proof. The orders are absolute. You must die." The newer-gen Guardroid leader raised its gun and aimed at him.

"You – you're just a robot! You can't kill me! You can't!" Bobby shrieked.

"Any last words?" Other Guardroids raised their laser guns at Bobby.

"Prez … you won't see the end of it. There are other people who hate you. Their hatred acts on my behalf. I will upend you just like my ancestor tried to upend your ancestor's client doctor! One way or another! I will win in the end!" Bobby cried out.

The Guardroids unleashed an unusually massive firepower on the human. They didn't mind the blood splattering around the pathway and on their armour.


	8. Reform Of

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi guys! I managed to get some spare time to upload an update to the story. And as a special announcement, every 10 chapters I will upload a special interlude - kind of like how Axl and his siblings will share a brief, maybe breaking-the-fourth-wall light-hearted moment, whereby they can either be out of character, or the scenario is just for plain humour. Means the first interlude will be after chapter 10, second after chapter 20, and so on. All the way to the end.**

 **With that said, enjoy chapter 8 for now. Next chapter will be coming next week after I write more stuff and do more work stuff. Comments and constructive crits are always welcome. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Reform Of

In another underground bunker, a massive number of Reploids have been diverted from a main sitting chamber to an unoccupied chamber. It was made especially empty just for them. At first, a cause for worry. Then, a surprise cause for joy.

"There you are!" "You're okay!" "Are you fully healed? You didn't turn Maverick have you?" "Look, even Zero's been let out!" "It's a victory for everyone!"

Such were the common cheers from commanders high to comrades low, when everyone saw a relaxed-looking Axl. Maybe the biggest surprise for him was the fact that everyone cared. In the end, Axl couldn't help but smile more like a human.

Iris was pleased to see Zero again, but there was no way she could risk appearing out of the blue to surprise him. She sighed and looked around.

"Oh … you're gone. No, no. I can still trace you. Come on, Lumine you, come back here to your older sister." Iris darted away from Axl in the dark void with swirly data of Axl's mind.

"Ah, you're good at this, Iris …" The white Reploid smiled meekly, after just a few seconds on her part of tracing him. "Figures, you were longer in this type of environment than I am."

"Oh come now, you deserve credit too." She lightly tapped his shoulder. "You were the sole occupant of your own body. You couldn't see this mindscape at all unless you were in this body. The way you talked with Axl first and then fought me … it takes a real genius to so quickly interact in this kind of environment. You – you're not with Axl?"

"I … I have thought on a lot of things since dad cried that day … on how his time has come, all that. And … during my time with him, I never considered it a possibility that I will be … alone. I mean, it took me being a Maverick to realize this, but …"

"Hush hush. Don't talk about that past. It wasn't your fault no one noticed the copy chips being vastly overwhelmed with Sigma's corrupting data. He was very sneaky. It's the only reason Axl was versatile to it all, because of his specific copy chip."

"Yeah … and he was the only new-gen Reploid – even if it was a prototype – not plugged into the Prez Corp updating mainframe." Lumine used his right finger to rub his chin. "Anywho … I know humans die someday, but … I never put any heart into it with dad. So … I'm going to do everything I can to be the Reploid he wants me to be."

"I wish you the best. I'm no good with all those stuff." Iris smiled.

"Well, I'm more concerned that … we're running out of time." Lumine sighed.

"B – but … what do you mean by that? W – what did you see?" Iris became nervous.

"Memory 039-6774, section 4E-3665, subset O SS FOX, timeset Orisisca 1-10-2178a. Check it out for yourself." He waved his hand, and a metaphysical screen appeared before her. "We really should be grateful the most advanced stereoscopic eyes are part of Axl's vision, otherwise I wouldn't have noticed that …"

Iris glanced through the data of unusual prickly red dot spiking throughout Prez's body. She recognized this memory as of being two days ago – when Axl helped Prez catch some fish.

"These signatures … is it possible … are you inferring? I mean, I'm not good with human biology, but … these do not imply something good or safe at all!" Iris exclaimed.

"I've had other memories similar to these … about 2 years prior to turning Maverick. My old body's eyes saw them. The signatures were not as well-defined back then but … right now, it's easily a hundred times stronger throughout dad's body." Lumine rested his chin on both hands. "Dad has cancer of the gut and a serious case of lung necrosis. It's been spreading."

"But … we … we just got back together!" Iris wanted to cry.

"If only I could transfer myself out now … and help dad with making those bodies. It would really help us all." He did not look at Iris at all. "That's why … I want to take my new responsibility more seriously than before. The lack of the Virus is a good start."

"I … I agree. So … do we tell Axl? Dad did say there was a reform coming up for the Maverick Hunters. Maybe we can push for a special case for our mutual brother. Right?"

"I hope so too. Dad has forced may Federation leaders to resign and others be promoted in the past. What's one Reploid a difference to make?" Lumine gestured.

"In that case … we need to coordinate this properly. We can't let him know." Iris said. "I'm scared but … it's the right thing to do."

"Alright … here's what we might need to do. Please keep it secret."

Hours later, the Hunter celebration was over. Various Hunters chatted amongst themselves. Axl could see Zero nudging X downward as he lost some kind of bet. Many a navigator were talking about something he could really hear if he had an old-fashioned trumpet stuck to his hearing aids. It was loud and lifely. He was the only one silent.

"Hey, Axl! Come join us! The group over there was going to – uh, are you okay?" The newest navigator for the past eight months – Palette – approached him leaning against the wall. Axl looked as if he was spacing out, oblivious to all the noise around.

"Oh hey … I – I'm okay, don't mind me. Just go on and have your fun." Axl responded.

"Huh … what a strange response from you, Axl." She replied. "This coming from you – the only Hunter who can't stop having fun with everyone else?"

"Uh … things have been on my mind since I woke up." He forced himself to smile. "I'm just not in the mood for it for now. Thanks for your invite, though."

"Mind if I join you then? Even in silence?" Palette said light-heartedly.

"No problem. Help yourself." Axl gestured. He hadn't seen Images Iris and Lumine all day ever since he was told to teleport to this location, so he didn't mind real physical company.

"I guess things will change, huh?" Palette asked first. "Your thoughts?"

"Yeah … the humans still couldn't decide what to do with us, after all. Even if it is Prez, somehow." Axl elaborated in an exposition-like manner. "One might think we Hunters will be laid off when there are no more Maverick incidences, but … they wanted to keep us, yet they don't know what to do with us. We'll hear from them soon."

"Worse comes to worse, we just cooperate with the humans worldwide." Palette mused. "After all, our home could fit 150 thousand Hunters. That, or the Federation could have us team with the new Reploid army they made."

"Hmm." Axl mumbled. "Those newer Reploids ain't so bad."

"Y – you've had experience with them?" She asked, filled with curiosity.

"Uh, somewhat. I – I don't want to get into it." Axl said.

"Suit yourself. But as your navigator, it is my duty to listen to anything you have to spill out, okay? Don't go forgetting that now." Palette snapped her fingers.

Silence. The banter throughout the chamber continued. Axl frequently honed in on Zero and X, so he could get a clear look at them – more importantly for Iris' sake. Based on what he understood, Iris still has feelings for Zero, but she is still guilty and ashamed of their past fight. A glance from a distant and knowing that he was doing alright is just what Iris wants.

Uh … guys? Axl thought inwardly. You two are there?

 _Ah? Oh, what is it Axl?_ Lumine responded.

Where are you and what are you two doing? He continued thinking inwardly.

 _Planning how to sabotage your systems next._ Lumine let out a tiny snicker. A harmless snicker, a playful one, nonetheless a snicker.

Alright, you and Iris go have your fun, wherever inside me. Axl grunted inwardly. I wish Iris registered me looking at Zero, for her.

 _She knows, don't worry. We just have something to do, that's all. And remember Axl – just because we're quiet, it doesn't mean we're never watching over you._

No more responses. Axl and Palette stood solitarily where they were.

"Uh … Axl? What is that?" Palette pointed out to something curious by his mouth. She used her finger and gently removed the grubby thing from his mouth. "What is this?"

"Uh … I don't know." Axl was only half paying attention.

Palette put it in her mouth, tried to chew it, but upon registering something icky, she coughed lightly and spat it out. "Ew … what is a piece of bovine flesh doing at your mouth?"

"Oh, uh." Axl snapped back and tried to think of something to hide the fact he has been eating human food. "Uh … it was just there? I don't remember doing anything?"

"Axl, you know us Reploids are different from humans!" She pointed accusingly at her. "We may look like them, but we do not change forms, consume anything except liquid Energon, and for that record do anything that endangers our existence!"

"Hey, chill! Chill!" Axl desperately tried to stop her. "I'm fine! No worries!"

"Hmph. If you say so." Palette pouted a little. "Be careful okay? We still don't know the specifics of what happened when you were attacked on the Moon, and whether you are fine or not when you woke up more than a week ago."

"I will, no worries." Axl laughed weakly, and then thought inwardly, I hope I won't end up in trouble.

 _You won't, Axl. Trust me._ Iris commented.

Oh hey, you're back. How's it going? Axl thought inwardly again.

 _I'm fine. You can … stop looking at Zero now. My existence and Lumine's has to be kept secret for the time being. Don't expose me, even if you want to show him I'm here. His heart might not … take too well to it. Anyway, the Hunters HQ machines have scanned you and your body systems' health so many times over the decades, you know. I can guarantee you they've never even found me once. As such I doubt they can find Lumine too. We just know how to hide, you know. Secret areas in the deep parts of your body._

Please don't scare me like that, Axl groaned at her.

To drive home a point, both of them conjured an image of one hand each for Axl. Iris placed her image right hand on his right shoulder, and Lumine his left hand on Axl's left shoulder. He felt the warmth again.

"Maybe … this whole family business ain't so bad." Axl muttered to himself. "More so than just friends …" He heard light giggles inside his head.

"Did you say something?" Palette asked.

"N – no! Nothing! Don't mind me!" Axl brushed off her concerns.

The banter from the Hunters continued into the evening.

Two days later, Prez released news that the Maverick Virus was cleansed from the Earth and every space settlement ever built, and that the remaining Reploid populace and their human counterparts will be released back to the surface for normal lifes soon.

Life will be different this time. You can feel it in the air. Axl felt it all very solemn, even as he watched many Mechaniloids withdraw off the streets, the newer-gen Reploids remained to guard every place ever. A tighter hand on everyone has come, undisputed in control.

"Dad's doing it again …" Axl slurped off a soda in a park by the HQ.

 _You're getting used to eating aren't you? You've even choosing what you call a favourite drink._ Iris giggled at him.

"Yeah, it's good. By the way … I noticed something odd, Lumine." Axl said.

 _Huh, what is it?_ Lumine asked.

"I feel like I'm having memory lapses. The other day, one moment I'm in HQ sleeping, and then I … think I saw myself walking to a spot – teleported – then everything was dark – and then I'm back at HQ. At night. 10 hours later. Happened twice already." Axl said.

No response from inside his head.

"What have I been doing …? It was all a haze …" He said.

 _It's nothing, Axl. Don't worry. Remember, your body is safe in our hands. If there was something up, we'll let you know._ Iris quipped.

"I … don't want another bizarre episode again … like been abruptly taken over …" Axl said. "Can I trust you two with that?"

 _Of course!_ They replied light-heartedly.

"As long as it's that, it should be fine … it's our body. At least inform me what's going on." Axl threw the soda at a nearby trash can, and found himself nodding off again.


	9. Free and Dark

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi again! Hope you've all been enjoying the story so far! Things will get jumpy soon ... and next chapter, there's something special in the next chapter. No, it's not the special interlude I mentioned. Something else. In the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Free and Dark

"It's too late … Bobby's been killed. Of course it's him who did it." A man whispered.

"Then … do we continue with the plan?" A woman uttered.

"Of course we get back at Prez! All 50 of us agreed to this! Everything is Prez's fault, and we can't let him get away with it!" A man hissed.

"It's an unprecedented violation of our human rights. We are facing the rise of a real dictatorship of the world! We must use any means to stop him!" A young woman claimed.

"But … don't you think all this will come to pass, when he dies?" A sceptical man said. "He's not young anymore. He's been around since before Reploids existed."

"Not if he has a system that will choke us forever! We have to rise and dismantle it!"

"Alright … then." A senior-sounding man said. "We continue with the plan regardless. We just need to coordinate quietly when we get out of here. Luckily, we have not been killed. He can't find anything on us. And then … we strike, and we must win."

The conspirators all nodded in agreement in the dark.

Axl woke up at his desk in the Hunters HQ. Still as empty as before. It has been five days already. He remembered more lazing around in various parts of Big City, looking over landscapes and cityscapes to relax, going to Prez Corp for eating with his human father Prez.

"Urgh … but that is usually in the morning and evening …"Axl groaned.

Indeed, he didn't remember what he did for the afternoons of the past five days. It was a dark blur during those hours. He only remembers falling asleep in the late morning, and then waking up exactly at the same spot in early evenings. Right now, it is an evening.

"Uh … guys … where are you?" Axl moaned lightly.

 _Uh, yes Axl?_ Iris asked. _Ah, Axl, what's up?_ Lumine responded as well.

"Can … can I see your images? It's easier to talk with you that way …" Axl cleaned up his desk, gently putting away his keyboard and files of papers.

Instantly, he found the images of a widely smiling Lumine standing beside him and a widely smiling Iris resting her arms on his cubicle wall in front of him.

"Uh … why are you two smiling like that?" Axl was slightly unnerved. "The last time I've seen your images was easily a week ago, and you two have been talking with me just in my head … what are you two planning?"

"Now, now, Axl, what could you possibly mean by that?" Iris winked at him. "We're not planning anything at all. We're just being honest with you."

"Sorry, Axl." Lumine shook his head. "The both of us have been looking at your body systems, that's all. That's why we didn't tweak with your vision. Body systems checks is hard work."

"Huh …" Axl gave it a sincere thought. "I … makes sense. Urgh … I don't know what to do anymore. I honestly have never felt like this before. My mind is confused. Why am I blacking out a lot in the noon … please help me guys. Please …"

Iris and Lumine exchanged glances. They stopped smiling, sighed simultaneously and glanced back at him.

"We … we know that, Axl." Iris' image walked through his cubicle and gave Axl a hug from behind. "Axl … we've been busy. Really. Some serious things came up and … we're doing our best to solve them … and of course, we still want you to be as happy as possible."

Axl didn't know what to feel. Even Lumine came in and gave a hug.

"We only ask you that you trust us as you have and bear with us. Is that fine?" He said.

"Is – is it something very serious? That serious to the extent you have to keep it a secret from me? Will it jeopardize a lot of things?" Axl asked.

"We cannot show you anything just yet." Iris said. "It's like, we don't want to show you something half-hearted and let you think it's that bad. It's better you see the finished product. It's really messy. Can I ask you to trust us, no matter what happens?"

"Please Axl, please. Believe in us." Lumine continued. "I know it's hard … but the least we can do is make sure that you are safe. Please put your faith in us …"

"You can't tell, but we really would be crushed if you don't believe in us." Iris said weakly.

Both of them emitted a faint aura of warmth he could feel. Axl closed his eyes. Once again, he found himself looking into the void of his mind. Well, whenever he closed his eyes to even take a nap, he would see the void of his mind, but recently when he did – and then woke up in the evenings – even his perception of the void of his mind was blacked out. And that was what made him scared and nervous.

"Well … both of you are here. So … alright, I believe in both of you."

Axl let out a deep sigh. This time, they didn't perk up and be happy when he gave his approval. To his mind, it's proof that Iris and Lumine were dealing with something serious, seemingly life-threatening too. They were doing the best they can.

Axl reached his hands up and tried his part to hold onto both their hands. Sure, Iris and Lumine could read his mind, but they had agreed not to do so this time when they talked to him. Therefore, they were shocked when he did that.

"Alright … I'll try. I'll put my faith in you two even more. Just …" Axl tried to lighten the mood. "I just hope I don't end up somewhere else in any evening … like in a recycling dump or a smelting plant …"

He laughed weakly, and earned some frowns – which were also playful – from them.

"Axl! How could you think like that? I can never allow you to end up as scrap! You know this is our body! Mean Axl! Mean!" Iris gently landed her fists on him multiple times.

"Indeed! I can't believe how inconsiderate you are! Especially as my older brother! You deserve some whacking!" Lumine followed along.

Axl felt all that, but he didn't resist. The two kept whacking him until they noticed he didn't put up a fight, so they gradually stopped.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Axl suddenly laughed, even shocking them. He allowed himself to fall off his chair and lie flat on the floor, his legs kicking up and out when he laughed.

He closed his eyes, but also rested his left arm across them. The vision now. The black void of his mind with the swirling data of his body systems. This time, he saw the real Iris and Lumine running towards him. Out of pure concern.

"Axl … are you okay?" Iris had a really worried look.

"Yeah … you gave us a fright there." Lumine looked down at him – Axl was indeed lying on the invisible floor.

"Ah … man, you guys are just the best. I … Iris, you probably already know my history for all I know. Probably some of my deepest thoughts." He found himself smiling.

"Oh, you're talking about that." Iris mumbled. "Axl … you …"

"I've …always been insecure about myself ever since I became aware … well, Red and everyone were good friends and guides … I liked Red, but … there was never a real sense of warmth. X and Zero were awesome, definitely better than Red Alert … but … I do like to fight Mavericks because I just like the action. Who doesn't like fighting the bad guys? But now … with you guys here and Prez … I finally feel the warmth. The warmth I wanted deep inside me but I wasn't smart enough to know it. Now … I know."

Axl let a small streak of tear out. He smiled again.

"Thanks guys … if you really feel I shouldn't know some things … I trust you all. For once … I feel safe." Axl rubbed the tear away.

"Oh Axl … of course I know these thoughts. I've always been reading your mind. But … I did not dare to talk to you about it because, you know, I didn't want to force you to. That's why I kept emphasizing that I only want you to be happy." Iris clasped both her hands together. "So … you're totally okay now?"

"I'm fine. Haha." Axl beamed widely. "A huge hole in my heart is gone."

He giggled. And then Iris giggled. Lumine couldn't bring himself to laugh, as Axl and Iris began laughing together. Iris bent on and started playing with him, Axl tried to squirm his way out. Lumine only sat down and watched them.

Night time came. The world and all its cities and settlements glowed in the lights lit on by the newer-gen Reploids and Mechaniloids. Axl wasted off another day by VR training in the HQ. No one appeared from the underground bunkers. He didn't want to sleep, but … again … it was coming to him.

"Ah …" Axl rubbed his eyes. "Guys … you there?"

No response from inside him.

"This body systems check thing must be REALLY serious if they don't want to talk about it." Axl got out of the VR chamber and lazed around in the lounge outside. "Urgh … maybe the desk was a better place to sleep after all. Pods don't exactly work for me."

"Oh darn …" He felt increasingly groggy as he endeavoured to walk a very long way back to the Hunter office section. "Feeling sleepy again … but I believe in them … help …"

With that, he collapsed on the metal floor. And laid there.

 _… …_ _I'm really sorry, Axl. We will explain to you everything. We are running out of time._

H – huh? I – Iris? Bu – what …?

That was his last thoughts before he failed to register anything else.

In the real world, three more days passed again. December has come. There was an increase in activity. Human vocal chords waded through the air. The sound of running machinery. The running of vehicles and sounds of missiles launched into space. Poor Axl, he never heard or knew of any of these.

"… xl … hey Ax … Axl! Axl! Wake up!"

He managed to open his eyes. A hazy glimpse gradually became clearer. He saw Alia and X crouching over him, even budging his very hard to get him to wake.

"O – ow … Alia? X? … Oh!" He sprang up immediately. "You – you all are outside! D – does that mean – all the humans and other Reploids are free and out!?"

"Steady there, don't push yourself." Alia was slightly taken aback by his vigour. "Y – yes, we were all released out two days ago. Plenty of instructions and work to go around. The government said so. Reforms for the way Hunters do things now. We have to work and comply. But you …"

"W – what about me?" Axl was surprised at such a hint.

"I need to go, Alia. The new team combat system is about to be implemented. I have to be there to ensure it works. See you!" X dismissed himself.

"Take care, X …" She waved him off weakly. "Well, you're part of the new combat system. S-class Hunters like yourself do report to combat and patrol duty alongside the new Federation Reploid armies, and you're required to involve yourself intellectually as well. Free study of anything you find of interest. But … higher-up orders for you were different."

"S – specifically me?" Axl pointed at himself. "Wait, hold on! You were released out two days ago?! Does that mean I've been sleeping here for at least two days!?"

"Uh … that's the weird thing about it. We couldn't find you at all these last two days. Nowhere. It's like your internal beacon was switched off. Even if you flew to Mars we could track you usually, you know that, but … sensors detected you appearing this morning at 4.54 am. Security tried to nudge you up, but you were as stiff as a rock." Alia answered. "That's where … we came in. When we tried … here you are."

Axl tried to join two and two together. His body was clearly acting on his own, which would explain the blacked-out incidences at noon for the past seven times. And Iris and Lumine kept saying he was fine in their hands – wait … their hands.

"Ahem … what were my specific orders?" Axl brushed it aside first.

"T – that you report to duty too, but no strict evaluations or scores were to be imposed on you. No grading system on you. Just make sure that if you were called to combat duty or patrol or emergency battles … just show up. That's it." Alia said.

The nearby clock chimed at 5.34 am.

"Alright, alright … I get it. Thanks Alia. Don't mind me now. I think I can handle myself."

"Glad to hear that. Remember, if you have any problems, report to us or at least Palette. We can always talk things out. Worse comes to worse, you have X and Zero. We're all a team, remember?" Alia gestured kindly before she bade Axl farewell for now.

"Alright … guys … I think it's time for you to explain what the heck is going on." Axl said softly, but firmly. "Come on … I'm all ears."

 _Iris … well, the phase of development is almost complete. I think we should tell him … it's all almost done, so … Axl, if we explain it to you, can you promise us you won't be mad?_

"Let me find a place to sit first." Axl said even softer, and started to walk.

 _Axl, please don't be mad. Y – yes … you don't like it, we know. We … we were the ones who induced your afternoon black outs. We were the ones who had you walk that night. We … took over your body all this while. It's that important. You saw us in action, but we made to make sure you didn't know at all._ Iris answered.

"Uh … guys, I – I am aware this is something I can get angry over. But … bearing that in mind, I said that I trust you. I'm angry yeah, but I'm not letting that influence how I talk to you now. Am I sensing a bit of fear from you two?" Axl said firmly.

 _Y – yes. Quite afraid. We don't want to put you through more pressure that could … incapacitate you, so to speak. In fact, we have been wondering how to introduce to you everything when it's all done. By 10 am … everything can be shown to you._ She continued.

"Alright … fine." He spoke. "If seeing is believing … so be it. I can wait."

Immediately, he felt a huge sense of relief inside him. That did the trick.

"Alright … I can wait. But … may I ask precisely how you'd want to show me this thing? Lumine, your turn."

 _Um … head to dad's office around 10. He will lead the way._


	10. Splits Up

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi all! I'm posting this chapter here and now, because I'm busy again till the end of next week. Can't afford free time to come to the computer to write more chapters yet. In the mean time, enjoy! Extra note at the bottom, but only after the chapter is finished.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Splits Up

"We must try to procure the necessary parts … and Reploids for this plan to succeed."

"With the system so tight, how can we do that!? We'd be caught!"

"The program that Bobby left behind is essential. This may take a while, but … if done right, upending Prez is easier than you can wink with an eye! Youza!"

"Get the plants ready to leech out the parts in the name of spare inventory. Then we send it to HIM for assembly and reprogramming … let's hope this works."

The conspiracy continues.

Palette finally had a chance to analyse Axl's healing status data – entirely from the time he was sent for intensive after that tiring trip from the Moon three months ago to exactly weeks ago when it registering him suddenly waking up. She had completed her assignments to other Hunters, and with barely time to rest, her curiosity on Axl's stats led her to this analysis.

It was natural for her to want to look into Axl – she was the one who saw to it that Axl's comatose body be secured in its healing pod and even reported to the authorities about X, Zero and Axl's battle with the rogue Jakob director on the Moon.

"No energy signature changes … just basic bursts into activity. No … nothing at all."

She had security camera footage at her disposal. She managed to trace Axl's every move since he first woke up – noting how he collapsed once, then went off to the entrance, triggered a violent Mechaniloid reaction and then was scooped off to an unknown destination.

"And every time he's been in HQ he's been playing games and lazing around … I have nothing on him. At all." The navigator grumbled. "The only ones I haven't checked is … him being outside at the nearby park. Audio would've been helpful too – huh?"

Her quick zoom-in on this particular footage interested her.

"Is … is he consuming a human beverage?" She stared in disbelief.

All humans and non-Maverick Reploids were released from the underground bunkers back to the surface to readjust to their normal lifes. However, many people found that their past environment were either drastically changed, or reformed beyond recognition. It will take some time, sure, but everyone knew better than to disobey Federation instructions – given they knew who was behind these orders and the consequences of disobedience.

"Ah … back home at last … wow, when did we have these sets of windows here?" A blonde human girl remarked when her family returned to their 3-storey estate in the suburbs of Big City. "What did they do here?"

"Alright … let's get to it. Suelaz, your college restarts soon, make sure you have everything ready … and I know things are very different around here, ever since they took your dad and your brother … but let's just be grateful we were spared." The girl's mother said. "I will work and get our family income up and running as soon as possible."

"Well, yes … seriously, how much more powerful can my 'great-grandfather' be?" She replied. "And please, mum, just all me Sue. It's fine."

"Try and have a good time with your friends, okay?" Sue's mum said.

"Mum … I almost have no friends left. You know they were all … taken away recently." Sue sighed. "Because 'great-granddad' said they and their families insulted him. I would really want to know why he still looks on us favourably, though …"

"That, my dear … is a story for another time." Her mum smiled.

I wonder if it's somehow possible to meet him … Sue thought to herself.

The clock chimed 10 am. Palette wanted to get Axl for questioning, but he was long gone somewhere. His beacon was switched off again. She was frustrated.

Axl had teleported to Prez's home on Lumine's instructions earlier. The human predictably walked up and hugged the Reploid as tightly as he could. He sobbed again, thanking Axl for his presence and how he 'unknowingly helped me through so much to come'. Axl was curious and unnerved, but nothing prepared him for Prez to kiss him on the left cheek.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, but did not retreat in disgust. "Is this one of those family things too?"

"In a way. Please excuse this old man's sad behaviour." Prez smiled and then coughed.

Axl felt a pounding sadness inside his head suddenly. He was sure it was them.

"We head to the Reploid laboratory. You must be dying to know what's going on."

"Absolutely … dad. Because Iris and Lumine said they were responsible for some black-outs I had recently, this past week actually. And …" Axl couldn't say anymore.

"It's not gone to waste. They used your body and form to help me with some things in the lab … and I wanted Lumine to meet the board, that's why. You'd see." Prez chirped.

"Uh …" Axl tried connecting some dots together but Iris decided to stop him.

 _Axl, please? Just let everyone explain it to you? We want you to be surprised._

Is it for good or for bad? Axl thought when he and Prez got into a vehicle headed to the labs.

 _Of course good, silly! Don't be so mean!_ She chirped at him.

Alright, I'll give you two that, he thought and decided to see for himself. What he saw eventually, when he was led into the deep areas of the research section of Prez Corp, had indeed left him wide-eyed.

In a chamber full of tanks and pipes and all sorts of advanced equipment, he saw two transparent-liquid-filled tanks containing immobile Reploid bodies of Iris and Lumine – although Iris' design certainly looks … different. A little younger than what he remembered her to be inside his head, even the Image Iris. Several human scientists glanced at him, waiting for some kind of response. Axl managed to look at a small device on an operating table not so far from the incubation tanks. Instantly, he put two and two together.

 _Darn it, Axl. I also wanted to explain everything._ Lumine groaned.

"So …" Axl began. "You and Iris have been quietly taking over my body, after you've managed to put me to an induced sleep, and you've been working on brand new bodies for yourselves? This … this is about Lumine taking over from you, right dad? That's why it must be done in secret. So I don't kind of blab out to anyone … and the fact I don't like my body being taken over …"

 _Ugh, you said everything, Axl …_ Iris groaned. "In a word, yes." Prez said.

"Can I assume something is wrong with dad, beside the fact he is a mortal? Is that why you want to be with him as much as possible, Lumine?" Axl asked.

"I … yes, besides the fact I'm old. I … have several incurable diseases in my body. Even the doctors aren't sure how long I've got." Prez said straight away. Axl's mind went blank, in a total shock from this revelation.

"L – look." The old human calmly walked over to the operating table. "Lumine was in charge of spearheading your desire to assume human form. He did a lot of work with your hands. Iris struggled to keep you asleep the past ten days or so, believe her, that's what she said. And the past three nights, they were really working hard to make the bodies done on time, and this device too. If you want, we can operate on you and install this right away. Isn't that great?"

"Dad … why didn't you say so earlier?" Axl was in disbelief. "You guys, why didn't you say something earlier? Why? Why weren't you two honest with me? Why so much secrecy?"

Something cracked inside him. It wasn't Iris or Lumine. It was his heart. A wave of sadness overwhelmed him. It was his turn to cry. He fell to the floor.

"We … we just got to know each other! And you got me to call you dad!"

"Axl, please! As much as we wanted to share these with you, even we were sad too! Dad's diseases are beyond treatment! Of course we would want him to be treated and rid of it! The doctors said it was too late, only time will tell! Do not think you're the only one who's sad and angry with yourself for being unable to do anything!" Iris shouted through his mouth.

Inside his mind, Iris fell to her knees and wept as loud as possible. Lumine only hung his head in silence and a depressed mood. The human scientists turned the other way round.

"I'm really sorry, Axl …" Prez said. "They wanted to tell you and hoped you wouldn't feel like this. That's why –"

"But that's exactly the wrong way to deal with this!" Axl shouted. "You and Iris and Lumine said we were made to be family, right!? Then why not bloody deal with it together!? Don't keep me out of everything you're doing! If it's bad news, we cry together! If it's good news, we celebrate together! You got me to call you my dad and siblings, and I expect you three to let me do that all the way! Till the end of time! I want involvement, damn it! Not isolation!"

He still sobbed after he spilled all that out. "At the very least, give me that too … now that you've roped me into this family thing of yours … and it's very fulfilling … don't do anything that will take away from this fulfilment I'm feeling … please … I know you care for me but … don't do it like this …"

Everyone else was silent.

 _We … we're really sorry, Axl …_ Lumine started. _Not telling you was my idea, and I got everyone involved too. Even Iris. I – I will be more forthcoming with you. I promise. For sure. Forever._

"You sure about that, Lumine?" Axl tried to stop sobbing.

 _You have my word as well, forever, as your guardian and older sister._ Iris sobbed.

"You've really grown, Axl." Prez said. "A fine, mature, trigger-happy Reploid …"

"Oh come on, dad!" Axl beamed. "You ruined it with that 'trigger-happy' line!"

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh. The tension was gone.

"Alright … you said that Iris and Lumine can transfer to-and-fro between their bodies and mine, right?" Axl asked Prez.

"Of course. And as a bonus, they too can sport some human forms, even eat and drink like you. That is, after you agree to be operated on so we can make you have the ability to have some human forms …" Prez gestured towards the operating table.

"Lay it on me! Do it now! I don't care how long it takes, I just don't want to explode!"

And of course, it was back to the darkness of his perception and mind.

Fast forward it. "Urgh … ah, I'm here again." He woke up groggily on the invisible floor of his mind of a void and the usual swirling data. "Did … it woke? Ow! It's painful all over!"

"Guys … you there?" Axl shouted. No response. "Maybe they were transferred out."

He walked south, or at least he thinks it's south, of his mind just for fun, and then he spotted two orbs, a red and purple one, which constantly floated slightly up and down in space. Between the two orbs was an orange threatening-looking button.

"Huh … what are these for?" Axl wanted to touch them, but he felt sensation – sensation coming from his right arm. Not his right arm as in this void of his mind, but … his real arm.

"Ah … I guess. It's time for me to try and wake up. Again." He chuckled to himself.

He focused, and sure enough, he was wide awake. He was on the operating table, surrounded by all the human scientists and Prez, and very much Lumine and Iris in their new bodies. Iris was the one who holding his right arm and seemingly massaging it.

"Whoa … guys … you two look awesome." He said it.

"Thank you so much for your understanding, Axl!" Iris reached forward and hugged him tight. Amid some light applause, Axl reciprocated the hug and even rubbed Iris' back.

"I assure you, your trust in us is not betrayed. We are family after all." Lumine nodded.

"Alright … for starters, I guess we could use some food." Axl beamed.

The sky wasn't so gloomy, but it was still full of clouds. Snowy clouds. Axl learnt to adjust in his brand new cool human form, shoes and pants and all, feeling the top of his head with hair. His X-shaped scar was visible, but felt more real, what with bumps and like a human tattoo. He was even given a wallet and a debit card to integrate with the human world.

"Huh … so you faced dad's board of humans in your form …" Axl said. Everyone was at a rectangular table eating boiled fish, leeks and rice for lunch in Prez's home dining room.

"Sorry again, Axl … I had to take control in my form. Persuade the others that this is the old me they knew. It was a big debate. They threw me all sorts of questions. They _wish_ I didn't know how to answer any of them." Lumine drank some tea. "In the end, I won. They allowed me to be dad's heir. That means working beside him till … you know."

"I promise you, Axl. I will always come back. Even if I'm helping him, doesn't mean I can't spare time for you. Okay?" Iris looked at him with puppy eyes. "In your mind, if you want to call me, press the red orb. Purple's for Lumine. But … if you ever need some alone time in your head … press the orange button once. We can't transfer over until you press it again."

"That – that's very helpful. I think I'm fine, don't worry." Axl smiled at her lightly. "My goodness your human forms look amazing."

"It can always change. I just prefer this one among the many others." Lumine dusted the grey suit he had. "It's very professional …"

"Why do you look younger, Iris?" Axl had to rub his eye.

"You're saying I can't?" Iris teased him. "You're mean, Axl!"

Prez savoured the awkward situation between Axl and Iris. He inhaled and exhaled gently, mindful of how terrible his lungs are right now.

"I asked dad to do this … my Reploid form without the beret and … some things else was my original form. I went for a mild change and upgrade just before the Repliforce scandal. My form in your mind was the form I … perished with at first. So it stays."

"Ah … make sense. So … is this really it? Tomorrow onwards … things change? You guys can't be around so much, for dad's sake." Axl sighed. "I was already given my Hunter duties … and the moment they announce dad retiring and you taking over … it'd be an uproar."

"I can handle it." Lumine beamed at him. "I'm using whatever Maverick characteristic of the past to show I'm a good Reploid, but a tough one for you to try and take down. In any way whatsoever. Let them come. No human and Reploid can … oppose me now. With that human trash dead" – he was talking about Bobby – "my sole allegiance is dad, and his dream."

"Thank you really … from the bottom of my heart." Prez murmured.

The wind blew throughout the Prez Corp grounds. The Reploids shared a moment of silence as they shared the same air. A clatter of table cutlery. Prez breathing harder suddenly. The human butler noticed him fidgeting. And a sudden collapse to the floor.

Axl couldn't remember what happened next though. Shouts for a medical team. Getting the board of directors for Prez Corp ready to rush things out within the next few hours. Getting the insiders of politics to announce a massive update to the order of things. The white Reploid declaring angrily he is ready to take on the world. Iris crying once again.

Axl decided he didn't want to go back to HQ for a while. He would write a simple email to Signas.

* * *

 **[MORE AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **I personally always had an issue with Iris' form. There's the X4 version, and the Xtreme 2 version. I found the Xtreme 2 form to have more potential, due to her supposed youth. You know, to do something and not do what she did in X4 before she perished. So in honour of this, I wrote it such that her current Reploid soul looks like the form in X4, but her new body has the Xtreme 2 form. Eventually I will write it that her Reploid soul will assume the Xtreme 2 (spoiler, but not much), but that's for another chapter.**

 **Oh yeah, after this I'm posting a first Interlude. Every 10 chapters there's an Interlude of breaking fourth wall stuff and those that are not so serious. Writing them for fun. Look forward to the upcoming first Interlude!**


	11. Interlude Number 1

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi guys! Enjoy this brief interlude. I'm sure I can write something better next time, though. Sorry. After this one, there's Chapters 11 and 12. I need more time to write the stories, that's why I'm posting these two in advance.**

* * *

Interlude 1

"Hey, reader!" Iris is waving at … whoever it is reading this line. "How are you? It's a pleasure to be able to interact with you, somehow! Hehe!"

The background is that of Axl's mind – the ever-present black void of space with invisible floors and data swirling around everywhere.

"How do you think I could talk with you?" Iris gestures. "Simple. It's an interlude to the main story! Just something that happens for fun!"

Iris smiles at you. "As you would've no doubt seen … in the last chapter, our human creator suddenly collapses from his disease. It's … sad. Well, from what I can gather, this story will get darker and darker as it goes on. But as the reader, I hope you're entertained by what we are going through in this alternate timeline of the Megaman X series! It's a fanfic after all! We are here to keep you happy and emotionally invested in a good story after all!"

"Iris, are you trying to talk to the real world again?" Axl asks. "Whoa! You're kidding me!? Are you saying it's possible? But … we're the figments of many real world people's imagination!"

"Well, look! It's the reader!" Iris points at you. "Say hi to my little brother, Axl, everyone!"

"Uh … hi?" Axl waves weakly, unsure of what to do. "This is weird …"

"Well, we have limited time here!" Iris clasps her hands. "We have to do something to entertain the reader before this Interlude ends! Let's see, what'd you want to do?"

"M – me!?" Axl stirs. "You're the one who wanted to do something! You propose something! Not me! I just came here and here you are trying to reach the real world! You – you're not trying to literally get out of the fanfic, are you!? That would break the system! Hey, wait! You'd probably break me too! We're still in my mind, you know!"

"No, I'm not trying to break out of this world. I just want –" Iris protests.

"Ow … what's going on?" Lumine comes up to the two. "Why are you two being so noisy? Isn't it time for Axl to wake up from his sleep? He's sleeping heads on his desk again."

"Iris is saying how she's now able to interact with the reader." Axl says.

"The reader?" Lumine blinks his eyes several times. "What reader?"

"Look, look!" Iris drags Lumine after grabbing his right hand. "There's the reader!"

"Urgh!" Lumine stares at you, wide-eyed. "Are you sure we're not dreaming?"

"Maybe it is! Maybe it isn't! But I can clearly see them as they are reading our words!" Iris gestures sweetly at you. "Do you think we should pull the reader into Axl's mind?"

"H – hey! Don't do that! My head will explode!" Axl protests. "You're being unusually active today! That's freaking me out!"

"Is that how you talk to your older sister?" Iris pouts. "Have at you!"

"Ow! Hey!" Axl and Iris childishly fight among themselves, and the cartoon smoke pops up. Iris pulls Axl's cheek, Axl slightly twists Iris' arm in defense.

Only Lumine stares at you. "Uh … well, I wasn't really expecting this to be real, but … thank you so much for reading our uncanny story until this point. There's more to come, actually I don't know what will happen after this. And … please wish us well. Hopefully, next time we will have a better Interlude than us siblings fighting like this. So … goodbye, reader!"

"Wait!" Iris hits realization. "Don't let it end like this!"

The camera fades to total black. No sound of the two Reploids fighting in Axl's mind.

"Maybe next time we can have something planned properly …" Axl sighs.


	12. Palace Spar

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **In case anyone was wondering after the first Interlude - yes, as stated in chapter 10's note, the interludes are meant to break the fourth wall for fun. Iris' spoiler that the story will get darker soon is real, because ... humans happen. That's why. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Palace Spar

Indeed, much of the way things used to work has changed. And sure enough, there was an uproar among the citizenry and elites of the Federation, two days after Prez was hospitalized.

The Federation decided to recognize Prez Corp's internal review and recommendation of the sole 'Maverick' survivor of the Jakob scandal as the new head of the Corp, and in effect, the eternal head of the world. Protests on the streets and internal bickering of all institutes and organizations led to riot police and riot soldiers being brought in to stabilize things.

"Many of us have been arrested! The plan Bobby left behind is in disarray!" A woman shrieked over the phone. "What do we do!?"

"Not so loud!" A man hissed. "They might be listening on us! As far as I know, 30 of us are down because they decided to protest to the shareholders and made a mess of things!"

"O – okay … what do we do? Transfer the equipment and personnel to your side?"

"Yes … my side should do it just nicely. Get the 20 over quickly! We don't want their blasted audits coming after the 30 that could trace back to us!"

There were no Maverick incidences. These were purely human incidences, but suppressed by newer-gen Reploid hands and human hands seen as loyal and sympathetic to Prez Corp. The Hunters were fine and all, but some powerful voices were not satisfied at all.

"T – this doesn't make sense!" Zero slammed his fist on Signas' desk. "How could he come back!? What did we miss!? We want answers, dammit!"

"Calm down!" Signas said firmly. "We don't know what they are playing at, but we know that if something goes wrong, we will move in and demand answers! So far, the humans have indicated nothing to suggest that … that Reploid is doing anything sneaky! Calm down!"

"We've also not heard about anything from Axl. That makes me worried. Plus, he has been showing some equally strange signs which coincide with these events …" Palette said.

"Why is he the only one we can't contact? I thought our communications systems are the best!" X grumbled. "Suddenly something else now can block it! Has Douglas found anything wrong with our satellites or beacons yet?"

"Commander, can you read that email again? Just in case." Layer raised her hand.

"It is exactly as I said … he said he didn't want to attend Hunter duties till further notice, and he was staying with a family for a short while. He wanted to recuperate from some kind of tragedy. A human he has learned to care for was just hospitalized, it seems." Signas said.

"Uh … it seems too much of a coincidence …" Palette said. "He was left alone after we got him back from the Moon, and now three weeks later this … what if all this happened because … we got him back from the Moon … and through him, the new boss of the Corp?"

X and Zero recalled that instant when Lumine's body, after his defeat, broke open and unleashed a tentacle attack on Axl, rendering him comatose. Zero remembered again vividly the day when Sigma smashed his headgem in his battle with the Maverick Zero. The humans had treated him of any effects of the Virus after all. And two and two comes together …

"That Maverick passed himself through to Axl … that explains how he showed up alive … and explains why Axl is away … we need to get to him now!" Zero gritted his teeth.

"For some reason, all of us have been barred from leaving HQ." Alia said.

"Something's definitely up. Something those Corp guys are not telling us. Or anyone. We need … to get Axl back." Palette had a serious face.

"I suggest we hang tight first. Let's not have them call us guilty for any reason. We wait." Signas said. "Alia, the last you saw him, was his behaviour any … different?"

"No … it's normal. Nothing suspicious." Alia sighed weakly.

"Then we still have our decent Hunter out there. Let's just wait for orders."

For the next three days, the crises more or less abated. Through the regular media, news went around of how the 'Maverick' in human clothes went to meet with numerous humans, supportive and rebellious, to win over their support for him as head of Prez Corp.

With the suppression of virtually all protests and life went on as usual, the tension in the air was very much lower. The 'Maverick' engaged in debates with the humans, cleverly outdoing whatever points-of-view they espoused. A few violent events occurred, resulting in the 'Maverick' showing off his never-before-seen energy powers to separate humans from clamouring, even seemingly wrestling the more vulgar ones to the ground.

"If you think you can beat me now … let's see you try your luck. I guarantee you next time, such unpleasantries will land you in worse places to come." Lumine softly said.

Axl and Iris in their human forms quietly watched from behind the scenes. They were in the Federation Palace in mainland Asia, where all legislative activity took place. Iris sighed.

"Do you think the way he said that … reminds you a little of the Maverick him?" Iris asked, as she drank a cup of water and made sure her dress wasn't too folded.

"A little, yeah. But overall, his tone was still like how he talks with you and me. I think he means it when he said he adopted part of the Maverick behaviour just to drive home some points. It's not yet … natural, but it's getting there. He just started this, what, ten days ago on counting? It's not like overnight change can happen." Axl shrugged.

He made sure his red tie wasn't too loose, but not too tight; it goes well with his black suit.

"Axl … thanks for joining us. It means a lot to him." Iris placed her cheek on his forehead.

"Yeah … the same human doctors you told me about are taking care of dad in his home. They seem like they really want to give him the best, so … I suppose it's fine to leave dad's side for a while … even if he's unconscious all the time." Axl sighed.

"This time, we're going to get pizza. Your new favourite. My treat!" Iris said.

"Iris, were you even listening to what I said …?" Axl asked.

"I did, I did. No worries. I have plenty of things to do later, so … you can either go back to the Hunter HQ or … you can choose to stay with dad. Your choice. Your younger brother certainly will allow that to happen." Iris winked at him.

"I'm worried if I do that, I will alienate the guys at HQ. Lumine handling the humans is fine and all, but … I'm a Hunter, and certainly they deserve some answers too. Kinda … I'm glad the humans didn't pick too deeply into how Lumine came back, but … you know."

"Axl, you know that can be arranged easily. Granted, there might be disagreements, but still …" Iris played with her fingers. "It's alright. As Prez Corp Vice Chair, I'm sure I can talk with your brother. Okay?"

The fracas settled in the Federation Palace chamber. The mood was a little sombre. The humans could no longer deny it – Prez Corp is back, and stronger than before. To dispute Lumine is now asking for death. Soon things will return to normal, for better or worse.

"Sir. Everything on your schedule today is done." A newer-gen Guardroid whispered to the white Reploid, who was looking at the crowd of humans slowly leaving to the chamber.

"Tell Axl I heard everything he was saying. I will arrange for everything he wants. And … it's a chance for him to settle old scores, I suppose. And tell Iris … I will be paying for the pizza, not her. " Lumine tapped the top of his Reploid headset and took out his phone.

"Yes, sir. Right away." The generic Guardroid left.

"Phew … now that's done, we have a whole free day today." Iris and Axl came out of the Palace. They witnessed the stream of humans leaving through the grand door. By chance, a camera crew was broadcasting everything happening live – and even glanced at Iris and Axl in their human forms. Live.

For the same powerful people at the Hunters HQ to see.

"That's … that's Axl! That's definitely him!" Layer even paused the screen.

"But … he's in a human form … explains what I've seen him do. H – how did he obtain that?" Palette whispered to herself. The group of X, Zero, Layer, Palette, Alia and Signas were in Signas' office watching everything that happened.

"Who – who is that girl he's talking with? Is it a new human acquaintance?" Layer pondered.

"It's … it's her … no, it can't be. I will never forget that face … I … Iris …" Zero seemed to break out in cold sweat – even if Reploids couldn't sweat – and trembled at her sight.

"There really are too many things unknown to us … if only we can get a clear answer …" X felt helpless. He wished he could do something, but –

"Excuse me." A bland newer-gen Guardroid voice could be heard through Signas' door.

The door opened. All eyes turned to that Reploid. "I have a message for … ah, everyone is present and accounted for. I have a message for all of you."

One can tell there are question marks all over their faces.

Back at Prez's home, after everyone teleported back – and the Guardroids returned to duty – the pizza came. Iris tried to pay the human delivery man with cash, but she was told it was paid for by credit, leaving Iris pout on not being given a chance to do something.

"Darn it, Lumine, stop being like that!" She finally said when she delivered the pizza boxes.

Her brothers were sitting on a carpeted floor in the living room, plates and knifes and forks abound. Axl look rather solemn and Lumine, contemplative.

"Sorry, I really do insist on paying." The white Reploid said. They started eating.

"So … what is this stuff about settling old scores?" Axl asked, half eating as well.

"I … I may have done something bad back in Giga City long ago. Not as a Maverick, but as me. I'm not really sure if it means anything to you, but I know it will likely strike you in a negative way. So … here's me asking for your forgiveness in advance."

Axl raised his eyebrows. "What about Giga City?"

"After the whole scandal concerning Force Metal, we had everyone remove their Force Metal engines for research to be done in isolation. You gave it up, everyone did. Well, almost. You see, there were about 50 out of the 10 thousand plus Reploids who didn't want to give back their engines. Dad asked me to go and settle it as fast as possible, directly."

"Lumine … what did you do?" Iris was unnerved, sensing something off.

"The more I talked with them directly, the more they refused. And …" Lumine sighed. He stopped eating his half-slice of pizza. "They really struck a nerve on me. I couldn't stand for their insults, I didn't mind how they called me weak and a loyal dog of the Corp, but I couldn't stand it when they started badmouthing dad. In fact, two of your friends were the first Reploids who started their cursing and cussing." He stopped for a while.

"I … I have no excuse. I had the chamber on lockdown so they won't escape … and I slaughtered everyone. I was beside myself. I yanked their engines right out of the bodies, still alive and all … you saw my energy movements today. Except that time, it was much worse. I remember seeing petroleum fluids gushing out of their limbs a lot."

Iris covered her mouth with her hands. Axl said nothing.

"I believe … you know these faces." Lumine used his energy play and showed him a memory of Marino and Massimo's faces. "Among … others."


	13. A Reunion

Chapter 12: A Reunion

The same day, evening. Iris sighed as she switched over to her Reploid form in her room. Well, technically since Iris and Axl were to share the same body, it is their room. Even though Prez lost Axl to Red Alert, he didn't give this room to Lumine, building him his own instead. There used to be just one pod. Now there's two pods.

"The mood was too dark downstairs … I … I need to find Zero … I think it's a good time to see him anyway … darn that Axl, he kept making me see Zero so much that day." Iris sighed. "Might as well just face it then …"

Axl had simply asked if Lumine killed anyone else he knew. The latter said no, since the 50 who refused to give up their Force Metal engines have never crossed his path, or X's or Zero's in any way. Axl asked if Lumine had tried to kill anyone ever since. He said no. Axl asked if Lumine told Prez about this last time, Lumine said Prez accepted it anyway and he was not scolded for it. Prez was all too familiar with dissent and rebellions.

"It's my way of clearing up the past … or else I don't think I can look at you normally." Lumine said. "You said the Hunters deserve to know how I came back, right? Well … I figured to arrange for us all to duke it out in Giga City. Honour for honour."

The mood was too much for Iris. She had left the boys alone, stayed in her room, slept in her pod with the human clothes on, gave it time to think over.

By the time she left Prez's home to head for the Hunters HQ, both her brothers were not at home. Just the human butlers, doctors and Prez. She hoped it would be fine with her being gone for a short while.

She teleported off to the coordinates corresponding to the park beside the Hunter HQ.

"Urgh … where in the world is Axl?" Zero groaned at the grand lounge. "I'd prefer if he comes back, but … even that new email said nothing about him. Only he'd come."

"It's okay Zero … we read it. It should be fine." Layer was sitting next to him, and tried to console him for the anguish he felt. "Are you …?"

"I … I am. Sort of. I mean, I saw a face I had not seen for decades on the screen." Zero buried his face in his hands. "It brought up some painful memories …"

Moments passed by in silence – for them - since there are still Hunters and other Reploids and humans going about their busy lifes. Then …

"Hi, Zero. Long time no see." The familiar voice.

Zero and Layer looked up. Iris stood before them in her original Reploid form – without a beret-hat, and more beautiful – and childishly waved her hand. "Heehee."

"I – Iris … is that really you? I'm not hallucinating … am I?" His eyes shivered.

Layer nonchalantly stood up and used her left finger to poke lightly at Iris' shoulder. She glanced at Iris, being only slightly shorter than herself. "She's real."

"IRIS!" Zero nearly yelled, rushing up and embraced her tightly.

"Ah!" Iris gasped. "You're squeezing me a little too tight, Zero … ow …"

"Uh, sorry! Sorry!" He hurriedly let go. Iris blushed a little, and so did he.

"I … I … but … Iris …" Zero hung his head down in shame.

"Zero … what's past is past." She tried to assure him. "I am fine. Don't worry. My past is very much behind me. No more Repliforce, nothing. Well, the Federation has a Reploid army now but we all know who operates them … anywho, I'm fine. My new life has been amazing … so you don't need to feel guilty at all."

He sat back on the same spot on the same seat. "Please … tell me everything. How did you survive? Where have you been all these years? Why surface now?"

"I … it was terrible, the mood at Lumine's place. Axl and he were –" Iris tried to explain.

"Huh!?" Layer was surprised. "Axl and – what are those two doing at – so Palette was right! He did pass himself over to Axl, and he somehow he got out! Please tell us how!"

"It's a very long story … please pardon me if it takes too long." Iris sighed sweetly.

She told them everything – the death in the Final Weapon, body being saved and recycled, Axl as her little brother, their experiences in fighting, Iris' own abilities thanks to his body, the fight on the Moon, Lumine coming over, the cleansing, Prez desiring a family.

"… and the human wanted me to work under Lumine. That's all. He's really good, I assure you. All three of us have been together for … a month now? No problems, whatsoever." Iris gestured. "Hold on, Layer how did you know about Axl having Lumine beforehand?"

"Palette said that as a theory. We saw you on TV. You were at a Palace …"

"Ah, I see. The cameras caught me and Axl in our human forms." Iris bit her thumb. "We need to be more careful in the future."

"W – why did you come here, Iris? You're not happy with them today?" Zero asked.

"Uh, Axl and Lumine were kind of arguing. I mean, it's part of us bonding together. But today was particularly dark … I couldn't take it. Lumine did some dark things in the past, Axl looked really grim, and he was challenged to a battle to clear it up, and something about getting you and X to come in the battle too … I don't know the full details." Iris sighed.

"You just needed to get away from it, and you came back here?" Layer asked.

"Indeed. Well, as far as I know, Lumine has dealt with everyone except the Hunters. Ah, I also came to talk with you, Zero." She turned to him. "Please, if Lumine wants to explain some stuff to you, don't go hard on him. We've been through a lot already."

"Well, I agree …" Zero sighed. "If what you told me is true, then …let's just go and have a battle for fun and clear things up. Alright, this should pay back nicely for taking out Axl … and the three months I spent in a pod. To Abel Sector-Two tomorrow it is!"

Iris blinked her eyes twice. "Come again … you're all fighting where now?"

"We got an email from the Corp. Directly from … your youngest brother. Oh, we have had a messenger come over earlier saying Lumine'd like to meet us, but the details weren't sorted out yet. Then we all got an email saying there'll be a fight at the rendezvous point in Abel Sector-Two city, southwest from here. Tomorrow. X is coming too. And then after the battle, Axl will come back and resume any Hunter duty for him." Zero plainly answered.

Abel Sector-Two was the first city close to Big City attacked by Mavericks led by Sigma, and coincidentally, the same place Zero picked up Axl from his escapade.

"Oh … I see. That – that's nice." Iris calmed down. So that means the Giga City is something he thought of on the spot, and he changed it somehow … she thought.

"Uh … I have something to do elsewhere. Busy around here. Shall I leave you two?" Layer said, gesturing if she could move out.

"Yes, sure. Don't mind me. I wanted to calm down. And, ah." Iris reached out her hand to Layer. "You've seen me through Axl, but we've never formally met. Hi, I'm Iris! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"S – sure …" Layer shook her hand in return but hurried away, unknown to Iris, in huge embarrassment. This … this is Zero's long-lost love interest, she thought to herself.

"So … you're okay now, Zero? Let go of the past …" Iris tugged at his side.

"It's … it's hard. Many a time I've been thinking about you … but to think that you were inside Axl all this while. Watching over us, ever since you arrived ... in him … I feel horrible." He held his head in his hands and began to shake violently, mentally shaking off any guilt.

"I failed to take care of you properly. I'm really really sorry …" He continued.

"Again, what's done is done. I was a naïve person last time, and through cultivation I'm now more mature than before. I've let go. Let's just start again." She smiled.

"And you're going to stay with Axl …?" Zero asked, perplexed.

"In a way, yes. But don't you worry. I'm busy most of the time in the Corp, so if you have anything you want, just send Axl an email. I'll respond to you in no time."

"Well, can I … can I hold you? Just like old times …" Zero blushed lightly.

"No problem … I'm glad I could meet you in person." She said.

The two hugged each other, unaware of several Reploid and Hunter eyes gazing at them. Zero didn't care. He felt all his guilt and nasty feelings dissolve in the warmth of her presence. It was very liberating for him.

So I guess Axl looking at Zero for me that day was worth it. Thanks Axl, I can move forward with my relationship with Zero. One day I will repay you for this. Somehow, she thought inwardly.

The Moon came up over Big City in this land called Japan amid the snowing skies. It was ideal for them to embrace in old love. Just poor Layer though.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Please look forward to chapter 13. Something big this way comes. Cheers!**


	14. Sky Spar

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Well, here you go, guys. Something big this way comes. Till next time! And of course, comments crits and suggestions are welcome at any time.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Sky Spar

Shortly after Iris retreated back to her/Axl's room, Axl frowned heavily at Lumine. He asked him to stand up. They both did. And … Axl threw a fist at Lumine's face.

"Ah!" He was not expecting that. He was expecting something harsher, though. This fist merely made it hurt. He didn't even stubble backwards or crash on the floor.

"Bro … I'm glad that you know how to sort dad's things out … what you did over the few days with all the humans … they were all impressive. I'm also glad that you're being honest with me, on what you did, but … was it really necessary to bring up this old wound!? Are you seriously going to involve the guys back in HQ with something so old such as Giga City!?" Axl couldn't help but shout. "It's not necessary. Not needed at all."

"I just told them to prepare for battle … tomorrow. That's it. I didn't say anything else."

"That means … you haven't told them about Giga City at all?" Axl asked to confirm.

"Y – yes. It was just a suggestion. I haven't done that, no." Lumine then saw what went wrong. "Oh, it's my way of saying it. Sorry. No. I … I didn't mean that. I only wanted to apologize to you what I did in Giga City, that's all, as your brother. That's it."

Axl sighed with relief. "Great, great. Please don't say things in such a misunderstanding way … and I'm glad you talked this with me. Well, the main reason I wanted the guys at HQ to know what's going on is just because … they saved me, you know. On the Moon? They deserve some knowledge, at the very least. Plus, if I'm not mistaken, you practically own us Hunters now, as head of dad's corporation. You'd need to convince them you're good too."

"Alright, thanks." Lumine rubbed his face and gestured respectfully to him. "What do you recommend I should do?"

"Well … I have a solution. Just bring them to … Abel Sector-Two. Let's just say … yeah, a battle of honour is good. Those guys still think you're a Maverick, they definitely don't like it you attacked me on the Moon … let's try to settle differences based on that. You explain to them about you passing over into myself, somehow … my body cleansed you of the Virus, and make up some story of like that about wanting to redeem yourself. We can't tell them a lot of stuff, it'd just complicate things. Using this battle to get back at you for this … pretty sound motivation for me. Let's hope it goes the way I think it will be."

"I … I will do my best. Thanks, Axl. I … really thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Ah, yeah …" Axl fumed. "You attacking me DID cost me three months of my life. You're here and good, but let me get back to you for that, okay? The pain was too much."

"You got it, Axl." Lumine smiled. "Leave the rest to me. I'll clear it up."

They did a bro-fist, and the bad air between them was gone.

"About Giga City, I obviously don't like it when you killed my friends in cold blood. But … given what's happened to us recently, and they were badmouthing dad … what comes must come. Make of that what you will. I still think you're a good brother."

Axl sat down to continue with his pizza. Lumine remained beaming at him.

The next day, at Abel Sector-Two. An entire floating platform for airships belonging to Prez Corp was reserved for their honour battle. The ordeal was still being broadcasted to solely the Hunter HQ. Naturally, all the Hunters were watching back at base.

Iris and Axl came together from Prez Corp. The staff recognized them. X and Zero came as well. After the four had gathered, they were left to a hangar space to wait.

"You could've told me about it, Axl! The whole thing! I had my heart worried almost the whole day yesterday! You meanie!" Iris finally pouted at him. "Why did you have to wait until this morning only to update me that you and Lumine are now okay!?"

"Ow, okay, sis! Okay! Stop whacking me! Ow!" Axl desperately tried to shield himself. "I'm really sorry! It slipped my mind. I was training the whole day yesterday for this fight! You even caught me sleeping in the training room in the labs this morning, remember?!"

"So … you really were with Axl's person the whole time …" X could only awe. Zero had repeated the entirety of Iris' story to him after Iris left for her home.

"Pleasure seeing you again, X!" She said chirpily. "Well, in my own self, not through Axl's eyes, hehe."

"So … basically, we need to put on some kind of face so that all of HQ understands, then we fight for real? We fight to avenge …?" X asked again to clarify.

"I didn't like it that his tentacle-thing hurt me a lot, and made me go coma for a few months. We're making him pay back for that." Axl gestured with his fists.

Huh, that's more or less what I thought, Zero thought inwardly.

The platform was large. More accurately, it's almost like a stadium, except spectator seats are replaced with many hangars for small airships to land and depart. The entire of this stadium-like structured platform was empty. Well, when the hangar door opened, there was someone there waiting for them at the center. They walked up to him.

"Greetings. You've kept me waiting for a while." Lumine smiled lightly at them.

All Hunters back at HQ were indeed watching. Very few people knew who Iris was, so they didn't mind the brunette standing beside Axl. They were definitely waiting for the 'Maverick' to explain himself, and how this 'battle of honour' will turn out.

"You may have won over a lot of humans and Reploids in the past few days … but you've yet to convince me you're good." X started nicely. "For all we know … you could still be a Maverick. It's best for you to own up now."

"Of course." He simply smiled at X. "It's simple. When I was a Maverick, I passed myself onward into the prototype. I wanted to take over his body and continue the rebellion against the old world. But somehow … Axl's body systems are too strong. It attacked me but preserved me. Then, my mind became crystal clear. I … remembered everything."

The Reploids said nothing. The camera crew continued broadcasting. Back at the HQ, there were a few dissatisfied voices who continued grumbling lines "Nonsense" "Lies" and "Fake".

"I … I was not a Maverick at all. I had a double corruption. One was obviously Sigma, whom you've defeated for good, and second … well, it was a greedy human who wanted to get back at my human creator. My human creator wanted the best for me, and five years ago when I was first corrupted … everything has been sort of a haze since. Until Axl cleansed me." The white Reploid's face showed genuine gratitude and humility.

Iris smiled to herself, holding onto Axl's left arm a little tighter.

"He was patient with me, even though he could've chosen to destroy me, but … he allowed me to go back to my human creator and reclaim the rightful place he had long dreamt of giving to me. My place at Prez Corp. I see it not as a desire for domination, but a desire to inherit and build up an ancient dream for a peaceful world. That is all. And … I will do whatever it takes to show to you that I mean every word I said."

Zero smirked. "Sure … we duke it out. Now. If you're an honourable Reploid as you claim to be … come at me with your full strength." He took out his saber.

"I still don't like it that you made me into a coma for so long, Lumine. When I whoop you upside-down, I consider it we're even." Axl aimed his guns at him. Iris promptly left him.

"Me too." X aimed his buster at the Reploid. "I'm not satisfied. Prove yourself!"

The white Reploid smiled. "My pleasure. Don't cry if you lose." His eyes shone dark red.

Instantly the entire platform rumbled. The camera crew steadied their positions. Back at HQ, caught up with the euphoria of witnessing the legendary Hunters – and Axl – in a battle, various Hunters roared in support. "Get him!" "Beat him up good!" "End him!"

Alia couldn't help but be scornful. "Such behaviour …"

"Come get some!" Zero rushed and dashed to Lumine, aiming his charged-up saber to deal a huge blow on him.

"We can make this so very interesting. This old platform needs to be recycled anyway, so …" Lumine stretched his right hand, covering almost half of the stadium-like structure in a purple aura which, when he clenched his fist tightly, smashed all of them into broken chunks of constituent metal, concrete, pipes, infrastructure – the works. "Have at you."

"AH!" A single gesture of his finger sent a giant mess of concrete, metal and debris lumped as one slamming straight to Zero with pain. Debris kept flying around the place.

Axl wasted no time firing his bullet shots and cause many of the smaller lumps to disintegrate and fly off as debris. X was running straight at Lumine, blasting every big lump of mess coming straight at him. He reserved a charged-up shot to blast into his target's face.

"Oh X, that's just so naïve." Lumine thrust his left palm forward to generate a shield that held back his blast. "Everything here is under my control. Do you really think you can win?"

"I have to try! Take that!" X released several giant shots to tackle the shield, but he also repeatedly circled his target to try and sneak any shots to him.

The platform was utter chaos. The camera crew were surprisingly safe. It was like a tornado that only stayed on the platform as it was told to, eternally having all the crushed debris and structures whirl in circles with Lumine at the center. Other humans and Reploids elsewhere initially unaware of the battle suddenly noticed. They awed in fear and shock. Even Hunters back at HQ couldn't decide how to react upon seeing such a site of battle.

"Face me with your strength, not with your protection!" Zero, full of spirit, jumped from one end to the other to jump at him. "I'm coming too!" Axl exclaimed.

"If you insist." Lumine had the tornado continue as normal, had some of his purple energy morph into a lance, grabbed it and began attacking to stab Zero. Zero grumbled as he now not only had to try and injure Lumine, he had to defend himself against the much-faster attacks.

"Haha! You can't defend yourself now!" Axl released his array of non-stop shots.

"Oh you silly brother." The White Reploid stopped engaging in Zero by kicking him far away, briefly swung his lance in all angles to deflect X's charged shots and then repeatedly the same thing to deflect Axl's bullets. "During the time I spent with our father, I trained a lot in the ways of fighting, out of sheer curiosity. A lack of weapons is nothing to me."

"Ah! You won't get me!" Axl barely dodged an incoming stab-move. Not content, the white Reploid continued thrusting his lance repeatedly, while Axl dodged, barely able to even pull the trigger to fire. Axl gritted his teeth. One stab almost made it to his nose.

Lumine shifted the lance around and thrust the lance's harmless end into Axl's chest.

"AH! Ow! That really hurts – ngghh!" Axl rolled off in the distance, narrowly avoiding a huge chunk of debris slamming on the ground and floating back up again.

Iris had been watching close from one of the camera crew's position. She was unharmed when half of the stadium-like structure had been crushed to create the messy tornado. She clenched her fingers on a railing. "Guys, please be careful …"

"There you go!" X released a bigger charge shot at Lumine. The latter morphed his lance into a very very big buster and fired a single purple shot that decimated X's shot and dealt to him much pain and damage. X's scream was audible through the explosion.

"Still not done!" Zero burst through the smoke and viciously slammed his saber on Lumine. Predictably, he morphed the purple energy from the buster into a simple 4-foot-long sword. He smiled gently and engaged again with Zero. "Nrggh!"

"Don't worry, Zero. This time, I'll make sure no one interrupts our little fencing." He smiled gently. His right hand continued the sword-saber fight with Zero, while his left hand was raised. The purple energy manifested around the remaining half of the stadium-like structure and crushed it to form more flying debris. A lone abandoned airship in the hangars was crushed and more metal debris came flying into the mix.

"I can have some trailing attacks at X and Axl too. Shall we continue?"

He snapped his left fingers and many murderous-looking fiery orbs manifested in mid-air. The orbs allowed some formless energy to bud off from its being, the fully budded energy turned into 20 orbs of electric which that rained down everywhere else but himself and Zero.

"Don't get so full of yourself. I can still fight on." Zero pushed his saber against the sword.

"What are you talking about? If none of you can defeat me when I'm pulling all these minor punches … can that be really considered your best?" Lumine continued slicing and dicing.

"It's good to hear Iris is doing fine under your supervision." Zero snickered.

"Yes, she's an important person to me as well. No one will harm her." Lumine smiled back.

X and Axl got back up from their predicaments. Axl wasn't injured that much, but X felt like much of his health was depleted. "He really wasn't holding back, was he?"

"Yeah … Iris did say that when we fought him on the Moon, comparatively I think, even that Maverick him was fighting us very lightly. Oh no! Homing energies! Move, X!"

Huge explosions occurred through the platform. The humans and Reploids on the ground below screamed and ran away, not wanting to be involved – even if the explosions seem rather contained and did not spread beyond the borders of the floating platform.

"This … this is too much …" A female Hunter murmured. She never expected this amount of carnage inflicted by a single Reploid. "Can they win …?"

The mood in the Hunter HQ became worse. Everyone became sullen, the hopes of defeating their Reploid boss increasingly slight and dim. No one knew how to respond.

Iris was somewhat relieved. Through all the time she watched the fight, Lumine never once bore a sinister smile just like the time he was a Jakob director, or a Maverick. He was playing along and genuinely enjoying himself. For the better. "Win, guys … win."

"Nrggh … you're really good at this!" Zero gritted his teeth, as he failed so far to even land a blow on Lumine. "Too bad you're not a HQ personnel, I could really use the practice!"

"Ha ha. I'm flattered." Lumine smiled as he withdrew his sword. "Just keep trying." He morphed his sword into a simple stick and very swiftly swung it through Zero's body.

"AAAHH!" Zero felt as if he was exploding from the inside – not really though, just a really powerful series of explosions at Zero's extreme proximity. The smoke blew away quickly.

"Seriously, fellows, can you use some creativity in fighting me?" Lumine said loudly. "At this rate, you'd probably only wear me out in a few years' time. I don't want you all dead."

X and Axl have been desperately trying to avoid the homing energies Lumine had conjured autonomously. Zero lied on the ground on his back, severely injured. A huge concrete debris nearly crashed onto his body, but Lumine flicked his finger once and the huge debris was utterly decimated to become finer dust.

"We can do away with this tornado. Things aren't that exciting anyway." Lumine gestured and instantly the tornado was no more. The entire platform was soon a wrecked place, with the debris collapsing to the ground. Axl and X dodged many of the falling massive pieces. They however failed to notice as many as 50 homing energies coming towards them.

They screamed in pain. The massive explosions damaged their health a lot. The white Reploid snapped his fingers and the autonomous homing energies all vanished. His eyes stopping shining red, reverting back to the usual yellow.

Two lone remnants of the stadium-like structure stood still amidst a disaster zone. Iris came up to him safely, and pouted: "Lumine, you're too overpowered."

"Oh Iris, that was nothing. Even you put up a decent fight with me."

"But isn't that because we fight with our nuclear energies? These guys can't do what we can. Even Axl can't! Maybe some kind of leniency can be imposed?" She asked with a frown.

"Ow … Iris … that's not how it goes." Axl pushed a big slab of concrete that almost crushed him away. "Ow … we all agreed that Lumine fight us with his full force. To show handicap on his part would be really embarrassing for us. Because we wouldn't be fighting as equals."

"I learnt from past experience, including all the Mavericks you Hunters ever fought. No Maverick boss has ever attempted to constantly protect themselves, right?" Lumine shrugged.

"Ow … that's true. But, tell you what, Lumine." Axl winked at him. "Let's … let's go for it again. I tell you, we can do it. Do whatever you want."

Lumine smiled. "Well, I admit all these wreckage and the tornado might be distracting, so I will not use that further. Just my usual attacks. Bring it on."

"You won't win … not as long as I'm still up!" X emerged from underneath sand, concrete pieces and twisted metal. "I'm still up … I will get you …"

Zero also got up. "You're really not bad … that only pumps me up even more!"

"Very well, come at me." Lumine's eyes shone red again, and a series of waves pulsated from his being spreading outward. Iris yelped and hurried away back to safety.

The mood back at the Hunter HQ was extremely solemn. Every Hunter realized that whatever the more performing or even legendary Hunters did, they practically did not even scratch their new Reploid boss. The atmosphere can even be said to be grave.

The battle began again. Lumine fired from his left open palm a non-stop barrage of multiple attacks – homing comet-like energies, an endless meteor raining on the place, energy balls that look like bombs that randomly explode at any location, autonomous shields here and there. The Hunters dashed away to get breathing space, and attempted to analyse it all.

"Close up attacks might be best. I noticed he doesn't attack me with the energy things when I used my saber a lot." Zero hissed to X and Axl. "Maybe that's the secret."

Iris saw their lips moving from afar. "Oh no … guys, don't talk … Lumine's new body has an improved audiosensory skills … he can even hear me from far away."

The white Reploid smiled. "No worries, Iris, I won't use it against them in fairness."

He formed an energy-aura machine gun that fired numerous rounds of shots at Axl. He gasped and retreated from his brother for a short while. X and Zero mentally traced each falling energy blast here and there, and they each found their own routes to head directly to Lumine. The white Reploid took notice of that, and prepared to face them like.

"Here we go." Lumine conjured back his huge buster and fired giant charged shots at both of them. Each blast nearly sent them flying. The two Hunters gritted their teeth as they pushed through to Lumine. X had a charged shot ready, Zero tightened his grip on his saber.

"AH!" The two shouted and unleashed their attacks. Lumine was pleased.

X for his part kept charging and firing his shots non-stop, undeterred even if Lumine's giant buster shots were dangerously close to wiping out his health. Most of X's charged shots were neutralized by the giant buster shots, but those that inched closer to him were met with a repelling shield that deflected all of them away. He did notice X inching closer and closer.

Zero kept slicing and dicing. He didn't care if he felt tired or was going beyond his limits. He just wanted to get some kind of damage dealt. The white Reploid released a master orb from his left palm that continued every autonomous attack for him. He morphed a glaive into existence and clashed with Zero's saber. The slicing and dicing continued.

"Almost got you! I'm so close to your face!" Zero shouted, relishing his moment.

"Here's a moment for you." Lumine quickly morphed a small dagger and swiftly slashed into across Zero's face – without harming his eyes. There was pain, but no explosions. Zero didn't scream, he sucked it up and endured the pain. "NNNNGGH…."

"RAAH!" Axl came running into and fired his bullet shots at the white Reploid. Many homing energies came chasing after him. "Here we go!" Axl quickly rolled on the ground.

"What!? This trick again!" The white Reploid conjured a much thicker energy shield that before which confronted all the homing energy arrays. Axl held onto the ground as massive explosions blew a great gust of wind throughout the platform.

"URGH!" The white Reploid could be heard grunting.

X did not fire a shot at Lumine at all, instead just a fist he prepared. It smacked him right in the face, and in that lapse of not paying attention, Zero managed to swing his saber diagonally across Lumine's body, giving the impression Zero sliced him in half.

"Here's the shot I'm aiming for." X fired a charged shot straight in his chest, the impact of the blast sending himfar away to crash into a huge hunk of concrete wall.

"Ah … oh that's good." Lumine managed to stand up immediately and look at the damage done. Zero's saber did not cut through his body, but instead cracked a huge line across his energy shield. His body shone again. "Let's give you some deserts then."

"Oh no … he's preparing something again." Zero stopped and panted to collect his strength.

"Let's just go! Don't stop! Even if it bursts our engines!" X exhorted him to continue.

"Huh, don't worry about that, guys! I got this!" Axl dashed past them.

"Be crushed!" Lumine gathered his strength and aroused many smaller debris into four huge slabs of tough matter. He directed two each to X's and Zero's sides and gestured such that the slabs zoomed into each other to crush the Hunters.

"Try and dodge it – AH!" X managed to escape a few times before finally being caught. The pain was far more excruciating than before. He couldn't continue. He collapsed.

"No X! AH!" Zero's attention was briefly diverted, and that alone was opening enough for Lumine's slabs of concrete-like things to crush him. Similarly, it was too much.

"Not me, bro! I got this!" Axl stopped within two feet of Lumine, briefly shocking his brother, and then stepped back and fired his barrage of bullet shots.

"Ngh!" Lumine formed his shield. The bullets did not penetrate through the shield, but Axl continued anyway. Lumine was surprised. The relentless shots did eat away at the shield bit by bit. "I'm not letting you, Axl!"

He powered up his shield, easily undoing all the damage and sent it firing at Axl. Axl dodged in time and threw in his fists and leg kicks to his brother.

"Ah … classic combat. Let's do this." Lumine made every other autonomous energy attacks vanish and concentrated the power in his arms, as he readied himself a close combat stance.

"Let's, bro!" Axl threw in his fists non-stop. "I want the fruits of my training yesterday!"

They duked it out. Axl aimed his fists not just at Lumine's neck, but everywhere possible – shoulders, forearm, chest, gut, all that. The white Reploid countered with defensive toughening of the arms, and managed to hurt Axl in the face and chest as well.

Axl wasn't giving up. It is true he has always relied on his guns to deliver his type of attacks, but by sheer chance during training he figured something unorthodox would do. He had calmed himself down – although he had never punched or kicked anyone before in his life, he imagined himself in the worst possible scenario of fighting, and concluded that close combat and throwing in virtually everything he had, no matter how chaotic, might just work.

"AH!" Lumine shouted as Axl managed a quick kick to his hips. "I can play like that too!"

He lunged his right leg straight at Axl's face, throwing him off close to the edge of wherever he was at the platform. Lumine gave chase and slammed his fist directly on Axl's head, sending it crushing to the ground. Axl sucked it up and delivered an upper cut to his chin.

"UGH! Not bad at all, Axl!" The two continued their fist-throwing and kicks, with Axl even capable of deflecting and thwarting these kicks to deliver his own. It went on and on.

"Whoa …" X awed. "Axl's really going for it." The Hunter managed to collect himself and walk close to where the brothers were duelling. "He might actually do it."

"Ow … seriously, he packs a good punch." Zero tried to clean himself as much as he could.

Axl lunged himself forward, throwing both fists into Lumine's chest. He was stunned. Axl gave his last punch, sending Lumine rolling back. Not even a shout. His eyes were yellow.

"Oh no!" Axl realized what he just did. He sent his brother rolling over to fall from the platform. He dashed as fast as he could, and he barely made it by grabbing onto Lumine's right arm. He was hanging in mid-air. He grabbed onto Axl's arm in turn.

"Argh … hah … hah … Axl, you caught me. But … why? It's a battle of honour. You could've let me go. Let me fall." Lumine continued holding onto Axl's arm despite what he just said. "Besides … you know I can fly on my own."

"It's a battle of honour, not a battle to the death, younger bro!" Axl shouted. "You don't have to take it THAT far, man! Seriously! Use some brains for the common sense department!"

His younger brother said nothing, merely looking back at him. Axl continued: "Besides, you enjoyed the battle, didn't you? If you really wanted anyone dead, you would've hacked and slashed and slaughtered them in an instant. But you didn't do that to me, X and Zero. Heck, you didn't even use your ability to fly throughout the whole fight! That to me is proof – proof you want us to just accept you for who you are on fair terms, right?"

"Ha … ha … ha ha ha ha ha!" Lumine could help but laugh. "I guess I am silly in that way, ain't I? Alright … you guys win! I concede! You guys are truly impressive."

The two Hunters sighed. "Well … winning by a stroke of kindness." X dusted himself. "If that's not the best kind of victory, then I don't know what is."

"Indeed. Come on, let's go get him up." Zero and X rushed to help Axl pull Lumine back up. The battle was over. The four Reploids lied on the floor, debris, whatever, and rested there.

All that was caught on camera. Iris beamed as she too heard it. The whole HQ now heard is from Axl's mouth that type of acknowledgment. No one sane would acknowledge someone insane as their sibling, or comrade at least. The Hunters heard everything said whenever there was not a battle. Even earlier when Lumine stopped attacking. Discomfort quickly arose.

"He and Axl … are brothers? To think someone so controversial is related to our Axl …"

"But … they look and feel kind of natural together, you know what I mean?"

"It's going to be hard to see Axl like usual from now on …" More murmurs continued.

Palette had her arms folded as she looked on. This atmosphere can be said to be the same for other Hunters elsewhere watching the battle. "This is not good …"

Alia and Layer sighed as well. "I'll just check on the other chambers too." Layer went off.

The platform was an utter mess, but it didn't matter. Lumine had made sure no debris or mess fell to the surface below. The camera crew hurried to pack up and leave, now that the battle was over. Iris came over. All four Reploids by now were sitting. They dusted any dirt off their bodies. She sighed, and briefly gave Lumine a hug. Zero felt his eye twitch.

Everyone stood up. The sky was partly cloudly, but there was some visible blue. Lumine thanked them for their participation, also saying that they did their best, and will continue to work for everyone's best interest, even if all Reploids don't accept him. X and Zero gladly acknowledged it, relieved that one standing issue has come to a close.

"See you next time, Axl. If you need me, just call me. I need to clean up for some meetings." The white Reploid waved his hand gently at his siblings and teleported off in a breeze.

"I'm bushed. I need some Energon. Make that, a LOT of Energon." X said.

"Tell me about it. I haven't felt like this in ages …" Zero said. They savoured the wind for a while before leaving. The city beneath them appeared calm, solitary, peaceful …

Everyone walked down the path to where they knew the registration booth was – which was largely safe from the whole battle. Iris held onto Axl closer, mumbling that she would get a Prez Corp construction team to dismantle this platform. Axl smiled at Iris. Zero couldn't help but notice her being extra cuddly to Axl. His eye twitched again.

"They can take care of her … I'm sure of that." Zero convinced himself.

They teleported back. Outside the HQ, it's as if no one was aware of their battle earlier – which is true. The only ones to greet them were the three – Layer, Palette and Alia.

"Welcome back, fellows … and Axl … it feels like it's been a while since we've last seen you." Alia looked both happy and sad. "A really long while."

"Thanks … phew … no massive celebration? That's unfair." Axl looked around.

"Literally everyone had things to do, even Signas. It's just the three of us." Layer gestured.

"That explains why you can eat and drink human nutrition. Kind of." Palette frowned at him. "From your behaviour, I already long suspected there was something different about you."

"Axl! You weren't supposed to show anyone, not even leave a bit of evidence, that you too can eat!" Iris instantly pouted at him. "P – Palette, how'd you find out about that?"

"Um … have we met?" The young navigator was slightly unnerved. "Anyway, there was footage of Axl drinking a soda at the park outside not too long ago …"

"Uh, Axl's … and Iris' case here are special." Zero's arms rested each on both their shoulders. "But that's what I heard … come on, let's head to X's office. I'll tell it all."

"The mood might be bad around here though." Layer warned Axl, as everyone walked. "We all saw your battle, you've clearly won legitimately, but not every Hunter is going to accept so quickly that you and Lumine are brothers. You'd be okay with that?"

"I – I'll try … haha." Axl sighed. "I did my best after all."


	15. New Girl

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi all! I'm uploading these 2 new chapters for now. Hope you enjoy them. I have a special announcement at the end of chapter 15. And I hope you are receptive to it.**

* * *

Chapter 14: New Girl

"We have removed all the equipment and other bait to your place." A woman said.

"Yes, my men have received them all. It is perfect. We just continue with minerals extraction and mould them to use according to the plan Bobby left behind." A man continued.

"We can have revenge soon … screw that Reploid. He can die for all I care." Another man hissed, in this dark room 20 or so people were congregating.

"So many of my cousins and relatives were all taken away … and executed just like that. What happened to rule of law? What happened to my rights?"

"This is an outrage of human modesty. As we talked about it before … we are not human toys. Prez is clearly toying with us … even through that new Reploid of his …"

"He's been cheated, obviously! Everyone's been cheated! Only no-brained idiots will fall for that trick that he's a repented Reploid! Curse him! Curse them all! Let's continue the plan!"

"Indeed, and let's hope the world walks out of this mess as soon as possible. Hahah!"

It was a dark void of Axl's mind. The invisible floor supported both Iris and Lumine in their sitting positions. The swirling data gave them some kind of mental peace, in addition to relaxing in his person. Their bodies were secure in their rooms, and there should not be any problems about security breaches. They could transfer in and out as they please.

"Ah … as I thought." Lumine sighed calmly. "Axl's body is the best place to relax."

"Let's just be grateful we both have free time today. Thanks again, Axl." Iris giggled.

The Hunter opened his eyes, and then resumed his intellectual appetite of … stuff. It was just barely two days after their battle in the airship platform. Iris and Lumine returned to Prez Corp management, the three Hunters returned to HQ for duties.

"Ugh … it's kind of hard to do stuff …" Axl said to himself softly, and then thought inwardly, When everyone is looking at you.

He looked around and had eye contact with a group of Hunters whose body language were clearly about Axl close to him. He looked half-eyed at another band of three Hunters close by the glass windows, and they too scattered. He stood up and glanced around the entire section of Hunter offices, and he noted some eyes averted his attention.

 _Now, now Axl … just bear with it. Even if Lumine worked really hard these few days or so to prove to everyone he's not a Maverick, it doesn't mean everyone will trust him instantly. Just give them time._ Iris said that in a dry tone.

Whoa, aren't you usually the one who's all happy and uplifting? He thought inwardly.

 _What she said was true. Just don't bother too much about it. Even if everyone knows you're associated with me, it doesn't matter. Do we really need to have our sibling relationship to be that transparent for all to see? As much as I want that, it's just not possible. For my part, I'm just on my best behaviour. Now shut up and ignore everyone._ Lumine said.

You too? Axl curled his lip. Fine, fine. I'll keep quiet. …but I'm so definitely going to get back at you for the 'shut up' comment. Let's see … maybe stopping you from coming in?

 _Urk! No, Axl! Mean! Don't do that! I meant that 'shut up' line in a positive way! Like don't whine or like that! Darn it, Axl, don't do this to me! You know you mean a lot to me!_

Haha, calm down. I'm just kidding, bro. Your flustered reaction is good enough. Axl couldn't help but let out a tiny laughter from his mouth.

 _You are mean, Axl. You are mean._ Lumine couldn't help but pout childishly like that.

Axl tried to focus again, but he just couldn't. He decided to get up and out to do something human-like. "Argh, I give. Let me try and bear with everyone else another day."

This time, not many Hunters saw him left. Axl was going to turn human again.

"Alright … there we go! Some nice fresh atmosphere." Axl appeared in the park beside HQ in a newer set of clothes. He put his hands in his sweater pockets. "The snow is good."

He kicked around on the ground, eager to have these frozen water particles and played around by himself. He relished the time he had for his own joy.

Inside his head, the two were obviously beaming with pride.

Axl spent a lot of time outside. The afternoon sun was soon to go. He went to the eatery districts and engorged himself in all sorts of human food around the world. He could hear the two inside his head sigh and smile every time he relished a bite or a drink.

He always said "This is for you guys" before he ate or drank anything. That made Iris and Lumine awe at him in gratitude, savouring the tastes of food even more.

He must have drifted too far away from the Hunter HQ. He was in an unfamiliar part of Big City. Axl scratched his head. "Oh dear … I'm gonna have to retrace my steps …"

 _Haha, that's the Axl I know._ Lumine beamed himself his head.

Dang it, Lumine! Axl thought inwardly. I – I'll just find a map or something.

"Haha … oh he always perks me up." The white Reploid calmly sat on the invisible floor of Axl's void of a mind. "At least … just enough for me to unwind and remember there are standing issues to take care of."

"But … I thought you already gave instructions concerning everything?" Iris asked.

"Everything, yes. But … only one is left. I'm waiting for the Corp espionage team to come back to me about this suspicious thing happening ever since dad let the humans come out from the underground bunkers." Lumine sighed. "Something's off."

"W – what is off? C – can you share it with me?" Iris became nervous.

"Well … ah, the time is about now." Lumine snapped his fingers. "I would like to go back to my body to meet the humans and Reploids back at the Corp for updates."

"W – wait! Hold on! Why don't you let me do it? I want to see the issue for myself! If you don't mind let me try this once! I will report back to you immediately!" Iris said. "You just stay here and watch over Axl! Make sure he goes back to HQ safely, okay!?"

He was taken aback by Iris' firm insistence. "Well … if you insist. Say I let you, okay?"

"The Corp got word that 30 cooperation companies had some unfamiliar transactions of materials and loaned newer-gen Reploids to unknown destinations. Unfamiliar in terms of being against any contract I'm aware of." Lumine said to Iris.

"The men are reporting some funny kinds of conversations over the phone which might be related to this. We don't want any unwarranted movements. Or worse, trouble that jeopardizes the Corp. We have to be ready for anything. I still feel many of dad's enemies are lurking in the dark. Please tell me everything. Don't miss out any details."

"Remember not to keep Axl to yourself, Lumine. As his sister, he's mine too."

Lumine stuttered and wasn't sure how to gesture. "I wasn't thinking about it that way! I –"

"Oh silly, I was just messing with you." Iris beamed. "I'd get right on it, of course. I don't want anything unaccounted for, too. Ah, as an extra favour, I'd go check up on dad too. I'll let you know." She vanished off, transferring back to her body.

"I guess I can pay her back by keeping an eye out on Axl and telling her everything that happens later." Lumine sighed and continued watching over Axl.

Axl was interested in reading a newspaper made of paper. He saw an old fashioned stall selling a wide variety of papers of various languages. He decided to go with English, as the de facto global language. He bought a paper and walked away with it.

It started snowing heavily. The streets were full of humans and Reploids seemingly at peace with one another. Guardroids abound for police duty, newer-gen Reploids with faces who were soldiers of the new Reploid army kept watch with tanks on the streets.

"This place is too heavy … is it like this around the world?" Axl asked softly.

 _Yes, Axl. These arrangements were made by dad himself. He wanted everyone to be on active duty. So far … I have no complaints._

"Huh … I thought things were supposed to be already peaceful." Axl whispered.

 _I wish that were the case too. Getting rid of the Maverick Virus is one thing, but making sure humans don't cause any trouble is another thing altogether. You know._

"I know how that feels, bro." Axl ruffled his hair and entered a street side café.

So far, the Hunter HQ hasn't called him yet. This time, he was sure that the beacon on his being was detectable. Not like the previous time where Alia said his beacon was off – all because the fellows at Prez Corp have a device able to overwhelm Hunter trackers. Axl got a seat, looked at the humans enjoying their winter food, and ordered a meat platter.

 _You sure are enjoying food, aren't you Axl?_

Very much, he thought inwardly. He figured he'd read the paper while the waiter delivered his order to the kitchen. News about more organizations cleaning up their acts, more news on Reploids working in peace, some minor disagreements with the Corp's way of doing things, news of local courts sentencing people Lumine recognized as people who hated Prez to jail.

"Urgh … these kinds of news are horrible." Axl dumped his paper on the chair beside him.

"You said it." A human female voice talked to him from behind. "The newspaper's a lot of gloom recently. Mind if I sit with you?"

Axl turned around, Lumine only raised his eyebrows to himself.

"Uh … sure." Axl decided to let this human young adult sit with him. "Were you peeking on me and my paper? That's not very nice."

"You had a leaf on the back on your neck, and you didn't notice?" The blonde had it in her fingers, dangling the thing for Axl to see, even letting it flutter down to the floor.

"Huh. I didn't notice that. Sure. Thanks." Axl said.

"No problem. I just did you a favour. My name is Suelaz. Just call me Sue." She said.

 _Axl … just a suggestion. You might want to use a fake name. Ever since Jakob, everyone knows all new gen Reploids are based on your schematics. Don't use your real name. And it's not wise to let a human know you're a Reploid, right?_

Oh, right. Thanks, bro, I owe you one, Axl thought inwardly. "It's Lance."

They shook hands, and the meat platter arrived just on time. The sizzling steam from the fresh grilled and fried meat in the plate with vegetables blew between them.

"Uh … you want to try some first? I think I can order more afterwards …" Axl said.

"Don't mind if I do!" Sue became happy. "This meat platter … actually is expensive. You didn't look at the prices in the menu, did you? Most people don't order this dish."

 _It's fine, Axl._ Lumine whispered. _You know we can afford it._

"I'm fine. Just – just dig in." Axl hesitated and watched her eat first.

Axl blushed. She noticed her beautiful Sue looked when she used her chopsticks to pick up the meat and eat her bite. Free water on the house came to Axl's table. He continued glancing at Sue eating. She huffed and puffed to cool her bite before savouring the taste. Axl simply grabbed the free glass of water to drink. His hands were shivering a little.

 _Axl … am I detecting some embarrassment from you?_ Lumine snickered.

S – shut up, Lumine! Axl hissed inwardly. I'm trying to steady myself.

The white Reploid fell over and laughed out loud inside his head. Axl forced himself to ignore his brother and picked up his own chopsticks. The two savoured the shared meal together. Axl would later order some vegetable dishes and share it with her too.

He was happy. It was good to share something with someone and feel happy from it.

"Maybe talking and having a friendly relationship with a human isn't so bad after all."

Over the next four days, Axl and Sue continued seeing each other. They first started out by frequenting the café they first met, eating food and drink together. Joking about casual stuff. It then went on to park visits, promised meetings at distant hills for chatter and laughs. Axl got to learn about Sue as a person, and vice versa, but they've never considered knowing each other's backgrounds. Yet. But at least for now, Axl was having some kind of fun.

"It's always good to see our Axl have fun. Even though it's a human who's not dad." Iris said. "But … I do worry for this one. She might not like it eventually."

Iris and Lumine were back inside Axl's head. Lumine had updated Iris what happened with Axl for these four days. He hadn't returned to his own body yet because Iris decided to use a lot of energy to try and take up Lumine's duties. She was good at them. Barely.

"I know … but the least I could do was suggest he go by a different name." He said.

"Are you satisfied with the scenario for the 30 companies or so, as I reported?" Iris asked.

"Yes, verily. We have our humans and other Reploids in charge, and their accounting should be clear in the coming days or so. I have a funny feeling we only dealt with some of the members of a … conspiracy. We must quell them at all costs." Lumine replied.

"I'm not too sure about that … but I trust you can deal with it." Iris said. "And …"

She tried to figure out how to talk something on her mind. Lumine didn't read her mind, because he was focused on Axl having fun with Sue.

Axl was busy playing in another lush green park filled with snow with Sue, alongside numerous other humans easing their minds by basking in the winter glory. He was very taken in by Sue that he even got his own phone just to keep in touch, and happily went along with anything Sue wanted.

It was not for waste though. Sue herself was genuinely having a good time. She threw many snowballs at Axl, Axl pretended he was a human of low speed calibre and allowed himself to get hit. He even threw his snowballs off target just for the act.

"Lance you have to do better than that!" Sue teased at him.

"Haha! Just having trouble to focus!" He continued playing in this evening sky.

"Lumime … I have bad news … about an hour ago, before I transferred in here …" Iris said to him inside Axl's mind. She was fidgeting uneasily.

"Huh, what is it? You … look really tense and nervous."

"There … there are explosions coming from random places all over the world. At the same time." Iris said nervously. "The human and Reploid armies have been mobilized to make sure everything is safe. We also don't know what's going on."

Lumine's eyes widened in shock. He clenched his fists. Axl didn't notice a thing.


	16. New Trouble

Chapter 15: New Trouble

Multiple explosions have been occurring throughout the world, ranging from small to disastrous. Tankers were sunk, facilities and residential areas and commercial buildings suffered outages, numerous factories are suffering from the threat of massive fire.

"But … we're still not being called into action?" Axl asked weakly.

"No Maverick incidences, that's what these all seem like. No news of any old or newer Reploids running amok." Layer said at her navigator's desk. "Just … damages."

"Huh … but … it doesn't make any sense. It's been two days already … and there's so much chaos! This doesn't make any sense! What or who is causing all this!?" Axl grunted.

Layer looked at him curiously. "Are you okay, Axl? You're behaving a bit more … distraught ever since this whole thing about being family with other Reploids and a human."

"I'll admit the revelations of a human creator and Lumine being my brother rattled me quite a lot, and … after learning of what dad had to go through, besides us all as a Maverick Hunter organization, to rebuild this world in the past … plus what else going on out there … I'm just not in the mood for constant fighting." Axl scratched his chin.

They ignored the occasional glances of other Hunters at them. Probably still about the thing of Lumine being his brother. Layer gestured for them to focus on their conversation.

"You're one of the most active Hunters around, from what I heard. Always chasing after Mavericks to put down. Not going on breaks. Now … this affair is affecting you?"

"Yeah, I've changed, I guess. I guess not hunting down Mavericks, for a while or even forever, is not such a bad thing. Having a relationship with a human is not bad too."

"Speaking of humans … if you're interested, I found something human-related. May be related to your creator. Have a look here." Layer pointed to an article on her screen.

Axl browsed through the contents. Lumine and Iris weren't inside him this time to share in with the news. They probably knew about it though, given how extensive the Corp's hands reach throughout the media and global institutions. What he saw relieved him.

Despite the large number of bad news about the random explosions – rapid deployment of soldiers to sites to clean up and restore order, inconclusive investigations and evidence – there was virtually nothing about criticism of Prez or Lumine. They've already established themselves as the most stringent controllers of the distribution of anything ever, and these bomb attacks are being treated as terrorist attacks of unknown motive by petty criminals.

"Well … if the humans and new Reploid army can solve them … maybe it's not so bad."

Axl browsed through some live broadcasts made over the days. Images of Reploids and humans rushing to put out fires, clear off rubble, rescue humans, clearing off more metal and equipment everywhere. No … blood as of yet.

"Seems like typical human acts of self-destruction. But I will keep watch for you."

"Thanks, Layer. Where are X and Zero? I've not seen them around." Axl was curious.

"Combat training as always. Especially Zero. He's been practising a lot ever since your fight in Abel Sector-Two." Layer chuckled. "Wanting to up his game. X has merely been overseeing training of the other Hunters."

"Haha. Yeah, Zero was really into that fight …" Axl laughed weakly.

"You've been pretty free, haven't you, Axl? I've barely seen you in HQ for almost a week now. I know our superiors said to be lenient on you, but … at least be around, okay?" Layer said. "Don't go playing hooky now. That's not the Axl I know."

"Uh … it's partly human-related, partly I seem to stink at ignoring everyone glancing at me." Axl admitted. "My beacon should be on, I think, and my com link too. You can still call me."

"Alright then. I wish you the very best in freedom." Layer kindly gestured.

Axl walked down a corridor from the navigator chambers, and barely had he gone anywhere then when Palette chanced upon him.

"Axl! Come with me! I need to do this urgent analysis on you!"

"Whoa! Hey! Wait!" Axl couldn't respond as she grabbed him and dragged him to his new destination. "W – what's going on here!?"

"You'd see! I just want to finish some research on the copy chip we had done during the Jakob incident, and I believe your copy chip may have the answers I need!"

She brought him to a giant chamber with a singular resting pod, filled with many threatening-looking machines and computers. He couldn't bring himself to resist her, so she managed to strap him down and get the machines to plug in all the necessary wires.

"There was just something else about your copy chip that's … different." Palette started. "Besides just being void of the past specs to go Maverick, now you have the ability to … change into an advanced human-looking form, which is so indistinguishable from regular humans, and you can eat and drink what the humans could too. I – I need to find out what are the specs behind these! For research!"

Axl was a little unnerved. "You know … you could ask me to ask Lumine for it. I'm sure he knows all the details in my copy chip. Maybe even the new skills I have."

"I sort of tried that already …" Palette sighed. "Besides doing the new duties, I've been applying for permission to access Corp libraries for the data. Your brother denied me."

"In signature?" Axl was surprised. "He saw it?"

"Something this high-level access, according to protocol, bypasses all the standard steps and goes directly to the head of the Corp. So … it would do me a big favour if you'd help."

"Well … alright. Just keep this to yourself. Don't let anyone else know."

A heavy dose of sleeping programs was applied to Axl's mind. His vision blurred out, and he didn't even register the void of space that was his mind.

Suddenly, a blink. His mind was active again. His vision returned. Quality of vision getting clearer. He saw Palette typing on the keyboard heavily and excitedly. She was happy.

"Ow …" Axl raised the pod's opening. The wiring retreated from his body. The straps were gone. "H – how long was I asleep? Did you get what you want?"

"It's very interesting data." Palette beamed. "It seems your copy chip has an ability to repel a great deal of wavelengths I've never considered before … that's what makes you unable to go Maverick. In the long term, that could explain why some Reploids go Maverick and some don't. It's a random affliction by specific wavelengths, like radio waves. And seems like your copy chip uses some kind of nuclear-powered ability to manipulate energy to do this and support your recent … shenanigan with human forms and food consumption."

"Hey, that's not a shenanigan. Or a waste of time." Axl protested.

"This would go well with Alia's work – her antibody for the Maverick Virus. But with my modifications on cutting off any influences, even if right now the Maverick Virus is gone, we can make the virus resistance programs even stronger!"

"Wavelengths, huh? Do you still need me around?" Axl asked. "Ow … I'm dizzy."

"If you like, you can stay. But I'm already done. Great thanks for your help!"

"Ow … I'm heading over to dad's then … I really wonder how he is …"

He teleported over to Prez's home. He was in the main living room, where he found the white Reploid deep in thought on a tough-looking wooden chair.

"Oh, Axl!" Lumine was surprised. "What are you doing here? If you wish to see us, you could've called me or Iris over. You know we can accommodate you!"

"No, thanks … what with the news on many explosions. You might have had to deal with them for all I know." Axl sighed. "Let me come instead. And I wanted to see dad."

"I just saw him." Lumine shook his head. "The doctors are still treating him with the best medicine possible. But his lungs are still dying. The cancer is still growing at an alarming rate. They said not to wake him. He's still in deep sleep."

"Urgh … well, I don't know what else to do." Axl said.

"How about a game? It's a good chance to try out some human forms." Lumine smiled.

"Have at you, Axl!" Lumine was in a human male sports attire playing table tennis with Axl. They engaged each other in a distant part of Prez's home meant to accommodate sporting activities. A barren unused table tennis game was what Axl's brother felt appropriate.

"No way, bro! There!" Axl countered with a decent smack. And the match got increasingly intense as the two brothers traded table tennis ball smacking to one another.

"You left an opening, Axl." Lumine made his swerve and sent the ball past Axl. "I win."

"Ow, well we have been playing for 30 minutes non-stop. Let's take a break. W – where is Iris?" Axl dusted his human sports attire and looked around the huge chamber.

"She's meeting with the board of humans. Issuing all the instructions I gave to her to settle various going-ons throughout the world and the Corp itself. I was doing long-term strategics. That's why you can see me being free." The Reploid smiled at him.

"Palette scanned my copy chip today. I feel iffy all over." Axl cocked his head.

"She scanned you? I thought I said no." Lumine widened his eyes. "Urgh … I knew I should've added that off-limits no-scan feature to you as well. All newer-gen Reploids have that feature, even this body and Iris' have it. You're the only one who doesn't."

"W – what's so bad about it?" Axl was curious. "I mean … it's Palette, from the Hunters."

"Understandable, but I don't want anyone trying to touch their hands on dad's legacy. He was the one who spent five years designing your copy chip himself. Dad himself took up the cause to make sure the world gets decent Reploids, and I don't want anyone taking it away from him." Lumine tried to stress his point.

"Bro, chill. It's the Hunters. We can trust them." Axl decided to calm him down.

"Ugh … then just ask Palette to keep the data safe. Make sure no one else gets their hand on it. If anything bad does happen … don't say I didn't warn you how mad I can be."

"Bro. Chill. I'll do my best. I'll make sure they do their best."

The brothers ended their game, dined and eventually bade farewell. Axl didn't see Iris at all.

And of course, we turn back to the earlier group of conspirators.

"We're still manufacturing bombs all over the world." A burly man grinned. "No one can trace us still. But I suspect it's a matter of time before they get to us …"

"It's still good news for us." A monocle-wearing gentleman smiled. "What about our special little device? Were they built according to the plans Bobby gave us?"

"Yes … yes … the device is almost done. By exploiting an ancient loophole the systems of newer-gen Reploids have not solved, we can cause the Mavericks to come back, use this as a chance to trump that freaky white Reploid and eventually overthrow Prez Corp!" A man smiled and bared his teeth for the rest of the humans to see.

"I will get it going. We must get the device somewhere out of Japan so that damn Reploid can't trace it. And then the mudslinging on them will begin …"

The group of humans snickered maliciously. "What about the Reploid modifications? And the battle bodies? Can the merger be done according to how Bobby planned it?"

"It's halfway there. Rather fast too. Just have to continue evading that bastard Reploid's watch on everything. That's the tough part." Another man snarled.

"He may be a Reploid, but we humans are the ones with the brains to overcome anything. No matter how superior a Reploid can be … ultimately, it's a human who made him, and it's a human who can trump him down." The monocle-wearing gentleman snickered.

"Let's continue as planned. It's almost time for the next series of phases."

Many hours later, the Earth continued on its usual routine. Space settlements and colonies continued revolving around the blue rock in space. Nothing seemed changed.

Midnight came. Axl hasn't heard from his siblings in a while. He was immersed in duties of the intellectual nature, not combative in nature. He was reading stuff about radio wavelengths and how they helped transform communications technology in the past.

"Hmm … makes sense … this primitive method is the basis for more to come."

The silent moments continued a bit more. Hunters were still walking around, performing combat duties or training, and patrols, also social intellectual services.

And the first sign of a great unexpected trouble came. The Hunter alarm sounded.

"We have a problem!" Alia said loudly through the sound systems. "A violent incident has been reported at Port Ulaguz concerning … newer generation Reploids and Mechaniloids going Maverick! All S-class Hunters dispatch immediately!"

Axl was stunned. "W – what? The Mavericks … newer generation Reploids?"

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi everyone! New troubles await the Hunters and the world they live ... who knows what will happen next?**

 **Well, here's the announcement.**

 **In any case anyone didn't know, almost 10 years ago, maybe even more, after the X8 game came out, I was so fixed on Axl's ending that I embarked on writing the largest fanfic I have ever written - and it was only recently finished in the form of summaries and notes - it's called An Axl Story.**

 **Yes, the current fanfic you are reading "An Axl Story Rewritten" is the second version and hopefully-better-written type of the original An Axl Story, just in case you didn't know.**

 **I was well-known, if not famous (I can't judge that), all over the Internet back then for writing the first three series of An Axl Story - First Series, Continuation and Existpeace. The first three took a while to write, and I actually had many more I wanted to write, such as a summary of the entire Megaman franchise and what happens to Axl and co after that. Which I did. But just in forms of summaries, because there was too much to write ... and I frankly didn't have much energy left after I finished writing Existpeace. So I wrote An Axl Story Origintale, Greatfriction, and Big Consummation. And an Epilogue Twist also.**

 **In short ... the original An Axl Story has seven series in the order they were written, summary or full length story - First Series, Continuation, Existpeace, Origintale, Greatfriction, Big Consummation and Epilogue Twist.**

 **And I intend to post them all here for you all to read.**

 **These stories were all over many sites on the Internet, so I figured it'd be good to repost all of them on one site for you to read. It's very big altogether.**

 **This doesn't mean the current An Axl Story Rewritten is abandoned - far from it. I just want everyone to be able to see the originals and enjoy them for what they were. I'm still writing Rewritten, and uploads will be a bit ... irregular. But I've planned everything out. I just need to write them from Chapter 16 onwards, including Interludes.**

 **The original An Axl Stories will soon be posted on here. Look forward to it. July 2nd 2018 or so.**

 **And of course, comments thought crits ideas and sharing is welcome. Without vulgarities and violence.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. They're Back

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi everyone! Uh ... sorry for the lack of story, I've not been writing in real life, because life issues. Wanted to get those out of the way. Technically they're still around, and still dealing with them, but I managed to find some time to write today, and I'm happy because I managed to get a more coherent chapter (and incoming) fleshed out. For now, enjoy this chapter.**

 **To Moonlight Shadow (review of Chapter 15) - note taken. I will do my best to write better.**

 **And with that, enjoy. Hope to see you next time.**

* * *

Chapter 16: They're Back

"Kill all the humans! Kill them all!" Various newer-gen Reploids – the mass-produced Guardroids, or ones with special faces and armour designs – raised their fists in mid-air amidst sporadic explosions throughout the port.

Any human and old Reploid who saw that surely ran for their lifes. The port was suddenly under heavy fire, with equipment and vehicles exploding all over the place. The snow even seem to have melted in this sudden fury.

"Move out! Take them all down!" X commanded and a wave of Hunters teleported in and fired their plasma busters excessively. Zero had jumped into the action.

Back at the Hunter HQ, something else funny was happening.

"Wha!? What do you mean I'm not allowed to join the fight!?" Axl nearly shouted.

"Sorry, I know how you feel, but orders from higher up said not to permit you to do battle for the time being." Palette had managed to hold him off before he joined the flood of Hunters teleporting to Port Ulaguz. "It wasn't Signas who issued that order. I guarantee it."

"Th – this is not fair! A sudden chaos like this too!" Axl protested in vain.

Two massive Mechaniloids blocked him from proceeding further.

"Sorry, but I will do my best to fill you in with other details!" Palette rushed off back to the central chamber.

Axl grumbled. "Lumine … I know this is you …" He sighed and walked away from the rush of Reploids moving about. The Mechaniloids stayed their ground as it was clear he wasn't going to try and fight anyone or anything.

"Alright … let's try this out then." Axl grabbed a seat by a window and closed his eyes.

Inside his mindscape, that infinite black void of dark space and the invisible space, he found himself standing where he wanted to be – a red orb, an orange button and a purple orb all floating in mid-air. He huffed and puffed.

"Relax, relax … I've been mad before … but I learned to calm myself. Here we go."

Axl touched the purple orb, designed to send a signal to Lumine's brain telling him that Axl summoned him. Theoretically, the Reploid sibling was supposed to come over immediately, or soon. Whenever.

Two minutes later, nothing. He touched it once again. Minutes went on. He touched it again, before eventually hammering on it with fast repetitious pressings. Still nothing.

"Ugh … what about Iris?" Axl touched the red orb several times. Nothing.

"Argh! I knew it! They're probably busy too!" Axl nearly shouted, but used some energy to restrain himself. "Ugh … why does this have to happen …?"

News got around not so quickly this time. But when an outlet heard of the rumours spread that the newer gen Reploids had gone Maverick, the news spread like wildfire.

It was chaos at the Prez Corp as well. Being loaded with the responsibilities of manufacturing and researching into Maverick-free Reploids, of course everyone panicked the moment the news came that newer-gens could go Maverick as well.

"Oh Lumine … things are really going bad … I hope we can tackle this together …" Iris said as she paced in her human form non-stop in Lumine's office.

Prez Corp too got news that Port Ulaguz was under heavy newer gen Reploid fire. Entire buildings and cranes had fallen. The carnage was worse than anything recorded in the libraries. Lumine ordered the research labs to immediately trace Maverick readings and sort out the scale of this massive incident. If newer Reploids opened fire here, they're bound to open fire anywhere as well.

"Argh …" Lumine grumbled. "I know it's bad … those explosions all over the world should've lit up some red flags in my mind … and it doesn't help that Axl is asking us to come over to his body. You heard those specific ear buzzes meant for us, right?"

"Yeah … ouch … it hurts." Iris groaned. "But I understand why he did that. Hammering on our signals so many times … he must've figured out you were the one who stopped him from going back to the front lines."

"I have to think like dad already. Maybe on a more severe degree too." Lumine sighed. "I don't want any more losses, the family kind. We need to get this sorted out soon … and we can have a happy family again."

"I'll go and check on the research labs. Maybe I can speed things up." Iris volunteered.

Lumine gestured his permission. He could only stand close to where his chair was, looking out the large window behind his desk looking over the rest of Big City.

There was some good news after all. Iris was at the research lab, the wavelength department which had immediately run its machines and satellites to begin tracing Maverick readings of any kind. What they found was shocking – almost unlike anything they've dealt with before. Unusual signal activity was found to have caused the Maverick incidences this time. And they need the Hunters to deal with it instantly.

"We traced these signals!" The human scientists uploaded the data from the screens into a data drive and handed the drive over to Iris. "Deliver these to the Maverick Hunters! They can trace these signals and wipe out the Mavericks whenever they show up!"

"Great! That's a lot of help!" Iris took the drive. "No trace of the master signal?!"

"These are peripheral signals, yes! But no, we can't trace the source of all these Maverick-inducing signals! We'd let you and the boss know the moment we track them down!"

Iris teleported over to the Hunter HQ navigator chambers. It was a ruckus of noise and whatnot. The only navigator she saw was the least busy – but still horridly busy nonetheless – was Palette. She rushed over to Palette, still in human form.

"P – Palette, c – can you do me a favour!? I need you to search for these signatures!"

"Sorry, I'm quite busy now – Iris?" She looked up and recognized Iris' face.

"Orders from the Corp! I need you to get everyone here to recognize and trace these energy signatures! That way you can immediately trace the Maverick readings around and deal with this mess faster! Got it!? It will help you all greatly!" Iris handed her the data drive.

"A – alright! Instituting a temporary lockdown of all signal transmission."

She pulled down a lever that did just so, causing confusion among the various navigators and Hunters at first. She plugged the data drive into a drive slot, uploaded the signatures to the recognition systems, and immediately more specific readings came from all over the world. The workload increased. Increased alarms were sent out.

"This is … this is horrible! The scale!" Iris gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's definitely more accurate and live, that's for sure. We'd need to mobilize more Hunters. This means overtime … I'll inform Signas right away." Palette rushed.

She placed the data drive together with a drive she knew contained data on Axl's copy chip in her drawer. For safe keeping.

"Alright … that's done …" Iris sighed with relief. "Now we just need to speculate who could be causing this …"

"Iris!" It was a voice she recognized. Axl came running in his Reploid form. "Ah! Hey let me go over to her!" The two Mechaniloids blocked Axl from moving further.

"Axl!" She rushed over, waved her hand and the Mechaniloids allowed her to pass to Axl.

"Whoa …" He was slightly taken aback from this scenario. "They follow your word …"

"Sorry, Axl. It's been a mess at the Corp too." Iris smiled weakly, but it curled upside down eventually. "As you've probably figured out … yes, Lumine placed a lot of things in order ever since he took over dad's job. Including me able to tell these Mechaniloids to let me through … and you not joining any Maverick battles for the next two weeks."

"What!?" Axl was flabbergasted. "Two weeks not fighting, when there's a full-blown crisis going on!? The newer Reploids! Those are dad's works out there rioting! I can't just stay here! Especially all the time we've been through together to be family!"

"I know! But that's precisely the reason why Lumine stopped you!" Iris said. "He doesn't want you lost in any way … we don't want you lost in madness …"

"You mean … there's someone out there who wants this to happen? You don't want me to lose my mind … over the nasty human politics?" Axl figured it out.

Iris wordlessly nodded.

No one said anything for a while. There were few Reploids around now that almost the entire HQ has been mobilized to deal with all the Maverick incidences newly detected. Iris switched over to her Reploid form.

"I'm going to sound really preachy now but … I really don't want everything that led up to our moments of peace earlier … be damaged because of this … I don't want dad's work to go to waste …" Iris couldn't help but sob.

"I know … I'm getting tired of chaos as well." Axl sighed. "Whoever did all this … we will get them … one way or another."

He went over to console Iris. They stood there while the snow continued falling.


	18. Trouble Much

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi guys! New chapter update! I decided to get myself to write and fix major plots for upcoming chapters. Enjoy!**

 **And in case you want something else in the meantime for the next chapter to come, be sure to search for The Original An Axl Story here on FFN, the original stories I first wrote.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Trouble Much

Three days later. The chaos has more or less died down. But there were many consequences that had to be borne. Axl sighed at the HQ, having been stuck in the place nowhere else to go, not even Sue to call and ask to go out and have fun. It was noon, but a cold grey noon.

"Might as well." Axl stopped reading pages and articles and books about radio wavelengths. He got up and teleported with ease to the Prez residence. He assumed his human form.

Axl recalled all the news he read about world issues, and more prominently consequences of the newer gen Reploid gone Maverick. He arrived in the living room, no one was around. They were in the kitchen though, the human servants and maids watching over their Reploid boss sitting by the refrigerator, drinking directly from a large bottle of wine.

"Ah … this calms me down. Thanks for being around just in case." Lumine dusted his hands, and the humans shook their heads in quiet obedience.

"Lumine, what are you doing?" Axl was mentally distracted from whatever he wanted to say to his younger brother. "Uh … I don't believe this is in your character."

"It's just something I wanted to try on my own." Lumine gave a tiny thumbs up, his face perfectly find despite drinking so much wine. "It has a satisfying taste. Plus, its alcohol molecules funnily give me focus on what to do with the humans and the scenario at hand."

Lumine drank the rest of the 2 liter bottle in one gulp, told the servants to discard it and had them go on to entertain the other humans concerning renovations of the residence.

Axl and Lumine walked out into the residence gardens. Mostly withered trees, grass and snow on all the stone sculptures here and there. Their plastic and leather shoes kicked around the snow, as they walked quietly.

"Sorry, Axl. Ever since Port Ulaguz, I've been very busy mentally." The white Reploid sighed. "This newer gen brain of mind … dad was very smart. He made it more advanced than the most recent CPU with all his secret research, so I can handle just thinking almost a hundred thousand scenarios at the same time. I mean, yes, things were busy ever since I took over from dad, but … this time … it's way worse. I'm sorry for barring you from fighting any Mavericks. I don't want you to be implicated."

"Yeah … that's on my mind." Axl stopped walking and leaned on a nearby tree. "You let a lot of the Hunters go out and fight the Mavericks … and yet I'm here not doing anything … can you at least let me know what you intend to do?"

Lumine folded his arms. He didn't say anything for a while.

"All the Hunters at HQ kept glaring at me all this while …" Axl recounted the seemingly dark and beady eyes from his colleagues that looked at him from every corner imaginable. "They never said anything to me, but I know what they thought … things like 'why are we in this mess again' 'your brother is responsible' 'do something'."

"I'm really sorry about that … but the most I can offer in return is … staying here at the residence. Assuming you wish to move out."

"Um … nah, I mean, I can take it, it's just … I want you to know this is what I'm facing to. That's it. But I gladly accept coming back on and off." Axl smiled.

The white Reploid tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry for being harsh, stopping you from fighting, but … I have to. Remember that day?" Lumine sighed. "You hit me for bringing up Giga City, bringing up old wounds? I was very … mixed, indecisive, weak. It's true dealing with the humans required some … Maverick traits. Thinking of all that made me feel … I need to be consistent. I will do what I think is right. To everyone in the public, to everyone I know in private. To you. For the Corp. For dad. That's why I did what I did. You've read all the human news, right?"

"Yeah … and the fact you don't show up and explain anything to anyone who's angry right now is … irritating, to say the least." Axl almost gritted his teeth.

"All in due time … there are enough Hunters at the moment to forestall what I hope will be their main attack on dad for now." Lumine stared into the sky.

Indeed, in the past three days, X Zero and a multitude of Hunters had been spread out through the world quelling all Maverick incidences from the newer-gen Reploids. The navigators furthered their research and analysis of how this could happen, but so far the answer hasn't come close. Palette was very convinced that Axl's systems had the answer to the chaos, so she turned every corner of data upside down to find the applicable answer.

The humans demanded more answers instead of the violence. Why wasn't Prez Corp doing anything? Why were they guaranteed that everything was complete when the newer-gens too could go Maverick? Further reconstruction happened, causing a rumour that this was all deliberate so that the Corp could squeeze more profits from the need of facility-building.

But that wouldn't make sense, because the Corp's prided newer-gen Reploid army that worked alongside the human armies too went Maverick – a sore point of pride, if you think about it, especially since Prez sponsored their establishment. Lumine had nothing to gain from this. Even newer-gen Reploids that didn't go Maverick were heavily scrutinized.

Wilder voices from the humans used this to demand that Prez Corp share its monopoly of science and technology with various other entities to create the perfect non-Maverick Reploid race. Others took the chance to aim at Lumine for being a Maverick secretly and blame him as the source. Even calls to tear down the Corp to end this ludicrousness.

"Something isn't right. That's all." Lumine said. "It is true that previous Reploids were based on X – though faulty designs and flaws allowed the virus to make them Maverick. You know I was corrupted twice previously. Now, this body, along with Iris, and all the newer-gen Reploids – all of us have your design, Axl. You never went Maverick, so ask this – why is it that selective newer-gen Reploids are being Mavericks? Why am I not a Maverick yet? Why is it, then, that the entirety of the Corp Reploid employees, all of whom are newer generation, last I checked last night, not one has gone Maverick and kept us running?"

"You're saying it can no longer be random like last time … but it's like … someone randomly placed the Maverick signals in them? That's why?" Axl widened his eyes.

"That old talk we had … nasty human politics against dad. It's here. And … just yesterday, Iris said that the human police salvaged some interesting evidence from all the sites of the random terrorist explosions before this Maverick fiasco." Lumine continued. "Human fingerprints from the shrapnels. Most of them blotchy. But criss-cross everything and we should have the answer in a few days' time."

The white Reploid recalled mentally what else Iris told him yesterday (today she is busy managing the entire bureaucracy of the Corp and relaying instructions to the Federation on his behalf).

"The 30 companies are neutralized. But what we know from inventory checks … various tools for power machinery building have all been transferred outside of Japan … towards the mainland. If we zero in on their location, we can halt their Maverick causing device before it becomes autonomous." Iris said. "And … there's something too."

"Say it, Iris … we need to deal with everything. I can handle it." Lumine said.

"This set of numbers and its details are strange. Have a look yourself." Iris gave him a long sheet of paper. The white Reploid read the whole thing quickly. He was perplexed at first, but the numbers just happened to match with his own hypothesis on what's been going on.

About 20 cooperation companies or so experienced abnormal increases in activity beyond the scope designated for them. 8 companies manufacture weapons and bombs, 7 companies mine the earth for special minerals and resources, 5 companies manage delivery routes. One of the weapons manufacturers reported unique circuit designs and armour upgrading. Circuit designs as if for the rewiring of existing Reploid personalities or outright new ones …

"Hmm … it's sad … but we need more coups in every other organization around the world. Thanks, Iris. Looks like I may have to take drastic measures everywhere to stop this chaos."

Axl gritted his teeth. "Someone is … kidnapping and brainwashing newer-gen Reploids to do their bidding … why would they do this!? After all the years we had of fighting Mavericks, finally there's peace!"

"Humans. What do we know about the darkness inside their hearts? They're already … Mavericks to begin with." Lumine nearly spat on the snow.

The two brothers stood at the gardens silently.

"I'm really thankful for Palette, what she did. I'm glad she and the others are now working with the data extracted from your body. It could help us a lot." He continued.

"No … no problem." Axl started to seriously get the picture of what his brother was dealing, as if in their father's being, not just his position. "Well … thanks for what you did too. Everything you did so far. Even in shadows. And to me."

"Well … maybe that thing of dad being so controlling a freak on all these matters does help." Lumine stretched his hands. "Once something goes out of control, we can zero in and stop the culprits. If there is a need to fight … I will gladly let you know."

"Chill, bro. Chill. I can gladly wait." Axl looked happily at him.

"Well, enough about me. What about you?" The white Reploid decided to make the atmosphere better. "Were you able to do anything decent to while time away? What about X, Zero, everyone there? They're okay?"

Axl recounted – Signas and Douglas were being Signas and Douglas, arranging orders on who-knows-what, the Hunter education program and all that put on hold due to the Maverick incidences. The navigators relaying instructions and the latest info on which sites had the latest newer-gen Maverick incidences to be dealt with. X was being X, charging in the front lines to get rid of the Maverick and salvage what could be salvaged from … anything.

Zero was brutal. He was the only one since the battle of Abel Sector-Two with determination and fury such that his extra training wore devastating fruits. He was almost like the time he was a Maverick himself – though he will furiously deny this – as he hacked and slashed on all the Maverick Mechaniloids and Reploids he saw.

"Oh dear …" The white Reploid hung his head down tiredly. "I fear I may have fought him a bit too hard on that day. What do you think, Axl?"

"You weren't going easy on us. It's fine. I was the one who kicked you off that platform station, not Zero. I got you to call uncle, bro, not Zero." Axl smiled at him. "But that's my thought on why Zero is mad. That's all."

"What about Sue? Is she okay?" Lumine asked.

"She's … fine. Only had a message from her on my phone. Her college issued a warning for everyone to be careful, as the explosions could happen any time. She's being careful with her time … and her studies. I haven't seen her since our snowball fight."

"I'm glad … it's nice to see you be friends with a trustworthy person." The white Reploid smiled. "Or at least … that's what the Corp intel is saying."

"Hold on, what do you mean?" Axl became serious. "Are you spying on Sue!?"

"Sorry, Axl. It's my way of dealing with the nasty human politics. How do I put this …" Lumine rubbed his chin. "In the years leading up to … my so-called rebellion, there have been increased student activism making similar demands to the very humans who called for dad and the Corp to support their lifes on the moon."

Axl felt a heavy feeling on his throat. He couldn't say anything.

He continued: "Sue … wasn't a vocal voice, but … her human uncle made her join a protest. And that was when dad traced and dealt with everyone of them, except Sue. She was an innocent bystander … but what she has spoken in her college prior to being sent underground by the Corp has me worried."

"Has she … demanded that the Corp be … I dunno, less intrusive or something like that?" Axl asked. "Just a word I picked up … but … you know."

"Something like that." Lumine raised an eyebrow. "But it can't be helped. The Corp does own everything on Earth and in space. It's natural that the humans want to experience something different, so they make noise and think the authorities will just give in."

"Urgh …" Axl's eyes twitched. "What are you going to do?"

"I advise you to continue your relationship with Sue, but … try not to get dragged into anything I'm trying to deal with." Lumine shrugged, and his actions were interrupted by his phone ringing in his pants pocket. "Hello, Iris?" He answered.

"I – I just got back from the meeting, and everything's fine." Iris said hectically. "But … just when the Maverick crimes are more or less under control, we've gotten news that again, more explosions of various facilities are occurring again!"

"Nggh. This time, we'd get more evidence." Lumine felt like crushing his phone. "It's definitely those 20 entities. We'd wring them in for sure. You know what to do, Iris."

"Yes, of course." Iris stopped the call and rushed off to another part of the Corp grounds.

"You're gonna still think more, aren't you?" Axl asked awkwardly.

"I have to, Axl. Run along and … do whatever you want, and try and stay out of trouble. We don't want them to use you as a means to cause more." Lumine weakly gestured.

Axl nodded quietly and walked off. The white Reploid sighed to himself there.

"Well … the courts will not do the work fast. Just like what dad did, if it's a bloody fight those humans want, then they are definitely getting a bloodier fight from me."


	19. With Her

Chapter 18: With Her

"Alright …" Zero slammed his fists together in the medical bay of the Hunters HQ. "We got this. Another round of potential Mavericks to go after."

X walked up to him. "The medical bay has … never been used this intensively, I'd say. Sigh … just when everything is calm, we suddenly have Mavericks and bombs everywhere."

The two stood together silently, as Reploids passed by them around them minding their own businesses. They sighed, and calmed themselves.

"I must train more …" Zero clenched his fist. "I can still see his face … his laughing smirking face … back in Abel Sector-Two … then I can be stronger …"

A vivid imagination of an evil-looking Lumine firing artificial tornadoes and non-stop energy blasts from his palms shearing through Zero's saber presented itself in his mind. His glaring red eyes and smug-looking smirk glared at him. The insipid laughter was obvious.

"Chill. I don't think he did that when he fought us." X reassured his friend. "By the way … any word of Axl?"

"Not a clue … he's free to do anything he wants, is what the memo said. Lucky boy."

A few hours ago, easily perhaps 20 hours after his talk with Lumine, Axl received a message from Sue – saying she was basically free today and they could meet up at a more posh part of Big City for lunch. Axl was more than pleased, but somehow … a part of him didn't feel like the company was sufficient. So he closed his eyes, and went to touch the red orb in his mindscape. A few moments later, he got a message from Iris.

"Axl, I'm almost done with my work here. Give me a minute, okay?" – Iris

"Aw … but I want you over now so badly …" – Axl

"I know, I know, Lumine is explaining some things to the board humans here. I have to pay attention. Just give me five more minutes, okay? Hugs and loves." – Iris

"NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW" – Axl

"Don't make me mad! Are you doing this on purpose?! You naughty younger brother!" – Iris

Axl smiled to himself as he put his phone away. He glanced at what he was doing before Sue's message came in – the articles and books on radio wavelengths. He was getting a gist of what Palette was doing. If only he could ask her what they were about, since the navigators and other engineers were working together to crack the mystery of the newer-gen Maverick incidences. He sighed and pushed them all away.

TWO DAYS AGO.

Palette and Alia noticed something odd on their analysis of the Maverick signals that kept popping up. Why were Mavericks appearing in such a random manner? It felt very much unlike the Maverick uprisings of the past. Something was not right.

"Do you think it's anything to do with the Virus?" Palette asked.

"The energy and data signatures beg to differ." Alia sighed. "We have had data of all uprisings in the past. These crimes do not possess signatures from past patterns. It's as if it's a brand new pattern and it's something we haven't seen before."

Palette remembered one time when Iris popped out of nowhere and asked her to get the Hunters to trace down … some kind of signals. She reached for her desk drawer and took out a drive. Something in her instinct told that her recent study of Axl's copy chip might help.

"If we study these together … we might reverse the trace workings and find the source. Send the Hunter teams there … and get rid of the new Maverick phenomenon for good."

"Is it … is it possible that something … might have been overlooked in the newer gen Reploids' systems, which is how these Maverick crimes could happen?" Alia asked.

"It's … it's possible. Although word was that these Reploids have systems similar to that of Axl's … yes, something is definitely amiss. Let's study it further!"

BACK TO THE PRESENT'S A FEW HOURS AGO FROM X AND ZERO'S CONVERSATION.

A nearby large screen covering the upper half of a wall showed the stats on the latest Maverick attacks. Small orange dots denote newer-gen Maverick incidences that are quelled, large red dots – far less in number than the orange dots – denote existing or new Maverick incidences being dealt with. He was not part of the action. He could only look at the screen.

"Urgh … so bored …" Axl rested his head on his now-clear desk.

He almost fell asleep when he felt to two buzzes stir his head from the inside.

 _Darn it, Axl! I'm here now! You've really made me mad!_ Iris pouted.

 _Axl, you know better than to bug Iris like this._ Lumine continued. _You know, even I would feel mad if you kept ringing us like this. Well, she dragged me here, so you might as well spill it. What's the deal? Why'd you want us here?_

Hey guys, I got a message from Sue. We're going for lunch together. You … wanna be around? It would be very nice if you can though. Axl thought inwardly.

 _Huh._ Lumine sounded surprised. _To be honest, Axl, I thought you'd ask me – or us – to not be here. This kind of … meet-up could be very personal to you, and wouldn't it be better if we left you and Sue alone?_

 _Huh. True._ Iris also was surprised. _Given the level of fun and happiness you had with her … it feels like you two could be a couple soon._

C-couple!? Axl nearly blushed, and continued thinking inwardly. N-n-no! No way! I mean, Sue is a great human being to be with, but – I – I seriously haven't thought of it that way! I mean, it's nice to share this amazing feeling of being with someone you care! I mean, this is what I was supposed to be doing with dad, right?! If I can have fun with Sue, I'm sure I can give the same feelings to dad! I mean, it's not just about dad! Just … humans. Please?

 _Heheh._ Iris and Lumine giggled inside him, and Iris continued with: _We understand, Axl. Me and Lumine are fine, we're free coincidentally. So, don't worry. Corp affairs will take care of itself for now. We can be with you, right Lumine? Huh? Lumine!_

Axl felt that his younger brother was distracted, and he felt a thwack inside his head.

 _Ow! I was a little distracted, sorry! I was thinking about why the Dr Light armour-producing capsule systems dad managed to excavate from an old American ruins deactivated itself suddenly a few hours ago. Uh, anyway, she's right, we can be with you._

Oh you, Lumine, always thinking of something. Thanks, you guys! We go out and meet Sue now! Axl thought inwardly.

He walked down many paths to eventually exit the Hunter HQ, took a major turn down a clean alley and changed into his human form. He smiled to himself briefly before walking and doing lots of parkour on pipes and balconies and walls to head to the rendezvous point with Sue. The Reploid siblings inside him didn't say anything.

"It's good. We got this, Lumine. All your instructions make sense so far." Iris said.

She sat next to him on the invisible floor of Axl's mind. "I know. It wasn't easy, but I've thought of all the solutions already. We just need to wait these two more days and then the results will manifest. The 20 are going down for sure."

"Can we really afford to wait that long?" Iris groaned. "I feel something might bite our butts if we aren't careful."

"Oh Iris … I'm glad dad recycled you and had you stayed in his computer systems last time before Axl was created." He suddenly pondered. "And I'm really grateful you also learnt a lot from him before you entered Axl's body. Otherwise, I don't think you'd do so well as the Vice Chair to my Chairman."

"Darn it, don't just suddenly say things like that. Besides … I'm glad I could help. Managing all the humans is tougher work than I thought – I mean, I know it's tough." Iris said.

"Haha … well, we can still wait. No problem. All the instructions given? It may not look like it, but … these are silent measures. The moment the news stop reporting noise, that's how we know it works. Besides … I am not keen to talk with all of them humans. Especially that monocle gentleman who – urgh – I hate the way he talks."

Iris patted the white Reploid on the back, who had raised his hands to his temples, as if countering a headache. "Kazugaki Shou … Minister of Science and Technology."

Lumine recalled everything he knew so far – Shou was a major representative of the voices of the elite and people in the Federation many years ago who advocated moving the human population to the Moon to evade the Maverick crises. He was a moderator and organizer that presented the radical voices in a coherent and reasonable manner that forced Prez to sponsor the Jakob project in the first place.

"We just got everything right with Earth and the Moon … the environment has been salvaged, the Moon was restored to its original look, everyone had peaceful times just when the Maverick Virus is gone for good … and then" – Lumine held out two of his fingers – "this major incident was enough to bring back all these voices again. I … I wished I had taken this human down when I was presenting myself as dad's heir last time."

"I just hope your silent tactic will work …" Iris said.

Axl approached Sue in a center of a certain district in Big City. He was glad to see her.

"Hey Sue!" He called out, and inwardly Iris and Lumine started paying attention again. "I'm here! Ah, we're both early! Let's go and eat something!"

"Ah, there you are Lance!" Sue cheerily said, calling Axl by the name for the human form. "Come! I have two hours! We can chill out together before I go back to class!"

It felt warm – despite the snow. They walked past other humans – many old Reploids and unaffected newer-gen Reploids had more or less hid themselves to avoid ostracization for now – and headed to a large food court in a huge mall.

"Alright …" Sue managed to traverse the crowd with her own food – a bowl of balck-sauced noodles, three pieces of fried chicken at the side and a huge serving of orange juice – and found a seat at the direction where Axl had pointed out earlier. "He should be – whoa!"

Axl came back with two trays, clearly being very happy with himself, each tray supported by each of his hands – a big bowl of soup noodles, a serving of gingered rice with octopus meat and pork, five pieces of fried chicken and two servings of tea soda.

"C – can you finish all that, Lance?" She asked in disbelief.

"I can manage. It's been quite a while since we last met, so … I consider this a good outing and something like a celebration." Axl replied good-naturedly.

We … we don't mind, Axl, but … it's true we can eat as much as we want thanks to our unique digestive systems, but don't let that give away your status as a Reploid, okay?

I'm fine, Iris, no worries. Heck, I wanted more actually. I was holding back. Axl thought.

They sat down and began eating. The human food court continued its economic life at a decent pace – it wasn't over-crowded but it wasn't deserted, just normal occupancy and equally similar chow activity. Axl focused on the gingered rice and fried chicken first.

"You never cease to amaze me, Lance …" Sue said.

"Uh …" Axl swallowed a huge bite of his food – he could feel the nuclear engines vapourizing the food molecules to become a variant of Energon energy inside him. "Sure?"

"You just get me relaxing … is all." Sue sighed and struggled to finish her own noodles. "Think of it as … a positive stimulant against very negative outlooks."

"Uh … am I going to be an addictive thing to you?" Axl asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No, no … my life so far has been fine but … its quality has been mixed so to speak, even after being quarantined underground last time after the Jakob project was cancelled. To me … my life's still the same. Lots of hate I face and whatnot …"

Axl stopped eating. He could sense something off coming from Sue's facial expressions. The Reploid siblings inside him were paying attention too. Deciding to play the role of 'positive stimulant', he perked up and decided to be a good listener.

"Well, if I really am a positive effect on you, spill out your thoughts." He focused on the soup noodles. "Don't mind me, I can listen to anything you want."

"You sure? It might be negative. Very … just not good."

"Try me." Axl said and gestured.

What he heard wasn't that gut-wrenching, but he wasn't exactly holding up so well at the mental front. Sue spilled out her life story, sort of, she still didn't want to spill major details – she came from a decently elite-ish sort of background, with the typical snooty friends and snooty upbringing (though she was the odd one out), it was fine and all until Prez (Axl nearly stopped whatever he was doing) came in, 'properly dealt' with her father and older brother due to some company issues, and word was it that Prez (Axl flinched again) had targeted her friends soon after as well, and everyone hated her instantly.

"Uh … but if your friends' parents were … taken down due to your dad's own incident … doesn't that mean … they are already complicit in the first place?" Axl asked.

"Yes, logically. But my friends, and anyone who knows me and mum around this area of Big City, they think easily blaming me for their troubles makes up for it."

Nasty human politics. Axl thought inwardly. Sue's involved in this sort of thing too.

 _Hey Lumine, anything to comment?_ Iris poked him inside Axl's mind.

 _Dad does that all the time._ Lumine remarked. _Part of my job also roughly follows what he did. Because the Chairman of Prez Corp established himself as a major backer of every industry after the Eurasia and Gate incidents when rebuilding this world – more so actually after … my Maverick rebellion – if the humans did something dad didn't like, let's just say it's easy for dad to find dirt on the humans and replace them with a Reploid or two or a more trustworthy human he knows. You can say also there's pre-emptive approval from the courts and other committees that deal with all these. I … believe I know Sue's case, but …_

 _But …_ Iris said uneasily. But what, Lumine? Are you hiding something from us?

 _No, no! It's nothing like that. Sue's background is fine and all, but … there are something missing dots that I don't really get. Plus, her recent form of political activism has me worried as well …_

"You're feeling good now?" Axl simply smiled.

"Yeah … Hell, like I said, even just being here with you is probably the best thing I've ever done in my life. It helps me ease and get away from all the conundrums in home, school, life." She played with her blonde hair a little. "Well … there is one teeny tiny thing."

"Sure, go ahead. I'm still all ears." Axl gestured, done with his meals and now ready to take on his tea soda.

"Everyone's talking about it … and I really don't want to, but I have no choice since I want to gauge some opinions." Sue slurped up her coffee. "What do you think about all that has happened to Prez Corp … or that new Reploid, Maverick, whatever in charge?"

Axl and Iris jointly had their minds went blank for a while. _Uh oh …_ They groaned.

"Uh … I don't really keep check? I just mainly live." Axl muttered through his tea soda.

"Oh come on, Lance. You're a nice person and all, even though we've only met and talked for these – what, a week or so – but even surely you know what's going on around!"

Sue grunted, and Axl didn't know how to react. "I … I'm sorry … I just don't want to be involved in this sort of thing." He tried to be natural. Then, a random thought hit him.

"Uh … a moment." Axl raised a finger dramatically. "If your dad and other friends' dads were all … dealt with by Prez because of what your dad did, then why … why are your friends hating on you as if you are your dad? That kinda bugged me."

"Well … the answer to that is … I'm not sure I can say this here safely but … you're sure you're ready for this?" Sue fidgeted a little. "Don't tell anyone else. I already can't really handle all the attention I'm getting in school."

"Alright, I'd at least do that much." Axl prepared himself mentally.

"My mum … she says that I'm related to Prez. He's my great-grandfather."

The three Reploids went blank in their minds simultaneously. Axl didn't respond.

"Mum's always saying that Prez looks out for us, sparing us compared to everyone else who made him mad. He took over everyone's companies and facilities, even my dad and my brother away … we all knew what he meant by that. Everyone around me knows this relationship and that's why they blame me easily for their troubles. They think I have connections I can play with, but … truth is, I've never actually met Prez face-to-face." She stated. "If only I can see him and get some answers from him …"

 _But … nowhere in dad's massive library is it said dad is married. He never had any family. Dad's not the sort of person to have affairs with others … who is this girl?_ Lumine said.

"I really want an answer from Prez … or at least that Reploid now in charge. And all the ongoing mess around the world … why aren't they managing it well? What could've possibly caused this to happen? Mum always says great-granddad is a very effective and efficient person … so all this mess she thinks is someone trying very desperately to sabotage him. I wish I knew why Prez is Prez to begin with. That will explain a lot of things …"

Axl felt Lumine transfer himself out of him, his emotions unknown. Iris still remained in his head, also watching over and waiting to see what happens next.

 _Even she says her human mother believes the recent Maverick crisis – I can extrapolate, I think – is caused by nasty human politics …_

"Uh … I'm sure they have their reasons. I only know that the world is deep in Corp pockets after the Eurasia incident because he really wanted to make the world a better place." Axl tried not to give away too much. "All I know is that ever since, people … have been giving him trouble non-stop, expecting him to take care of their affairs for them."

"Ah … well, that would coincide with mum said." Sue pondered. "She met some people who tried to frame Prez for something in the past … and then they were never heard of again."

"As for the new Corp boss … if the internal departments say he's worthy and no longer a Maverick … let him prove himself. There's not enough time for him to do so, given what's happened recently … so everyone's just jumping the gun without reason." Axl continued. "That's just my understanding though. I could be wrong."

"I guess that makes sense … I mean, besides his very … active self-introduction to the world and how he manhandled some lawmakers to the Palace that time … he's not heard of recently. But then again, mum says when things change, usually Prez has ordered to do a lot of work silently in the first place." Sue finished her food and drink.

 _That's … exactly what Lumine said a while ago about dad working silently. I – I'm curious about this human too! How does she know so much about dad!?_

I don't know … either we get something from dad, but … he's still under treatment, or Lumine will find out something. I'm not sure I can pry into something like this. Axl replied back in thoughts. Do you want me to?

 _No! Don't do that! Just … keep your relationship with her like normal. If this kind of thing pains her, then we – you – shouldn't try to mess with her at all._

Fair point. I'll do that. Axl finished all his drinks.

Axl and Sue spent some time in calmness together until it was 20 minutes to her college studies. She happily bade Axl farewell, and he too waved gently back. Only when Sue was no longer in sight, Axl exhaled deeply.

"Oh … a message from Lumine. How rare." Axl felt the buzz in his pocket and took out his phone. "Huh, it says he that Zero wants a sparring partner in his free time. That means me, since X is busy with coordinating Maverick crackdowns."

 _Oh shoot!_ Iris nearly cussed. _He sent me that email twice! I kept forgetting to reply! Axl, behind the scenes, Lumine's instructions can overload my memory circuits, that's why! Zero must've sent an email to Lumine too … argh, I'd reply him when I get back!_

"Chill, Iris. Chill." Axl put away hi phone. "I understand."

Axl decided to stand around and glance at the seemingly-normal humans and their seemingly-normal lifes before going back to HQ.

 _Hey, Axl, I just noticed something. Even though all the humans know your identity as the new gen Reploid prototype … you being in human form … Sue hasn't recognized you for the big X-shaped tattoo on your face. Lucky, ain't it?_

Yeah … that's true. Axl thought inwardly and scratched his head. I hope this goes on longer.

 _Uh … don't count on it, Axl._ Iris replied weakly. _Please be careful …_

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **I'm glad I managed to put this chapter out. A little exposition heavy, but in the realistic environment, secret workings of government and other stuff always happen, right? Next up, stay tuned to Chapters 19 and 20, and a very special Second Interlude. And don't forget to share some love for the Original An Axl Story in FFN here!**


	20. The Restriction

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi guys. I'm back with Chapters 19 and 20, and a second Interlude. More notes below after you've read the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Restriction

The following day, the news started reporting another of Shou's tirades to the Federation Palace. Photos showed the monocle-wearing gentleman raising fists, demanding absolute compensation and sharing of Reploid schemes by Prez Corp with every engineering company to ease the Maverick crisis, even calling for re-establishment of the Jakob project and reverting back to the previous new generation Reploid batches.

Other photos revealed, however, a stark contrast – many human legislators were tired, exhausted, simply not in the mood for going back to the old days.

THE DAY OF THE PALACE MEETING ITSELF.

"S – shut up!" A bearded human in white shawls finally stood up. "Shut up shut up shut up! Just shut up about your proposals! Stop it! I don't want to hear any more of moving to the Moon again! It was a nasty experience! I don't want any family, even mine, to experience again being surrounded by Mavericks before we were saved FROM the Moon!"

"Are you in the pay of the Corp!? Are you in the pay of that Reploid!? That Maverick!? How can we trust him even though Prez retired!? You're too lenient on this, sir!" Shou taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Another legislator rose; the woman shouted: "I've had enough of this! I'm not going back to the Moon! I don't want more angry taxpayers and commerce unions coming to my desk demanding I stop wasting their tax money!"

"Enough of this topic! If anything, if old man Prez – bless his soul – says that freaky-looking Reploid can be trusted, then I'm on board with it! I've been following his goings and comings for 30 years now, and the only reason any screw-up is labelled at him is precisely because of the kind of voices you're representing, Mr Shou! Stop it!" Another rose.

"But – that is simple untrue!" Shou couldn't form a rebuttal on time.

"I wish to call for the Palace to move a motion to shut this man up, and let's resume other important business and let the Reploid take care of everything! Even if it means less free voice and democracy!" The bearded human in white shawls said. "I'm tired of getting involved in this mess and I'm going back to my proper duties! About time!"

"You can't be serious!" Shou was aghast. "A – are you in the Corp's pay!? Are ALL of you in the Corp's pay!? This is ridiculous! You cannot allow that Maverick to triumph!"

"Many legislators filed a motion against this topic yesterday, Mr Shou. I'm surprised you're not aware of it." The speaker of the Palace spoke stoically. "The only reason you're allowed to speak here is because your slot was pre-registered. Or have you forgotten the rules?"

"But – but – how can you – all of you – how can you let Prez Corp win?!" Shou protested.

"Back on the proper motion. Kazugaki Shou, your time is up." The speaker banged his hammer once. "Now, Motion no 23356 to the Federation Palace – Granting Temporary Freedom to Prez Corp. We've all read this motion in advance. We suspend basic freedoms in favour of allowing Prez Corp to do anything he wants, to clear up the current mess, and then we can resume normal lifes. For the sake of the planet. Anyone not in favour?"

Out of the 450 legislators, only 3 voiced their disapproval. Shou was beside himself.

"All those in favour?" The remaining 447 legislators raised their hands.

"Motion granted." The speaker banged his hammer once, and the Palace turned into a cheering uproar. A few Guardroid newer gens observing the scenario from the outside rushed outward to inform their boss of this legislative victory.

BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY.

Axl was reading this news (he didn't know anything of Iris' and Lumine's discussion from before). "Huh … they're arguing again." He turned off his monitor. "And then … it's back to special training time with Zero. Speaking of which …"

Axl cocked his head once. Just for fun. No response. Iris had left back to her own body after Axl returned to HQ yesterday. Today it was just him and Zero in the VR training areas.

"Glad to see you, Axl. Are you ready? I won't go easy on you again." Zero said.

"Haha … that battle's s really gotten to you hasn't it?" Axl could only laugh weakly.

"I don't want to be weak, that's all. X may disagree – he's the one more involved with the Hunters' paperwork for all I know, and he's been leading battles like a decent commander – but I think it's good to be prepared." Zero shrugged. "What if I meet an advanced Maverick in the future who's as strong as your brother? I'd die of shame if I lose to them …"

"Alright, alright. I get the picture. Did Iris reply you?" Axl went to a computer to adjust the VR settings. "I heard you tried to talk to her."

"You were free, for all I know you have the right to go to the opposite end of the world and I'd never be able to trace you!" Zero threw his arms up. "I had to ask her to talk to you! Anyway, yes, she did reply me back."

"That's great. Iris is doing fine, no worries. Me and Lumine won't harm her, so no worries." Axl finished the configuration. "Alright, let's start. Give me your best, Zero. But after maybe … I dunno, 3 rounds, then let's go for something harder."

"W – what did you set up?" Zero was a little unnerved. Axl smiled and said nothing.

The VR training commenced. It was a dark setting whereby the Mavericks havewon the day and the havoc caused was unthinkable. Axl and Zero had to roleplay that the other person was the last, more powerful Maverick standing.

Zero began by dashing rapidly to Axl and aimed his saber for Axl's head. Axl gritted his teeth, retreated back and fired a torrent of his bullet shots to counter Zero. Darn, he's going out again! He thought inwardly. He fired his bullets more rapidly this time.

The entire battle between himself and Zero was basically this. He could only fire his bullets to deter Zero, since he dared not take on Zero's saber lest he be really cut in half. Iris and Lumine will be mad if they heard that Zero took out their Reploid sibling.

It was 40 minutes of non-stop bullet versus saber. Zero was definitely injured, but Axl remained cautious as if Zero were to get him, it would be like jumping into a pit of spikes – instant goner. He can't keep retreating forever. He tried to tire Zero out again.

Axl jumped into mid-air, hovering as he could, and fired his bullets downward to Zero. But the moment his hovering started to burn out, Zero jumped high and aimed a saber slash at him. Axl grunted, but found he could kick off of Zero's chest to propel himself backward to safety. "Ah!" Zero grunted, but Axl too grunted as he crashed against the training wall.

The monitor showed Zero having precariously low health, while Axl had top shape health. The program recommended them to restore their health before continuing further.

"Agreed." Zero pressed the appropriate buttons and the VR scenario dissolved itself. "Well, Axl, you've done quite well. Though you were mostly on retreat today again …"

"Dude, there's no way I want your saber cutting me into pieces!" Axl protested. "Sure, past Mavericks have never cut me before, but that's because their weapons are not as dangerous as yours! Of course I want to preserve my life and body!"

"Haha … well, life is full of battles." Zero simply remarked.

"Well … if you want something similar … why not put on that program you had Layer make for you?" Axl snickered. "I heard about it from the other navigators. They said the simulations couldn't provide you with enough action, so you had them whip up our battle with bro based on every footage possible …"

"T – that's a prototype!" Zero looked flustered. "They delivered it just yesterday and I wanted to test it out in private – you little sneak, how did you find out?!"

"You had it here on the log. I didn't pry on anything." Axl pressed the START button. "Besides … maybe this time, you and I can get some better quality practice."

The monitor showed their healths to be restored, and a warning DANGER sign.

Instantly, the VR scenario beamed in and it was a decent city and empty grounds. It was bright and sunny, but the mood of the VR got gloomy and dark instantly. A blast of power flew down from the sky and devastated everything in its path. Axl and Zero couldn't help but shout as the VR dealt them a heavy blow to their health, almost flying off in fact.

"Maverick Hunters … are you really to die …? HAHAHA!"

The city was wiped out with much rumble and debris everywhere, and an evil version of Lumine descended from the sky. His aura flared purple, his eyes were glaring red, and his face had a smirk that such 'ants' cannot damage the giant that he is.

"Man … they really made bro look nasty. Way nastier than on the Moon." Axl said.

VR-Lumine instantly unleashed all the energy play the two were familiar with. Plenty of underground explosions to jerk them off, surprise energy blasts to deal more damage, and VR-Lumine occasionally flying down to perform an upper cut to the neck or swift kick to the chest of its targets. Both Axl and Zero were tormented equally.

"Th – this is a prototype!?" Axl gasped after he stopped rolling on the ground. "It's more like a Maverick simulation level A triple plus! And we only have level A max!"

"Argh, you shouldn't have activated it yet!" Zero ran over from his spot to where he knew the computer would be. "Stop stop stop!"

The VR simulation stopped and it all dissipated. Axl and Zero's healths were immediately restored to normal. Axl sat on his bum. Then, he had a thought.

"Uh … I did notice something different compared to all the other simulations. Plus, my own experience with fighting Lumine may help if you want to improve." Axl said.

"Oh yeah? Go on." Zero was curious.

"Lumine … doesn't really attack like Mavericks. I mean, alright, let's go on your experience and with X, you guys fought more Mavericks than I can imagine. Can you summarize?"

"Uh … a great deal of Mavericks are arrogant in my opinion." Zero nodded thoughtfully. "They may come at us with great weapons and all that, but in the end … feels like they kind of hold back because they're so confident they can beat us easily. Even Sigma I dare add."

"Exactly." Axl snapped his fingers. "Even in the simulations we have here, sure they are real life of origin and dangerous, but … Lumine doesn't act like that. His nature is being cautious all the time. It's true that Iris said Lumine held back when we fought him on the Moon, but that doesn't count."

"Oh yeah, Iris was one with you …" Zero recalled, slouched a little and perked up.

"Lumine tries to find our weakness, just like any normal … or even sneaky Reploid, and takes us down the moment he's convinced he's in the upper hand. Or if that doesn't work, he'd work to rip a moment out of us where he can catch us off guard." Axl gestured.

"Having said that … if we can just act according to how our future Maverick targets behaves, we never left our guard down, then we should be fine." Axl sighed. "Sorry, Zero, it's my fault I know. I shouldn't have activated this simulation. I was being naughty."

"Alright, kiddo. Just this once I'd let you go." Zero nodded. "Next time we're having a proper battle, either with me … or with that abomination. I don't know why those navigators say this is just a prototype. That's the nuts."

"Huh …" Axl pondered. "We let our guard down … we might be defeated by any Maverick we face …" Another lightbulb flashed inside his head.

"Huh … this might make things go faster. Catch you later, Zero! I just had a wonderful idea!" Axl bade the Hunter farewell and aimed towards where the three navigators are.

"Darn it, that X. He should've been here." Zero jerked his hand. "Where is he anyway? In the meantime … I'm going to call this mode LEVEL ULTIMATE for anyone to try."

X continued typing on his computer in his office, pressed the ENTER button and sighed with relief that more reports had been sent in. No word on Signas exercising authority so far.

"Done … phew. No Maverick fights for now." X sighed deeper, and this time he felt the anxiety and stress leaving his circuits.

"Well … at least they allowed me to have Axl on camera all the time." X sighed as he watched the monitor showing where Axl was going – from the VR training area, to the corridors, to the other areas, and then finally the navigator chambers.

Sadly, a few hours from now, the alarm would sound again and himself and Zero and a team of other Hunters have to spring to South America to quell a newer gen Maverick incident.

"Hey guys. I have a query." Axl came to face Alia, Layer and Palette in the navigator chambers. "This is about … that thing you scanned me and on wavelengths."

"Ah, yes." Layer responded. "Paletter showed us the incredible data she got from you. So … did our boss finally say yes to researching on you? I heard he said no."

"He finally said yes." Axl shrugged with relief. "Basically, Palette you were saying that my copy chip repels a lot of wavelengths that can induce Reploids to be Maverick? Uh, how's the progress on that? Any idea what's the cause? How do we stop that?"

"We … we finally got the gist of the situation, also thanks to data other Hunters have picked up from the Maverick incidences so far." Palette looked visibly tired. "We compared your copy chip wavelength schematics to those afflicted by the Maverick tide, and it seems … a lot of the newer gen Reploids just aren't immune to the extent of your copy chip's immunity. You'd think your human father might've made them all immune similarly to your body."

"Judging by the data and where we got all these data … it's the same random affliction all over." Alia continued. "Of course, we tried to run a trace of the wavelengths to the source or sources of the Maverick occurrences but … it's tough. The wavelengths are there, but there's something about them like … a code that scrambles itself every now and then. The signatures aren't just reliable. If we can get some semblance, we can that use it for this prototype cure that I've been working and expand it throughout the world. And done. No Mavericks."

"How's your brother by the way?" Layer asked. "I've seen you. The other Hunters tend to glare at you angrily, and I don't want to say what they've been saying behind your back."

"Lumine's fine. He's just being dealing with, quote, nasty human politics. I – I know about the others giving me the glare. I can handle it." Axl gestured. "Now, about that …"

He continued: "If there are many types of wavelengths, they're all different, but … in the end, a wavelength is just a wavelength. So, can't you just scramble the wavelength backwards and see what's common between all the wavelengths, run the trace, and at the same time … maybe ask someone from the Corp to make a device? I dunno. I heard all the Reploids are lying low for now … so, just get a device that recognizes everything and then immunize everyone." Axl shrugged. "Does that make sense?"

The three navigators stared back at him. "T – that's genius!" Palette stood up. "That is indeed genius! There was something about the wavelengths that made me feel they are off! There should be a common denominator! We can then trace it to the source and stop it!"

She got up and hugged Axl tightly. "Ah! That's too tight!" He squirmed. She even kissed him tightly on the cheek. "Argh! Not with the kissing thing too!"

Alia raised an eyebrow. "You were kissed before?"

"My dad. This was before he collapsed." Axl grimaced before Palette let him go and began to go around issuing insructions on which navigator analyse what wavelength and so on.

"I will liaise with the Corp on this. With your brother on the head, it could be easy but … can I have a guarantee from you that'd convince him to let this move faster?" Layer asked.

"Just say it's from me and if he doesn't agree, I'd never let him and Iris visit me ever again." Axl couldn't help but smile – his cheeky side come up again.

Alia sighed. "Thanks for your help. We'd make sure this all ends too. For X, for Zero, and for you." She returned back to wavelength computing.

"Glad I could help." Axl smiled and moved out of the chamber. He pondered back while the navigators were doing their work – the Mechaniloids no longer stopped him from entering the chamber. "Haha … probably bro's doing for all I know."

Axl walked out to the park adjacent of the HQ, and sat (still in his Reploid form) on a bench close to the sea. He didn't care about the snow. He won't get sick in the end.

"I hope everything is fine … let this mess die down soon …" He murmured.

The mess did die down a lot, with severely significant meanings, and that's what made the conspirators gather two days later.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Me again. Some social and maybe political commentary for this chapter and the next, I'm sorry, because it's a bit high time to discuss how much the human race can tolerate Maverick rebellions and cases. In case anyone's wondering, refer back to Chapter 13 for the battle in Abel Sector-Two, and refer back to Chapter 15 on that thing of Palette analysing Axl's body and the details on his copy chip being very immune to Maverick wavelengths random affliction of Reploids.**


	21. More Talking

Chapter 20: More Talking

"This is an outrage!" A woman hysterically said in their secret meeting in the shadows. "They're really coming for us! How are we going to plot revenge against the Corp!?"

"Quiet! Don't speak so loud! They might really hear us!" Shou hissed at her.

"Are the rumours true? Are you sure that Reploid is really coming after us?" A man said.

"It's true! I was at a meeting with Eine Heiselbach, one of our 30 associates. He protested and the shareholders all voted him out of office, and he was replaced with Greckon – that Prez Corp bootlicker!" The same woman hissed. "As if what happened to him already wasn't bad enough, suddenly many Reploids came into Heiselbach's home, pronounced him guilty and unleashed gunfire on him and his entire family! Luckily they didn't get me!"

"I've received word that property liquidations are going on around the world. Many entities in the past – as if it wasn't bad enough Prez absorbed them – are now getting rebranded and smashed all over." Another man reported. "In other words … none of our families will be safe, and we lose everything to … that Reploid."

"This is exactly how Prez does stuff before he retired …" A woman sobbed.

"Should we flee?" Another man cowardly raised his arm. "Should we turn ourselves in?"

"You fool! How could you!?" Shou hissed. "Wasn't this our plan?! To upstage that fossil of an organization and get back at that Corp for dominating our lives!? We cannot give up!"

"But even if we tried talking directly to the Federation leaders … all of them had refused to aid us, especially after that Temporary Act has been passed …" Another woman sobbed. "That Reploid and his Corp are legally immune from anything we may try to do …"

An evil-looking white Reploid of their imagination dominated over them, and even the world. They could hear it too, Lumine laughed evilly, and even Prez (though hospitalized) laughing evilly, as if specifically at them.

"We – we just have to continue the attacks! The bombs! All that! The Maverick haywire mechanism is still working fine! As long as we still have that device, we can still raise a possibility that Prez is not a good Reploid manufacturer and we can take him down! The Temporary Act can still be taken down if they are convinced otherwise!"

"Yes, that is the only way … let's continue our work. Speak to no one else of this."

Unknown to the conspirators, Lumine via wire-tapping mechanisms implanted in every phone and number regardless around the world had heard a random conversation of theirs in the past that revealed the existence of their haywire device. He did not, however, hear the part about existing an existing loophole in the Reploid systems, hence the ongoing effort by Prez Corp and the Hunters to trace the cause of the newer-gens going Maverick.

"What about the two Reploids? That entire mechanism, plan, thing that we got from Bobby in the beginning?" Shou asked a man next to him. "Is it ready? Can we really frame Prez Corp for these Maverick occurrences soon? Is it possible?"

"W – what do you mean? It is coming just fine! We already erased the original personalities in those newer gen Reploids! The personalities that Bobby gave us is …" The man glanced at his watch. "They should be implanted into the bodies now!"

"I am worried. The Maverick occurrences are reducing, and what I heard is this – many Reploids are now entering those underground bunkers we were guarantined in last time for their safety! If we go after them, that Reploid will trace us much easily! I have thought of attempting to cause any of the members of the Maverick Hunters go Maverick too, but … their legal status is still beyond question and may backfire on us! Plus, a super majority of Mechaniloids have been replaced with tech from at least 200 years ago. They are not susceptible to the Maverick haywire influence! I've seen them work!" Shou said.

The conspirators gasped. This means their work and Bobby's plan may come to an end soon. Plus, anywhere around the world that suffered from the newer gen Maverick incidences will be restored, and that means Prez Corp is going to reign supreme again.

Of course, this is not something these humans are going to stand for.

"L – let us see how it goes! I know your companies can't disobey that Maverick's orders, so … let's lay low for now!" Shou said. "G – get those Reploids up and running soon! Then when they merge, perhaps it can provoke that Maverick to show his true colours, and we still have an opening to take him down!"

"O – of course! I am on it. Besides … the entire site is at a most forbidden place. In secret. We can rest assured that this site where the two Reploids are being remade will not be discovered by that Maverick." The human said.

The meeting ended. They were running out of time. They really want to rush things.

Indeed, at the secret site the man said was at a forbidden place, two Reploids awoke from their resting pods, stood up and got up to review the surroundings.

"It's complete … these bodies are ours, Agmar." A female Maverick sneered. "We are the master's last hope if we want to inflict revenge back on the human Prez."

"Indeed, but … it is not time, Adel." A male Maverick scowled. "We have to wait for the human's orders to move out … and then maybe cause more Mavericks to rise … how do we do that? Any idea on what we should do now?"

"Simple … we review this lab … and their little haywire device. And when the time comes, we can merge and inflict the ultimate psychological insult." Adel said.

Two days later, the snow kept falling in Japan and Northeast Asia in general. Things have indeed gotten quieter as the conspirators said. Ravaged areas are being restored again, this time with human hands, as Reploids are now far and few in between. The only places on Earth now with significant Reploids are the space settlements, the Hunters and Prez Corp.

"Ah … it's a thing of beauty." Lumine beamed widely with Axl and Iris as they stood outside one of the many administrative/research buildings in the Corp grounds. The newer-gen Reploids unveiled a new logo for the Prez Corp – a dark background with two blue crescents in the front in a mirror-like arrangement that surrounded what seemed like a feathery alphabet 'L'. It was Lumine's personal logo, just like Axl has his own 'A' logo.

"UH …" Axl started. "You called me over just to see the Corp logo change?"

"Hey, you don't like being stuck while doing nothing, right?" Lumine said. "I figured I want to show you the start of something new, something different. It's almost a new day."

"Aw … you replaced the one who a sword and sun." Iris said weakly. "But I'm glad it makes you happy though, younger brother."

"Well … I'm trying to work based of what dad did all these years, and then hopefully deal with the humans in a different way that has a potential for less dissent and more consensus. Mind you, I may have no choice but to use dad's cruel methods if it comes to it, but … if there's a Maverick crisis, you know what I will do. Changing the logo is symbolic of this, we herald a new era. Hopefully." Lumine maintained his smile while he dusted his hands.

"So … I heard that you've also renovating the house?" Axl asked.

"I'm sorry … I had to." The white Reploid sighed. "I'm glad it has an aesthetic from an old era, but considering dad forced everyone underground yet rebuilt the world with a new style of simplicity, I feel the house has to also reflect this. So, our resting pods to transfer into your head have been moved to an auxiliary space close to my office, and I had dad moved to a better hospital. I think I have to approve the lung surgery. Meds are not helping."

"Ouch …" Axl said. "Well, at least you're taking care of everything. Thanks, bro."

"You're welcome." Lumine proceeded to skip and dance behnd his sibings.

"My gosh, you're being very happy aren't you?" Iris said. "Can I assume that all the instructions you gave have more or less borne fruit?"

"Yes." Lumine replied good-naturedly. "On a lot of fronts. It's primarily due to the crushed dissent of nasty human politics. There are some concerns I have … but I expect them to be muted and not so bold, if I dare say so. We're very close to tracing where those unauthorized transfers in that 20 case are going, and their little Maverick haywire device. Well … it's thanks to Axl here and his … threats. Things moved much faster than before."

"Axl, don't says something that mean." Iris pouted. "That's worse than calling us so many times! Stop being a naughty little brother!"

Axl laughed. "Sorry, that was the only way to say it's me. But … seriously, I'm glad, bro. If the present results make you happy." Axl kicked the snow on the ground. "It's been, what, a week I've not fought anyone? Can I go back to fighting guys after next week now?"

"Oh, Axl." Lumine stopped dancing. "If I were to solve this Maverick crisis, you won't have any reason to fight. Just stay with me, Iris and spend some time with dad."

"Gah, now you're being a naughty brother." Axl clicked something in his teeth.

"My only concern right now, besides all the stuff you said …" Iris said. "Is that even if you've obtained legal immunity from the Palace now, what happens if that Temporary Act is abolished? Even if you've crushed the human dissent for now, when that Act is gone, they're going to come back even worse than before, for all I know. Dad has dealt with things quietly, so naturally the humans grumble quietly. But now … when you persuaded the lawmakers to make it officially that no human can say No to you … they might come back."

"It's fine … I persuaded them entirely based on dad's track record and logical reason. That's why … the ancients were smart. Direct rule by the humans is never a good idea. A rule of smarter representatives over the more … emotional and populist people is a good choice. All you have to do is convince the smarter people you're as smart as them, if not smarter, then things will go your way." Lumine said. "I'm just trying to set a pattern where violence can be subdued by brains in the end. Hopefully."

Axl didn't understand that conversation between Lumine and Iris.

"So you think … dad has been pressing his thumb down, but allowed the weeds to grow, and now you're pressing your own thumb down, and you're making sure the weeds never grow, and yet you're trying to grow flowers and apples and oranges after that? And we're going to keeping growing flowers and apples and oranges forever, with weeds extinct?" Iris asked.

"Nice metaphor, sis." He smiled. "Exactly put. It will take a while, I'm aware. I'm still open to new ideas but …if anyone tries to go too far against me, they're gone. Lest my patience holds and they be stupid again – AH!"

Iris turned around. Axl has scooped two snowballs from the ground and threw one at him.

"You talk too much, bro. Shut up and start playing already." Axl threw the other snowball.

"Darn it, Axl – AH!" The white Reploid was hit in the head again. "Well … I suppose I've had some good success recently. I can indulge you in, Axl."

The two boys constantly picked up snow, turned them into proper snowballs and threw them at each other. Iris didn't want her clothes to be dirty so she ducked out of the way.

Eventually, the happy snow fight came to an end. The Reploids headed back to the building which had the labs that made Iris' and Lumine's newer-gen bodies and had a heavy meal for tea time. This would be their place of dining for the time being. Part of the building just happened to have some of the latest and even ancient video games in existence, and Axl was bored so he too went to play the games and found himself enjoying the experience.

"Ah … that felt good …" Axl stopped playing on this arcade run-and-gun and sat on the floor. "Oh, Iris. I – I didn't see you there. Sorry. Would've asked you to play too."

"It's fine, Axl." Iris smiled gently at him. "Lumine went to another part of the Corp to see to the renovation works himself, so I'm here just in case. He has a big brain. I think he can handle things himself. You know that, right?"

"Yeah … he thinks too much … too perfect actually." Axl stood up. "Hey, I have an idea. Iris, can you take me to dad's office … or wherever it is that Lumine works? I haven't seen that place before."

"Uh, sure. It's a long walk from here, but I recommend teleporting. Here's the coordinates."

Axl and Iris did just that, and sure enough, they ended up in Prez's – now Lumine's – executive office. The huge desk, chair and the giant window immediately behind it had the biggest impression on anyone who'd enter the place. Iris' desk was to the left of Lumine's desk. Huge bookshelves with plenty of books stood around.

"Uh, Iris … what's that?" Axl pointed to a large paper posted hanging on the shelves for all to see – it read I WILL NEVER BE A MAVERICK AGAIN. "Who wrote that?"

"Your brother." Iris said. "It's a constant reminder for him to be strong in the faces of everyone, a reminder of the double corruption that happened to him. A reminder that he's never allowing some random human to corrupt him or boss him around."

"Oh yeah, that double corruption …" Axl remembered that Sigma had the entire new gen Reploid body corrupted with his data to make them more pliable to his thoughts, and then … specifically Lumine was corrupted again to make him pliable to a … human.

"Can I hear that story? About him answerable to some human, who dad I presume has already taken care of?" Axl asked.

"Ah … okay … just keep it to yourself, okay?" Iris felt a little guilty. "Remember when we were on the Moon? Lumine said that 'it's too late to stop what's already begun' and 'you don't have a grasp of the situation' after you guys defeated him?"

"That was so long ago …" Axl cocked his head once. "Yeah, it sounded like the new gen Reploids at that time had something bigger up their sleeves at that time."

"There was a human worker for dad named Bobby who corrupted Lumine again. Bobby planted many secret signals in the new gens too. If you X and Zero hadn't gone to the Moon, Lumine would've ordered on Bobby's command the new gen Reploids to take out Sigma, take out all the humans on the Moon and Earth, leaving only new gens everywhere. Even if Lumine failed, Bobby would've issued the orders himself."

"Wow! That's horrible!" Axl said.

"Yeah … but based on the latest data, if dad didn't order every human to be guarantined underground, Bobby would've succeeded. Bobby's work went down with all the new gen Reploids that were recycled." Iris continued. "So … I'm still thankful you allowed me to take to dad about it. He's already taken care of, dad's way."

"But … why would that human do all this when the Earth's situation was so dire?"

"That I don't know. Revenge, I presume. Maybe the typical human power grab. We'll never find out." Iris shrugged. "But I'mglad all that is over."

"How do you know all this?" Axl asked.

"Remember that day I fought him in your head, Axl? And then neutralized him?" Iris answered. "I read everything in his mind, plus whenever we come into your body we read each other's thoughts unless … we didn't want to do so. That's how I knew. Your body oes that, remember? Ah, and Lumine doesn't like it when you talk about it to him, so don't."

"Oh dad …" Axl said. "Like dad said, he made it so you can be protected." Iris said.

"Alright … fine, I'd give you that. So … nothing can be leaked from Prez Corp now?"

"Nope." Iris shook her head. "It's a level 4 clearance code. Well, now its level 5. Lumine made the entire system even stronger. That's why all of the Corp is under very quick renovation. To support this new system."

"There was construction here?" "Axl, you seriously didn't look around? Your eyes were only on me and Lumine!? That's worse than usual! So much for learning as much as you can!"

Iris toyed with Axl in the office. Axl felt calm. "Well, bro really knows what he's doing." They gently played with each other until it was evening. Lumine sighed when he finally found them, and urged them all to go and have dinner together. Much obliged.

Elsewhere, somewhere in Big City, a group of humans gathered facing the wall. A young adult lady was presenting images with the latest news. About the Temporary Act and its potential consequences down the road.

"Basically, all of us humans are now in direct control of Prez Corp." The presenter surmised. "We no longer have the right to voice out our opinions, the right to freedom of action, even freedom of thought, freedom to work or to quit as we please unsupervised. Even if this Act was in the name of cleaning up and making Earth a better place, who's to say if that Reploid won't make it permanent? And even if he doesn't, he's a Reploid! An eternal creature unless he ends up dying in battle! Do we really want to be chained forever? Can we allow our future generations to be told what to do from birth to death?"

"No! That's wrong!" "Insane!" "We cannot allow this to pass!" The humans hissed.

"Right now, the mood as it is outside is troubling. The cops are censoring online networks, and the rumour is that phones and all comlinks are being watched, we cannot hold protests as easily as before. But" – the presenter raised her fist – "what we can do is pass around the leaflets Suelaz prepared. Inspire the people to think. Remember, we don't want violence! That'd just give that Reploid a reason to murder us in cold blood! Let's hope for now we can persuade that Reploid, if we all do meet eventually, to a proper negotiation table!"

Sue stood beside the presenter. She looked on the crowd of humans. She saw faces who looked united and vowed no violence or else their cause was for naught. But, under the human mind and skin, who knows if they can change at any moment …

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Refer back to Chapters 6 and 7 for that bit on Prez Corp security clearance level 3 and 4, and chapters 2 and 3 on Iris fighting Lumine and Axl's body ability to allow other personalities extra quirks primarily to protect Axl. Sorry for the extra exposition in this chapter, I had to use it to advance the plot.**


	22. Interlude Number 2

Interlude 2

"Hey fellow reader!" Iris now waves at you. "Welcome to another Interlude!"

"Uh …" Iris plays with her fingers and looks at you embarrassed. "I'm really sorry we didn't get to interact properly in the last Interlude. I mean, me and Axl started fighting each other. And that wasn't very polite. So, I had an idea!"

"We were doing nothing between chapters 1 and 10, and now that I didn't want to waste any Interlude time, I was busy practising some magic before chapters 11 to 20!" Iris clasps her hands. "I'm going to-!"

"OH no, you don't!" Lumine entered, breaking her off. "Iris, you are NOT going to do that magic trick on me! I don't appreciate it!"

"Wha – whatever could you mean?" Iris said sheepishly.

"You're NOT trying that oldest human magic trick of sawing someone in half and then magically reattaching the parts back together!" Lumine growled at her. "I'm not going to be subject to your shenanigans today! If I wanted some kind of shenanigan to entertain the audience, I'd rather do something safe and friendly!"

"Well!" Iris pouted at him. "What do you propose I do then!?"

"Axl seems to be doing something interesting. Go and bother him instead." Lumine glared at her. "I will not be party to something dangerous in your mind. How very un-Iris-like!"

"Bleh!" Iris stuck out her tongue at Lumine and walked off in the distance.

"Gah, this Lumine! He ruins my fun! What am I going to do with Axl!?"

"Alright! It's done!" Axl was sitting on a bulky metallic chair at a bulky metallic table stretching his arms and fingers from having done something on the computer an keyboard of his. "Well, it's a draft. But I think it can do for now. Now, a break."

"What are you doing, Axl?" Iris asked. "Anything to help entertain the readers during this Interlude? I … I can't really think of any."

"Well … I was breaking a lot more fourth wall during chapters 11 to 20." Axl beamed proudly. "I've noticed that a lot of human writers out there like to mash their own style and story for the Megaman X series. I mean, we are here, so … I figured I'd write something interesting about you and me! It'd be a one-off thing though. I just started, and it's not finished."

"Oh wow." Iris raised her eyebrows. "A story about you and me?"

"A mini-story within the larger story!" Axl smiled, showing his teeth. "Want me to read it?"

"Oh absolutely!" Iris cheered. "That sounds wonderful!"

=X=

AXL x IRIS! The First Chapter

Axl awoke in his medichamber. Another day in this grey and brown world. The medichamber swung its door open, and he groaned coming out of it. Hunters alike start their days by reviewing operations from their desks, regular patrols, checking the emergency beacons for anything. Axl mostly sighed. He had taken out a lot of Mavericks last week. There wasn't any to destroy today as well.

"Welp, time to go see X and what he is doing." Axl walked around in a daze. The numerous corridors were in need of repairs, yet no maintenance has been done. Axl casually entered X's office (he had come to it sure enough – a matter of muscle memory) and X was playing some video games, apparently ignoring the pile of computerwork at his drive.

"You're playing that series of games again?" Axl threw up his arms. "The ones that entertainment company made for you a while back, after it's been confirmed Sigma is not coming back again after the Gate incident? Play something else!"

"Now, now, Axl." Zero said in a posh gentlemanly voice. "It's our first 6 adventures together. X finished the first 5, and he's playing the 6th one." Axl stared at Zero, who was sitting attentively behind X playing his video games. "There's no more Mavericks, just the final bits of the virus. You practically destroyed the last of them last week. We're free."

"I …" X struggled with the controller. "I hate this game. I hate this part here. After I defeated High-Max, in Gate's second stage, there's a particular ledge I can't dash over as myself in Shadow Armour! I just die! And die and die, and I have to restart the level again!"

"That Maverick was brutal. He threw at us everything he had so we can't make it past his lab." Zero pondered. "But we defeated him, and Sigma!"

"And that's how you found me inside Area Zero, I get it, you told this story a million times already, Zero." Axl waved his hand sideways. "Can we at least get someone to start fixing all these buildings? They're decaying fast like we won't believe!"

"Later! I just want to dash past this ledge – AH! I FAILED AGAIN!" X shouted in agony.

"Dr Alia should see to it that your brain be fixed, X …" Axl groaned and walked away.

The rest of Big City and the world around it looked so brown, and grey, and more brown. Axl hated looking at all these not-well-maintained places. So decrepit, failing. They could collapse anytime soon. It was a pity that his best friends … were so kind of blind …

 _Hey, if you want some fun, I can show you._ A sudden voice he never heard before echoed inside his head. _But … I want you to look in the mirror, any mirror you can find first._

"Gurkh!" Axl nearly choked with shock. He looked around the corridors. "Who's there?"

 _It's only me, silly. Your original counterpart. We awoke together in Gate's lab remember?_

"Dugh … that was years ago … who are you!?" Axl nearly shouted. The female voice was very near, and yet very far away. "You're not some kind of male Reploid who built a giant space elevator who can be mistaken to be a lady all the time, aren't you?"

 _Wha – no I'm not! Of course not! J – just look in a mirror first! I will show you._

Sure enough, Axl found a mirror close to where he was. At first glance, he saw a reflection of himself, but after blinking a few times, he saw a pretty brunette Reploid looking back at him in the mirror. He nearly jumped. He looked around. Other Reploids who looked at him thought he was nuts, and likely didn't see the female Reploid in the mirror.

 _It's me! I'm here!_ The female Reploid cheerfully gestured, and Axl found his body gesturing just the same. He was embarrassed, and he gestured back to normal. It didn't seem like she was speaking from her mouth although her lips moved when she spoke, it was more like an echo he heard from inside his head. "Who – who are you!?" He glared back.

 _Have you seen X play his video games, but as Zero? Especially in the 4_ _th_ _one?_

"Y – you're that dead Reploid, the one Zero likes!" Axl nearly burst with shock. "But … how are you here, if you died on the Final Weapon? I remember way too much about that game, Zero cries a lot whenever he watches that cutscene of himself holding … your body."

Iris didn't gesture back, for she would've taken over his body controls again. _I didn't really die … my IC chip was broken beyond repair, but not unsalvageable. When the humans were cleaning up after that Final Weapon mess, I believe one of the scientists took my body to a recycler, and that recycler sold my body to Gate, and he recycled that body, and that body is now your body. You learn a lot of things when you can run freely inside a computer._

"Ugh … fine." Axl grunted. "So be it … I didn't think I'd be born from the recycling of an old body by a Maverick scientist. So … ahem, what kind of fun are you proposing?"

 _Let me take over your body. In entirety. I want to shock Zero._

"What!?" Axl blurted out. "I can't do that! That will shock him! He's sensitive on this!"

 _Oh whoops. Too late._ Iris giggled. _It's so easy to take over your systems, Axl. Of course, they are my systems too. Don't worry, just watch in here what I want to do. You can have my permission to use this incident to poke back at Zero whenever you want. Okay?_

"But – bu –" _Ah!_ Axl felt himself pulled far inside his head. His field of vision changed. His usual vision was there, but there was an extra … rectangle surrounding it. He saw external vision, and the one inside his head. There upon he saw Iris standing in front of the external vision. Iris noticed him in her mind, somehow, and she giggled and waved back.

"Is this going to be some kind of long term arrangement? Do you want to just take over the body to be mischievous? Even I'm not that kind of Reploid, you know!" Axl protested.

"No worries, Axl. You're a part of me, and I'm a part of you. I'd never be irresponsible at all." Iris inside their head stretched her arms. "Now, let's go and disturb Zero, us!"

=X=

"So … what'd you think?" Axl stopped using the mouse. "That's the most I can manage for now. I … I'm new at this."

"It's dark. I mean, how can we imagine X becoming complacent in an environment where there's no Mavericks? It's horrible. The whole world doesn't seem to want to repair itself. It also makes you think deeply about how the mind works. And how we as individuals if occupying another body as an additional inhabitant – like in the original Axl Story and the rewrite – find ourselves more freely to move about and cause havoc. It's also kinda … chilling. I don't want to sound like that in real life." Iris tilted her head left and right.

"Uh … verdict?" Axl gestured to have Iris talk more.

"It's cool!" Iris perked up and smiled. "It's not bad! I want to see the next one! What happens to us later on! I'm glad this is just a story. I'm not as cheeky as you write me to be, Axl!"

"Haha … that might take a while though. I'm not experienced enough for this. I'm always running and gunning. That's how I'm written by Capcom and any Axl fan." Axl scratched the back of his head. "I'm not smart in any intellectual pursuit."

"Oh, hush! If you put your mind to it you can do it! Heck, maybe I can write a better story! It's about me and Zero getting together and finally having the romance we should've gotten in X4! And maybe Xtreme 2." Iris raised a finger dramatically.

"Aren't there already plenty of stories out there of you and Zero? Several end up in marriages. Those are common." Axl frowned at her.

"I can figure something out! We – as creations of the human mind – must at least make sure the fans get entertained in another realm of fanfiction where you and me are in one body!"

The two talked on more and more. They didn't notice the Interlude coming to an end.

"Bye, guys." Lumine waves at you. "See you in the next Interlude."

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTES]**

 **Bonus points to everyone who gets the MMX meta references, especially X6 and the Capcom shtick and the other MMX games too. Also, references to many Iris fanfics out there and whatnot.**

 **And with that said, I'm pausing writing for the time being. I will be back soon with more chapters. The story's not over yet. Stay tuned!**


	23. Axl's Cooking

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi guys! I am back with just one chapter for now. A light-hearted, maybe clichéd chapter if I do say so myself. But ... this is the final chapter that's easy or light-hearted in my view until we go back to Rewritten's plot proper. For now, till next time, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Axl's Cooking

Two days later. The outlook actually started to look better. Reconstruction was still ongoing for sure, but the tech used is far more improved compared to during Prez Corp's quarantine of humankind and reconstruction of the entire planet. The Hunters were making fewer rounds around the world. Fewer random bomb explosions were occurring too.

Axl was bored being around the Hunter HQ and had taken strolls around, but besides that he didn't know what to do. He even contemplated doing a human job out of sure boredom. Maybe he should sleep instead – no, wait, his family home was being renovated.

Sure, it was fun practising with Zero for the new ULTIMATE level (he did chuckle at seeing everyone fail utterly when trying to even survive VR-Lumine's attacks), but he wanted more. Not to say he was ungrateful, but he just wanted some variety.

He felt just one buzz in his head. He didn't know who it was, but when she spoke he instantly knew it. _Hi Axl!_ Hi Iris, what's up? He thought inwardly.

 _Just hanging with you. Lumine's stuck in his office a lot since your little snowball fight, more focused than ever on work. Everything is fine and all, everyone is more cautious for the next Maverick outbreak, but I was bored in the meantime. So …_

I don't have anything to do. I don't need to volunteer myself for more of Palette's studies. Their work on the random Maverick wavelength thing is non-stop and they really needed to focus on that. I don't dare to touch them for now.

 _Ah … well, I can say that our Corp scientists and these navigators are in constant liaison actually. They worked out the details. Though … what I heard was that they've succeeded in producing a device that prevents the random Maverick wavelength affliction, and they're testing it on the Reploids in our underground bunkers._

Man … you'd think that this loophole didn't even exist in the first place! Then this new Maverick thing won't happen in the first place! Grumble!

 _Well, Lumine and I did go through the specs though. I can answer on that. Turns out, dad reduced the protection against Maverick inductions in all the newer-gen Reploids. The idea was that why do we need further protection when the threat is gone? I get that but … looking at things as they are now, clearly someone must have found a loophole. This may tie in to that 20 case we're working on. I really wonder … how was this loophole found and exploited of in the first place? This could tie up everything properly._

Urgh, you're making me think too much again, Iris. I – I'd find a quiet place so I can talk with you properly. Thinking back responses to you is also killing me.

 _Whoops. Eheheh._ Axl walked up to a balcony in the HQ building he knew wasn't that frequented by any Hunters, and sat there. "Thanks for your warm hugs, thing."

 _Ah, you knew I was hugging you in your brain? Clever Axl._

"But … what should I do then?" Axl suddenly felt frustrated, and now he's trying to suppress it. "I don't really have anything to do now. I could read, but …"

 _How about this? First, I think I have something that might have you relax. Close your eyes._

Axl did so, and inside his mind he immediately saw Iris' face up-close. "AH!" He was taken by utter surprise, and fell on the invisible floor on his behind. He blinked several times. The Iris before him – her form is different. Why, it's exactly the same as her newer-gen body's form. Younger, more beautiful, missing her beret-hat. She smiled at him.

"Surprise!" She spread her arms dramatically. "Do you like it?"

"H – how do you change the look of your … soul?" Axl asked, flabbergasted.

"Oh, Lumine did it. He thought my modified form – the one with a hat – was a bit off-putting so he offered to make me look better. The last time we both entered your body, he did it. It's a thing only we can do due to your body's specs. This IS my original form, by the way!"

"Well … you look beautiful, of course." Axl blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Secondly … if you don't have anything to do, why don't we spend some sibling time together? You like to eat with Sue, right? So that got me thinking, why don't you and I work together and create a culinary dish we can enjoy together? It'd be fun, I promise."

"In other words, we're doing a human thing … together … like a family, like what dad wants?" Axl asked. Something ticked in his mind once.

"Sure! As your older sister, I'd gladly do something with you!" Iris gestured cheerily.

"Older sister, huh …" Axl said. "Ugh, that reminds me. Iris … I'm sorry."

"Huh? Sorry for what?" Iris pondered at him. "Did you do something wrong? I don't recall such a thing happening to me, to Lumine … or to anything for now."

"The … the first time I've met you … you were so beautiful." Axl scratched the back of his head. "And … before I found out dad wanted to make you as my guardian and older sister … I kind of thought of you as … like a girlfriend sort of person … so …"

"Ah, I see. You're conflicted over something like this, it makes sense." Iris clasped her hands together. "So … whenever you think I'm beautiful from that perspective, you feel embarrassed and guilty. Is that true?"

"Yeah … I'm sorry …" Axl blushed. "Took me a while to figure out it's wrong relationship-wise. And … I'm really ashamed of it."

"It's okay, Axl. Just let it go. I can pretend that never happened. Your older sister can forgive you for a silly mistake like this. No biggie. I'm not hurt. Ehehe." Iris smiled gently at him.

Somehow, wordlessly, they understand each other even deeper. No words exchanged at all after what she said. Axl went over to hug Iris, and she gladly reciprocated.

"So … shall we go? Let's go and do some human cooking together." Axl said.

And went they did. Axl teleported off to another section of Prez Corp which had all of the manor's belongings (while Lumine was renovating the original home). Iris transferred herself out of his body, and sure enough surfaced in her own body and dragged Axl to a lone corner of this unnamed building which was responsible for catering development.

"Whoa …" Axl stared in awe. "The grounds had a place like this?"

"Look around." Iris gestured happily. There were several rows of cabinets with all sorts of cooking equipment, surrounded by more cabinets, and the furthest wall from him had a huge grey door. "That's the food storage chamber back there. You can look at whatever ingredients we will need, familiarize yourself and then … let's get cooking!"

"Uh … any idea what sort of human food we are making?" Axl scratched his head.

"Well, Axl, that depends on you." Iris pointed at him. "You're the one who looks to eat, so for today, you lead me and tell me what you want to do!"

"But – do we even have any guides around here!?" Axl looked around flabbergasted.

"I … was recently acquainted with this area, so I think we should be fine. Familiarize yourself, Axl! You tell me what we're going to make, and we're going to make it together!"

"Ah, but …" He tried to protest but Iris had gone off scouring all the cabinets around them. "Ugh … I guess I'll just go along with what's going on."

Axl looked at the huge grey door at the utmost back. He was curious to see what was beyond. He pushed the door open, which did just that with ease to his surprise, and he saw a huge area that was practically a giant refrigerator with lots of food beyond his little knowledge on animals and plants. Chicken, squid, flour, anything you name it – it was all there.

"Ah, I recognize that." He pointed at a species of red squid wrapped in plastic. "That too!" He pointed to a huge … thing of turkey, skin and meat, wrapped in spices solid and liquid. "It looks like this place had anything. "But … based on what I've eaten so far … ugh."

He took his time to look around and imagined what sort of ingredients would go to this dish he envisioned – not like what he ate, but what he expected would go well together. Iris could be heard talking even hissing and shouting to herself outside.

Axl occasionally heard the sound of metal banging against each other (meaning pots and pans), but fortunately, no glass breaking. He sighed gently. In the end, 30 minutes later, he could only glance at a lot of foodstuffs and he still hasn't exhausted the entire armoury.

"This is going to be hard … well, I suppose I can just imagine for myself what ingredients go best with what … I can try but … let's see what goes –"

"There you are, Axl!" Iris came through the giant refrigerator's entrance. "Come on over first! I have something to show you!"

The two Reploids got out to a cabinet by the side. Iris tossed an apron over to him, he got the message and started donning it.

"There are plenty of books here to teach us step by step the techniques we need! But first … to be fair, here are various cookbooks too! They will teach us to try and start up from whatever recipe – or food – you've imagined! So, what did you choose?" Iris said.

"Uh … I was thinking of something involving that stuffed turkey back there … and there was a bag of flour I'm curious to use … and some regular juice, I guess. I don't think I can ever try to replicate whateverthey serve out there … the ones I ate with Sue …"

"It's fine … there's a turkey recipe here … and the bag of flour I presume you want to make noodles, right? That's awesome!" Iris checked the cookbooks quickly. "Juice is easy, we just need to blend and grind the fruits together, alright! Axl, are you ready?"

"Sure am! But …" Axl was pumped at first, but then curiosity came over him. "Iris … is this your first time doing this sort of thing too?"

Iris childishly stuck part of her tongue out and reacted just as childishly. "Yes." Axl wanted to respond, but his thoughts were cut off. "But … that's the thing! Let's both you and me go through this learning experience together, alright? As brother and sister!"

"Uh … sure thing, Iris. Let's do this then …" Axl pumped himself mentally.

He didn't tell Iris about his thoughts of other food varieties that came to his mind.

Their many hours together of experimental mishaps and learnings began. The typical spillage and falls-over type of thing. There was not too much damage caused, but Axl felt something become alive inside him. Maybe it was his circuits registering these events as fun, or that Iris herself was having fun, but … he felt a bit fulfilled, outside of gunning down Mavericks.

It was time after. They agreed to try and get changed (even in their human forms) and (more importantly) cleaned. They agreed on a venue not far from here for their taste-testing.

Evening came. The sun set down on this land. The artificial lights of human hands shone the night to illuminate the city. Iris sat alone at this long table, two empty chairs before him, on the carpeted floor and brown room of aesthetic. Behind her was a big door leading to the kitchen of that room. She hummed to herself befor deciding to call Lumine on her phone –

"Ah, there you are. The tracers are working, indeed." Lumine came in from the side door.

"Hey, don't use the tracers to spy on me." Iris pouted childishly. "But … I'm glad you're here. I was about to call you over myself."

"You know this place is huge, right? Our newer gen bodies don't have the capabilities to see through walls or like that to know where Axl is, for example. That's what Level 5 is for."

"Alright, alright. I'd grant you that much, Lumine. Come and sit over, dinner is almost here."

"Dinner, huh? I don't see any of the human chefs around. Where are they?"

"Oh, I told them to take it easy first. Come and talk your mind out." Iris urged him to come.

The light from various structures outside blared occasionally into this room. Lumine scratched his head and sat next to Iris. He noticed there were only three chairs for this table – the one left empty obviously for Axl. He wondered where he was.

"We're … making progress … the humans are under control and toeing with the line, but … the 20 case still has me bugged. It's like … something big is coming. Waiting to get us off-guard. I just keep feeling that." Lumine sighed as he assumed his Reploid form. "And thankfully … we have some results on immunizing all existing Reploids against the random Mavrick outbreaks. Just a few more days … and everything will be all okay."

"Hmm … for the time being, can I as your older sister ask you as my younger brother to chill and then enjoy whatever Axl is cooking now?" Iris smiled.

"Urgh." Lumine twitched and groaned. "I heard about that. You and him were cooking all days, experimenting all sorts of things. And … there were some incidences and mistakes, from the tone of it. Iris … you know our tongues really mimic after the humans', right? If the food tastes bad … we can't barf, but we can still register it."

Thanks to the level 5 clearance, Lumine did come to know of Iris and Axl cooking together, but he didn't correlate it to the fact that the present facility has no human chefs and that Axl was planning to cook for them the day's human feast.

"I know … just let him try it. Besides … remember that we wanted him to act like a family? The human part of relationships? I think it's a good step, in honour of dad."

"Well … I guess that makes sense." Lumine sighed again. "Yeah … both of us had our own experiences with dad as a human and a creator, but not really Axl … so we ought to give him similar tastes of those too … speaking of which, dad's operation went well."

"Meaning …?" Iris asked. Lumine replied: "The surgeons got rid of a lot of the cancer and removed a lot of the dead lung tissue, but … we still need medicines to stabilize his body, and more machines to force oxygen into his lungs. A few more days and he'd be stable enough for us to go and visit."

"Ah … that's good." Iris held back a tear. "Thanks so much for what you've done."

"I'm trying to buy more time before that worldly phenomenon called death comes …"

"Hey!" Axl came out of the smokey kitchen. "I got the food ready! Oh hey, bro! Sweet, you're here too! That's great! I made three portions for us all! Haha!"

"Axl … are you sure you know what you're doing?" Lumine frowned.

"I … I tried. I … strayed from the recipe a little, because I wanted …" He only managed.

This time, both Iris and Lumine were worried. "Axl … what did you do?" Iris asked.

Axl presented a huge bowl of lumpy-looking not-quite-so-noodles with heavy gravy on top and shredded mushrooms, while the turkey dish he presented looks slightly charred, had a stinky breath on it, and what clearly was fried squid stuffed inside it. The juice was apparently a mixture of apple, grape and lots of lemon.

His Reploid siblings were shocked and afraid that instant. "Iris … are you sure we're supposed to eat this …?" Lumine asked. "Uh … I think so?" She nervously responded.

"I … wanted to see what happened if I meshed some more things together. The squid looked nice and I wanted two types of meat to come together … a hah ha …" He laughed weakly.

"Axl … ugh … did you taste-test this yourself before serving it here?" Iris asked.

"Uh … no? I wanted us three to eat it together." Axl said sheepishly.

Axl removed his apron and sat together with his Reploid siblings. Axl was nervous, but the other two were more afraid and uncertain if they should be truthful or deceptive of their feelings. No one moved at first. Axl picked up his knife and fork first and tucked in. Iris and Lumine followed shortly after.

15 minutes later, the entire course was over. The Reploids sat together in silence.

"Iris … no more playing with food. Axl … I respect your decision to want to try something humans do … but … can you do it with the actual humans around first?" Lumine said sternly.

"We're sorry …" Axl and Iris hung their heads down in embarrassment.

"Just this once … I will let it slide." Lumine rubbed his only exposed temple and raised his right finger. "I will get the humans to clean up the facility. Iris … resume your vice-chair duties … Axl, no fighting until 5 days more … depending on my mood, I might as well ask you to stay with me for the rest of your life. Let's not talk … about this anymore."

Iris left to join Lumine in his office. Axl teleported off in his Reploid form back to the Hunter HQ. He was glad to get away from the sour atmosphere he created from his playing. No one seemed to question his disappearance. Likely they too had their own things to do.

Axl then recalled the feeling he had when the cooking training mishaps happened earlier. He felt very good being with Iris … that whole sibling experience.

"I think … I might do this more often, when the Maverick crisis is over." Axl smiled to himself, and pondered on doing all sorts of human work in peace without guns. "With more training under my belt first … I need to get the training first …"


	24. The Leaks

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Update time! Plot starts moving forward, and boy am I glad. But that's it all I can muster for now due to lack of free time. See you soon in the next one!**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Leaks

The following day. Everything was under control. No noise in the newspapers or any news. The Corp and the Hunters were still working to trace down the source of the Maverick rise, and only on the Corp's part – tracing the unusual moving of Reploid-related machinery and technology. Axl yawned. He cancelled the number '5' on a paper, and wrote '4'.

"Alright … four more days, then I am officially not barred from fighting any more Mavericks … assuming bro and his Corp can clamp down on any Maverick havoc that will come …"

From a quiet corner, the three navigators were staring at Axl. They were not sure if they should share a recent development with him or not. They grouped at another corner, while the rest of the analysis team was working on the random Mavrick affliction and so on, and talked.

"I still can't believe that day happened … and then …" Layer began softly.

"It's fine … the Corp did say they will send over replacement newer gen Reploids to assist and lead the Hunters for now. Oh dear … Axl's missed a lot these few days …" Alia said.

In a nutshell, Lumine himself came over and handed the Maverick analysis team the personal data of himself and Iris – from their newer-gen bodies. He said the Hunters and the Corp must speed up research to prevent all Maverick incidences from happening. It turned eyes. Although X and Zero were making patrols, they only found this out later.

It sped up research indeed. In the days since, the results from the intensive research led to a prototype all-cure that was hurriedly shipped to test and apply onto all Reploids in the Corp's underground chamber. The results were promising, since this meant ending the Maverick tendencies for good. Axl missed all these, even when he was cooking with Iris.

Curiously, among some of the older Reploids ordered to undergo tests were Signas, Douglas and Lifesaver. They were not afflicted by the Maverick virus, but … during tests to render them more immune to the Virus, the machinery testing them exploded, and they would be sadly missed. The Hunters ordered newer equipment as part of upgrades, and the Corp said they would send in newer-gen Reploids to guide the Hunters' work.

"The peace is coming … but I can't help but feel something is off." Layer mused. "It's like …we're at the right cusp of achieving peace … but something's coming."

"Hmm … maybe we'd tell him next time." Palette tilted her head over to Axl's direction. "Let's just continue being cautious. Then we can befully prepared."

The navigators quietly retreated back to the research team, while Axl found a wooden pencil and begun spinning it around on his fingers. His computer showed various articles on human culinary delights this time. His mind was circling around learning to cook, even cooking for his Reploid siblings, and maybe even treating Sue to something homecooked …

Meanwhile, in the Prez Corp grounds, at a certain facility analyzing pin-point routes, the team working on the tracing of unusual Reploid machinery movements was nearing a breakthrough. Lumine could afford the time to pay the place a visit. He was eager to find on what's going on in the 20 case. Settling things for good. No more conspiracies.

"Sir, we've got some results." The newer-gen Guardroid pointed at many windows on the giant monitor ahead of Lumine. "It seems … the routes of all the wanted components have been pinpointed to a 95% probability towards … this location."

The white Reploid was in shock. "Ngh … typical humans. What are they doing moving all the Reploid equipment illegally there, to that forbidden location? Must be something fishy. If only we can make sense of what they're even doing with all my equipment …"

"We can procure a search warrant, maybe even an arrest warrant, to lock off and scour the whole area." Another Guardroid suggested. "I believe it is time to solve this thing."

"Alright … get the humans out, there are some batches of the Reploid army we can muster to that place because they're Maverick-immune, get X to send some teams to that area …" Lumine paused for a while. "And my gut says … tell Iris to head over to Axl. Stop him just in case he gets too curious. Make sure he doesn't leave the Hunter HQ. I want him safe."

Axl yawned. It was about 2 hours since he dozed off. He felt a rough feeling in his head.

 _Hi, Axl. I'm here to visit you again._ Axl smiled softly, and she felt it.

Hey Iris, welcome back. What's up? Want to go for another round of human cooking? Uh … this time I promise not to mess up with the recipe, and get more humans involved …?

 _Hahaha … oh Axl, you were so horrible. Your brother didn't spell it outright, but he absolutely despised it. He doesn't want you to do that again. And … sigh … Lumine is a little changed for the worse ever since he took over dad's job. I mean, I understand it might be unfair for you but … can you take us into consideration whenever you want to do anything?_

That bad, huh … well, alright, I guess I can give him some peace of mind. Axl outwardly shrugged, stretched and got up to walking around. That … should be fine, right?

 _He will love it, I assure you._ Axl felt Iris smile and giggle inside his head.

Suddenly the alarm rang out. The navigators that rang the alarm blared out the details. A team of Hunters were to go an accompany another team that went out earlier to Arcrik Zone, while several teams are to go and investigate a series of bomb attacks spread through Big City which had occurred since 15 minutes ago.

Axl by chance saw X and Zero nearby. "I'm heading out first! I can't believe! There are two Mavericks!" X uttered before he teleported into action.

"Time to put those skills to practice – huh?" Zero wanted to teleport out, but he got sight of Axl at the corner of his eyes. "Hey, Axl. Um … sorry, we will handle this one for you. Don't worry! We're ending this for good! Pass my regards to Iris for me!"

"Huh? What?" Axl was flabbergasted and couldn't react on time as Zero teleported out.

 _Axl, the whole HQ knows about you being the only one not permitted to fight._ Iris said. _And … Lumine might have caught onto something just now, so as a measure of safety he asked me to just be with you. He doesn't want you to participate on this own._

"So …" Axl spoke a little loudly amidst the sea of moving Reploids. "He's locking me up – even though he already stopped me from fighting until 4 days from now."

 _I'm sorry, Axl, he's just paranoid at the moment. Just wait for the end to come._

"But … ugh, I get it." Axl walked to a faraway corridor. He was sure no one would look at him now, so he continued speaking out aloud: "Lumine already stopped me from Hunter duty for 10 days already, I know, but … does he really have to be … like this!?"

He fidgeted and gestured wildly to imply how insane Lumine was in his point of view. Iris sighed inside his head. _I know, Axl, but … just bear with it. I'm here for you, for all of us._

"Ugh." Axl fell on his feet. He tried to get rid of this feeling of unjust despair in his mind. "I … I can take it … it's for everyone's good … ugh …" He almost wanted to cry. "No … wait. Wait! I have an idea! Iris, I know I'm not allowed to fight, but … what about if I were to spy things on from the distance? C – can I do that? At least grant me that much!"

Uh … I think that's fine, but … Lumine already has the Mechaniloid guards and surveillance systems quite hyped at this moment. They will surely track you down and forcibly suppress you. That – that's why he had me accompany you, to at least ensure you're not alone.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Darn that bro, he's good at this … but … what about the Hunter ventilation system? I believe I can sneak out from there and just take a peek."

 _Oh no … Lumine's not going to like what you're doing. Please … I'm begging you, be careful. You know he and I care about you so much …_

Bridges and roads and other infrastructure were damaged in the course of the explosions from the first noted explosion onward. Hunters rushed to secure the area and begin rescue efforts, if any, of the humans whereas the human cops began evacuating the screaming citizens. The problem was the instant a Hunter team made it to a local scene, there was news of another explosion elsewhere, impeding their efforts to establish order.

"Well … we're a success, wouldn't you say, Adel?" "Indeed, Agmar. It's going well."

"HAH!" Adel, a female Maverick in red armour, green flapping mechanical wings and a blue dress-like appendage to her red armour, swung her rapier around the city of skyscrapers non-stop, sending multiple energy waves that caused said explosions. "Chaos for the master!"

"Yes indeed, the master will have his revenge!" Agmar, a male Maverick in dragon-like green armour, unveiled his arm cannon and fired numerous charged plasma shots to various bridges, collapsing them and felling any vehicle and human on them.

Back at the Hunter HQ, the navigators finally detected these two Mavericks and began issuing alerts to other nearby teams of Hunters to pre-empt or at least follow up to the carnage they caused. Alia paused talking the moment something on the monitor beeped. She recognized the point being raised – the wavelengths of the random Maverick afflictions.

"It – it's mobile! T – take out the source of the Maverick incidences, now!" She nearly shouted. "Anyone if you read me! Two targets, moving up north from point F12-34!"

"Alright, I read you!" X said into his commlink. "We got this!" He and Zero were riding on airbikes above the city, and they both veered backwards to head directly north.

"Huh …" Axl muttered. He was at the top of the Hunters HQ, and his commlink happened to register Alia's feed. "Alright, that's just around this area at northwest. I'm just going there to see who's causing this and what's going on."

 _Be careful, Axl! Don't get yourself into trouble! Otherwise I will really take over!_

"Eh, no worries. I can take care of myself." Axl began running and dashing and flying across several rooftops of buildings, even climbing up walls to conveniently head to other areas.

X and Zero saw two flying Reploids waving in mid-air their energy attacks towards civilians and the city below them. X frowned heavily at them. He was certain those two are the Mavericks Alia was talking about, and whatever was on them was the Maverick device.

"AH!" X sped up his airbike, letting it run free after jumping off it backwards.

"Huh!? GRAH!" Agmar failed to notice the airbike beforehand, and it rammed into him heavily. His enhancements stopped working, making him fall to the very low ground.

"What!? AAAHH!" Apparently Zero did the same, for Adel was similarly rammed with his airbike and she couldn't operate her wings properly. She fell downwards just the same.

A mild shock below on the roads. The humans quickly shouted to run and hide, as some of them noted these two Mavericks were the ones causing explosions in the high air. As X and Zero continued hugging the wall of a high office building and skidded downwards slowly, a team of Hunters came to the scene and immediately tried to suppress it.

"Argh! Agmar, fend them off!" Adel got off from the crater-like impact from her fall, attempting to protect herself from the constant Hunter fire from cannons and blasters down on both of them. "Hurgh! Ah!" A major blast fire threw her off many yards.

"RAH!" Agmar finally stood up and unleashed a shockwave from his arm cannon, throwing off and injuring many Hunter Reploids. "Take this, Reploid scum!"

"I don't think so!" X finally arrived from his wall-hugging and air-dashing and fired many charged shots at Agmar just after the shockwave subsided. "Give it up, Maverick – AH!"

Agmar sustained injuries from the blasts, and X was thrown off by an energy wave sent from Adel's rapier in the distance. She would've continued if Zero hadn't barged in from above and engaged in a saber-rapier battle with her.

The fights on both ends continued intensely. The other Hunters rushed to aid the humans escape, and also called for other units of backup. No Hunter dared to fire at the Mavericks, since their captains were busy engaging in the targets.

 _Eep! Zero, you can do it!_ Iris gasped inside Axl's head. "He can't hear you, you know …"

Axl had seen from a distance the fight in the air and had rushed to the closest area he could make it to quietly. He made sure no one spied on him, and he peeked to see the battle.

Zero and Adel constantly clashed, with no side winning. The same could be said for X and Agmar. They were the only ones battling on the roads. No one spoke to the other, the gritting noises from their teeth spoke for them as they fought.

"Mavericks … you will perish for good!" Zero gritted and swung his saber to heavily damage Adel's armour. The chips of metal flew in the air. Adel only gritted her teeth and took an instant to send a shockwave from her rapier to throw Zero off. "AAHH!"

"Zero!" X wanted to reach out to his friend, but couldn't. Agmar took that instant to aim his arm cannon at X's chest. A big explosion. X couldn't shout. He was thrown off far away, coincidentally towards where Zero and Adel were fighting.

The Mavericks banded together. "Our orders were to cause chaos, not terminate you lot." Agmar scowled. "But you leave us no choice to try and get rid of you, X and Zero." Adel frowned. "Agmar, do your best to –"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Axl had leaped downwards from his rooftop when Zero was sent off flying. He made it on time to when X was blown off towards Zero, and then popped up when Agmar was about to blast the Hunters with his arm cannon.

"Axl Bullets!" Axl fired his barrage of fire, causing the Mavericks to leap side to side.

"You little runt! You spoiled my fun!" Agmar couldn't help but help his arm cannon shots, trying to hit Axl. The shots mostly missed but all very nearly hit the other Reploids. "Not on your life, chum!" Axl fired two precise shots that pierced Agmar's upper arms, having him yell in pain, and he straight-away whirled around and roundhouse-kicked Agmar to the side.

"Ngggh! You!" Adel scowled before raising her rapier to defend herself against Axl's bullets. "We weren't supposed to deal with you just yet!" She could only grumble.

"I don't care." Axl stopped firing and dashed up to Adel, gave her an upper cut (punch) to her chin and swiftly fired a single shot through her midrims. "AAH!" She shouted.

"Hehe. That's for my pals!" Axl didn't bother to kick Adel for she fell on her knees. He rushed off to get X and Zero standing, while stunned-looking Hunter team heads finally mustered the will to lead their groups to surround the Mavericks at the same time.

"Y – you okay!?" Axl pulled X up while Zero stood on his own. "Ah – I'm okay, kid. Talk about fighting …" Zero commented. "You weren't supposed to be here!" X exclaimed. "Uh … I broke the rules again?" Axl shrugged. "Besides, I held them off, right?"

"RAH!" Both Adel and Agmar grouped and showed a threatening face to every Reploid around them; each baring their fangs and their weapons ready to blow or fire.

"Axl … the prototype of the new Reploids, indeed." Agmar scowled. "You … you will really get yours. You and the Hunters stopped our master's chief agent – Lumine – back on the Moon last time, and the perfect world would've surfaced! You will get yours soon!"

"Lumi – ah! Your boss is Sigma, isn't it!?" Axl retorted with the first thing he thought of.

"Don't be ridiculous." Adel hissed. "Everyone knows Sigma is gone. Because you three destroyed the last host of the Virus with his personality. Our boss … is someone who has known you and your human creator for a long time, our boss … got you into Red Alert in the first place, our boss … corrupted that prickly Lumine in the first place, our boss created us to avenge his ideal of a total world order centered on himself and the new generation Reploids!"

Only the three Hunters gasped. Iris also gasped inside Axl's head. None of the other Hunters were in shock or surprise; merely focused on aiming their guns and cannons at the Mavericks.

"Agmar, I guess we switch to Plan B. Forget causing chaos … this is going to be more interesting." She said. "I agree, Adel … this may actually help our cause further." He said.

"W – what!?" Axl stuttered. "Your boss had me kidnapped to Red Alert … all those years ago?! Your boss manipulated dad to cause the Jakob project in the first place!?"

 _But … dad took care of that human, their boss for good …_ Iris muttered, having connected the dots in her own mind. _That doesn't explain how we missed these two Reploids …_

"You all must have been trying to search for the source of the random Maverick incidences, correct? Well, well …" Adel pointed to an egg-shaped device on her belt. "It's here. This is how all the violence in the past week or so happened. Burn it into your memories."

"Disarm that device now!" Zero demanded. "You Mavericks have wasted enough of our time blowing up the world bits to bits! Or else I will kill you myself!"

"Have you ever asked how we should pop up ever after that old human quarantined everyone on Earth underground and, oh I don't know, cleared up the Maverick Virus for good? Well, our boss had other human colleagues who worked for him … in the plan to sabotage the Corp from the inside." Agmar snickered. "Well … you'd be happy with this then."

Agmar took out a decent memory drive from a corner of his Reploid-like pocket and threw it to the ground in front of X. "Your new Reploid master is going to be very happy … or angry, depending on how he sees the evidences that humans caused us Mavericks to come back."

The two instantly teleported away. A general hiss from the mouth from all of them. Axl didn't know what to say. Iris didn't, either. The Hunters got back to work to clearing up the carnage so far. Zero sighed and stared at the spot they teleported off. X picked up the memory drive and reviewed it. Before he could say anything, his commlink beeped.

"This is X. What's up Alia?" He answered. Axl simply looked as he answered the call.

"We – we managed to trace the wavelength source for the Maverick events! It's close to Arcrik Zone, the human settlement closeby! It's … it's in Area Zero!" Alia announced.

"That's where those two have gone to. For sure." Axl clenched his fists.


	25. Area Zero

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi everyone! I'm back for now! Managed to find some time away from PhD stuff to continue rewriting this An Axl Story thing. Don't worry, I'm not dead. Still up and kicking. I'm continuously writing as much as I can, so chapters will be posted when they're done, till further notice. In the meantime, enjoy the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Area Zero

It was a busy afternoon. Within the next two hours, what happened onwards will stir the humans and Reploids, from the highest levels of power downward to the common person.

The snow dropped heavily at Arcrik Zone. A huge town, not many skyscrapers around, which surrounded the huge barren area of Area Zero – a giant desert area with various fallen space colony structures, the central one of which was the Eurasia colony. Human soldiers, some regiments of the Reploid army, and other teams of Hunters surrounded Area Zero.

Humans in the area hurriedly fled and didn't want to mess around with this many personnel suddenly preparing to ambush this dead land. Soldiers questioned the locals, some who collaborated with Prez Corp evidence that many trucks entered that area and came out, even in broad daylight. More evidence for Lumine it is.

"Alright … we're going to head in first." X briefed his own team of Hunters. "There are likely humans in there, and based on what we heard … humans were responsible for the Maverick incidences in the recent period of chaos. I'd scout first. Await my orders."

"Is Axl still around?" Zero asked his team of Hunters, looking around to search for the young Reploid. "Negative, sir …" A Hunter reported. "After what happened earlier with those two Mavericks … he went off. I think, back to HQ. His signal was last seen there. Still there."

"Hmm … I have no idea what to tell our boss if Axl comes back though …" Zero scratched his head. "Alright … never mind that. This will bite. If he comes back, let him in. Tell him to follow any path I make. Let me follow my trail. Got it?"

The Hunters nodded. The humans were antsy, awaiting orders from their own human commanders who collaborated with the Hunters. X and Zero went down the path towards the huge ruins. Meanwhile, back at HQ … something interesting was occurring.

"Axl, you stay here. Please! I'm begging you!" Iris said to him inside his black void of a mnd scape. "Lumine will get mad at me if I let you go out of HQ any further! The Corp apparatus has already likely picked up your movements earlier from fighting the Mavericks!"

"But … but! It's the same guy who made bro Maverick! Had Red Alert kidnapped me! Caused a lot of mess for dad!" Axl argued back. "I have to go in there and confront those Mavericks! It's not right otherwise!"

"Do this one thing for me! Just this once!" Iris glared at him. "Please!"

Axl glared back at her. At first, he was mad. But straight-on eye-to-eye contact made him relent. "F – fine … bring the evidence back to bro. At least do this. I … I will stay here. And … you're going to try and defend me in front of him just in case, aren't you?"

"I will, don't worry. I feel this Maverick case and the 20 case we're working on will be solved today. But for security's sake, just follow the restraining order placed on you, just this once. If you want, you can bug me as much as you like. Okay?" Iris sighed.

Axl gave a quick thumbs-up. He witnessed Iris teleport out of his mind and then opened his own eyes again. He was back at his own cubicle. He sighed. And he felt a buzz in his head.

"Whoa, Iris, you're back already?" Axl asked. No response. "Iris?" No response again. "Suit yourself … I … I'm going to try and chill out here … and just be myself."

Safety Mechaniloids were around. They were under orders to make sure Axl doesn't leave HQ. Other Hunters who were around continued making angry and scowling faces at him behind his back. Axl sighed. Ten minutes passed. He did nothing at his cubicle.

"Urgh … I can't take it!" Axl grumbled. "I – I have to go there! To Area Zero! I will face bro myself! I don't care! Those Mavericks were made by the same human who gave dad lots of trouble, made me wake up in Red Alert's place, and corrupted bro in the first place! I'm going there!" He stood up and the Mechaniloids hurriedly rushed over to him.

His ears registered a finger snap. A rather loud one too. No idea where it came from. The Mechaniloids stopped moving and retreated back to their original positions, no longer restraining Axl's movements. He blinked in confusion.

"Huh. I guess … I'd better go to Area Zero then." Axl teleported off, causing the Hunters who glared at him to be uncomfortable, unsure to report this breach of measures, or to leave it be. He made it back at Area Zero.

It just so happened that he teleported to where Zero's own team of Hunters were, not X's who were told to block Axl from entering Area Zero. The teammate of Zero's told Axl to proceed ahead down the path into Area Zero. Axl beamed happily and rushed in.

"Huh!? What do you mean Lumine's not around?!" Iris was back in her newer-gen body. She rushed over to where Lumine was (in a huge tracing facility) and was instantly faced by a Guardroid who informed her on the latest measures.

"The boss went out for a while, probably won't be back soon. Said to analyse the evidence you got from Axl and see if it tallies with our own results. If it does tally, or doesn't, then give us the order based on what the boss prescribed here, and we will start working instantly." The Guardroid gave Iris a data drive.

Iris headed over to the nearest computer, plugged in the data drive, opened the singular program present, and read through a multitude of codes, aware of their possible consequences and the next mode of action to follow up. She widened her eyes in surprise.

"Figures … alright, since you're happy about it, then let me manage it in your stead." Iris said to herself. "Let's end this for good." She rushed over to a large monitor.

X and Zero ran down huge pathways of rusty yellow-blue platforms and bottomless pits. Debris of various Maverick Mechaniloids and machines covered in dust lay before them. Bizarrely, many footprints of messy patterns were observed.

"Looks like someone, or many … ones, were here. In this place, of all places." X murmured. "Feels like back in memory lane, aren't we, Zero?"

"Yeah … we're back in what used to be Gate's happy place." Zero took the chance to survey his surroundings again. The all-too-familiar platforms that X and Zero previously having passed through – compressors, more bottomless pits, even the chambers where they fought High-Max and Gate could be seen. If he was not mistaken, Zero even managed to spot the chamber deep down where Sigma's carcass of a Reploid body – a huge one that Gate built – laid after his defeat. In fact … that chamber looked awfully active.

"It must be down there." X remarked. "Ngh, do we really have to traverse the same path again just to get to those Mavericks?! There has to be an easier way!"

"Then go the easier way then!" A chirpy voice came from behind them. It was of Axl's. "Hey guys! I'm back! Finally caught up to you! This place is huge, ain't it?"

"W – what are you doing here!?" X gasped. "The standing instructions from your brother was to not let you get out of HQ!" Axl raised an eyebrow and winked the other. "Well, becoming the everyday salary Reploid, huh, X? Besides, I had to … those Mavericks raised something personal with me and bro. So … I have to know."

"Compared to the rest of this former base, only down there has any semblance of activity." Zero decided to ignore this controversy and pointed to the same deep chamber very deep down in Area Zero. "My guess is the Mavericks are there … but I feel they're luring us into something … be ready for anything, okay?"

The others nodded. The Hunters jumped off the ledges at the same time, hugging the wall and thus slowly descending down the massive arena. Their wall hugging and wall jumping was surprisingly silent, which was good, if they wanted to catch those Mavericks off-guard.

"Almost there … almost there …" Axl gritted his teeth as he jumped from ledge to ledge.

"Alright! Time to sneak on them!" X hissed the instant the Hunter touched the ground. They were very deep underground, they could even barely see the entrance when they looked up.

The giant chamber had a rebuilt Sigma body at the far end from where the Hunters were standing. A lot of operating machinery that was clearly for the creation/programming of Adel and Agmar were all over the place. Three entities were standing at the Sigma body – Adel, Agmar and the human being named Shou.

"You lured the Hunters here!?" Shou was frustrated. "How can we continue the plan to overthrow Prez Corp and that Reploud running it if we all are caught!? I'm sure even your late creator doesn't want this to happen! It was a pity Bobby was taken in too early …"

The Hunters were spying on them, wanting to catch all of them at the right time. Axl raised his eyebrows in shock. "Nasty human politics …" He found his fists clenching on their own, even though he was pretty sure he didn't have his Reploid muscles do that at all.

"Oh no worries. Our master assures you, even from the grave, that this plan will work." Agmar said. "As long as no one can disarm us of the Maverick device, we can go on everywhere sending random Maverick signals that the newer-gen bodies simply couldn't pick up on time and cause all of them to go haywire. It's fine. You just have to let us move."

"But … but still! We don't have the upper hand yet! Plus, the Corp secured all its Reploidsin bunkers! Aren't you killing us off if you're targeting those Reploids!?" Shou hissed.

"Tsk, tsk. They are other ways to take that Corp down, you know. For example, has the thought of psychological humiliation and baiting them into anger and overreaction never struck you as being more effective?" Adel gestured.

"But … we need the Corp to be humiliated now! Not some long term planning when they're so strong then and whatever attack we make is only going to dent them!" Shou protested.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. We have a nice surprise for you and your human associates. You can count on it as being … amazing." Adel smiled sinisterly. "Show yourself, Hunters!"

Their attention was immediately turned towards where X Zero and Axl were. In the split second, they knew their cover was blown (somehow), they didn't even bother to hide themselves, and they opted for straight out confrontation. X spotted no likely secret exists in this giant chamber, so he shouted confidently: "The gig is up! You're all going down!"

"Especially the human! You're going back to the authorities for sure!" Zero shouted. "I heard everything! Don't bother denying it!"

"No! It is YOU who will meet your end here!" Shou shouted, his words contradicting his body language filled with fear. "A – Agmar! You ssaid the equipment is ready!?"

"Of course. Here you go." Agmar briefly winked to Adel – of which Axl and X were quick to notice to themselves that type of body language meant something else was up – and the two instantly dodged to the side of the chamber. Adel snapped his fingers, and the giant Sigma body was animated back to life. Shou was afraid at first, but then bore a smug face.

"What can you Reploids possibly understand about the human world!? Prez Corp has long been too domineering on our life! What's wrong of trying to hold him accountable!?"

"You humans are too complacent!" Axl blurted out. "My brother and sister told me everything about the past! You think just because Prez owns everything, you are entitled to him fixing your life for you, and you didn't like how things were done! You're the ones who tried to cause revenge and play your politics here, not us! You all are in the wrong!"

"Pesky Reploid! You know nothing of what you're trying to deal with here!" Shou sneered. "We will get back at the Corp, get our old lifes back, and things will be how they once were! Peaceful, calm, firmly free! And that resumes after I get rid of you Hunters now!"

The giant Sigma body towered over everyone and everything as it moved. Shou laughed more maniacally as it moved and aimed to operate its fists at the Hunters – but that laughter was interrupted by an explosion. The entire Sigma body disintegrated.

"AAHH!" Shou was swept off his feet, rolling towards the Hunters. X Zero and Axl stood their feet firm on the floor. The smoke and dust blew as the entire chamber exploded, leaving no traces of whatever once was there.

"You know, the Hunter was right." Adel smirked sinisterly, the voice echoing out from the smoke and dust elsewhere. "You humans assume other humans will fix your problems for you? You know things never turn out that way when this kind of scenario happens."

The smoke settled down. Zero grabbed Shou by his neck collar. Adel and Agmar stood confidently in front of all of them.


	26. A Betrayal

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **And we continue on! I'm still on a roll for writing! Enjoy! And I'm sure you will get the X6 to X8 references. And some of Classic Megaman too. Megaman 11 was a good game, seriously.**

* * *

Chapter 24: A Betrayal

"Wha – what was that …?" A human soldier among his contigent muttered. Everyone felt the tremor from within Area Zero. "It's been 30 minutes … why haven't we received any orders from our superiors yet?"

"An energy signature of massive proportions was just detected from within the area … and it's gone, just like that. No wait, I detect five now, same as before." A Hunter muttered from his screen outside. "X and Zero are fine. Plus Axl. And the two Mavericks are there!"

The atmosphere was uncertain. Both humans and Reploid continued to brave the snows.

"What!? What is the meaning of this!? Why are you going against the plan!?" Shou flustered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zero clenched his grip on Shou a little more. "These Mavericks have set you up. Whoever their creator is, he or she has been playing you and your human friends for fools. You guys were used to build these fellows and, I take it, cause the Maverick incidences we had to face recently. Especially after our quarantine."

"This Hunter is smart." Adel smirked. "Our master has long wanted to feign revenge on the human you call Prez, and he merely used you the moment you humans wanted to cooperate with him. Hehe. You all allowed yourself to be led by our master's words, and now that we're built … we don't need you anymore."

"You … you … inconceivable!" Shou could only stutter. "You're dooming us all into Corp control even more down the line! How could you!?"

Agmar showed his arm cannon and projected an image from one of its blue crystals. "You get to see this, human. Thankfully you never deleted any data the master gave you to build us."

The hologram was initially static, but then stabilized to show an image of a man with thick glasses, messy hairdo, and a sneaking face. Something inside Axl stirred. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was overwhelming him. He tried to mentally calm down, but this swell of anger just won't stop for some reason. Stop it, stop it, stop it, he thought inwardly.

 _Axl … it's me. Don't worry, I'm not taking over … yet. Let's just watch what this human scum has to say._ He recognized that voice. It was Lumine. Bro?! You're here!? He thought inwardly. _Come on, Axl, back in the Hunter HQ, how did you think those Mechaniloids that had orders from me to stop you from leaving suddenly stopped doing as they were told to?_

D – don't do anything outrageous okay? Axl thought inwardly again. Then again, this … is the human who corrupted you, and … made me go over … to Red Alert.

"Well, well, if Agmar is playing this viddy, that means it's time to turn the tables on those lousy humans." Holographic Bobby began. "Ha! HAHAHAH! Finally! You and Adel are to be the final instruments for me to inflict shame and dishonous back on Prez! And not for the same reasons these idiots agreed to work with my little plan to get revenge for the Wily line!"

Shou simply glared. He didn't bother to resist Zero's tough grip on him.

"For so many years, ever since childhood, Prez has always outdone me in so many aspects … all too common as my own family told me to that which happened almost 200 years ago. Dr Light has humiliated my ancestor Dr Wily so many times, the world has shunned anyone even remotely related to him! We had to endure hell, just because of what Dr Light and the man who supported Light's robotics and his lineage had done!"

"I tried my own take over plan after the Eurasia incident, but I had to stop that ridiculous rbot bearing my ancestor's personality first! Isoc will not do the job! I will! I first tried to humiliate Prez by making sure his precious new Reploid prototype was lost, but he emerged stronger with tht new creepy sickening Reploid of his! My plans were heading nowhere!"

Axl knew the hologram was referring to himself and Lumine as his replacement.

"But that numbskull Sigma had to come back from the dead thanks to his supporters which the Hunters had failed to eradicate for the past 50 years! Hunters, Mavericks, humans! Who cares about them! Everyone is guilty of shaming me and my ancestors to no end simply because we were related to Wily's brother and his name! What injustice!"

"The biggest person who embodies all these faults … Prez. And by taking him down, I will take down the entire human race as well! GRAHAHAH!" The Hunters and Shou could clearly see Bobby was deranged beyond repair. "The humans played their little game with the Jakob project, Sigma returns and his lackeys tried to hijack it? Of course! Just play along!"

"All I had to do was double corrupt that sickening Reploid to my cause! Why!? He had most of the cards that will aloow me to purge the human race on the Moon and on Earth, that's why! It's only natural since Prez still had the majority hand in everything! All I had to do was make him listen to me behind the scenes! That's all! GAHAHAHAH!"

"But … it failed … Prez got the upper hand again, quarantining all of us on Earth … so, my children, it's up to you." The hologram Bobby looked around. "Once you've settled in the newer gen bodies I managed to smuggle, thanks to the help of those silly humans, turn on them! Let the haywire device go free! If that fails … use the ultimate insult. That should be good enough if all fails. Perform the ultimate insult and goad that white Reploid into battle! Fight him! Kill him! Prez Corp and everyone on Earth will die by your hands!"

"How do you like it, Prez!? Take that! The Wily line will prevail over you now, if not in the past whereby your ancestor and Dr Light humiliated my ancestor and his family!"

The hologram Bobby laughed further maniacally, and the video ended. Agmar smirked at everyone before him. "It's not the end yet. You will see us again!"

"Wait, hold it there!" Zero let go of Shou and tried to chase after Agmar. Shou hurriedly crawled away to the edge of the chamber. Adel instantly flew off and Axl and X tried to give chase. "Get back here, you!" Both X and Axl unleashed their charged shots and bullet rain.

"Tell your Reploid brother he's free to get all the humans that besmirched your human creator. We're not so lowly as some human to taint his person. We have other interesting and honourable ways. HAHAH! Farewell!"

Adel swung her rapier in all directions possible, sending energy waves and causing bigger explosions everywhere. Zero's fight with Agmar was cut short, causing Agmar being able to deliver a last kick to Zero in the chest and able to escape as well.

The smoke settled down. X searched around and found Axl and Zero. The entire chamber was still fine. Adel and Agmar were gone. "Drat … at least we got the human –"

"Hii! Help help!" Shou crept out of his corner and tried to head to the nearest door he thought was operable. Axl felt a pound inside him. His vision receded, and he was not in control.

"Don't try to run." The exceedingly-cold voice of Lumine downed over Shou, as he grabbed the human, clearly fearful for his life, and looked down angrily and his eye was beaming a fierce red colour. "I saw everything. Don't think you and your friends will get away."

"But – but – the Prez Corp has always been excessive! You're just a Reploid who's maybe only 15, 20 years old! You don't know what we humans have been through under your creator before you were made!" Shou was at first afraid, but then tried to be gutsy.

"I know your secrets, mister Shou. Do you believe I will simply ignore the massive amount of bribes you took from those same humans before the Jakob project?" Lumine bit his own lip. "Do you want me to recite every single conversation you had –"

"I GIVE, I GIVE! You win! You … win …" Shou found himself a dead man. "My friends … we lost … we're under this Reploid's thumb forever …" He cried on the spot.

"I will make the Federation turn that Temporary Act into a permanent one, if you're curious. But don't worry, everyone else on Earth will know this. And … I will deal with you just the same as how father dealt with your kind all this while. Your heads are mine."

Before Axl (inwardly) and X and Zero could do anything, Lumine gave two punches to Shou's face and flung him cruelly over to the edge of the chamber. The human groaned and was then unconscious. Lumine wanted to pace over to Shou, but X firmly stopped him.

"That's too much! Stop it!" X protested. "There's no need to hurt him anymore!"

"Hmph." The white Reploid grunted, showing a face of disregard and anger. "I know. But a few more won't hurt since … his end is coming. I made sure Iris deals with them all."

 _L – Lumine?_ Axl muttered. _Um … uh … aside the fact it's amazing to see half of your vision in clear and in purple, due to your hair blocking half my vision … are you okay? P – please … don't get any more angrier …_ The white Reploid felt shivering inside him.

"Axl …" He said softly at first. "Ah, so you transferred over to Axl's body and silently took over." X commented. "He – he's fine, X. Don't worry." Lumine stopped his angry face and sighed calmly. "I just needed to see this all for myself. That's all."

"Ah, Zero, don't bother looking around. Every single evidence of those Mavericks and the humans that banded together in this room is gone, no thanks to that Sigma body explosion." He sensed what the red Reploid was thinking. "We should get going."

"L – leave those two Mavericks to us." Zero started. "Adel and Agmar, was it? The final creations of the human who recently caused the Maverick outbreaks. We will get him for you. It's here, I can sense it. The end to all this needless fighting …"

"I really appreciate your sentiment, I do." Lumine smiled weakly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to the Corp. Axl, I will issue instructions to have you free to join other Hunters to fight and deal with any possible Maverick from here on. Don't worry. I really want to make things better from now on. Just the way it should've been when father ended his quanratine of the human and Reploid races not too long ago. See you around."

His form warped in white, and Axl found himself back. His head stirred, and he knew his brother had left. "Well … that was something. I find it odd … actually, dad said he already dealt with Bobby – their human creator – a long while back …"

Suddenly, X's commlink buzzed. "Hello? X here."

"Alia here. We just got orders that all human soldiers, Reploid soldiers and the Hunters are to move in and clear out Area Zero of any possible item of significance, but only on your mark, X." Her voice said aloud. "Are we clear? And Axl is not in HQ …"

"We got him covered." Zero turned on his commlink. "He helped a lot, actually."

Axl sighed with a guilty smile. "I'm not sure abou that though …"

"We're good. Bring them in. X out." The Reploid muttered before signing out.

It was merely an hour since Adel and Agmar's confrontation in Big City earlier. The three Hunters slowly made their way out of the Eurasia ruins, and humans and Reploids alike entered the ruins to secure everything. Of course, Axl found himself dragging Shou out.

The police secured a beaten-down Shou. X curiously noted the presence of construction labourers alongside the regiment of Hunters. He surmised that Lumine would want to blow up this site and convert for some industrial or whatever use.

It was busy around Arcrik Zone. The few passersby who dared to take note of what's happening quickly ran as soon as they came. The cold wind and snow bellowed over this settlement. Zero's commlink then buzzed.

"We've managed to identify the energy signature of those two Mavericks properly." Layer said over the commlink. "They're hidden for now, but we've devised a plan so that our Hunters will confront them the instant we find that."

Zero sighed, as he looked at Axl sitting on the tarmac with snow and grinned and laughed at X. X was verbally lecturing him on something, but Axl must've felt very relieved to not want to pay attention and play with X instead. "Glad to hear it."

"Is it over? Or at least, will it be over soon?" Layer asked over the commlink.

"I take it that it will." Zero remarked. "Pretty soon, I'm sure of it."


	27. Big Slaughter

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Still continuing with the binge-writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Big Slaughter

Exactly one week later. The second day of the year 2179. In the Hunter HQ, Axl rushed towards his cubicle of work, flipped on the monitor, opened a typing program and began immediately typing rough notes on his experiences for the today.

"Chased Adel at Khosh Sector-26 in the desert … she fired back … tried to take her down … Hunter Jerad launched a pulse beam … almost stopped her … she teleported off … my thoughts are that the tracing scheme works. Done!" Axl reclined on his chair.

The HQ was busy, but not as busy as before. The reforms of the Hunters have made it a social organization, but one still with regular Maverick-busting abilities. The atmosphere has changed considerably since Area Zero. Axl sure was enjoying it.

"Oh man … I haven't seen the guys since that day … plus, there are two meetings, and I'm excited for those!" Axl nearly squealed, but he controlled his emotional outbreak. He looked around. No Hunter spotted his girlishness, nor did he find any frowns or scowls at him.

"Phew … oh man … so much has happened since that Area Zero thing … I'll just catch my breath." Axl slammed his head, face down on his desk. Gradually, he fell asleep on the spot.

Not just the HQ had a change of atmosphere. If anything, the solemn atmosphere Prez Corp imposed on the world before the quarantine ended may be considered nothing compared to this. Especially with Prez's chief Reploids in charge of his legacy.

Numerous reports of humans ending up in cold blood popped up, numerous companies taken over by figures the public recognized as being loyal to Prez Corp, merciless 'emptying' of the human prison population. That white Reploid had his scary red eyes shining all the time explaining the human's Maverick conspiracy. The common man finds oneself no longer safe even in the darkest abandoned pipeline. Only the most stubborn would dare to resist.

"You have been deemed guilty. We have evidence you conspired with other humans to revive the Maverick phenomenon and cause global disorder." The Guardroid bluntly announced, as an example of one such occasion of a purge of humans deemed guilty by Lumine.

"No … you can't do this to me! I'm a human!" The woman shrieked. "W – what if your evidence is wrong!? I'm innocent! There's no way you have my documents and heard me talking over the phone! That's illegal!"

"Try us." Another Guardroid said blankly. "We have everything. 253 accounts of bribery, 58 accounts of mismanagement, 19 accounts of conspiracy. We don't need the courts to approve. In fact, several judges have been found guilty of conspiring with your kind."

"You humans are irredeemable for your hypocrisy. All your generations are doomed out of existence. Any last words?" Multiple Guardroids raised their buster arms to the woman and her family. The children cried. The teens sobbed. The elderly passed out.

"You … you can't … I did nothing wrong … I didn't!" Her eyes started looking insane. "This world … you all have failed me! You said this would've been successful, Shou – !"

Massive firepower. Furniture broken and blood spilling on the carpets and pets. No living creature was allowed to live in that house. Everything would be taken away and placed in more trustworthy hands. Or if not, outright demolished, just like the fate of Area Zero.

"Hmmm …" Axl woke up. For some reason, he felt like viewing a video clip from an online site. He yawned. He typed the keywords, and he found the video he wanted. He saw a news clip of an announcement for demolishing of Area Zero, rewinding the video back and forth to see the massive explosions in the sandy area. It shared the same fate as every Maverick base ever, even Red Alert's home, and all settlements on the Moon.

"This explosion looks satisfying …" Axl drowsily said and turned off the monitor. "I'd turn in the report later. For now … I want to spend time with bro and sis. Then next time, it'd be with dad. Whenever those doctors say we can visit."

He teleported off to a spot close to Prez's manor within Prez Corp grounds. He gazed up and found work still ongoing for renovation of the manor. He skipped off on a direction and down many familiar pathways to where he knew was the current place his Reploid siblings stayed.

"Alright … everything is good." Lumine finished his own typing in his huge office. The 'I WILL NEVER BE A MAVERICK AGAIN' sheet of paper he had hanging was still a rigid reminder of his past. "We're good. Let's take a break, Iris."

"You said it." Iris was almost done with her own work – she wanted to finish it, but decided she can come back later after dinner. "Well, tonight is the night, isn't it?"

"It sure is! Hey guys!" Axl came into the huge office unannounced full in his human form, smiling widely at everyone. "Looking forward to dinner!"

"Axl!" His siblings greeted him together. Axl simply continued smiling.

They all headed off to another part of the Corp facilities which had another series of kitchens and mess halls. The humans there seemed to enjoy working no matter what kind of climate is happening in the Federation, which was good. A simple table and three chairs were prepared for the Reploids. The humans served the dinner accordingly.

Iris ate and sulked about the amount of work increasing after Area Zero. Axl joked at her and she became childish, even 'beating' Axl up. Axl feigned surrender for fun. Their white sibling simply looked on incredulously, but with a calm heart.

No 30 or 20 case, no more abuse of resources, no damage left to repair, no reconstruction, no more rebellious stockholders, no more arguing humans, especially after this fiasco has been sorted out … and those bloody humans were dealt with already. Lumine thought to himself. Now … it's just dad, and those two Mavericks, and … Axl's dear human friend …

"So … you're okay so far?" Lumine said with a weak face. "How's Hunting coming?"

"Oh man …" Axl munched his curry rice and meatball and hurriedly swallowed it. "Palette said something about a scheme to trace and hunt down those two Mavericks. So we've been jumping everywhere around the world when they show up. It's tiring because they just won't stop and give up. How do they recuperate so fast …?"

"Probably has something to do with the systems their bodies have. Based on what I saw, it seems like that … human scum had his friends steal one of the newr-gen Reploids with insta-regeneration abilities. Because of boulder work and non-stop needs." The white Reploid wanted to cuss, but controlled himself. "That sneaky bastard …"

"Well … it's my team's turn today, really. We did yesterday and the day before, hence the constant jumping." Axl scratched his head. "I tried my best to shoot Adel down, but the other team was stopped by Agmar, so it's impossible. I had to call quits. Sorry, bro."

Lumine's anger was melted away. "It's alright, Axl … no worries. Just do your best."

"So … all the humans who caused this were already … dealt with?" Axl asked.

"Yes … it hurts, but it must be done. Don't worry, right around now there should be no nasty humans to deal with … except …" He fidgeted, and decided not to say anything. "It's fine, that's for another time."

"If you say so … what about dad? When do we get to see him?" Axl asked.

"Hospital says he's recovering after the massive surgery." Lumine answered. "They said he's conscious and able to speak, but … he can only sleep most of the time. It'd take a lot for him to muster the energy to get around like before. But … well …"

He and Iris hung their heads down in silence and shame. "There's no guarantee he can get him back. Like the first time you met him, Axl? Or the way you and him went fishing?" Iris said sadly. "It's almost impossible."

"I … I'm not picky. Humans are humans. What can I do?" Axl shrugged.

The mood was heavy. The three decided to resume eating, and the other humans simply looked on or resumed their duties. Lumine quietly gave Axl the details of the hospital and the ward Prez was in, so that he may visit Prez any time. Axl protested, saying they should go together. Lumine waved it aside, saying work was a lot, and asked him to send on his and Iris' behalf their best regards to their creator. Iris commented softly: "I'm sorry."

"Well, this bites." Axl shrugged his jacket, having gone after their alone-time together and his siblings dismissing themselves to other work. "I thought dinner was going to cheer me up, but no it didn't. But … I can't really blame them for it. It's dad's work after all."

Axl walked out in the snow outside Prez Corp grounds. He looked at a single card Lumine gave him that had all details on Prez's ward's location. He decided to head south amid the other streets and mingle in with the humans.

He observed. The few Reploids presents (likely newer-gen) were not afraid, simply going about doing their work like normal. The humans had more varied faces. Faces of normalcy, seeming of acceptance of the root of the fracas recently and decided to move on, faces of hope because precisely the crisis is over and the potential is back in their lifes, faces of scepticism doubt and fear. No one said anything, just regular gossip.

In the high busy streets, just when a bus passed by him, Axl saw the huge TV panel repeating info about the humans' conspiracy in resurrecting the Mavericks. White, yellow, black people, all of the cospirators, were shown in video clips being led down their offices and homes amid a huge barrage of cops and Guardroids.

"Urgh … this again. I don't want to see it." Axl looked away and continued down his path.

What he didn't see was the uncensored imagery and videos of human cops shooting the conspirators in the head, heart and neck all over, the blatant blood spreading on the Reploid armour, the cries of kids similarly deemed guilty halted abruptly mid-way. A grim warning to those who dared to mess around.

What he didn't see was instantly after that was also that during the purges and property consolidation by Lumine, a series of protests have occurred in major industrial sites around Big City, where ideological differences are considered the strongest. Humans protested against this mass violation of human life and police forced the dispersals due to lack of protesting permits, but no incidences occurred because no one started the fight first.

"Alright, it's back to Hunter HQ I go. I'd better start on that report or else X –"

"AH!" "Whoa!" The girl screamed first because she bumped into Axl without paying attention to her surroundings, and fell on her behind. "Hey, be careful – whoa, Sue?"

"Lance, it's you!" Sue's face instantly perked up the moment she saw Axl. "F – fancy seeing you here! It's been quite a while. I'm really sorry I haven't talked to you at all since our last meet! Please forgive me! I've been so busy with college and personal hobbies! Eep!"

Axl laughed weakly. "Oh, it's fine … come on, let me bring you up."

He reached out his hand to her, she responded in kind and Axl brought her up to her feet. Sue dusted her head of the heavy snow and her cheeks blushed. "You weren't supposed to see me in this kind of light …"

"It's fine …" Axl sighed. "Where are you heading to?"

"I … am supposed to be going home from college and have dinner with my mum, but … can I ask you to walk with me all the way home? I just need some company, and someone that I can squeeze his or her arms to relieve my work stress." She added that last part cheekily.

"Hey, that's mean!" Axl pouted. "I can walk you home, but don't mess with my arms."

"Alright, I'll gladly lead the way." Sue grabbed his right hand and yanked him off his face, much to his frustration. She pulled him on countless streets past the busiest portions of this district of Big City, and he wasn't even sure how much time passed.

"Huh? This arm … he feels unusually tough." Sue talked to herself. She squeezed Axl's right hand a teensy bit harder, which he didn't notice, fortunately for her. "I feel like I'm squeezing iron and carbon fiber under these fingers … what is this?"

Eventually they made it to a suburban district of three to five-storeyed buildings and a high density of two and three-storeyed homes. The snow was really not letting up. Maybe it would calm down later. Sue stopped him in front of her home gates.

"Phew. I'm glad you're safe, Sue. I really am." He internally checked with his mind on his systems to see if the Hunter HQ notified him anything via commlink. Nothing. Double phew. "So … I'd be off?" He pointed his left thumb to a taxi stand nearby.

"Thanks again! And no problem, next time I will call you again if I want you around me!" Sue playfully waved at him (less than five feet away) and when her gates opened, she gently skipped inward. Axl watched as she entered her home. He was alone in the area.

"At least I know where she stays now. This could be helpful." He remarked.

Elsewhere, it was hell for the two Mavericks. They had just jumped from a huge recycling plant in South America to a massive city south of the Sahara. A few seconds later, a group of Maverick Hunters teleported in, had them within sight and instantly were combative.

"Fire all you got on them!" A generic Hunter Reploid said, and instant buster shots flew in the air. Many Hunters will laser-based swords and other skills lunged to Adel and Agmar.

"Urgh … ah! Again!?" Adel swung her rapier around and caused multiple explosions to temporarily hold them off. Agmar dragged her and they ran down the road. The Hunters continue to give chase. They were all determined to get rid of the Maverick phenomenon for good. It has been seven days indeed, and even the two were getting tired of this.

"We can't hold them off forever!" Agmar hissed. "What should we do!?"

"Well … since that traitor Reploid has the upper hand, and based on the news that the human enemy is incapacitated for now … we strategize. We aim the ultimate insult at him! Let's keep running for a while more, and then … when the time is right, follow my lead and we perform the ultimate insult!" Adel flashed an evil smile filled with confidence.

The chase and run continued for a while more until Adel decided to teleport off again.


	28. The Dallying

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi guys. Sorry for the late chapter update. Something came up previously, that's why I didn't post anything following my 3-chapter-binge-writing. And that something is still going on. That's why this is the last chapter I will post for now. Wish me good luck in writing the next chapter. For now, enjoy the continuation of the previous chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Dallying

"Alright, what do we have here …" Alia sat at her desk and reviewed the stats on the monitor above her. "It's been eight days already … we've been chasing and gunning down after Adel and Agmar and they're still not quitting. When are those two going to just stop …?"

She looked around amid the sea of navigators guiding Hunter teams in regular social jobs and the current elite team led by X to hunt and bust Adel and Agmar down. The atmosphere was a euphoric one. The Maverick phenomenon was about to be gone! Just this one case!

"So far … allowing Axl to fight seems fine." Layer remarked. "But … let's hope nothing comes up and ruins everything. I mean, just when you think it's over, there's more to do."

"I agree …" Palette continued her work on her computer. "Well, fortunately our new boss didn't tell off all of us since we couldn't prevent Axl from staying out of the recent incident in Arcrik Zone …" She recalled the white Reploid coming down to the Hunter HQ and sternly letting everyone off even though 'some incidences involved Axl'. "I actually wonder what happened down there … word was X and Zero wouldn't say anything more than what they reported … soldiers busting in, arresting that human …"

Layer shrugged. "Who knows … anyway, how's your side doing?"

"It's marvellous." Palette smiled. "The settings are almost finalized, we can send it away to the Corp, they will run their own tests, and … goodbye Maverick tendencies in everyone."

"Do you notice that Axl has this happy-lucky attitude that makes him unaware of most of the things going on around him recently?" Alia suddenly switched the topic innocently.

"Hey …" Palette pouted briefly, then replied: "Yeah … he's kinda dazed a lot ever since he got better from the Moon … he was really caught unawares when I told him us Hunters had a new boss since we … lost Signas in that accident. That's … not a good habit."

"Well … let's hope our boss from the Corp doesn't pamper him too much …" Alia shrugged and then returned to her work.

Meanwhile, at the research labs in the Corp, Iris was handling everything on behalf of her younger brother where management was concerned. She was tired, but pleased, for most things are indeed working out. Lumine was standing nearby.

"Alright, we are almost there. Hopefully when it's done, we can apply this on all the newer-gens we have and voila, total immunity to anything Maverick inducing!" Lumine nearly jumped in joy upon viewing the results on the large monitor on this screen.

"You … are happier than normal." Iris smartly remarked, judging by his face.

"Yes." The white Reploid sat on the nearest chair while all his Reploid scientists rushed about, even managing communications with the newer-gen Reploids in the underground bunkers. "We are close … and that day, I made it so that Axl has virtually no slots to go and fight those Mavericks. We can have him to ourselves these few days."

"Hey that's not fair!" Iris grumbled. "You promised to let him fight and be free!"

"I did." Lumine smiled innocently. "I let him chase those two bastard Mavericks … and now I want him with us. Plus, I want us to be comfortable together visiting dad."

"Ah, right … you had to tell him he had the right to visit dad alone." Iris smirked. "You and your words on being busy and whatever. You can't make up your mind on whether we should visit dad alone or together, can't you, _mister Chairman_?"

"Ouch … don't look at me like that. Plus … tonight's dinner should make up for the last time he cooked that atrocity, so …" Lumine simply shrugged.

Yes, it is the morning of a new snowy day, with the sun barely visible above Big City, but Lumine preferred to have something to look forward to. Axl usually … walked and wasted time around in the morning in the Hunter HQ, and he never eats any breakfast or lunch unless he had to. So, dinner thus became a sort of practice if not tradition for them.

Axl looked around. He just woke up from his sleep in the Hunter resting pod chambers. He felt somehow that someone was talking about him. "Maybe I'm thinking too much."

He yawned and walked around from his cubicle. A thought rang in his head, so he decided to hide in a corner to briefly turn human. The cell phone in his human clothes was there. He picked it up and checked – no messages from Sue at all. "I miss her already … and she has her own school to go to … I can't just bust in and check on her."

He resumed his Reploid form. He walked back out in the open of the HQ halls and his mind instantly turned to an interesting sight on the monitor. A news broadcast showed human cops firing water cannons at a wave of human protesters.

"The government has repeatedly warned not to protest without legal permits from Federation police, and instead follow the example of peaceful protesters who have performed theirs with the necessary permission at Holdum municipality …" The human news anchor read.

The images were still of water cannons blasting on people. This occurred three days ago. Axl was about to lose interest and not care when the camera showed a blur image of a familiar-looking blonde girl being doused fiercely with water. He thought he saw Sue.

"Huh?" He glared at the monitor. He rubbed his eyes once and stared at it again. "But … the image quality is not good … but … wait, hold on. Bro did mention about Sue … being involved in this kind of human activity. No … it can't be. I don't believe it …"

Axl teleported out of the Hunter HQ and assumed his human form in a quiet alley. He decided to waste the morning and afternoon around Big City. The snow was very unrelenting. He couldn't tap on his cell phone without seeing snow melting on contact with his screen. He sent messages to Sue, asing her how she was and what she was doing, but there were no replies. "No no … Sue's not in trouble … she's not that kind of girl …"

"Ugh … I've got a long way more to go to tonight …" Axl was bored of not doing anything.

And so, he spent the whole day eating. He had sufficient cash with him, so he was fine. He went on and on, juming from one bar to another post place to savour the curious tastes of the human tongue to his Reploid self. In fact, he had so much of a good time in his culinary pursuit that he wasn't aware he was going to be late to dinner tonight.

"Axl, remember we're waiting for you for dinner." – Iris' message in his cell phone.

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry! I almost forgot!" – (Axl briefly checked the clock to find out he was wanted ten minutes from the present) – "Thanks for your reminder!" – his message.

He teleported off when he made sure no one was looking. He arrived back in the Prez Corp grounds. He headed down the direction he knew to take. It was easy – simply go back to the place where they had dinner the last time. And in no time at all, he was at a huge hall where the human hired hands had begun serving his siblings in human form dinner.

"It's always good to have you around, Axl." Iris smiled and jumped to Axl and hugged him tightly. "Ha ha … it's good to see you guys around too." He answered weakly.

"Alright, let me mentally cool down … no business talk tonight. Just a normal … relaxing dinner …" Lumine stretched his arms, only to be brought back to work mood when Axl asked: "Hey, bro. Do you happen to know if any Reploids turned Maverick the whole time we Hunters were chasing down the two Mavericks?"

He smacked himself in the face. "Urgh, mood ruined … Axl, I thought that's something you should ask the navigators back at HQ. Anyway … the Corp does keep track of those two and no … no Reploids, old or newer-gen,surface or underground, have turned bad so far …"

"That's great …" Axl sighed. "One less worry from our chase …" Lumine smiled and responded "Glad to hear it" in return. The three Reploids sat down together and commenced ingesting the roast turkey and variety of salads prepared for them. At first, they focused solely on the food and not talked amongst themselves. But, of course …

Axl had his thoughts on the blurry image of Sue being water-cannoned on TV from before. Sue didn't respond to any of his messages so far, and that only made him worried.

"Uh … bro, can I ask … what do you know about Sue's … activism?" He asked.

Lumine raised his eyebrows. "Why do you want to know this all of a sudden?" Axl fidgeted lightly. "Just because … plus, you kept telling me to be mindful when I meet her …"

"I'll give you that." The white Reploid pondered for a while how to talk to Axl. "To my knowledge … Sue is a member of a human lobbying coalition called 'Right Axis'. A group of humans from various backgrounds. It's not a political party like those clamouring for seats in the Federation Palace, but … a rather noisy attention-gathering group, I'd say."

"Her uncle forced her into the group, sure, but my intel says she's participating in its affairs in earnest as of late. It's the only major group the Corp hasn't been able to … seep into, and besides those nasty bastard humans who gave dad trouble regarding the Jakob project in the past and recently with … that human scum, Right Axis has been ticking off dad as well."

"Before going to the hospital?" Axl asked. "Before going to the hospital." Lumine answered.

"Well …" Lumine moved uneasily in his chair. "Right Axis is one of those groups clamouring for human rights. I get what they're saying but … even back in my days of designing and maintaining Giga City, they are making their demands in such a way that if we were to give in to them, there's a high chance the human ethic of hard work, discipline and rightful rewards will be compromised, and blatant entitlement and laziness will seep in."

Axl said nothing. He knew there was more on Lumine's mind.

"An attitude of blatant entitlement is what caused the humans to demand dad to create the Jakob project in the first place, Axl. They feel dad should solve their problems for them, because dad owns everything. It's like, do everything for us, we don't care how you solve our problems, you are accountable to us. I daresay human history is full of it."

"Okay … I guess that's a horrible attitude. Yeah." Axl nodded.

"Long story short, I cannot give into their demands. I'm not going to let any human simply demand from me if not dad to fix their life issues for the heck of it. Dad got to where he was by hard work. I do not believe the other humans are entitled to dad solving their problems and making their lifes better for them just because the Corp has a majority stake in every company on this planet. Dad has a stake everywhere because he wants a good clean and safe Earth, and that's not something anyone should take advantage of."

Lumine continued: "Dad is not some weak butler for them to be used and – dare I say it – even spat on ungratefully. The Right Axis represents that to me. So … they have been protesting recently on better treatment and freedom, when I made sure everything is ideal for them. You know that saying, 'you give an inch, they want a mile'?"

"I am." Iris raised her arm playfully. "I guess …" Axl could only ponder.

"Something like that. So … there's no way I'm going to meet any of them. All these types of humans are the same to me. No meetings, no compromise, no matter the human. Even if Sue somehow makes it all the way to my face." Lumine said curtly.

"I'm sure Sue is not that sort of person." Axl quickly said. "Maybe she has … sympathies, to use that word, I think it's the right one, but … no, she can't be."

"I have to be fair, Axl." Lumine said. "If she behaves the way I know the rest of Right Axis does … don't say I didn't warn in advance that I'll go hard on her as well."

"Now now, boys." Iris sensed a dark mood from the white Reploid. "Lumine, Axl means well. You don't have to be so hard. Let's not start an argument. Axl, I know you're curious about Sue and we all have a nice image of her, but … let's just be prepared for anything. There are really a lot of things to handle with the Corp, and it's not so easy to do –"

"Yeah, sis, I get it. Alright. I don't want to ruin our dinner. Let's be jolly. These oyster salads are good. I wonder if it'd go nice with something odd and exotic." Axl continued.

"Axl, you're never to cook wantonly in our house!" "Hey! I was just thinking! Besides, I want to test things out!" "Axl, you cooked a horrid mess the last time I wasn't watching!" Axl and Iris good-naturedly argued.

Meanwhile, a bizarre problem presented itself to the Hunters.

"We have a problem … where's Axl?" Palette asked before hurried to her own monitor. "Oh dear, I'd need to check his schedule. This is not good news at all …"

"W – what's wrong?" Alia asked. "We have an issue." Palette answered. "Several of our teams hunting down those two Mavericks reported something like this – teams chasing the Mavericks, Mavericks teleported off, the teams traced their signals and jumped locations, suddenly no visuals on them, they claim to witness Axl at the same spots."

"I will call Axl … go on." Layer said. "They … the Hunter teams claim that Axl fired heavily on them suddenly." Palette answered grimly. The two navigators raised their eyebrows. "Everyone was injured, registered to the medbay. They claim Axl laughed maniacally at them before teleporting off … and then the other teams traced and chased the two Mavericks."

"Axl showed up at the spots where the Maverick signals were last detected after the two teleported off? Axl showed up at the new spots?" Layer asked worriedly.

"Yes … and the reports from teams said they don't want to believe Axl has gone Maverick. But … they're saying what they saw." Palette shrugged fearfully. "This is serious. All the anti-Maverick work we've done is based on Axl's body systems and data from the newer-gen systems. What if … we're all going to be compromised?"

"I – I will check with the Corp where he is." Alia rushed off. "Palette, notify X and Zero just in case. This might be a Maverick ploy. Axl's not like this. Let those two restrain Axl when they see him. Let's see if he's at anywhere near the Corp."

Back at the dining table, Axl and Iris were cheerily joking with one another on food-related puns when Lumine's systems registered a signal and call from the Corp research labs. He talked within his mind to the newr gen on the other side.

"Huh … no, it's impossible. Axl won't act like that … but I understand. Alright. Relay this message back to the Maverick Hunters. This will help solve their little problem." Lumine uttered in his thoughts, ensuring Axl didn't hear him.

Not long after, Lumine excused himself. The human hired hands came to clean up everything. Iris cleaned her mouth and reverted back to her Reploid form. Axl decided to follow suit despite not knowing why. "Come Axl, let's head back to our rooms."

"I'm not sure if the place where your resting pods are located can be called 'rooms', and dad's home is still under renovation as well …" Axl sighed. "Cheer up … we can still be happy about it … huh, where's our brother?" Iris looked around.

"No idea … wow …" Axl pointed out. "This view is great … why didn't I see this anywhere else? Look, Iris!" He pointed to a scenic view of the rest of Corp grounds and Big City from a nearby balcony with its heavy snow fluttering. "It's a great view."

"Haha, you're right!" Iris cheered. "I'm going to look at it closer!" Iris ran from the corridor, opened the sliding window and looked out. Some snowflakes touched her nose. She wiggled girlishly about and walked around the long balcony. Soon, Iris was not in Axl's sight.

"Man … I wish we had no more Mavericks to deal with already … I want a peaceful life now …" Axl too savoured the atmosphere. He found a huge chair nearby and sat on it. He focused his entire sight on the snowing scene. Man, it's not going to stop snowing, ain't it?

Axl's head stirred. He sensed someone entering his mind. "Uh … is that you, Lumine?"

 _Haha. You're right, Axl._ Lumine laughed weakly. _Axl, I … I'm really really sorry. But … I hope you'd bear with me. It's for your own safety. I really mean you no harm._

Axl wanted to stand up, but his body refused any orders from him, not even his mouth. Only his mind was free to operate. W – what!? What the!? Lumine, bro! What are you doing!? He was aghast. W – why are you trying to take over me!? Y – you have your own body!

 _Calm down! Chill! It's a restraint on you, but not like what I did to you back in the Hunters. Remember those few times I had you locked up in the HQ? Something like that, but … different. It's really important that I be with you and keep a good eye on you for now._

But … but … alright. I'll calm down. Stay calm, Axl. You – you can trust in your Reploid siblings. Stay calm. Whatever Lumine or Iris is doing, it's for a good purpose. Like that time they took over when I slept to build their bodies. Like … when Lumine got Mechaniloids or Iris to keep an eye on me. Or … like when you took over in Area Zero … ah – ow!

Axl felt his being – or his Reploid soul – being smacked in the head once. Hey!

 _You were being silly, Axl, so I smacked you on your head._ Lumine answered gently at first. _Axl, just listen for now. I'm going to be in your body for now. Mine is safe and locked away. I'm going to take control because … I want to make sure your Hunter colleagues don't suspect you easily. A situation just happened in the HQ. You … you're being accused. You're accused of being a Maverick for firing on your colleagues. It happened today._

W – what!? WHAT!? That's insane! I – I was nowhere near those two Maverick idiots today! I wasn't with my friends! Or X or Zero! I was in Big City lazing around! I was with you!

 _Exactly. But the atmosphere at HQ is not good from what I hear. I'm sure it's a ploy those bastards are doing. So … to allow the truth to come out, and I don't want you to face any accusations, and to keep you safe for now … let me take over. When the time is right, I'd let you out and I'll guide you. No worries. I want you safe and … comfortable, I guess._

Ugh … I guess that makes sense, but … you know, it kinda stinks to see things from your eyes. I mean … you have half your face covered with your hair! Half your vision is purple!

 _Gah, I didn't choose that design, Axl!_ Lumine was mildly frustrated. _Dad built my body and soul like this! I learnt to grow with it as well! Man, you can say the corniest things._ Instantly, Axl's form changed into that of his Reploid brother Lumine.

"Don't worry. I'll explain it to Iris. The guys at HQ know you're with me. You're safe."

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Pause for the time being. Will get back to this story at a later date, but not beginning of 2019. Before the year's end.**


	29. Uneasy Moments

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hey I'm back! I found some time to quickly write some key points for coming chapters. So enjoy this new chapter for now.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Uneasy Moments

 _Urgh … this is so booooooorrring. So boring! So many papers and screen work! Bro, I'm really stuck in here! Can't you do something fun!?_

Axl, cut it out. Lumine briefly flicked his own forehead. I'm working here. I don't have my newer-gen brain in this body of yours, so my work will take a while to finish.

 _Ow! Darn it, bro! You said you'd keep me comfortable, not bored to death!_

"Oh Axl, I can only imagine you arguing back at your brother …" Iris' voice reached from across the executive office. "But bear with it, okay? I hear X and Zero are hunting down Adel and Agmar with a newfound ferocity ever since you're accused of going Maverick."

Lumine and Iris were working in their office. It has been two days since Lumine took over Axl's body and kept him 'imprisoned' inside him. Word of Axl going Maverick spread within the Hunters, and X and Zero were sure this was not the case. They quickly decided this was somehow done by Adel and Agmar impersonating Axl. How, they didn't know, but they were going to find out and settle it straight. They were going to crush the idiots.

 _Ugh … fine … bro, I don't want to bug you handling dad's stuff, but … can you get my cell for me? I'm kinda waiting for Sue to reply my messages._

Lumine smiled. "No problem, Axl." He stood up, somehow mentally accessed Axl's Reploid form and then human form, and drew his cell phone out of his pocket. "There."

 _Hey, you're supposed to check it!_ Axl pouted. _Or … do you want me to come out?_

"No biggie." Lumine browsed through the cell phone, and found no messages whatsoever. "There we go. Sue hasn't replied at all. Now, now, Axl. Just stay in there and let your little brother take care of you forever." He chuckled sneakily, to Axl's horror and grumbling.

 _No way! I didn't want this to be permanent! Bro, don't do this to me!_ "Axl, you know I'm just kidding. I can't do something like that. It's nice to poke at you." _Meanie bro._

Iris couldn't help but laugh and smile weakly. She could only imagine Axl sort of raging back at Lumine from inside. She glanced at the human Axl form currently sitting on Lumine's chair, but she knew well who was in control. Maybe the white Reploid was too mentally busy to switch back to his own Reploid form.

"Well, to be fair, Axl … I've been inside you for ages. And did you ever hear me complain or talk to you wanting to come out?" She quipped. "Or arguing with you?"

"Haha …" Lumine laughed. "He's silent with guilt now. Come on, let's finish today's business and then we go for lunch. Axl, I'll order whatever you want to taste."

A temporary pause of silence. "T – that's a lot of food, Axl … what have you been doing lately to acquire a taste for so much human food?" Lumine looked rather rudely surprised. "Fine, fine … yes, I will eat everything for you and savour the tastes – what do you mean 'the breakfast lunch and dinner in the Corp is nothing compared to what I ate outside'!?"

Iris raised her eyebrows in curiosity, but she knew Axl meant no harm or wrong.

While this calmness happened here in Prez Corp, X and Zero were busy chasing Adel and Agmar in the deserts and oil refinery areas of Madjad Azul (southwest Asia). In this sweltering hot night zone, they and their Hunters rode on hoverbikes smoothly sailing on the sands, firing blaster fire (and saber shots) at the Mavericks.

Adel and Agmar kept firing back their own shockwave blasts and laser waves, which caused sandy explosions and injured several Hunters, stopping them in their tracks. "Grrh!" Zero grunted, swerved his hoverbike over to a rocky elevation and rode it high in the air.

"Eat this, Maverick scum!" He furiously fired his saber shots at Adel and Agmar. The two Mavericks shouted in pain as parts of their bodies experienced minor explosions and electric stuns. They stopped flying and rolled on the ground nearby – the concrete floor of a nearby refinery facility. "M – move out, Agmar!" Adel instructed.

The Hunters halted their riding and immediately moved to secure the area the moment the Mavericks teleported off somewhere. X quickly reached for his commlink. "Alia, you here? Where have they gone off to?"

"T – they're still in the area! Nowhere far! Just somewhere northeast from where you're standing! They – huh!? It happened again! Two signals are gone, now there's only one!"

"Somehow they're implicating Axl in this stunt. If only we can sort out what they did to make this happen … I'm going ahead!" Zero commented before he darted off from his hoverbike. "Roger. I'll direct the teams we have here first." X registered his comment.

Zero dashed around the area. "Come out and face me, Mavericks. Don't bother to hide!"

"Whoa … Z – Zero, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice. It was Axl's form and voice facing him. "The Mavericks – they're around here, aren't they? Care to let me join?"

"Hold it!" Alia shouted through the commlink. "That's them! The 'one signal'! It's them!"

Zero flared his saber furiously at 'Axl'. "You're not Axl … you're both of them somehow. Don't bother lying to me. Axl is with Lumine right now. Your nasty human master must've programmed something in both of you to do this. A way to hit back at us, perhaps?"

"Grrh!" Axl's voice faded away and both Adel's and Agmar's voice spoke. "Damn, the psychological insult has run its course. You found us out."

"Everything wears its run." Zero smirked, and then the myriad Hunters came busting in, including X. Guns and arm cannons were armed at 'Axl'.

"T – this is the one! The one trick they spawned a few days ago!" "Somehow they merged into Axl to throw us off!" "Get them good!" Many Hunters expressed their fury; they were the Hunters who had been taken in previously by Adel and Agmar's trick in the past few days. X gestured for everyone to stop behaving in a hooligan-ish manner.

"You will hear from us soon. You'd see!" The Mavericks growled.

In a split second, Axl's form split back into those of Adel and Agmar following a shining bright light from the center of that form. The Hunters fired their gun cannons and blaster fire, Zero charged to maim Agmar. Huge explosions. No parts of any facility were damaged. Adel kicking off many Hunters. It was chaos in that few seconds, and then settlement as the Maverick teleported off again. The navigators alerted the next team into action.

"Lumine, it's done!" Iris suddenly jumped with joy in the Corp's executive office. "At your command. The underground bunkers are ready. The space satellites are ready. All places on the surface and those in space are ready to receive the signals."

Lumine in Axl's human form perked up. "Brilliant. Let's do it."

Axl watched from his own eyes as Lumine guided his own hands across the keyboard and on the monitor, the mouse-arrow clicked "INITIATE". Instantly, more programs beamed on the screen. Axl didn't know what's happening, but judging by the way Lumine had his form smile, he concluded it's a good thing. He felt his eyes formed a curve of happiness.

"This is great. The Maverick phenomenon outside of Adel and Agmar should be totally neutralized in our solar system." Lumine sighed. "Alright, just send the newest instructions as we planned, and we can take a break." He gestured to Iris, who replied: "Sure!"

"Why isn't the haywire device working!?" Adel tapped on the egg-shaped item at her belt. "Why is it wherever we are going, there's no rampage!? What's going on!?"

"The bastard Reploid must be behind this!" Agmar hissed, referring to Lumine. "He and his huge human legacy corporation must've figured out how to stop it. We – we need a new strategy, Adel! Can we really afford to maintain this chase!? This needs to end!"

"I know, I know." The two Mavericks kept running, and a huge wave of Hunters were chasing them already. "We must try to avenge the master for good!"

A few hours later, the atmosphere in the Hunters HQ changed again. So, Axl hasn't gone Maverick. Collective sigh. But wait? Why did those Mavericks specifically use Axl's form to fool us? Why Axl? What's going on? Who cares, they're the last Mavericks on Earth! Let's destroy them for good! YEAH! So goes the words. They haven't reached Lumine's ears.

 _Uh … is it really done?_ Axl asked inside Lumine's head. _No more … Mavericks?_

Lumine beamed happily again. "Yes, Axl. It should be gone. Even their little Maverick haywire device should be no more. Thanks to you sneaking into Area Zero last time, I managed to look and analyse at that thing on Adel's waist. The Corp has everything done such that the newer-generation Reploids are eternally safe, and human scum is thwarted."

 _Oh wow! That's great! D – does that mean I get to … be with you even more? With Iris? With dad? And no more restraints? I can come and go freely?_

"If necessary, Axl, yeah. For now. Just give me a few more days." Lumine was about to elaborate when Iris cut him off. "Hey, don't just keep Axl's words to yourself. Share!"

The two Reploids talked as they walked from the executive office to a major portion of this wing of Prez Corp. Iris and Lumine had ease of minds for now, because the outcome of the Maverick neutralization and the accompanying instructions they sent to the Federation leaders and all parts of society will soon echo and manifest. They needn't worry.

"Ow!" Lumine gasped. "A – Axl! Are you trying to take control? Don't jerk my legs like that! Ow! Hey, stop that!" Iris instantly steadied Lumine on his feet. "Axl, what are you doing? Stop jerking your brother like that!"

 _B – but! It's my body! I'm bored stiff in here! Two days of nothing! Lumine, you even barely closed your eyes! I can't see you inside my mind! It's so dry and stale inside here! I know you want me safe because of what happened at the Hunters, but I'm just tired! Let me out!_

"Urgh … darn it, Axl. Not yet. We need a few more days to make sure everywhere is safe, so the world is safe and you can come out. Ow, my head!" Lumine grunted. "Ugh, look. I ordered everything you wanted for our brunch. Can you stay put in there for a while?"

 _Aww, no fair! Nofairnofairnofair! I want my limbs back, bro!_

"Urgh, stop acting like a spoilt person, Axl!" Lumine mentally asserted himself as he walked over to the chamber where he was certain the various food Axl wanted was being prepared. Axl whined inside his head as he felt his self tightened and restrained. "Seriously, Axl …"

 _Ow … alright, alright … I give. Sorry, bro. I was just antsy. And … just eat all the food I wanted well and fine, okay? And … I want to play some games too …_

"I … I can't promise you on the games, sorry." _AW!_ "Ow, don't shout so loudly into my ear." Lumine noted that Axl's cell phone buzzed, meaning a likely reply from Sue. Axl wanted to jump on this chance, but Lumine had opened the entrance to the chamber and focused his eyes entirely on the wide variety of food he had ordered.

 _This is wonderful! Bro, quick! Eat!_ Lumine smiled weakly.

Iris quietly tugged at Lumine's (Axl's, really) sleeve. "Got some good news too. Before we left office, a notification from the hospital said that dad is gaining his strength back. Perhaps after eating, let's all go there together. In our human forms too." Iris smiled gently.

"Awesome." _Awesome!_ The two siblings replied.

Lumine had arranged for the various human executives to join with him and Iris (and Axl) in this feast. It was sudden, but it was a good surprise. A happy one as well. The mingling of humans pleased the Reploids. The humans didn't find Lumine among them (he didn't bother to change back to his form, still keeping Axl's) but they recognized Iris and 'Axl', so it was fine. _Oh yeah, I'm so satisfied! Thanks so much, bro!_

"Oh Axl …" Lumine picked up a bunch of spaghetti on his plate, pouring more tomato sauce.

"Hmm … a lot of old faces have to go." Iris pondered to herself. "Some of these humans worked with dad since forever, even his servants too. And Lumine wants to let them go. With decent financial back-ups of their own too. Well, we will see how the transition happens. Looks like both me and him are going to stay on forever, just like dad wanted …"

Axl's cell phone buzzed again. Lumine decided to answer it. There were two messages from Sue. The first one was "Hey Lance, care to meet up an hour from now?" and the second one was "Lance … something going on? I'm at the usual park place. I don't see you around. Are you busy? Please let me know. I have spare time today to enjoy the snow. Don't keep me waiting. I'll be waiting for your reply up to ten minutes from now."

"Oh shoot." Lumine sighed. _Aw, dang it! It's Sue! And … ugh, bro, I know you arranged all these people together, but … can I reply back? Tell her I'm not free today._

"No, Axl." _Huh?_ Axl was surprised. _What'd you mean?_ "I mean … let's all go and see Sue for now." He whispered, and Iris heard him. "Maybe some other human interaction besides those in the Corp is what we need now. Iris, tell everyone to enjoy themselves."

"Y – you mean, I'm coming too? What about the food?" Iris asked. "Just get the employees to store it. We can reheat it later. After I check on the Hunters and let Axl back out, then we can eat together." Lumine responded. "Nice. Alright, give me a moment."

Lumine finished his food. He gave control of the body back to Axl. Axl replied to Sue that he will come within the next 30 minutes. Iris saw to it that business was done, and she too made sure her body was safe so that she could transfer into Axl's mind.

They were going to enjoy themselves with Sue. But soon, this meeting and what follows will stir something disastrous in the days to come.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S EXTRA NOTE]**

 **If anyone of you have read things from Chapter 20 onwards, you'll notice that the pacing of events may have occurred a bit too fast. This is because 1) I'm sorry, if I have been writing sporadically. Real life is real life, and I'm sorry for not keeping a form of consistent pacing. 2) Recently I made a big time jump (one week later, that kind), so I didn't really write what happens in between days.**

 **3) Realistically, this Maverick crisis thing has been going on for so long. In the real world, no one is going to tolerate this kind of madness, especially since Reploids are manufactured and they can change/alter this kind of situation very quickly. Because aren't Reploids all made with money investments, something every human cherishes? Time equals money? So who wouldn't want to try and solve this Maverick crisis as soon as possible? Plus, considering the Megaman Classic and X canon of how long these series takes place (over 170 years by my head canon, but still), that amount of time, don't you think someone wants this whole trouble done and over with already? That's why I feel that since Lumine inherits Prez's stuff, he would naturally want to make the Maverick phenomenon be done and over with too.**

 **Therefore I feel that this fanfic's resolution will be coming pretty soon. For the Reploid kind, for Maverick stuff, and even for Axl's getting-used to interacting with both Reploids and humans (though now he is focused on human interaction - that Iris and Lumine made him go through - but one he's enjoying). Gah, this ranting is long enough on the nature of events in the Megaman universe, and my take on it.**

 **Anywho, now I legit pause updating AASR and writing the fanfic for now. Real life stuff needs to be dealt with. But this story is not over yet. I have a middle and end to write. In the meantime, enjoy the older chapters and please continue showing some love to the Original AAS stories (just filter for Axl in FFN here and you'd see Original AAS soon).**

 **Thanks for your time, see you soon!**


	30. About Axl

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi guys! I'm back, and this time, I have this chapter till chapter 30 and Interlude 30 to show you! Well, I unexpectedly managed to get some time alone, and I hurried to write down everything I could. Beware, there be possible social commentary coming up, and the atmosphere made it such that Interlude 3 be what it is when you read it. Thanks very much you guys, and I sincerely hope you enjoy yourselves with these round of new chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 28: About Axl

The snow lightened up. It was not as heavy as it was a while ago. Human kids and adults played in the snow. Axl had his own fun making a snowman with Sue. Her laughing happy self was also what Axl wanted to see. His siblings inside him were proud and happy.

"Where oh where can Sue be? Aha!" Axl cheated by using the Reploid sensors in his eyes to detect specific body heat from Sue's being, swerved around and threw his snowball mildly butfirmly at her. "Hey! How'd you see that!?" Sue gasped from being smacked.

They laughed and played around some more. The siblings in him were not worried, for Corp affairs would handle themselves and they would be back on time to handle them.

"Ah that was great … I've been under stress lately, so … thanks for letting me come to you." Axl sighed happily – he could hear Lumine's fists clench inside him, so he mentally said: Bro, I'm not blaming you no matter what. No more clenching.

"No problem … alright, this moment deserves more selfies!" Sue took out her cell phone and snapped many photos of herself and Axl together. Snappity snap snap snap.

Axl allowed himself to slam on the snow-ridden ground. He was calm.

"Lance, don't do that. You're get a cold!" Sue pouted and mildly kicked him.

"Ow! Alright, alright, I'm up!" He didn't register Sue's reaction from her kicking him – why is his body so hard? This is almost like it's not human flesh! Wait, I remember now! His fingers, or arms, were also this hard. It's not possible but …

"Uh, Sue? You okay?" Axl glanced at her. A million thoughts ran through her head – but she found the rational one to pursue this curiosity with a calm mind, not in a hurry, and did just that. In her most natural way possible. "I – I'm fine. No worries. Oh, ah, listen. Let's go get something to eat shall we? I'm famished. Let's say … the restaurant we first met."

"Ah … that place. Sure." Axl said after his mind ran through the data-processing.

 _Uh … something's up with Sue._ Lumine remarked. _Her body energy and mental wavelengths are kind of like … in distress. Axl, just be careful._

Huh!? You're saying Sue is plotting something? That's impossible! Axl shoved the thought aside. _But … but … your eyes pried into her …_ Lumine tried to defend himself.

 _No … I saw it too. I hope she's okay though. Nasty wavelengths like that mean a lot of thinking went through her head. I just wonder what's up … she's a nice girl._ Iris said.

Sure enough, they journeyed all the way to the very restaurant where Axl first met Sue and ordered a huge dish of food for her. They sat down more or less close to the table where they first met, and ordered hot coffee.

Sue started by first narrating her college life – dull but kinda exciting from an intellectual point-of-view, just that she wish she wasn't so hated due to her relationship with Prez, she mentioned something about organized her hobbies and an activity of sorts for organic human rights, sometimes she cried at night but comes up better the next day due to stress from school and additional active work. But her mum would always come in and support her no matter what, and kiss her and hug her gently to give her warmth.

"Sorry … I can't really say much. But …" Axl sighed with a weak smile. "I'm glad you're doing well, Sue. I really am. I'm happy for you. I'm just sorry you had to cry a lot."

"I got used to it …" Sue set the mood for her to inquire a bit more deeply about Axl. Why has she never talked with 'Lance' about his life, his own story? This ends today for her.

"Uh!" Axl gulped once. Sue had cast aside her fun side and her serious side came up.

"Lance … you know something?" Sure stared at Axl. "I never really got to know you in person. I mean, I feel I've shared with you my soul … but all I see on you is like a façade. A face you have. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you're hiding something from me, but … you're not all you appear to be. You're not a bad guy, but … you may not be good too."

Axl and his siblings went numb. Lumine uttered: _Why does this human girl have a good knack of stunning us so many times?_ Iris asked him: _Hey, what happened to that time you wanted to look into her background?_ She was answered: _I did, but her political activism was all I could find. Her personal background to dad – none whatsoever._

"So today, Lance, I want you to be completely honest with me. The only truth, no hidden nonsense. Tell me about yourself … everything. I'm being open here. Now's your good chance." Sue adjusted herself on her seat. Axl struggled to think inwardly.

 _Axl, no matter what, you can't tell you're a Reploid! I think it may be too dangerous!_ Iris winced inside his head. _Uh, but she said she's open to the truth._ Lumine interjected. _I mean, I know we can't exactly tell her about … us here in Axl, can we?_

"I have all day. This will be a good chance to explain yourself. You have this very scar, or tattoo, on your face, and … it feels you're almost a robot. Like a Reploid." Sue said.

Axl's mind went blank again. "Before I answer … what makes you say that?"

"The last time we hung out together … I had a chance to squeeze a part of your body. Fingers, or arm, I think. Doesn't matter." Sue brushed other thoughts aside. "Your body structure feels like you have no human bones, or muscles … just entirely fibre carbon for all I know. So … be honest with me. Who are you? And what's your background?"

"Alright … regarding my background … I can only tell you some, for now." Axl scratched his head. "My dad … is in management. He's in charge of making and distributing chips for Reploid assemblies. It's a prickly subject. He's had a lot of trouble with it."

So far, no lies. Iris and Lumine watched on cautiously for what Axl would say next.

Sue raised her eyebrows. "But … that's the sole jurisdiction of Prez Corp."

"He just said it's top secret. He doesn't want to go into it. Sensitive stuff. Well, given all that's happening recently … they really do need that secrecy." Axl casually shrugged.

"Alright, I'd give you that. I mean, there are plenty of people working for Reploid systems designs." Sue frowned at him. "Tell me about your own history. Your mum. Anything else. Your favourite likes and dislikes. Hates of the past. Visions for the future."

Silence prevailed for a while. Axl dared not even fidget for fear of stirring Sue up. Some part of her reminded him of Lumine's own serious side. Creators tend to have a knack of making their creations resemble them as well … is it really possible that Sue is related to Prez?

"Well … I guess I have no choice. I … I can tell you about myself, but … just not around here. Well, I don't really check the news so much but I know that the way bro is handling everything is making everyone either hate or fear him, so …" Axl grimaced.

Sue's face was uncertain. "What are you talking about …?"

"Uh, let's just go somewhere private. Then I will tell you to your heart's content." No replies from his siblings inside him. "But … at least let me tell you this. I really didn't intend to lie to you at all. No matter what happens, Sue. I'm happy we met. Please …"

"Whoa … it can't be that out-of-this-world, right?" Sue herself was unnerved.

They finished their coffee, and Axl paid for them (although Sue did protest briefly before accepting). Axl looked around, pointed to a hill in the distant and said the likelihood they're safe for a free discussion is high there. Sue raised her eyebrows, but accepted it anyway.

After traversing many long streets and far, they arrived at a green area full of lush forests and a stream flowing downhill. They went up a road and Axl found a pavilion with four empty seats. "Alright, it's perfect here. Thanks for being patient with me, Sue." Axl uttered. "You're welcome, Lance …" The two stood in the center of the empty lonely pavilion.

"Alright … here goes." Axl stretched himself, while Sue mentally braced herself for what was to come. _Be careful, Axl …_ Iris groaned. _Don't worry, Axl, I've made up my mind. As long as you tell the truth, I'm here for you._ Lumine decided. Thanks, bro, and sis too. _But I haven't said anything!_ Lumine interjected: _Oh come on, you know I read your thoughts._

"My dad … is Prez. That's how I know him. You were right that he's the only one on Earth allowed to play with Reploid systems. Because … I've been there before." Axl started.

"B – but … Prez doesn't have any children, not even relatives!" Sue protested.

"But I could ask you the same. You said your mum said you're my dad's great-granddad, and you just said dad doesn't have any relatives, not even human kids." Axl countered.

"Well … my mum won't tell me my family's own backstory too. So – anyway! Out with your own story. Now. Before I go grumpy." Sue pouted and gave Axl a face.

"Alright, alright … truth is, dad considers me his child. But … in a very different way. You have to see it to believe it." Axl sighed and switched back to his Reploid form to see.

"You're … that new gen Reploid prototype, Axl!" Sue was aghast. "This … the scar … the muscles in you … this explains so much … wait! How can you eat!? You're a Reploid!"

"Relax, relax … it's a long story …" Axl and Sue sat down.

Axl then related the necessary truth – Iris' recycling, he and her as siblings, some idiot guy making Red Alert kidnap him, going to the Maverick Hunters, Prez creating Lumine as a substitute, human politics, the same idiot guy corrupting Lumine, the Jakob project, Lumine passing on through himself, the curing, and now the three are together in Corp as a family, and Prez's hospitalization, and Lumine taking over everything.

"Iris and Lumine made me try to have interactions with humans because they had more experience, I guess, with dad than I do, saying it's a wonderful thing. So … I mean, I didn't manage to do so since … hospital, and then suddenly here I am with you. And … it's a wonderful feeling." Axl sighed. "That's why I said I never wanted to lie to you …"

"Oh, Axl …" Sue felt herself being teary-eyed. "I … I – I need some time to take in all this. Thanks …" She turned around and hid her own face from Axl's sight.

Axl quietly changed back to his human form – still no one around to spy or peek – and sighed. "I had this type of body so that I can blend in with the humans and experience society for myself, so that … I can relate to dad more, that's all. Oh gosh, Lumine bro's gonna be so mad if he finds out I revealed myself to you. He can get really mad sometimes …"

 _Hey, I'm right here, Axl._ Bro, I'm just saying. I can't tell her you and Iris are here now, right? Can we at least keep it as fact that we're technically separated now? _Well … I guess that makes sense, Axl. You're fine. I'm glad you handled this well._

Minutes and minutes passed by. The snow kept on falling (it's never going to stop at this rate). Axl sighed and allowed Sue to compose herself. Then, a tap on his shoulder.

"So … you're definitely the prototype that was announced to the world prior to the new gen Reploids release around the world, right?" Sue asked. "Yes, I'm the one." He answered.

"Well … I'm sorry. It's just that … the moment you told me your story, a lot of stress inside me was relieved. I felt … not so alone anymore." Sue sobbed. "Mum never told me anything and preferred I be in the dark on this but … I think it's time I moved on."

"Uh … move on, as in how?" Axl asked cluelessly.

"Putting aside that I have some issues with your brother, the current head of the Corp" – Axl felt Lumine being defensive inside him and he tried to assure him it is nothing – "well … I can also say that … I enjoy being with you. It's like having a friend for the first time. So … I want to say thank you to you, too." Sue paced backward and gave Axl a bow.

 _Awww …_ Iris awed inside Axl. _Not bad, Axl, although she's only making me suspicious by saying stuff like 'putting aside my thoughts on that overbearing Corp head'._ Lumine said.

"L – can I ask first … what exactly do you have against my brother?" Axl pried first. "What has he done, or not done, that may have upset you?"

"Axl … you're sure you don't know what your brother is like, or what your father – and my hypothetical great-grandfather – is like?" Sue raised an eyebrow at him. "I disagree with a lot of methods that your brother and dad employ. They're practically the same. And … and …"

"Uh … bro just said that he's protecting dad's legacy. Evidence point to that thing where the humans tried their politics and caused the most recent Maverick crimes." Axl said.

"That I know. And I find it despicable too. But … they are too strict." Sue said. "Mum's said that your bro and dad behave the same, and 'that's how this world will be safe from now on'. And … if you read the news recently … no, never mind. That's a story for another time. Maybe after all the Maverick chaos is gone, then we can talk about that frankly."

 _Axl, I already said it before. I'm not compromising no matter what. That's all. Doubt me all you want, but having been with dad for so long, I know that what I do is correct._ Lumine firmly said that to him. Bro, I'm not doubting your ways! He thought inwardly. _Oh Axl … it's complicated, but … I will say no more until you're ready._ Sure, no probs.

"Urgh …" Sue sighed heavily several times. "Alright, you are indeed a Reploid who can assume a human form. I see no reason … whatsoever for you to want to lie about this sort of thing. In fact, I believe our relationship is still the same. Cool? Cool."

Axl was taken aback mildly. "You sure affirmed things quite fast."

"It's the one most significant relationship in my life besides that of my family. I have no friends, really. So of course I take what we have here seriously." Sue curtly said. "But … I need you to do one thing for me. To put most of my mind at ease."

"Uh … I can try?" Axl shrugged. "Let's see. Throw at me what you got."

"I want you to take me to see your dad. Wherever he is now. Let me see him, if not talk to him. I just want to know my own family's past. That's all." Sue said pointedly.

"Huh … uh …" Axl looked upward. Sue was now surprised in turn because she expected Axl to reject her. Axl felt something in his pocket. It was a rectangular paper-sorta-thing. He remembered. It was the hospital ward Lumine gave him a while back. He then remembered what Iris said earlier about Prez being fine.

"Well, Sue. Be prepared. We're going to visit dad. Just … be mindful of his health, okay?"


	31. The Origin

Chapter 29: The Origin

In the Hunters HQ, the new commander of the Hunters – a generic-looking Guardroid in a coat of black – who sat at formerly Signas' desk glanced through the reports compiled by the various navigators. X and Zero stood in front of him, waiting for his comments.

"This is indeed excellent. No more suspecting the prototype as a Maverick. Plus, we have reports from the Corp that entire batches of newer gens are safe and immune to the Maverick phenomenon as a … well, a phenomenon! We can progress reforming the Hunters as soon as we wipe out those two Mavericks, and from that point on … I'm just a powerless commander, really." The Guardroid said. "This is wonderful! At ease! Dismissed!"

"Why do I feel like Lumine is quietly watching us?" X said after he and Zero left the office. Zero answered: "Everywhere is being run by newer-gens. I heard from the human news that so many organizations are being led by them. And everyone answers to him, of course."

"To be fair though … I don't want him to be mad. You remember what he did to the human in Area Zero?" X asked hesitantly. "I'm saying … what if our eternal boss … can go mad any time? He was insanely protective of his human creator."

"Well, if he goes mad … then we go and bust his sorry behind. Let's have another Abel Sector-Two fight again, only this time, it's more legitimate Maverick-busting. I'm flexible, that's all I'm saying." Zero shrugged.

They passed by the navigator chambers. Most of them were resting, the few that worked were guiding more Hunters to fighting off Adel and Agmar's rampage. Alia looked around, this time the monitor showed news of various humans allowed to retire peacefully from running the Federation, being replaced by newer-gens. Armies of them are patrolling the streets.

"Huh." Palette noted a piece of news with particular interest. "Some humans at the Federation Palace are suggesting to put their Temporary Act, into a Permanent Act, albeit revised."

"I … I honestly have no idea what they're doing. I'm just interested to see what will happen to use when the two Mavericks are gone. Do we still need Reploid research?" Layer asked.

"Who knows … but I don't mind being bored once in a while." Alia smiled. "I had my own ups and downs with what's going on, so … it's kinda nice to just relax and sit back."

"You're starting to let Axl's own attitude get to the better of you." Layer sneakily pointed out, and Alia found herself retorting back to two laughing navigators.

Axl found himself (with his siblings still inside him) with Sue in a cab heading towards the largest, most advanced hospital in Big City. Iris contained her nervousness. Lumine sat in mind-air, silent and firm to himself. Axl, of course, didn't see all this.

"Suelaz … uncle is Ohtogi … various friends … maternal parent is … Haraya? Married to Veracruz … could it be? Haraya … and then … it could be." The white Reploid mumbled to himself, making sure Axl didn't hear him. "This needs confirmation from dad."

The cab arrived at the hospital. Axl got out first, and ensured that Sue got out of the cab safely. The receptionist past the door noted with surprise that 'humans' would visit Prez (everyone knew of Lumine and the Reploid-ness associated with that notion), but she helped show the way to Prez's ward anyway. Past elevators and more corridors.

"Here we are … no 'don't disturb' sign … great." Axl sighed. "I'll go first."

Inside the white and normal ward, a huge machine stood closeby to this green bed and blanket, of which under it was Prez nodding on and off in activity and sleep. (Iris noted that the machine was the mechanical respirator that forcefully supplied oxygen to his lungs, meaning their human creator was progressing well) Axl's eyes teared a little.

"Dad." Image Lumine appeared at Prez's right. "Dad …" Image Iris also surfaced.

"Whoa. Oh yeah, you've not done that image-thing in a while …" Axl murmured to himself. That instant, several doctors came at the ward's entrance.

"Ah, we've been told long ago to expect you … a guy with a scar. Lance, was it?" One of the doctors said. "The Corp head said so. I didn't know Prez had a human relative. And you are …?" The doctor looked to Sue. "I'm just a concerned acquaintance." She answered.

"We're checking on him now. He's been doing fine, but since yesterday he's fallen into deep sleep on and off." The humans went on to check his status.

"So I guess you and I are the only ones who know you're a Reploid." Sue whispered to Axl, who replied in turn: "Yeah, Lumine wants to keep it quiet so we get some peace …" _Not bad, Axl._ He felt Lumine beam proudly inside him. _That's coincidentally the truth._

Prez stirred a little. The doctors and Images Lumine and Iris were shocked of the sudden stirring. Axl walked hurriedly over to Prez's left side. "D – dad? Y – you okay?"

"Hey hey be careful." Another doctor gestured. "Be careful. We need to be careful."

Prez's vision was blur. He opened his eyes. He saw a human-looking Axl, some of the doctors' head. And then … he blinked again and again. He thought he saw a blurry image of both Iris and Lumine, Lumine being on his left. He blinked again. No images of Reploids.

"Urgh … ah … you're here, Axl …" Prez said weakly and softly. "Are … are the other two here …?" Axl knew what he was talking about. His siblings gasped lightly. "Uh …" He decided to only nod. He didn't want Sue to know anything more. To Prez, the nod was good enough. Sue had no idea what was going on. "That's good …" Prez said.

"I … I fear my days are short … tell your brother … don't bother healing me … I've felt this thing in my body for so many years already …" Prez started.

"No!" Image Lumine stood up. "Dad, don't say that! That's not how this will go! Keeping you healthy is not a waste! You will come back to us, dad! As a family!"

Image Iris hung her head down. "Dad … bro loves you dearly. Please don't say that … you'll be fine." Axl muttered. Prez coughed lightly. "Sis loves you dearly too." Axl continued.

"I know, I know … I'm not ungrateful for what your brother did." Prez said. Image Lumine sat down in mid-air and his holographic left arm (from Axl's point of view) gripped tightly on Prez's right arm. "But … this is just an old man's instinct."

"Yeah … Axl's right." Sue spoke and walked up to Prez's left (Axl saw her go through Image Iris, who was a little disturbed by that but decided to brush it off). "The rest of your family all wants you back. Don't give up. You can – will get better."

"Well … if it isn't Suelaz." Prez had his coarse palm on Sue's right cheek. "Long time no see. Your mother has taken great care of you. Cough. Glad to see you're free."

"H – how do you know how I look like?" Sue asked uncomfortably.

"Your mum talks to me on and off … she showed me your photos … cough cough." Prez answered slowly. "But this was before I collapsed. Well … enough on who has visited me or not … I'm glad to see you both here … and the other two in one way or another …"

Iris and Lumine could only sigh. Axl said nothing. Sue was shaking.

"I … I want to know, sir. Mum always said you are my great-grandfather, but everyone knows you're not married. W – why do you always look out for us? W – why – you practically made my life a kind of hell, you know!" Sue spilled out her thoughts.

"H – hey! No shouting at the patient!" The human doctors rushed forward.

Prez strongly raised his hand, signalling them to stop. "I think … it's about time … I told you why I always look out for you … or your mother … or your grandmother … in the past. I am sorry … for not telling you … to your mother, the story is nothing but pain."

Sue instinctively held onto Axl's hand. She clenched it hard. He was a Reploid. It didn't hurt.

"You take after your mother … your mother after hers … and her in turn takes after … an old crush I had when I was a boy … easily 60 plus years ago. I was a naïve lad … poor family … no one to talk to … but your great-grandaunt was my first crush and love."

"At the earliest part of this century … there are no gleaming cities … nothing fancy. The downfall of my ancestor, the manufacturer who supported the robotic creations of a Dr Light … pretty much caused the downfall of the world. We lived in ruggard homes … barely fighting for survival. And your great-grandaunt came from the better parts of town. She always spent time with me … I don't know why. She enjoys listening to the ramblings of an idealistic idiotic boy who wants to live and dream big and change the world."

"She listened to me and played with me for years to come … I always enjoyed it. And then one day … she stopped coming. We didn't get into a fight. No one tried to split us apart, any of those … games or story clichés. I could barely afford a paper … and it was only a few weeks later after I earned a job with an archaeologist named Dr Cain … that I found out."

"Her father had a knack for dealing with mafias and politicians in his beer industry … and when he got on their bad sides … everyone in her family was gunned down. Except her elder sister – your great-grandmother – who was out of town for her studies. You can imagine how angry and sad I was … I felt my world fall apart."

"In my spare time from Reploid lab work after excavating X out … I managed to trace your great-grandmother, express my condolences and … poured out my heart for her younger sister. I don't know how … but she accepted me into her heart. Life went on … she had her only daughter, and she had her own daughter … and she had you." Prez stopped.

Axl didn't say anything. Sue looked on.

"Reploid work is tough … but I'm obliged to care for your great-grandmother and onwards … it was only after the Repliforce crisis that I finally had decent money and time to really start paying attention to her. She died in the Sky Lagoon incident … your grandmother died during the Eurasia incident. I think … you can imagine how heartbroken I am."

"You mother understood everything … but not your father. Your mother was practically dragged into his family by force. That's why I never liked your father and your brother. They're too alike. After Eurasia when I was rebuilding the world, your brother suggested that some company funds from my investment be invested for private leisure. What I heard is, a lot of your friends' parents are also involved in this scandal."

"It – it's against the rules, I know. I heard this story so many times … and then the media managed to tie your name in. That was … 10 years ago. My life has been hell since."

Sue frowned heavily at Prez. Axl merely watched.

"Your mother is very understanding. She knows where I come from. I blame myself for being unable to help your great-grandmother, your grandmother too … that's why I took over your father's fishery company. So that you and your mother can live decently. Without going through what I went through. And all the nonsense I had to deal with."

"Even if it meant blood?" Sue asked. Axl flinched a little. "I'm sorry, Sue … it had to be done. It's an issue of long term … global security. Even if … it meant blood."

"And how do you intend … to pay back for all the insults and suffering I had experienced since middle school? How? I barely had a life … even now in college, everyone knows me."

"If you'd like … I can arrange for you to be taken care of … forever." Prez coughed.

"Ugh … I … hmph." Sue let go of Axl's hand and walked outside Prez's ward.

Axl said nothing. The doctors rushed to check on Prez's stats. To them, since he could talk so much, it meant he was getting better. The cancer and necrosis of cells are gone, the majority of his body cells are weak but still functioning. They cautioned more rest to Prez and then got out of the ward, to leave Axl alone (not really) to be with Prez.

"Basically, your past experiences with the humans made you who you are today, dad." Axl surmised. "Sue's great-grandaunt's death was … an eye opener for you."

"A very big eye-opener." Prez adjusted himself in bed. "Because people don't know what the real value of anything is … unless they are robbed of it. It's the only way I can make things change, make them learn … through sheer merciless violence. But … I'm aware it's very cruel … nonetheless, if you have a better idea … I'm more than happy to listen to it."

"So … dad, exactly how do you … take care of the troublemaking humans?" Axl asked.

Prez sighed heavily. "Lumine knows my methods. It's cruel, yes, but … I don't want another Jakob project to be forced on your brother. If he wants to tell you … that's another story."

Axl remembered this word 'blood' clearly. It will remain in his mind until he got the answer.

"Well … sorry, dad. I'm going to check for Sue for a while. I – I'll be back soon. G – guys, can you maintain your images with dad? Y – you'll be fine, right, dad?" Axl asked.

"Oh … cough cough … I'll be fine. Go and check to see if Sue is fine or not. You can come back later … I just know that my work is all … in good hands." That statement seemed to ring a lot with Lumine. "After all … he has everything he needs to run everything but … he needs to be firm. You and Iris … are the softer sides of his humanity …"

"You're saying as if the three of us should be merged as one personality or something."

"I'm just a silly old man … I haven't seen the news lately but … I believe it is all in good hands … your brother was meant to be like me … to make sure the Earth is in good hands … forever … go … now …" Prez soon fell back into sleep.

"I … I will stay here with dad to the best I can." Image Lumine said. "It's true I can only be here if dad is within your field of vision, but … let me try. Go. Get Sue!"

Image Iris gestured to Axl. The two nodded. Her image disappeared. Axl marched hurriedly out of the ward. Image Lumine whirred and buzzed unstably, but the Reploid was desperately trying to hold on to being close to Prez. Finally, the image was too unstable and was gone.

"Oh you children … be good to one another, okay? Axl … take care of Sue …"

"Sue?" Axl turned around, and saw her very far down a corridor up north. He rushed over to Sue, and found her silent and depressed. Her face was red, and she moved to a balcony.

"Sue?" He asked her again. "It's … not fair …" Sue replied. "I always thought he was the bad guy … because my life bites so much after he 'took care' of my dad and brother … but … it's as if everyone I never knew was the good ones, and everyone I ever knew were the bad ones! It's … so contradictory … I don't know what to say …"

Here on, she was on an incoherent rant. Axl dared not stop her.

"H – how can he offer to take care of me for the rest of my life!? Does money really solve everything to him!? How can he understand what I went through!? This doesn't make sense at all! And why … why is he offering me a home!? I don't understand how this tyrant so easily offers help when … look at him! Axl, the news! Do you seriously not know what he and your brother do to us humans!? What he did to my dad and brother!?"

"He merely replaces everyone who disagrees with him, as far as I know –" Axl was surprised. He felt a wound inside him. His brother was gone from his body. He could only sense a feminine presence in him – Iris. "Ow … why did he go …?"

 _Axl … Lumine asked me to be with you non-stop. He said you cannot know what's going on for now. If you're willing to risk a fight with him, he doesn't mind._

"But … what exactly did Lumine and dad do …? Are you saying you knew about it?"

 _I knew about it. I relayed the instructions, but … I'm really sorry, Axl. It had to be done. The evidence we have seen suggested that if we don't deal with the nasty humans immediately, the narrative we shared with you will remain the same. NASTY. HUMAN. POLITICS. Do you want the Earth to go back to the Maverick histories as before again? It had to be done! We feel guilty we had to do that! I'm really sorry! I can't share anything with you! Unless you want to fight me too! I … we just want you to be safe and happy …_

Iris sobbed heavily inside him. He felt heavier in weight. Sue was crying as well.

"Well, Iris … you were right long ago … I really wanted to try and learn as much as possible … but … I guess I forgot to do that for a while now. Ever since I got back from the Moon. I must have missed out on a lot of things. So … what has Lumine been doing?"

 _I'm sorry … if you're willing to fight me, then I will tell you._ Iris sobbed.

"But … Iris … I can't bring myself to fight you … you're my sister, aren't you?"

 _And Lumine is your brother too. But, Axl … please … for us and dad, can I ask you to feign ignorance on this topic just this once? I don't want the coming days of peace be spent without you or dad or Lumine, or everyone back at HQ … please … listen to my silly request. Let us do our work … when it's done, we owe you the biggest debt possible._

"I – is this bro's arrangement or …" _No. You know, your body permits me and your brother to share our thoughts and mind processes. We knew what we were getting into when dad wanted him to take over, and he wanted me to be with him. So … we just know it's the only way … I'm so sorry, Axl … I will do anything you want …_

"Alright, I'd do anything you ask." Axl answered softly, and Iris sensed a firm determination in him – that bad news was involved, and whatever it was, he was going to have to be prepared to face it, and fight Lumine and Iris if necessary. "I … I won't fight you, but … you're correct. Bro is my bro, but … he's a guy, so let us sort this out like guys."

 _I'm sorry Axl … I'm so sorry … and thank you._

Without him knowing it, Sue actually had held onto him so tightly so she wouldn't fall. She too was in a quandary of her own. Part of her hated how Prez and Lumine dealt with people around them, but part of her couldn't help but feel that those actions were the right thing to do.


	32. Blurry Daze

Chapter 30: Blurry Daze

Three days have passed since the hospital incident. Axl was in a daze, fully Reploid form, back at his cubicle in the Hunters. He hadn't heard anything from Lumine since that time, though he caught a glimpse of him in the news going to visit Prez.

"Urgh … I miss bro." Axl sighed. "Iris … sis … you're sure we can't just meet and clear up any misunderstanding? And … I really want to know what's going on. Maybe I'm the only one who doesn't know. I'm a lousy brother to you, Iris. I'm sorry for being stupid."

 _No, Axl … this is one of those things we know you'll be mad at us. It's that outrageous but … Lumine and myself agree it's unfortunately for the best … and I'm sorry, but like I said, you've already made me and your brother so happy for not knowing what we do._

"Urgh … alright, I'm going to distract myself again. Want to get some ice cream and hot chocolate?" _Alright, I'm game. If you get those strawberry ones, I'll really be in your debt. Can your sister hug you?_ "How do you do that when I don't close my eyes?" _I just can. Ehehe. Enough talk, let's cuddle._ He instantly felt warm all over from the inside.

"Any news from bro, though?" _Uh … I transferred to and fro last night, right? He says everything's fine. Literally. No more nasty human stuff for now, it's a lot of bureaucracy, really. He just said he wished he could have done all these way before the Jakob project was ever done. Then the Earth and Federation would be better off in the long run._

"Ah … glad to hear it, I guess. Well, our new boss said I'm free to do anything, and I'm really not in the mood for fighting Mavericks … alright, back to the ice cream and –"

"You're off to go and eat more human nourishment, aren't you?" Palette appeared out of nowhere behind him, making him nearly jump in fright (and so was Iris). "Ah! Jeez, don't scare me! Anyway, yeah … I'm just feeling like in the need for food …" He answered.

"Please, don't let anyone hear you can consume and do human stuff as well." Palette lightly hissed. "It'd bring lots of trouble to Reploid-kind as far as I know … speaking of which, your … brother and Iris … are they with you now?"

"Huh? No. Just Iris … well, me and bro had a sort of falling out so to speak … he insists I'm not on good talking terms with him unless … well, it's nothing. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing much, I just want to update you … that to our knowledge, every single newer-gen Reploid in the world has been certified as Maverick-free. Except those two, you know. It's thanks to your bro and that one idea you had about radio wavelengths." Palette said.

"Aw, it was just something I read up, and … the thought just came." Axl scratched the back of his head. He tried to cheer himself up, but he remained dull and dazed and less lifely. "I'm just glad everything is close to being peaceful … and I get the courage to face bro."

"Well … to be fair … Lumine and your human creator are incredibly alike." Palette started. "Yeah … I hear that a lot." Axl interrupted her. Palette gestured for him to listen.

"And … Lumine goes to a more extreme degree, actually. In fact … if your human creator was a Reploid and this was in the old days where Mavericks ran rampant, he could be considered a Maverick himself. And … the problem is, due to how successful the Corp is at getting rid of the Maverick phenomenon recently, Lumine's actions can't be defined any longer as being 'Maverick'. Quietly, a lot of us old Reploid have begun to question what exactly defines a 'Maverick' and whatnot, because of your bro's success."

Axl felt Iris shiver inside him. "Well … if those human idiots and that human scum didn't revive the Maverick incidences, what dad did would've been successful instantly."

"You'd never know. But … well, as long as there's no Maverick crimes, I think what the Corp is doing is fine." Palette placed her left hand on Axl's shoulder. "Gee, thanks a lot … hmm … maybe I will get the courage and strength to talk to bro." He said.

"You … really haven't been reading the news, have you? Jeez, that's the worst thing for you to do all along … get a grip, Axl!" Palette wanted to smack him, but held her hand back.

"Alright, alright … well, I'm going off somewhere. Call me if you need me." Axl said.

Axl would spend the next many hours of the morning and noon to calm himself further. As the humans put it, things have gotten a whole lot more serious (for him anyway). Mental strength was necessary, eventually. So he tried to ease up by spending a lot on food and drink, some forms of human entertainment and napping everywhere.

Iris groaned inwardly, as she could only watch helplessly. _Oh Axl … please be alright … and if you need me, just close your eyes. I'm going around your body for some check-ups._

The huge monitor nearby where Axl ate (halfway through his attempts to relax) showed imagery of Lumine in his human outfit going to the hospital to visit Prez, with minor fanfare. The news anchor then moved to a new topic: human representatives in the Federation Palace proposed making the Temporary Act making it a permanent piece of law, and this did not sit well with the minority of humans who dared to protest what they saw was Reploid rule.

"Hey dad …" Lumine was still in the hospital ward where Prez lay partially awake. "I just feel … down these days. You know I was here … inside Axl a few days ago, right?"

"Cough cough … yes. And I've made it quite clear … I trust in your ability to keep things going for us humans and Reploids … the old Dr Light's wish of a peaceful world must be maintained at all cost … provided we win over the humans … with a heart and intellect superior to them. It has … always been the Corp way." Prez coughed again.

"To be clear … you had no choice but to do … what you did, right?" "Not at all."

"And … you don't mind me doing some things more or less the same as what you did?" "Not at all … just adjust and be flexible … if Iris or Axl have something to say … listen and … judge it wisely."

"I … I hope I can make it to your expectations … it's a bit hard for me to manage everything you created after the Eurasia incident." "It's a lot, yes … but I took my time … you are trying to squeeze 20 or 30 years of work into a few months. That won't do for you."

"But … I really don't want to make more enemies … or let the humans have their way again." "To that … thanks for telling me what happened since I collapsed. I believe … you're fine on your own. No worries … cough cough … we need to revamp the education and values system … then generations upon generations will later be on the right track."

"Sigh … who's to say what's the right way though?" "W – what do you mean?"

"If Axl found out … he will not like it." "You are not a Sigma! You know better than this!"

Lumine was shocked to find Prez shout like that. The doctors hurried over to his side to get him calm and right. "Motives count no matter what! Sigma killed many humans and Reploids, humans killed many humans and Reploids as well, everyone is guilty no matter what! History is full of it, we're just trying to make it end in the next hundred years! Those idiots out there forgot their ancestors are no less savage than they are today! At least make sure the Corp is the least guilty and the cleanest of the bunch! Understand!?"

Lumine wiped away the tears in his left eye; he will deal with those in his right eye later. "Alright … thanks dad … I will hold my ground, but … if I really fight with Axl … I will try to be flexible and understanding to him to a degree … you won't be let down."

"I know you will, I know you will. Now … let me sleep … they need to make me breathe again … tell everyone I said Hi." Prez closed his eyes, and the Reploid knew what to do next.

"EN#3565." He gestured outside the ward, and the horde of newer-gen Guardroids rushed from the entire corridor to process him leaving. The humans around were afraid and scornful at the same time. "Call all the Palace humans. I … accept making their Temporary Act permanent, but reject going after the Federation Presidency. And … get more water cannons to hose down on any humans who want to protest. Especially Right Axis ones."

"This is dad's world. We're having everyone listen and consult me all the way."

The snow let down a little. Buildings and sceneries were visible. Axl sighed with a smile as he downed another cup of martini at a posh place in Big City. "That was great."

 _Urgh. Axl, don't overdo it, okay? And … I need to go back to Lumine and tell him everything you did. And don't shut me out of your head, okay?_

Oh, Iris. I'm not that sort of guy. Well … tell bro, I said Hi as well. That's it. Axl finished his plate of supposed high-end sandwich and asked for the bill from a human waiter. Iris … you're sure I cannot go and talk to Sue? You know I know where she lives …

 _No, don't. Not yet, not yet. Human girls are more … fragile. You saw how she sobbed her eyes out. Just let her calm herself a few more days. Is that fine with you?_

Nothing eventful happened for the rest of the day. Axl returned to the Hunter HQ in the early evening, fulfilled the bare minimum of registering his presence in the HQ, Iris transferred out and came back ten minutes later, she played with Axl inside his mind (how unfortunate he didn't feel like closing his eyes to see Iris), and he decided to call it a day in his pod.

The sleeping program was injected into his systems, he felt both himself and Iris fall asleep. It felt like barely minutes had passed when he was suddenly ordered to wake up by the systems. Iris felt the brunt of sudden awakening as well. _Ow!_

"Huh!?" He was in a daze. The program ordered him to wake. The alarm was beeping.

"Axl, you there?" A commlink in the resting pod buzzed. It was Layer's voice. "We have a situation, and we need your help! It's the Mavericks! They're back!"

"But … they're always around!" Axl voiced confusingly. "What's different this time?" He gazed at the clock. It was already the next day.

"The two – Agmar and Adel – they are demanding to meet you!" Layer replied briskly.


	33. Interlude Number 3

Interlude 3 – No, It's a Temporary Halt

"Huh!?" Iris glances at the reader's screen and throughout the page. "Hey! We're supposed to have a fun Interlude! Lumine, did you do this!?"

"Yeah … it was me." The white Reploid sighs. "The story's been kinda dark lately, and … I feel that if an Interlude were here, it'd be bad story telling."

"Hey! I want an Interlude with the readers of the Internet!" Axl comes in, protesting. "Besides, can one of you help me suppress the gang behind this door!? I don't want the crowd to come busting in! I don't think the door can handle the crowd much longer!"

Iris and Lumine blinked. "W – what crowd?"

Far away, a white door in the middle of white space nothingness was being banged on constantly. Axl hears a lot of noises from behind the door. Complaints.

"I demand the ZX era be represented in this fanfictiony thingie!" Female voice. "What about us side characters from before X7!? We want us Mavericks to be seen in a far better light! We have our own stories to tell too!" Hunky male voice. "Inconceivable! This great doctor will not stand for such tomfoolery! The whole world deserves to know it was this great genius who built the indestructible Ze –!" Scrawny voice.

"Uh oh." Axl gulps airdown his throat. "I hear Aile, Flame Mammoth and Docta Wahwee."

"Alright, I'll deal with this." Lumine walks off. "There was a sledgehammer here, and a massive bulldozer we can use to destroy that door. This is an AXL STORY, not a WAHWEE STORY or AILE STORY. Maybe we can throw in some live skunks also."

"No, don't kill everyone!" Iris runs off to stop Lumine's insanity.

"Sorry, guys. Maybe next time when things are better." Axl waves farewell to you.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Till next time, guys. See you some time in January 2019. (Or at least till further notice)**


	34. White Reploid

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi guys! It's time for some updates! Well, here's one chapter for now. As many as three more are coming soon. Enjoy this fight for now!**

* * *

Chapter 31: White Reploid

"W – what do we have!?" X came rushing from his resting pod. The navigators called him and Zero and Axl, specifically. "It's the two Mavericks … they just stopped, and are demanding a final battle, or solution, depending on your take on it." Alia responded.

Axl (in his Reploid form, for before he came back to the Hunters he had switched off his human form from eating and lazing all days) rushed in from the resting chamber.

"Bring X Zero and that pathetic Axl here this instant! If you can get that traitor Reploid sitting in the humans' throne, all the better! We settle this once and for all! I challenge you all to an honourable duel!" The monitor in the navigator's chamber replayed Adel screaming at the Hunter crowd. Axl grumbled.

"I'm off. Simple as that." Zero teleported himself off to the location (he recognized where it was). "Wait! Urgk, always on the move." X sighed. "So … Axl, you want to take this? And what about Lumine? Does he need to know? Is – is Iris with you?"

"Lumine hates those two, but ... we'd see. Axl, take me to that place. X, lead him. Let's see what they say." Iris' voice came out from his mouth. "Ow … it's been a while anyone did that to my mouth …" Axl whined. He didn't feel like covering his mouth in protest.

"Alright, then let's head out." X gestured. Axl nodded. The two Hunters teleported off.

It was night time in Obruy Sector-Nine, a city located in mainland Asia (can be considered to be central China). The Hunters had the local humans and Reploid evacuate the area while the teams aimed and tried to inch towards the Mavericks cornered in the center of a road with their blasters and cannons. The air was intense yet silent save for aerotrains moving about.

Adel held his spear fiercely aiming towards the Hunters, and Agmar leaned against his back and held her rapier against the Hunters facing her. They knew the Hunters were inching slowly towards them and wanted to blast their heads off their bodies as soon as possible.

"Nrgh … do you believe they will come?" Adel hissed lightly.

"I really hope so … we'd better hope so." Agmar growled a little. "If not we can just blast out our way here. Hah!" Agmar waved his spear threateningly at a batch of Hunters that inched rather closely to him. They stepped back briefly but managed to regain their pacing.

"Nggh … crud it. Looks like we have to get out – huh? They're here!" Adel pointed.

Indeed, the three Hunters teleported in behindthe huge batch of their teammates and rushed to the center to confront the Mavericks. Adel nudged Agmar, and Agmar smiled wickedly.

"Great. You answered our challenge!" Agmar said loudly. "Wait! I do not see the treacherous Reploid with you!" Adel stopped him. "It is fine. I said 'if they can get him', not 'you must get them'." She turned to the Hunters. "Well, well. Thank you so much for coming."

The Hunter batch retreated a little now that the three have arrived. "There's no way you'll take this lying down, are you?" Zero asked, fully uninterested. "Just die like all the other Mavericks that used to exist. Just give up. You can make this easy on yourselves."

"Nonsense!" Agmar shouted and bared his teeth. "That traitor was supposed to –!"

"Help your bastard human master take over the world, I know I know." Axl groaned. "We still remember that recording of the human scum talking his head out. Revenge on the past, yet something that cannot be corrected for the better. It's obvious the human who made you is wrong. The lifes of us Reploids are meaningless without humans, you know."

"You have no idea the type of vision our master granted us! We know the Maverick virus and Sigma before you was bad too! But we're after the evolution of the natural state of Reploids! You didn't give us a chance! That's what this fight is about – to settle that!" Adel hissed.

"You're using evolution to justify a human's greed? To justify the countless Reploids spent to reach today when we're better off in peace now?" X raised his eyebrow at her. "Besides, all we did was just blow up the ex-Maverick Lumine on the moon. It was the humans who decided to clamp down the evil scheme you're representing. Leave us out of this nonsense."

"Hmph!" Adel scoffed and turned her head dramatically. "If only you knew … but anyways, I'll stop debating for now. This is a test of arms. If you're so confident your way of things is correct, then beat us in a fight. We will do our best as well."

Hey, Iris. Axl thought inwardly. We could use bro's help, yes. Can you call for him to come over and take over me when necessary? I mean, like that time in Area Zero?

 _Ah … that time. Yes, that would be a good tactic. Alright, I'm going._ Iris answered before transferring out of his mind.

"Then let's get to it!" Zero hissed, brought out his saber and immediately attacked Agmar. Agmar raised his arm cannon and spear to his defense, and all the Hunters retreated further so that their presences do not interfere with the fight. "Bring it on, red Hunter!"

"My turn to reply." Adel said and swung her rapier thrice, sending forward many plasma waves towards X. X hurriedly charged his Buster and fired multiple charged shots, thus neutralizing the plasma waves. X grunted under his breath and fired his shots non-stop.

"Right back at you, X!" Axl came in and fired his rapid bullets at Adel. Adel swung her rapier to deflect all their joint buster shots. Axl forced his guns to fire his rapid bullets at an increasing rate. X had an idea. He continuously charged his Buster and fired each charged shot with increasing frequency towards Adel. The other Hunters backed even further.

"Ugh no!" Adel was finally blasted with X's shots, though she had tried to repel as many shots heading to her as possible. She paced backwards and Axl chased after her.

"Lumine! A – Axl asked me to come back! He said!" Iris started, after arriving back in her newer-gen body and rushed to Lumine's office. The Reploid didn't respond initially.

"I … heard about it." Lumine leaned back on his chair and directed her to her own monitor. "Level 5 clearance. I had the broadcast continue on your computer as well. And … there's a lot of work specifically there for you to do. I'm really sorry. Please stay with me for a while."

"Urgh … sure. As long as I go back to Axl afterwards." Iris hung her head down and tiredly walked to her desk. "Of course. Definitely." Lumine looked sadly at her.

Zero clashed saber with Agmar's arm cannon-spear combo attacks. There was no inch for him to tackle agmar directly, but suddenly there was one. He threw in his fist to his face.

"URGH! You!" Agmar could only grumble. But he returned the fist with a swift kick in Zero's face as well. "AHH!" Zero was sent rolling off the road.

Adel flared a deep red aura around her whole body and swung her rapier many times, firing an indeterminate number of plasma waves into the air. The waves came down in different forms of flames raining on everyone. X shot some but realized it was futile to get rid of them.

Again, the other Hunters retreated. Some of the flames reached their equipment, damaging them and causing explosions. Adel used the chance to fire rapier shock waves in the chaos to further damage the Hunters. X fired his charge shots to deter her, so she was focused on him.

Agmar used this chance to dodge up to X and gave him a huge kick in the gut. He did so. It was painful. He could see Zero coming back into the fight. He decided to tackle Axl.

Axl fired his bullets shots non-stop. Agmar kept repelling them with his swinging spear out of his arm cannon and was able to gradually inch towards Axl. Axl grunted and increased his firepower output. Agmar rushed towards Axl, but Axl ducked, stopped shooting and slammed his leg into Agmar's face off-guard. Axl smirked as Agmar grunted in pain.

"Ah, where is bro?! What's taking him and/or Iris so long!?" Axl grunted as he dodged another move of Agmar's. Zero came in speeding and tackled Agmar, even harshly flinging him over to Adel, disrupting her attacks on X. "Lousy Maverick bastard!" Zero sneered.

Axl rolled over to a corner which was spared from Adel's plasma fire moves. He closed his eyes quickly, and his senses were automatically in his mindscape, stepping on the invisible floor. He rushed over to the red and purple orbs by the orange button. He pressed both orbs repeatedly as fast as he could. Seconds later, sensing no action, he returned back to the world.

"Nggh. Alright, then I've gotta help X and Zero the most I can!" He ran out from his corner and found Zero clashing with Agmar and X firing away at Adel furiously.

"Take this!" Zero sliced his way around Agmar's moves and stabbed his saber through Agmar's left arm (the one without an arm cannon), searing it through, paralyzing said arm. "Huh!?" He gasped when he saw Agmar's arm rebuild itself from the inside.

"It hurts, yes, but this body will never tire." Agmar smirked at him. "You'll never be able to fully defeat us until you think of something drastic. HAH!" Agmar swung his arm cannon back and used it to punch Zero square in the chest. Zero yelled aloud and rolled back.

"I got you!" Axl braced his body to push back against the weight of Zero's falling on him. "Thanks!" He was greeted with gratitude. "No problem." They dashed back to Agmar and Zero stabbed his saber on Agmar's body multiple times, while Axl fired his bullets right when his guns made contact with his limbs. "Have more of these!"

Axl roundhouse-kicked Agmar off crashing into a wall. He saw some parts of Agmar's body crack, but then healed up as if they never happened at all. "Wh – what was that!?" He exclaimed. "You weren't there when we were crashing them, but these bastards can heal up energy. Now they can heal their own bodies too!" Zero promptly replied.

"Guys, a little help here would be so appreciated!" X grunted as he kept firing non-stop at Adel, who was firing plasma shockwaves at him. "Seriously, where are the other Hunters? Are they still evacuating civilians?" Zero and Axl complied by rushing to his aid.

"Alright, let's power it up a bit!" Adel flared up her aura and released more dancing flames in the air from her rapier swinging. The flames danced in the air before many of them charged at each Hunter, causing more explosions about. They had to keep avoiding them.

"I'm coming right in!" Agmar charged up his arm cannon and fired a huge laser towards the epicentre of where X Zero and Axl were. A huge blast. Huge damage. Even the dancing flames were vaporized. "AH!" Everyone shouted in pain (except Agmar, of course).

When the smoke and dust settled, Adel flew over and smacked him once in the face. "Ow!" He squirmed. "You weren't supposed to hit me! I can recuperate, but – ow – it's a dent on my perception of you …" Adel groaned. "Well … look at that." Agmar tried to defend himself.

He pointed to the ground where X Zero and Axl were struggling to stand up. Certain structures and roads were damaged, some Hunters were damaged too. The other Hunters looked on the situation. No one dared to inch or make their own moves.

"This is getting nowhere … we need to think of a new strategy and fast." Zero grunted to X. "Yeah … but how can we … they self-heal pretty fast … there's almost no way to take them on." X sighed. "Close-range damage seems to work, though." Zero remarked.

Axl was the first to fully stand up. "You Mavericks just don't want to give up, do you? Well … just so happens that we don't too. Urgh!" Axl felt pain in his chest.

"Hahaha!" Adel let out a laugh. "You're one to talk! Our bodies and energy meters heal automatically! If anything, you're in a worse shape than we are!"

"Ha ha …" X snickered. "Not really … you all put up a good fight … it's just that it's on par with every Maverick I've faced. But … they're not as bad as the fight that 'traitor Reploid' gave us back in Abel Sector-Two. Are you saying this is all you can do?"

Adel and Agmar shouted angrily in response to that: "Take that back!" "Don't ever talk about that traitor as if he's better than us!" "We are the epoch of the master's work!"

"I don't know." Axl smirked. "Lumine can crush anything around us like jello. I beat him before. So naturally, it's a matter of time before I can beat you too!" He beat on his chest twice. "If you think you can do better than Lumine, then bring it on!"

"You – you!" Adel pointed her rapier at Axl. "You will never be up for it! Grh – FINE! If you want your death so terribly, then we will bring it for you! You will regret this!"

Zero dusted himself. "Your attacks are great but … nah, they're still not as good as our fight with Lumine on the Moon or Abel Sector-Two. Give us your worst. I can still last!"

"You sure you up for it?" Agmar pointed his spear to the Hunters. "Hey Zero! Remember that one time you caught us merged in Axl's form? Have you sensed the power from us!?"

Axl recalled that brief period when the Hunters were accusing of Axl going Maverick, which turned out to these two impersonating him. Zero grumbled. "Of course I remember. I sensed it. You're saying … you can become even more powerful than that?"

"Of course!" Adel smiled sneakily. "Well, since we're going all out now, you will not see the kid's (Axl) colour scheme on our merged body! You'd see something else different altogether! Come, Agmar! It's time! Let's stick in form B until they all perish!"

Agmar nodded and said: "As you wish." Adel smiled nastily. "Be prepared to die! When we win, we will resurrect the new world you and the humans destroyed! HAHAHA!"

"T – this is!" Layer was shocked to see, back in her seat in the Hunters HQ, the energy readings go off the scale. "They're merging again!? Be prepared, fellows!" Indeed, X Zero and Axl saw the two Mavericks' bodies glowing eerily in white and grey.

Axl swung his left arm aside dramatically. "Bring on your strongest form then! I don't care! You gave me trouble at one point back then, now you're just asking for it from me! I'm more determined to end you for good now!" He pointed his guns at the two.

X saw their forms turn into outlines in white, the outlines walked to one another and merged, and the outline came out to be that of Axl's own outline. The full form of their merger was that of Axl's now, with his blue-red colour scheme. Axl grumbled inwardly.

Before anyone could retort, the Maverick Axl's colour scheme changed to that of a white-purple one. His eyes were yellow. White Axl. The mixture of Lumine's colour scheme with that of Axl, assuming if Lumine successfully possessed or controlled Axl to the full.

Huge equipment had sprung out of this White Axl's being before the form had solidified. They became an autonomous buster part, an autonomous rapier, an autonomous lance and an autonomous pair of grabby-clawed hands. White Axl stared at everyone around him, and Adel and Agmar's voices overlapped to become Axl's own voice, but hugely over-evil.

"Let this be your end!" Instantly the autonomous flying mech-ish parts began firing upon the Hunters and the city. "Fire at will on the Maverick! Make sure no one else gets in the line of fire! Now!" X ordered the other Hunters, and they knew what to do.

People inside buildings escaped from the carnage, other Hunters requested more back-up and fired on White Axl. The three tried to approach White Axl, but his autonomous parts came thundering down. White Axl laughed maniacally as the chaos ensued.

Iris watched the broadcast, thanks to Corp cameras nearby, of X Zero and Axl fighting White Axl. Axl's form sporting a purple-white scheme like his brother. Iris figured out in that instant. The ultimate psychological insult to Axl, if not to Prez. She recalled the video of Bobby sneering when Adel and Agmar played it back in Area Zero. Yes, she had looked into Axl's memories when she was in his body. That's why she knew.

"It feels like they're insulting dad from the dead." Iris grumbled. She moved the program playing the broadcast away from the rest of her programs, so she could focus on work. "Lumine, you're sure you don't want to intervene? You know what's happening."

The white Reploid was at his executive desk. His eye briefly glanced over at Iris before returning to the jumbo of calculations on his monitor. "I trust the Hunters. And Axl. So, no. Not yet. I want to thoroughly study the humans' amendments to the Temporary Act."

Iris sighed. The humans heard rumours that the Federation Palace was going to give the Corp and its head absolute power over the country. Emotional roller coasters were everywhere.

"Just make sure you know what you're doing … and pray the guys whoop the two Mavericks in the butt …" Iris said softly, and resumed her professional mood on her own work.

"I will." Lumine said softly. "Well, I have to, considering he kept calling for us to be in his brain. Urgh. The noise from jamming the signals repeatedly …" He rubbed his head.

Axl fired his rapid bullets non-stop at the grabby hands coming after him, but often one hand would be stopped by his bullets and the other hand would quickly move aside and slam him very hard. The rapid bullets stop and the first hand would deliver a fist to his body.

"I am starting to hate this! Me and my yap!" Axl grunted as he hurriedly turned to fire on one of the arms. However, the rapier swung erratically and sent many shockwaves searing through his body, causing much pain. "NRRGHH! This really bites!"

"RAH!" Zero shouted as he forcibly sent his saber slicing through the autonomous buster, stopping it before it caused more damage. The huge piece of equipment exploded, White Axl jerked briefly as if destruction of the autonomous part dealt damage to his internal circuits.

"You – you may have destroyed one part of me, but I have others!" White Axl yelled through gritted teeth. "I will get you yet!"

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Refer back to Chapter 27 where Adel and Agmar once merged to become a Maverick form of Axl to trick Zero. That incident.**


	35. Another Killing

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **And here we go! I'm on a roll for writing for the time being. Two chapters being posted up here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Another Killing

The snow in this part of the Federation didn't seem to obstruct the battle between the Hunters and now White Axl. In fact, it mattered less now that White Axl's extensions of his self made more destruction everywhere. The merged Maverick entity laughed maniacally even more.

Hunter blasters seem to have no effect on White Axl for all their gunfire. They nonetheless kept firing; well, those that wished to fight. The radius of carnage increased, so a majority of Hunters had to evacuate the humans and Reploids in the new areas and not fight.

"Die die DIE! Die for the new world!" White Axl laughed. The autonomous lance swung around repeatedly, releasing numerous shock waves that damaged multiple buildings at the same time. "This is only the logical end! Bwa HA ha HAHA!"

Axl's rapid bullets didn't help. That several Hunters banded together to fire multiple missiles at the autonomous grabby-clawed hands also didn't help. X dodged the autonomous rapier that aimed to cleave him. Zero grumbled as he thought of how to destroy the lance.

"Hey, evil guy!" Axl stopped on the ground and glared upwards at White Axl. "You want some enjoyment tearing me up? Then come down here and let's have a fist fight!"

White Axl raised an eyebrow. "Well, I do enjoy close-up fights." White Axl assessed its circumstances – the Hunters were having a hard time fighting its self-extensions, Axl seems to look desperate to take him down. Concusion: might as well have some fun.

"I never thought I could fight like this with the original. You're on!" White Axl descended and made an offensive posture. That statement ticked off Axl a little.

"Man, you are so NOT my clone." Axl made a defensive posture. White Axl dashed to Axl and the two engaged in close combat. "Have some of these and that!" White Axl bared his teeth while throwing very speedy punches at Axl. Axl could barely dodge the Maverick's moves, but he was able to keep up just as well. "Not bad, prototype! Not bad!"

"Ngh! Hah, good show, but you're not as good as bro. Lumine, I mean!" Axl said.

It was White Axl's turn to be ticked off. "What!? What did you say!?" He grumbled. Axl hurriedly ducked and swiped White Axl off his feet with a sturdy kick. "AH!"

"Oh, we had a fight." Axl beamed down on White Axl. "He's more powerful than whatever energy play you're doing. He crushed buildings in an instant and slammed its pieces on us. Can you do that?" White Axl gritted his teeth and continued his close-range fighting.

"I can't do that, but I sure do know how to crush you!" White Axl continually flung his fists and legs in the air to inflict some kind of damage on Axl. Behind the scenes, the Hunter batches stopped firing on White Axl and turned their attentions to the autonomous parts.

"AH! Take these!" A Hunter said dramatically and twenty super-big missiles flew out of the Hunters' arsenals and exploded heavily on the autonomous grabby hands. Only outward damage. "Run!" She said as the grabby hands swooped below to attack.

"Don't use normal gunfire!" X could be heard shouting amid the smoke. "Bring out the armour-piercing rounds! Zero and I will take care of the thinner targets! You take care of those hands!" The Hunter rushed to convey a new set of unified commands.

"Much better." Zero beamed as he dodged the autonomous lance's attacking on him. "Finally see you issue commands to coordinate everyone." X jumped upwards here and there to reach Zero, narrowly missing the autonomous rapier attacking him. "Feels right."

Zero and X fought against the autonomous lance and rapier – Zero jumping in mid-air, saber moves, getting hits, X firing charged shots. On the ground, Axl and White Axl were fighting it out alone, undisturbed. Axl found himself at a slight disadvantage, but he stood firm.

"Damn you, prototype! If only you hadn't subjugated that traitor! He would've led all new generation Reploids into the new world!" White Axl sent some punches at Axl's ribs and sides. Axl of course grunted in pain. He only managed a few square punches in the nose.

"URGH!" White Axl fell back a little. "Oh, right, as if you'd let me be in your corrupt new world." Axl sneered and charged forward. "I'm glad I turned Lumine over then!"

"AH!" White Axl got a punch in the head. "Urk!" A kick in the sides. "No!" A slam in the cheek. "You!" A roundhouse kick to the back. "Damn it!" A kick in the face.

The autonomous lance swung around and targeted X, making it difficult for him to fire his charged shots. It wasn't paying attention to Zero – how fortunate for it.

"Take this!" Zero held his saber really hard as he forced its energy to cut the lance in half. White Axl jerked as the autonomous lance exploded, allowing Axl to deliver a strong punch to the face and have his opponent off rolling. "You … you won't get away with this!"

Axl figured out what was going on. "If you know loss of some of your … parts will only hurt you, then why is it a part of your systems?" Axl dashed to the Maverick.

"That's not up to me to question! The human responsible for making me like this died in your human's hands!" White Axl grunted. "I will avenge him!" Axl blocked an incoming fist with his arm, but he was a second too late to protect himself from the other incoming fist.

"URGH!" Axl groaned as the pain seared in his chest. "Silly prototype, just die and let us newers one live!" White Axl grabbed Axl by his head and slammed his knee straight into the latter's gut. Axl didn't even shout. This allowed Axl to be thrown off the streets.

"Alright, one down, two to go, and then the head honcho!" X sighed with relief and then fired another round of charged shots at the autonomous rapier. The rapier swung around again, this time firing many more shockwaves than before throughout the entire city.

"Urgh!" The blast from the many explosions blew him off briefly. He managed to get some footing on a building's satellite pole though. "No good … huh?" He saw Zero wield another fullycharged saber attack and slice the autonomous rapier in half, which exploded and unbeknownst to them, White Axl jerked on the ground and looked upward maliciously.

"Dang it, it feels like my buster moves are not so productive …" X groaned as they descended. "It's fine, the enemy probably has unexpectedly different properties this time." Zero could only console him. "Just focus, X. We can do this. It's the last round."

"Ah! Retreat!" The female Hunter conveyed this order as fast as possible. The autonomous grabby-clawed hands swiped all over the Hunters. X came down from the skyline.

"W – what's going on!? Stats now!" X asked the female Hunter. "The armour piercing weapons we have are just no good too! We tried firing so many rounds at those vile hands! Only external damage registered! We have no choice but to retreat!" She replied.

"Unlike those other things you just destroyed, it seems the hands are meant to be stronger and more versatile!" Alia reached out to X via his commlink. "We've been running analyses on them for quite some time, but … still nothing! Give us more time!"

"Why don't we go and tackle the Axl copy for now? Should stop both them and that thing." Zero popped in and suggested. X nodded. "You're right. Let's do this."

The mood was completely different back at Prez Corp. Silent and keyboard typing.

"Everything's done, Lumine." Iris sighed and leaned back against her chair. "What should I tell Axl in case he was really expecting you to come in?" Lumine pondered on that for a while and answered: "I'll be there when the timing is right. Sorry, I'm also rushing some things in my mind for the time being." Iris face-palmed herself briefly before leaving.

Lumine placed his chin on both arms and thought of more issues in his head.

White Axl had darted off to tackle X and Zero, using plasma energy on his arms to neutralize X's charged shots and block off Zero's saber moves. The grabby hands terrorized the Hunters all over the streets. Axl grunted as he stood up and tried to push aside the pain mentally.

"Argh … I should've dealt him more … them? But they operate like me … whatever … argh, ow. It hurts –" Axl stopped talking when his head registered someone enter his body.

 _Hey, Axl. I'm back._ Iris spoke softly within his mind. Whoa, now you choose to come back!? He thought inwardly. _Sorry, Lumine wanted me to stay with him for a bit of work. And ow … looks like you're in a huge mess already._

Man, seriously, what is bro doing? We could really use some help here! Axl groaned inwardly. These two as evil me had their power exponentially amplified, according to Layer's calculations! I'm sure bro's fighting from Abel Sector-Two will help us here!

 _Uh … I'm really sorry, Axl. He said that he didn't want to come in yet, plus, he really was handling a lot of affairs back at the Corp, so hang in there!_

"Well, that stinks." Axl almost spat but controlled his emotions. _Hey, I know Lumine is a bit weird, but don't think of him as a bad guy!_ Iris protested back.

He glanced around. A majority of the Hunters retreated from fighting the autonomous grabby hands. X and Zero were fighting furiously against White Axl with whatever they had, the carnage has reduced dramatically as the grabby hands moved to assist White Axl. The grabby hands often turned into fists that successfully threw of X and Zero, and White Axl often had his own arm morph into outright guns and blaster that dealt more damage to them.

"Didn't expect this, did you!?" White Axl snarled. "Or would you prefer this!?" The Maverick warped pistols similar to those of Axl's and fired huge blaster fire back at the two.

"Axl! Can you read me!? I've found the weakness to those hands!" Layer called Axl via his commlink. "I – I read you loud and clear! Talk to me!" Axl responded. "If you see a crusted jewel on each of the hands' palms, try and head for it and blast it real deep inwards! That should effectively deal with the Maverick for now!" Layer answered.

"Man, I wish I had bro's ability to fly as he pleased." Axl remarked, earning Iris' scoff. He ran and tried to catch up with the autonomous left hand, swiping down on Zero. Zero narrowly dodged it; he was a little tired. The grabby hand was open wide.

"We need to strike at the jewel thing in the center of his palm!" Axl blurted out, and White Axl noticed with a shock that the Hunter was back. Everything happened in a second or two – Zero flung his saber hard, stabbing the left palm's blue jewel and came out flying through the other end, and X for his part luckily found himself facing the open right hand, so he fired a huge charged shot at the right palm's red jewel.

"AAH!" White Axl screamed and jerked heavily. The simultaneous explosions rocked his body systems hard. "Nghh … you!" His arms morphed slowly into more blaster guns and fired haphazardly all over the place. "You won't get me!"

The Hunters dodged the attacks all over (X felt horrible that all the buildings and other structures around them bore the brunt) and they in turn tried to fire back at White Axl. It was a huge mess of a fight. Gradually, each Hunter got a chance at close-up firing range.

White Axl yelled in pain each time he felt the direct damage of attacks – first, X fired at least three huge charged shots; second, Zero stabbed through his limbs and torso multiple times, and Axl shot through his torso and neck multiple times. He limped backwards.

"No …" He could only grunt. "Come on, give it up already, or at the very least surrender." Zero taunted lightly. "N – Negative! There's something in his – their – body that allows them – him – almost perpetual regeneration!" Alia's call came in to all three Hunters. "This fight is almost a dead end! We still ahven't figured out a way to finish them – him off!"

"Hahaha …" White Axl's body staggered. "I can go on forever and ever … you may have destroyed my self-extensions, but … as long as the core of this body is not destroyed, you're out of luck … and at this rate, luck will never be on your side!"

White Axl's body suddenly glowed and flared purple. Axl recognized that colour any time – it belonged (sort of) to Lumine. "Wha – what are you doing!?" He demanded.

"The ultimate killer move that Reploid has! I will access it! Paradise Lost!" White Axl smirked wickedly at him. X and Zero paced back twice. "I will kill all of you now –!"

"Urgh! No!" Electric sparks reverberated throughout White Axl and even shot out of his body. "What!? The access to Paradise Lost is … denied!?" White Axl grumbled. "H – how could this be!? The master had copied traitor Reploid's data! It should've worked!"

"Haha." Lumine smiled to himself as he watched the scene on his monitor. "Silly Mavericks. Paradise Lost is a special move. Not only does it need an immense amount of energy to execute, but it needs my exact soul to even be accessed. Call it a special feature made by dad. Any less will severely damage a Reploid if not outright destroy them. I can only surmise that your human scum didn't analyse my data properly, that's why this is happening to you."

"For now, I'll prepare the instructions and funds for restoring the damage done to that part of the city and aiding the Hunters. Explain to everyone all your carnage is thanks to the nasty humans and the human scum." Lumine sighed. "Oh boy, I will extract the price with your literal heads. I will enoy this when I come in."

Iris sighed with relief. _Thank goodness. I don't want to see that attack ever again. It was so frightening moment back on the Moon … luckily X defeated Lumine on time previously …_

"Well, I don't know what's wrong, but I'm heading in!" Axl rushed ahead. "This time I've got your back, Axl!" X sprinted as well. "Leave some for me!" Zero charged in.

It was a mess. Axl and X fired their shots non-stop to damage White Axl's armour, and Zero hacked and slashed furiously to damage the Maverick's innards as much as he could. White Axl barely had the time to respond. What no one noticed was White Axl gathering strength in his left fist, and he thrust it out sending a huge wave of explosions to the Hunters.

Everyone shouted, even Iris inside Axl's mind. They ended up on the road. White Axl looked even more maniacal than before. Almost as if he was panting in desperation.

"This is YOUR END!" White Axl's arms flared brilliant blue. "This body's entire reservoir of energy is here, surely enough to end you this instant! It's not as good as Paradise Lost but it will do the job!" His maniac eyes glared at the three struggling to get up.

"Don't you dare." Everyone heard a creepy voice and before they knew it, White Axl was stabbed in the head from behind with a purple flare of laser Lumine's hand. White Axl couldn't scream in pain, the pain was too overwhelming. Lumine glared at him coldly.

"You've lost, Mavericks." Lumine had teleported over, guessing the time was right for him to help the Hunters overwhelm White Axl. He kicked White Axl down, and he was on his knees. "Time to just give up and … don't exist."

"You … you're an insult to the master …" White Axl's voice buzzed to have Adel's and Agmar's overlapping voices snarling at him. "You should've built the brand new world for new generation Reploids and the master months ago … you are a failure …"

"I've heard enough." X, Zero and Axl watched as Lumine walked around, purple energy flaring in both his hands and faced on White Axl directly, with his cruel-looking face of disgust. "Time's up. The old era is gone." Lumine's fingers pressed into the plastic and metal that were White Axl's face and head armour, and tore White Axl in half with his bare hands.

Pulled in half, the machinery within the Mavericks were similarly torn in half. Axl glared at it as the oils and other fluids that kept the Mavericks' body splurted out. Every other Hunter around also stared in utter shock. Lumine gritted his teeth and simply threw the body pieces aside. Fierce electric sparks shot out of every cervice of the pieces, and they finally exploded.

Suddenly something clicked in Axl's mind. His memories from when he first woke up after Lumine made him enter a coma, the news he read on that day itself, and connecting those dots with Iris and Lumine and Prez, a happy family, and how to make the world peaceful …

"No … no! You … did those!? You … you did exactly what dad did!? To all the bad humans?! Is this … about blood!?" Axl realized that he had forgotten a crucial piece of knowledge in his quest (or desire) to become involved with the human interactions and a family with Prez. He fell on his bottom, scared.

"Yes, Axl … I did all that. Exactly how dad did it. For the better of mankind and Earth itself. It was sad that you've forgotten, but … it's all the more you've forgotten that's why me and Iris wanted to preserve the way you were … and didn't remind you of what needed to be done. Iris was an accomplice … because she knew all too well the correct actions to do." Lumine sighed and turned around, looking at Axl sadly.

"Feels horrible, doesn't it Axl?" He asked. "To take on Mavericks whom you don't relate to, but to have to do something when you're able to relate to the human race … like I said, it was not an easy thing to do when I wanted to take over from dad's legacies. That's why … if you disagree with my – our – methods, you must fight me. Or … at least Iris too."

X and Zero and all Reploids and humans didn't know what they were talking about. Iris trembled as Axl shivered while looking back at Lumine's seeming-imposing posture.

"I'm sorry, Axl my brother. I will see you later." Lumine sighed, weakly waved him a farewell and teleported off. Axl finally stopped shivering, but when he tried to stand up as the Hunters and various newer Reploids moved to order normalcy back to this part of Big City, he felt his legs give way again.

"I … Iris … please … help … I don't know what's going on …" Axl could only mutter as he was all four and his eyes stared at the grey asphalt road.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Yeah, Axl hasn't figured out what Prez and Lumine are doing partially because he doesn't read the news so much, or just pure luck he didn't see any TV with news of humans being executed. Hence the significance of the word 'blood'.**

 **To be continued (for sure) . . .**


	36. Sombre Toll

Chapter 33: Sombre Toll

The next day. The mood in the Maverick Hunters was celebratory, for the Mavericks are all gone. The reforms could proceed onward to the end. X sat and looked at his own Buster in his office. "Maybe … this is the end … I won't have to fight anymore." He sighed weakly.

"Isn't that good?" Zero came into his office unannounced. "You get to just do … nothing. Let things take care of themselves. No more fighting. Peace is back … and all that remains is to take down that stupid VR program, that ULTIMATE level. I still can't beat Axl's evil brother in that program." He clenched his fists. "Speaking of which, seen Axl lately?"

"He's … been spooked out ever since yesterday's battle. Something about him and Lumine understanding something together … and Axl's been in a daze ever since." X replied.

The snow blowed down heavier on Big City. Axl retreated to a private corner of the HQ he knew no one really accessed and try as he might, he couldn't gather his thoughts properly. A scary thought played in his mind. It repeated over and over again.

He was running down a corridor shooting many Mavericks in the heads, their fluids spilling all over the place. Then … he came to a cliff where Prez was glaring over the bodies of many dead Reploids and humans in a valley below. He found himself mercilessly saying "You're a Maverick … time to die" to Prez before shooting him repeatedly in the head amid cries of "No … this isn't what you think! NO! NO!" Axl even shot down Iris and Lumine, both who appeared from Prez's shadows, and the horror and guilt settled in heavily.

 _Axl, stop it! Please!_ Iris cried out inside his head. _No more! No more!_

But … you are my sister, and Lumine is my brother … and both of you killed so many humans … and I forgot dad did that a lot … my own family … responsible for the murder of so many … but … it's for the peace and well-being of the world. He lifelessly thought.

Iris remembered grasping control of his body after yesterday's battle and leading it back to his cubicle in the Hunters HQ as she walked over to Axl's soul inside his mind and delivered a heavy slap in the face. Axl didn't even close his eyes, but he felt it and was not in a daze.

He jerked himself briefly before closing his eyes to see Iris. A very sad-looking Iris.

"Please … no more … now that you know what's going on … please …" Iris could only plead. "But … what am I going to do? I … allowed myself to bond with you and the human I now call dad …" Axl lifelessly asked. "I … I don't know what's right anymore … I thought we're only supposed to destroy Mavericks, not … to take on the humans."

Iris began a long tirade: "Axl … you don't like being used, right? I didn't like being used. It took a long while for me to learn what happened when I was alive. Sigma manipulated us Repliforce against the Hunters, against Zero … and in the end, we all died for his dastardly goal to take over Earth." Iris sobbed. "I hated it after I awoke in this body … so much."

"Lumine and I saw evidence first-hand that the humans … those nasty humans who played with dad and made him start the Jakob project and wasted all that time for their petty needs … if the Hunters and the Corp didn't work quickly to neutralize the most recent Maverick crimes, if you didn't stop Adel and Agmar … the same humans were planning to dismantle everything we know in the Federation, and it will allow the Mavericks the upper hand on everything we ever knew! It'd cause countless more wars and fighting!"

"They were even planning to use you as a chip to upstage Lumine and everything dad stood for – for the old wishes of that human Dr Light – for their own gain, prestige and standing! There were so much more moral implications for our human creators than you think it merely about killing flesh and blood! If dad didn't kill that human scum Bobby, all of the human race would be extinct by now! If Lumine didn't kill Shou, that human from Area Zero, then he and his allies would've upstaged and demolished you Hunters as part of their desire to take everything in the Corp for themselves!" She sobbed some more, and almost shouted.

"Can you imagine the humans forever using us Reploids as their private armies, being used to wage proxy wars endlessly for dominion over this planet?! That is not the future I was created and saved for, and certainly I don't want it for you, nor any human and Reploid!"

"So …" Axl started. "You have no choice but to perform a kind of lesser evil … to prevent a greater evil from taking place. But … Iris … you and Lumine were so nice to me … and … I could've never thought you capable of being so low as the humans we hated … urgh … I'm not sure what to think already …"

"Like myself and Lumine said a while ago … it pained us to do this. Lumine knew this was bound to happen when dad wanted him to take over, and since we both knew what was going to happen … I had to join him. For everyone's better future. At least … the ones who are not as guilty as the nasty humans …" She panted and paused talking.

Iris was tired, and she fell on the mindscape's invisible floor and sat down.

Axl was a little stirred, and he too decided to sit and look at Iris face-on. "So I guess … we Reploids can go Maverick, but … the problem is, our human creators may be already Maverick to begin with. So … Iris …" He continued as lifelessly. "Is … my creator … is my dad … our dad … a Maverick as well? Please, tell me what you think! You've been learning stuff from him ever since he rescued this body from space, right? Please!"

Iris answered: "Axl … I can only tell the facts, but the judgment has to be yours. I've told you my point-of-view; it was painful but it had to be done." Iris tried to stop her sobbing.

"You're aware of dad's past … he wanted to build a peaceful world, but there were so many Mavericks and selfish humans who can take all that away. If he hadn't dealt with the many selfish humans appropriately during the world's reconstruction after Eurasia until today … we would've been living in a far worse timeline than ever. He had to."

"But … I personally believe that he didn't like being a … Maverick. Neither do I nor Lumine … Remember that time you first met him? He only wanted his family back, and that … is something only love can muster. I believe people who express that … are the good ones."

Axl's mind seemed to snap a little in activity. "So … when Sue cried for her own family, her own dad and brother being killed by our dad … dad had to do it, right? It was embezzlement. And … Sue was crying because she also wants her family back … right?"

Iris nodded silently. "Lumine told me last night after I transferred out. He said he finally saw the connection between Sue's family and some of the missing dots he said from before. It was all their own faults. Sue's family, her friends and their families … Sue and her mum were innocent. Plus dad's history with the female humans. That's why he protected them."

Axl put two and two together. "So … dad had to. It was the other's fault of … abusing public and private cash. Right? And also … the nasty humans are still the nasty humans, right? Bro had to react to prevent them from creating more chaos in the future … right?"

"It's the cold hard truth, Axl." Iris nodded again. "That's why you don't see Lumine so much since he took over from dad … he's been working so hard to make sure everything is fine … and the latest project he's trying is to eternally raise generations upon generations of humans who … won't turn Maverick and become different versions of the nasty humans …"

"No! I don't want anymore!" Axl suddenly stood up. "I don't want anymore nasty humans!" Iris looked in Axl's face. She could see the colour come back to his face. Axl was being Axl again, except maybe more improved, but who was she to judge this kind of thing.

"I … I don't want this sort of thing anymore … humans fighting humans, Reploids fighting Reploids, or humans fighting Reploids or Reploids fighting humans … but …" He slumped down to the invisible floor. "What can I do? I'm just a Hunter, and bro is more versed in this type of … human management, or control, or affairs, like dad than I am …"

"Axl … please let me say this again." Iris arched forward and placed both her hands on Axl's shoulders. Her blue eyes met his green eyes. "I can safely speak that myself, Lumine and dad are very proud and happy with you for … simply being you. Just let us deal with the dirty stuff concerning humans, and you … can be our source of joy and happiness after going through the daily mud of dirty work every day. You've done enough together with X and Zero to be a major Hunter to help us recently. We are proud of you, and we love you."

Iris bent on her knees and embraced Axl even tighter. Axl felt that same feeling of warmth enveloping him again. This time, it was much warmer and soothing than usual.

"You are my other half, my other third – now that Lumine's our younger brother – so … I love you so dearly as my sibling. I know Lumine does too. He knows dad well." She said.

Axl returned the embrace. Outwardly, nothing happened, as no one approached him in his special isolated corner. Axl sighed deeply, sensed all the stress dissipate, and his calmer self came back. Happy-go-lucky for sure, but maybe not an inattentive and forgetful one.

"Well …" Axl let out a longer sigh. "I guess … if it had to be done, then … man, to a degree I can see why X used to want to work for more peaceful ways to solve the Maverick incidences in the past. But … it's their fault so … we can't help but react accordingly."

Iris decided not to affirm that notion with words, but again with a single nod. She let go of him and continued sitting in front of him. "A – anything, Axl?"

"I … I'm fine, and … it will take some getting used to, I mean, dad used to murder people, and you and bro kinda sorta murder people too … and … it worked … and … wait a minute. Bro said something about Sue, right?" Axl quipped without a particular tone.

"Uh … yes. He did." Iris answered. "Something about Sue being a member of the Right Axis lobbying group. At first involuntary, but now voluntary staff. And … according to what I know, she has been active in its activities. And by the way, that one time you saw someone who you thought was her on TV? That is her, but … just hosed with water, but … her protest group is usually a rabble-rouser type. So … I can't really guarantee if Lumine will …"

"Not on my watch! Sue is better than this! She doesn't deserve the same fate as the other humans! She – she's kind and wholesome!" Axl stood up again. "No! I can't let bro take care of her the same way he's dealt with the scummy humans! I – I'm going to him!"

"H – hold on!" Iris held onto him. "It's true that Sue's been given two warnings from the police because of her involvement with the violent type of Right Axis, but … even a hypothetical third or so on warning won't get her in deep trouble! She's not been documented to have, like, thrown a fire cocktail or damaged public and private property at all! I believe she will be fine! But … if you can convince her to stop on her own …"

"Then maybe there's a chance! A – at least I want her to be safe! To hell with all the other humans! I don't care!" Axl became determined. "My, Axl, such language. Don't let your brother's cussing rub on you. I – I will go to brief Lumine now!" Iris transferred herself out.

"I … dang it!" Axl forgot to stop Iris. He wanted to go and meet up with Lumine and perhaps patch things at the same time. "Ah … forget it. I guess she and him can transfer over to my body. I … I'm going to call and talk to Sue! I know! I'll call her and meet her pronto!"

Axl opened his eyes, and he rushed out of the Hunters HQ in his already-switched human form, briefly confusing his colleagues who saw him. He rushed into an alley and teleported off to Sue's home. Presto. Right away in front of her home. The same setting where he last accompanied her home. He coughed properly and then repeatedly rang the doorbell.

"Come on, come on …" He uttered as he hammered on the doorbell button.

The wooden door beyond the gates opened, and an irritated Sue popped out. "Hey, stop abusing our doorbell already! Huh? Axl? W – what are you doing here!?"

"S – Sue, it – it's a bit urgent! I need to talk to you! Please, listen to what I have to say! I – whoa." He stood still as his Reploid mind registered the entries of two personalities.

 _A – Axl! Please! Don't rush it, okay!? Just talk to her naturally!_ Iris' voice came first. _A – Axl? A – are you okay? Whoa, these memories … ow … you really had a hard time after our last meeting … and … are you sure you want to do this!? I haven't decided on anything!_ Lumine read his mind and understood what was going on that instant.

"Hey bro …" Axl spoke softly. "I … I just want to try my best … because she deserves better." He then turned to Sue. "S – Sue! Can I come in!? There's something I need to really talk to you! Please listen to what I have to say!" The gates of her home then opened.

"Well …" Sue herself was uncertain. "Okay … but make it really good."

Axl entered her house. It was a decent estate, with a large living room with carpets chairs and other furniture. The huge windows showed the heavy snow outside. He opted not to sit on any of the human chairs, merely on the floor. His body weight might crush all of her belongings. Sue sat close to him.

"Uh … where's your mum? She's around?" Axl looked around inquiringly. Lumine commented briefly – _Her human mother … Haraya … indeed it is._ "She's taking a nap upstairs. Her company's got a lot of work lately for intel management. Delegated to her by a subsidiary of the Corp. So … you know. Your dad supports us." She answered.

"Hmm." Axl didn't want to delve into that. "Well, Sue … I came to talk about your sort of activism." She jumped a little on the spot. "Bro said … you're involved with an organization he hates … and I think I saw you on TV in a protest riot or something."

"I was hosed by the riot police. Yes … I am part of the Right Axis." Sue said uneasily. "In fact, although my uncle dragged me to this thing of politics forcefully … I found myself wanting to contribute to its cause. I … have sympathies for what they're fighting for. I mean, we don't want a huge overbearing presence of Prez Corp over our lifes, and those of our future generations. And … I am one of the local branch secretaries for Right Axis."

"Uh …" Axl tried to phrase his questions properly. "Tell me in your own words – just exactly what is this human lobbying group fighting for? And … what does it see in Prez Corp's actions that are detestable if not outright vile?" He felt Lumine gritting his teeth inwardly.

"The Right Axis doesn't want the Corp to dictate the lifes of our members and of participant organizations. Well, you'd know from your dad that the Corp has interests in everything. I have some stories of member organizations accusing the Corp of heavy-handed bias and micromanagement. And … we are worried that the Temporary Act which granted the Corp vast powers over the Federation, in effect the world, is being made permanent …"

 _I am proceeding as I see fit._ Lumine commented. _I'm not going to allow some human now or in the future dictate how dad's direction for the world is to be implemented. I know him best._

"But … my bro said that the Right Axis had worked alongside with the many humans of the past who forced my dad to create the Jakob project. And look what a waste that turned out to be." Axl countered gently. "And … the way he says it … he doesn't want everyone to take Corp investments for granted, as entitlements to humans who don't deserve it. Maybe that's a certain bias Right Axis members have with regard to the micromanagement thing."

"I understand that too." Sue replied. "But … we believe that Prez Corp management of wage against labour and dictation of daily projects is … too restrictive of employee talent and whatnot. And we are also against how the Corp deals with people who oppose its direction. You know … not just replacement, but outright … arrest and execution." She answered.

 _Hmph._ Lumine grumbled. _You humans should be thankful dad merely replaces personnel in cases he sees are minor mistakes. Just as I will. And … sad as it may be, execution is necessary for many humans who take Corp cash for granted and look down on dad._

"Well … I'm not sure about that. I wish I can bring my bro to talk to you about things like this. But …" Axl said diplomatically, to infer that Lumine is somewhat accessible. "But … Sue … as much as I want to understand your cause … the reason I'm visiting here is … to persuade you to not manage or join any of your upcoming rallies."

"W – what?" Sue was aghast to an extent. "Are you saying for me to give up this thing?"

"Look. I know my bro is very … hardcore on things. He follows dad strictly, maybe he's even stricter. But … I'm saying that the part of the protests you are involved in … has some violent tendencies. That's what bro said though. I … heard you've been given warnings by the police. And … I don't want anything to happen to you." Axl said.

He continued: "Plus, who knows … bro seems to have an impression that you're someone he may possibly reason with decently … so … if you want, I can help mediate certain things for you, provided that you leave the Axis and let bro take care of the rest. Mind you, you'll really have to have a superior point of argument to wind him over. He works like that."

"I … I guess I can see the point. Peaceful negotiations and possible way to move forward." Sue surmised. "Sounds interesting … but … how do you know that my particular group has violent tendencies?" Axl didn't answer for a while; he listened to Lumine's comments.

"I get that you have your own bad past. What with dad killing off almost everyone you know. But … bro has told me before that he ordered water hosing on protest crowds because the police reported rabble rousing on their protester's part first. And … you said you were hosed, and I saw you before … bro might make more severe moves in the future if you continue to stick with your group. I'm sure you don't want to be arrested, or worse. So … even if you have a bad past, I don't want your arrest taint your reputation or dignity." Axl responded.

Sue sighed. She seemed to be conflicted, weighing Axl's words carefully against everything she knew, even any sort of personal dissatisfaction she had – what with Prez 'ruining' her life, and so could Lumine too. But … Axl has a point about diplomatic channels …

 _Axl … you know it's impossible for me to work with the Right Axis._ Lumine sighed. _I can even decide afterwards that following any unfavourable riots, I can have the entire Right Axis arrested and dealt with, even with blood if needed._ Axl thought inwardly, Hush! No need for your killing thing now! I'm trying to protect Sue! You know she's a good person too!

 _Hey, Iris._ Lumine said. _You're being really quiet here._ Iris pouted back: _Hey! Axl's doing all the talking! You may be unnecessarily noisier for all I know! Let Axl do his thing!_

"Urgh … Axl … I … I have to … how do I say this, I …" Sue sighed heavily. "At Ruhkalan district south of here, I have to supervise a peaceful Right Axis protest there. We're protesting against the permanentization of the Temporary Act. And … considering the feedback you gave … I will be extra careful for any violent tendencies in my group."

 _Ha ha._ Lumine laughed. _What's so funny?_ Iris asked. _Before you called me over, Iris, several human representatives from the Palace told me that an overwhelming majority is ready to pass an amended version of the Permanent Act._ Lumine seemed happy. _I will get it done more or less around the same time Sue's protest is going on. It's too late._

Iris accessed Lumine's thoughts thanks to the abilities of Axl's mind. _Oh … a lot of the Federation structure is changed … and no wonder you established so many committees at different levels here and there … and even the President answers to you. Lumine, are you sure you want to go this way? I don't think even dad wants to make it this way …_

 _Eh, you saw what he said the last time we visited him together, and … okay I recently went to see him, and …_ Lumine sighed. _Oh …_ Iris accessed his latest memories on that matter. _Dad berated you for being uncertain … and told you to be more confident with yourself._

 _Axl … be careful when the time comes, okay?_ Lumine simply said. Uh, sure, he thought inwardly. Axl sighed and rubbed his face in his palms. Sue was still in further thought such that she didn't notice that Axl was speaking within his own mind.

"Well … I have to be there, Axl. I'm sorry." Sue sighed heavily. Axl hung his head down. "But …" That make Axl look up to her. "If you're worried for me, then … I guess I want to ask you to be with me. I will still do my best to control the crowd, but … it would be an honour if you could be by my side and perhaps protect me …"

 _That could work, I guess … if camera footage and police testimony show Sue being innocent … then I guess you should be there, Axl. Just give her a cushion to fall onto._ Lumine said.

"Alright, at the very least I'd do that." Axl sighed. It would've been better if she didn't go there at all … but, thanks bro, you're being very helpful, he thought inwardly.

 _My pleasure, Axl. Just be careful. And … this might be a bad time, but … now you know what I do … are you perhaps going to fight me? Because what you think I did and dad did were wrong? That your point-of-view is correct?_ Lumine asked.

"No … I … I understand now … but …" Axl spoke softly and sighed again. "I – Iris kinda brought me over, you have to thank her for that … and … if it works, it works … and that kinda brings back that point … I mean, I seem to remember you lashing out at some Reploids in … Giga City when they insulted dad … so … I'll roll with it, reluctantly … but … please don't do this again. Don't kill more Reploids and humans … my brain will burn …"

What Axl said was a flashback to that moment after Prez collapsed when Lumine came out and admitted to killing Massimo and Marino. It didn't strike a cord back then, but now having put two and two together on Sue's feelings, the general dislike to Prez's killing people off, and his own emotional involvement with the humans and Reploids … it struck a touchy nerve whenever he heard Lumine was mass murdering humans and Reploids.

 _Tsk tsk._ His brother clicked back at him. _I can't promise you. It'd depend on the individual themselves. But … I will try. If I have to, though, don't say I didn't warn you._

When Axl noticed it, Sue had left the living room to head to the kitchen and prepare some snacks for herself and Axl. She was about to come out when her mother descended from the stairs sleepily and noticed him far away from where she was.

"My dear Suelaz … is that another one of your friends? Or from the Right Axis? I told you awhile back that I don't want you to have those people over!" Mrs Haraya grumbled. "Your friends kept bringing their nasty politics over and over, and they got you hosed! You know you'll do well if you stop this shenanigan!"

"Mum!" Sue was briefly shocked. "T – I stopped bringing those guys over! This … this is Axl. The new generation Reploid prototype. He … he's my friend now. And … he's the only person out there who's really my friend … and yes, great-granddad made him."

Mrs Haraya perked up. "Ah, so THAT'S the new Reploid project he was working on so very long ago! He never told me about it when he said he would!" She rubbed her eyes and walked hurriedly to Axl. Axl had wisely stood up and allowed her to see his full being.

"Uh … hi? You must be the descendant of that human who dad cared for so much …" He said. "Uh … do you want me to switch over to Reploid form? Because … I …"

"No no, it's fine, be yourself!" Mrs Haraya dusted Axl's clothing. He felt his siblings sigh cheerfully inside his mind. "Your father was a noisy sort of human before Eurasia happened. He privately shared with me and my mum about all the Reploid tech he was on. The only one he didn't tell me was something about a new creation. That's why I exclaimed just now. After Eurasia, he was pretty quiet and locked up in his giant grounds. Then on, it's just news and news about what the Corp does. He never told me in person ever again."

 _Wow._ Iris said. _Dad told people everything?_ Lumine said. Axl could hear Lumine's fists clench. _Ngh, no wonder. A lot of his stuff I have had a tough time figuring out. Everything about Corp affairs I knew, except his private life before I was made. Made sense. Why would he write down now that after Eurasia, the nasty human politics came? MADE SENSE. OW!_

Axl quietly smacked himself in the head. Bro, stop hissing inside me.

"Uh, sorry, my brain jerked. "So … ma'am. It's nice to meet you. Your daughter Sue has been great company. And uh … in case you're wondering … my brother has everything in the Corp fine …?"

"Oh, you mean that creepy no-nonsense Reploid. Yes, I'd expect that." Mrs Haraya said. "My own mum shared with me on how much a no-nonsense guy your father was before Eurasia. I knew it. There's no way your father would trust anything he has to someone he didn't create or made with his bare hands. I can sense a lot of him in that Reploid. I know, I know … that Reploid will keep your father's business and everything he worked for fine. May I give you a hug? Please allow this silly human the chance to savour this moment."

"Uh. Sure?" Axl said dumbfoundedly. Iris and Lumine were also thinking 'Uh, sure?' to themselves. Mrs Haraya hugged Axl as much as she could. "Bless that old man, he's in the hospital now. I hope he does get better." Mrs Haraya mumbled.

"Uh … bro's taking care of it. He wants dad to come back as soon as possible. And healthy too." Axl answered. "Boy, I hope he will …" Mrs Haraya let go, and she was surprised.

"You're saying that Reploid right now … was made by Prez too?" Mrs Haraya asked. Axl responded: "You … have a pretty good intuition. Yeah … dad made me, and then after the whole Red Alert thing happened, he was pretty sad, so he made Lumine to stay with him all the time. Until bro was made to be head of the Jakob elevator and everything … that."

"Oh my!" Mrs Haraya was gleeful. "You have to tell me everything! Prez has not talked to me in ages! I want to know everything! There's so much I want to know! Why did he do this, and that? My mum was filled in with everything he did, so I want similar treatment! But rest assured, I will not tell a soul of what I hear from you!"

Bro, I don't know most of the things that happen in the Corp. Axl thought inwardly. _I know, Axl, I know … so … I will answer everything. Besides, it's good to get to know someone who dad personally knows. Why not_? Lumine replied. _Just don't give me a bad name._

I can't promise you. Axl snickered inwardly. _Hey~~_ His siblings groaned humorously.

Mrs Haraya saw to it that Axl was treated nicely. Axl decided it was safe to sit on one of the dining chairs present, and when Mrs Haraya was surprised to find out Axl could eat and drink, she made sure that Axl was given loads to eat while she chattered with them. She even rang up delivery services in case her home made food wasn't enough. It WAS not enough.

"Man … where did Axl go?" Zero pondered back at Hunters HQ. "Several Hunters were close to beating LEVEL ULTIMATE. And I'm the closest!"

"You just want bragging rights, don't you?" X said as he sipped on another cup of Energon. "Maybe. It's because we fought that thing together, that's why." Zero answered.

"Axl's probably wandering off somewhere. Probably with Lumine and Iris." X answered. "He's a free wanderer, always has been, always will be. He can jump in here whenever he likes, and he can get away with it." He sipped his cup extra slowly.

Sue took internal notes on how her mother brightened up and acted when Axl was around. Axl (it was Lumine) answered all of Mrs Haraya's questions, and even (Axl) have his own opinions on events here and there (Iris sat back and watched everything). Mrs Haraya was very animated and lifely, quite in contrast to what she knew of her mother usually.

"Hmm …" Sue took a chance to go to the store room when Axl was eating some of her mother's salad pottage. "Mum … is this really how you were when you and grandma were with great-granddad, I take it?" She asked herself.

Images of the good times she had with Axl flashed back. She felt much better being with anyone from Prez's side, it seems. Her own silent heart as yearning for something like that.

It started to make her question her own actions to the Corp in the form of her Right Axis activity. Axl didn't know that.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Feels only right that Axl, a happy-go-lucky Maverick shooter, be fine with killing off Mavericks or any Reploids that insulted his creator (reference back to Chapter 11 when Lumine kills of Massimo and Marino) but himself never thought that Prez could possible be like a nasty human when dealing with nasty humans.**

 **Eh, I'll keep quiet now. Another batch of two chapters coming up.**


	37. Human Rights

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Alright, another batch of two chapters for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 34: Human Rights

Two days later. Axl was excited and anxious at the same time. He got from his resting pod. He was at a corner of a resting chamber in a Prez Corp facility that gave him a good view of the renovation of the former manor in the snow. Everywhere else looked familiar … except that sore spot on a hill that he knew was the place where the former manor stood.

"Ongoing but almost there, is what bro said. Almost there …" Axl said about the construction work as he switched off his Reploid form and back to his human form. "Time for breakfast!"

 _Morning, Axl …_ Iris spoke inside his head. _Ugh … you're really going to be with Sue, if not save her from this mess, aren't you?_ "Yeah … I can't stop bro from killing any more humans and Reploids if he desires, or in his terms – see fit, but at the very least I feel that Sue should be safe from this madness and live happily. I'm glad you and he sees it that way too."

 _I'm just glad to see you being up and at it again. You being miserable is the most miserable thing I've experienced._ "Ugh … I'm sorry about that." _It's okay … it's a phase, that's all._

Axl walked down many a corridor and went down many a floor. He was at the reception chamber of this particular building when an active security Guardroid took note of him.

"Sorry, sir. The boss wants you to join him in the cafeteria, at the private section." The Guardroid gently tapped his shoulder. "Oh." Axl paused briefly. "Alright, I'll go."

He walked down another series of corridors to end up in a huge cafeteria where the newer-gens were busy consuming Energon liquids and the humans present enjoying their morning meals before the day was to serioudly begin. At a well-decorated corner looking over a not-frozen pond and greenery covered in snow, Lumine was in a suit, waiting on his chair.

"Ah, Axl." The white Reploid smiled weakly. "Glad I was able to catch you before you go off to do your thing. Have a seat. Let's just eat for a while. Order whatever you want."

"Sure." Axl grabbed his own seat, called a newer-gen over and ordered a long list of human munchies and delicacies. Nearby humans silently watched in secret as the food came later and Axl munched down a lot of what he could. Iris said nothing inside his head. "Bro, you're not eating anything. What's up? You can have the pudding if you want."

"You sure you're okay?" Lumine instantly asked. "Are you sure you can protect Sue and also not compromise yourself? If you do compromise yourself, you may be doing the Corp – and by extension, dad – a huge disfavour. I don't want you to be involved in anything nasty."

"You were there, bro." Axl sighed. "Sue said she still wanted to lead the humans in her rally. I failed to break her off from it. At least I want her to be safe. My answer is still the same. And … I know, I won't do anything that will trouble you."

Lumine sighed heavier. "You do have a knack for getting into trouble and somehow come out unscathed, a lot. From your days in Red Alert till today. So … just be careful okay?"

"No problem. I promise you'll be fine."Axl winked once and ate a huge mouthful of fried chicken with his fork. He noticed that Lumine decided to take a dish of his mushroom soup and slurp from it silently. Axl smiled. He also felt Iris smile warmly inside him.

"And … I'm going to visit dad after you go to see Sue. So I wish for Iris to be here, so she can talk with dad herself as well. He's getting better, and the doctors say there's a chance we can have him discharged, but … I don't know. The uncertainty factor in this world can ruin just about anything." Lumine said. "I await her in her human form."

"She says she will transfer out soon." Axl pushed all the empty dishes aside, and the numerous human waiters came to ship them back to the kitchen. "Alright, I'm going. Wish me luck." Axl flashed a quick smile at his younger brother before leaving.

The white Reploid shrugged and continued staring outside. "If only the human inspector general wasn't so tough … I really hope nothing happens to Sue."

Ruhkalan district. It was on a long road that perhaps hundreds if not thousands of humans rallied against the vote to make the Temporary Act permanent. Axl teleported close by and trying to look for Sue. No sign. "Man, I could use sis' help with the eyes right about now … maybe Sue's at the front. That'd make sense. She's the supervisor after all."

Axl recalled largely lazing around in the Hunter HQ after that day with Mrs Haraya. Iris continued to keep him company in his waste of time. He didn't even go to the VR room to defeat evil Lumine. Things were very peaceful now since there were no Mavericks, so even the most mundane of news (to Reploids) was sufficient to excite and make everyone happy.

"Isn't your brother accumulating too much power?" X asked him out of the blue when he called Axl over to walk with him in the HQ corridors. "I don't know what the Corp has been doing behind my back – in spite of all the news, but even I'm not unaware of things, you know. Come on, tell me what you know. You can help me feel better."

"Uh …" Axl had his finger scratch his chin. "Bro wants everything that dad made to be secure. He thinks that, I think, if the humans go unsupervised, then they might lead the world to another Jakob scenario. And … yes, I just learnt that day dad and bro murder anyone who they think go to far. It shook me to the core. I didn't connect the dots properly …"

"The human has been doing that for a long time, as far as I know. And now … you heard what Palette said about the definition of being Maverick?" X asked. "Yeah, I remember that one." Axl nodded. "Because bro killed off the humans who caused the big mess, now we need to ponder on what is a Maverick and what isn't … I hate talking about this."

"It's fine. That's my fault." X mused. "Well, there's going to be a lot of humans protesting against what Lumine is doing soon, so … I can't tell him what to do, but like you, I don't want any humans or Reploids killed off needlessly. Difference is, he's my boss but he's your brother. I wish there was a better way to do things. Maybe Lumine's right, I don't know."

Axl thought about Sue and her human rally at that moment, and continued walking with X several turns around the corridor until X decided to retreat back to his office.

Back to the present. Axl ran through the crowd of humans and Reploids on the street that were not part of the Right Axis rally. He saw human faces looking weary and tired, but he took note of how some humans genuinely had spite and disgust on their faces. He was worried. Anyone of these humans can go 'Maverick' and may eventually harm Sue.

Eventually, he reached the front. A few humans were presumably the ones leading the chants, and the entire rally repeated the chants in turn. He brightened up when he saw Sue. He wanted to go to her, but the humans chanted even louder this time, jerking him.

"FREEDOM FROM THE CORP!" "NO MORE INTRUSION!" "WE CHOOSE OUR PATH!" "WE ARE FREE!" These were among the chants they uttered.

"Urgh …" Axl groaned. He recalled Iris transferring out of him after he bade Lumine farewell in the Corp. His cell phone ticked 10.34 am. Not so much snow falling. Axl found no way to meet up with Sue, so he gently tread through the crowd waiting for his chance.

At the end of the rally's path, the ensemble of human and Reploid cops, human and Reploid soldiers stood guard to ensure all is well. The rally was supposed to stop at that point, but of course, some people didn't get the memo. Minor yells and skirmishs occurred there.

"Please be fine Sue, please be fine …" Sue ran over and tried to head to Sue.

His thoughts were interrupted by a large screen on a tower broadcasting news from inside the Federation Palace. He recalled that place being where Lumine once spoke on how serious he was about maintaining Prez Corp and its legacy. The broadcaster announced the vote was reaching its final stages and the counting has begun. The rally stopped bickering to hear the results. Hopefully things would go their way, hopefully.

The camera focused on the chamber speaker, who was shuffling some papers and spoke into the microphone: "Motion no 23378 – the granting of status of law to Fluidity Structuring of the Federation Act amendment Three. Results are 449 for, 1 against. This law passes into effect immediately. Motion passed and granted." The speaker slammed his hammer.

The legislators applauded, but the rally before Axl cried out in agony and disbelief. He saw some humans turn purple and red. He managed to make it to Sue. The price was having to hear either side shout loudly into his ears.

"Do you realize what you've done!?" "The Corp now controls our children from womb to tomb!" "Where's your dignity as a human being!? How could you let that Reploid control us forever!?" "How can you side with them!?" "You bastards! How could you side with that creature!?" "A sham! A SHAM!" The shouting of numerous rally people.

A neat-looking newer-gen took a microphone and blared out: "This is a gentle reminder that you have twenty minutes left for your demonstration. Please disperse at 11 sharp in a peaceful manner, or else action will be taken against you. You have been warned."

"Pass the word! We just chant NO for the next fifteen minutes and then get out of here!" Sue talked to the humans around here. "We did what we could. We'll just have to accept it."

"No! This can't end here!" "We need a revolution, not acceptance of this tyranny!" They shouted back. "I am not going back to my workplace to receive more workload! I want my change!" Sue was aghast and responded: "T – this is not what we agreed here!"

"Why are we giving up?! We should press on!" A middle-aged man raised his fist and the other humans who helped Sue organize this rally opted to join him. Sue was beside herself. "No … this is not how we do things … even if we know the odds are against us!"

"S – SUE!" Axl shouted, and got her attention. "A – Axl!? Y – you're here!" She replied. "I – I'm sorry! I just came to get you! You're alright!?" Axl asked. "I – I'm fine, but …" She looked back at her human colleagues. "This – this is not what I fought for!"

Somewhere far away from where she was, the rowdier elements of the rally were observed by human and Reploid cops and soldiers alike to be active. Wild men and women with clubs and even flaming alcoholic bottles were spotted. The cops blared louder warnings and moved in to subdue the situation, but the rowdier elements had friends to back them up.

"We … we lost our only chance left to negotiate …" Sue murmured. Axl held her gently and said: "No, Sue. They have. Sure, bro may have gotten things the way he wants it, but … you still have me! I said I could introduce you formally, right? You can still carry your original cause, whatever it is, to bro! Just reason with his in a way he cannot deny! Come on!"

"I … I … alright, le – let's get out of here." Sue nodded with partial clarity and confusion.

"Hey! Who are you!?" One of the humans who helped Sue organize the rally came up to Axl. "Why are you taking Suelaz away!? We're not done here yet! Give her back!"

One of the newer-gen Reploids spotted and took note of the scene that folded. Axl said that Sue agreed to disperse and he was escorting her away. The other humans refused and tried to wrestle her away from Axl, cussing him all sorts of names. Axl didn't want to give in to his anger for he was only there for Sue. But eventually, some of his nerve got to him.

"You humans deserve to die in a fire already! You caused us people enough trouble already!" He then yanked Sue away. The human supporters got rowdier and tried to grab Sue back.

At the same time, he didn't know where, but shouts about someone throwing flaming cocktails and rocks could be heard. Instantly, a human commander blared through his own microphone to move in and arrest everyone. Loud sounds of BANG happened. Rubber bullets and tear gas cannisters flew.

The humans shouted in fear and ran in all directions. The cops and soldiers had the upper hand, though, bringing in very tight nets to restrain the protestors. Reploid hands came in yanking people away to huge trucks and tanks located in the corners. Humans were already partially injured due to unknown causes.

"Come on! Let's go!" Axl gently but firmly pulled Sue away. "Alright!" Sue nodded urgently and allowed herself to be brought away. "Oh no you don't!" A youngster grabbed onto Sue's arm and tried to pull her back. "She brought us into this! She's coming with us!"

"Not with the likes of you type of Maverick humans!" Axl blurted and kicked the human off.

Some flaming cocktails flew to his side and crashed and caused fire. Water hoses were fired. The cops and soldiers have begun actively beating the protestors into submission. Huge binds were placed on all of them andthey were dragged off shouting and crying.

"No, Sue!" He didn't realize that a tear gas canister flew into Sue's forehead and caused a deep cut, making it bleed. "No!" He held Sue even tighter to himself.

"I … I'm okay … ow …" Sue moaned briefly. "A – Axl … get me out of here … I'm so sorry … for not listening to you … that day." Her demeanour was heavily repressed.

"N – no worries. I'll get you back." Axl dragged her back to the streets while the authorities clamped down heavily on all the protestors. Somehow, he had some tissue with him in his jacket, and used it to clean up the blood. He felt better looking at her.

He rushed through a plaza, entering the premises of a huge mall, and exited the opposite end where it was more peaceful and the population seemingly oblivious to the mess just around the corner. He hailed a taxi, moved himself and Sue inside and directed the auto-driver mechanism towards Sue's address.

"Man … if only I could have taken her away on time … if only I made her stay home by force … if necessary." Axl found himself pondering on coercive methods.

He would later regret thinking such things as they arrived at her place.


	38. The Arrest

Chapter 35: The Arrest

"Urgh … I'm fine, Axl. Really … don't worry." Sue groaned on her sofa. Her fingers tapped on the huge band-aid on her forehead. "Just a cut. But I'm more wounded than this."

"You mean … emotionally, in your heart?" Axl asked politely, to which Sue nodded. "I … well, maybe I will tell you later. Can I have some space first? Make yourself at home."

"S – sure …" Axl stood up and walked away. He briefly looked back and found Sue curling with her back facing him. He heard some sobbing from her. "T – take your time, Sue …"

Axl helped Sue move into her home, and they found Mrs Haraya waiting for them (Sue, mainly) who was naturally shocked when she saw the cut on her forehead. Mrs Haraya didn't scold anyone (since Axl was here); instead rushing to get spare medical supplies and disinfected the cut. Axl was the one who plastered the band-aid on Sue's forehead.

"Well … I told her a long time ago that the world isn't how she thinks it works …" Mrs Haraya muttered. "But she was naïve, and her uncle really made an impression on her. That's why she's like that. I'm glad you were there for her, Axl. I'm really thankful."

"To be honest … that day, I was trying to dissuade her. Bro said he doesn't want to tolerate the Right Axis at all. And … I feel talking is the only way." Axl threw up his hands.

"We'd best leave Suelaz be." Mrs Haraya gently reached out to his arm. "Come, I can hear her snoring already. Let's go to the kitchen. I'll prepare for you anything you want." Axl was stumped. "Uh … just something warm? The weather is still chilly though."

At the Maverick Hunters HQ, not many Reploids paid attention to what was being reported on the news – they remained focused on their jobs as social workers (no one was part of the Reploid army). Human affairs were beyond their reach. Except maybe X.

"I had a talk with Axl the other day. I got the impression that Lumine was being serious about everything." X mused to Zero. The two were in X's office watching the news about cops and soldiers clamping down on the Right Axis rallies. "We know this is him."

"Beats me." Zero shrugged. "I'm just glad we don't have to fight anymore." He looked on disinterestedly as live footage of multiple Right Axis rallies being suppressed was shown (although there were some that dispersed peacefully).

The broadcaster then turned to a live announcement from a human inspector general that all Right Axis members will be cracked down upon and all properties of the lobby will be confiscated. Only those who surrendered willingly will be spared jail sentences.

"Huh?" X glared at the screen. He saw footage of a brown-haired human dragging away an injured blonde. If the camera was positioned a few angles the other way, it would've revealed Axl via his very recognizable X-shaped facial scar. But alas, it didn't.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked. "It … it's nothing. I think my eyes are looking at things too much." X gestured for the screen to automatically switch off. "Back to work. And bottoms up to you for this new year." The two toasted each other's Energon cans and drank up.

News of Right Axis centers being stormed in, properties being confiscated and other humans who refused cooperation being arrested on the spot were unnoticed to those who weren't watching TVs or browsing the online networks. Well, only Lumine and Iris knew what was happening, and they didn't even need to watch any screen. That was because the same human inspector general on the TV had obtained the white Reploid's blessing for such brutality.

"And your life long set of programs have begun. Once again Lumine – be careful. Where you are going might lead you down a horrible road if you take the wrong step." Iris said, fully clad in her human female working outfit. "No worries. It's normal to me." He answered as he dusted his hands on his suit. "I took a risk to design and build Giga City, and dad loved it."

They were driven off to the hospital Prez was in. Lumine had called for Iris to come with him so that Prez could talk with her directly. Just because. Iris appreciated it; she hadn't gotten a chance for a face-to-face ever since she had her newer-gen body, and considering she was the oldest of the three Reploid siblings of Prez, it only made sense.

They were in Prez's ward. The old man was sighing away. "Haaaa … haaaa …"

"Is – is there something wrong with him?" Iris asked the human doctors nervously.

"He's breathing normal. Attempts to, anyway. Almost everything about the patient is clear. No more trace of cancer or necrosis of cells, his lungs are recuperating. Just an old man resting. Perhaps in the coming weeks, if he stabilizes we might be able to discharge him." One of the human doctors replied uneasily. "This is all hypothetical."

The two Reploids sat around, waiting for the doctors to do their jobs. It was much later only when their work was done and they excused themselves. Lumine snorted: "Hmph. They're afraid for their necks in case something bad happens to dad."

"They're dealing with life and death, literally. Give them a break." Iris said as she reached her hand over to hold Prez's left hand. Prez opened his eyes. "Oh … you're here …"

"It's so good to see you again. Directly, of course. Not through Axl's eyes." Iris nearly let a tear drop out of her left eye. "And … I'm doing fine. Axl is doing fine."

"I suppose he didn't take it too well … now he knows what I did and what Lumine did, right?" Prez asked slowly. Iris looked at Lumine. "I told dad that Axl finally knew. But that's it. I mainly told him the latest news on Corp affairs." The white Reploid answered.

"D – did you tell dad about Axl and Sue, the Axis –?" Iris asked before being interrupted by the human himself. "Yes … Lumine told me that … and everything to do with Haraya … oh that sweet little girl … but if I'm not mistaken … it's time for Sue to grow on her own."

"Uh … enough Corp stuff for now." Iris decided to change the topic. "Let's talk about something else. Uh …" Her brain rummaged through everything she could remember. "Ah … we – we're eating fine, by the way. Been using the nuclear stomach to enjoy human cuisine and all the tastes they have. Especially Axl. He likes eating and drinking."

"Oh ho. I see. How interesting. At least he's putting it to good use." Prez said slowly. "So … has he been wearing the human form fine and all?"

"Dad, if he didn't use the human form at all, he wouldn't have meet Sue." Iris rebuked him gently. "And uh … besides restructuring everything you ever had, Lumine took it on himself to rebuild your home. Is – is that fine?"

"Oh of course." Prez breathed slowly. "Use to however you want. It's fine. I don't need that old house anymore. As I said many times, Lumine can take over everything."

"Dad." Lumine responded firmly. "You will make it back live and healthy. Don't assume this is the final place. Don't do this." He folded his arms and turned around, facing his back to Iris and Prez. The old human smiled. "Ah, that's how he protests to me, even before Giga City. That is his natural character. The master computer randomly designed it. I'm so proud."

"I'm a little ticked, actually, about that." Iris held on Prez's hand a little tighter. "To think that how I am was randomly designed, and so was Axl to compliment my random design, and all the Reploids out there … why a random design?"

"We humans breed and we nurture the next generation, who in turn repeat what they did." Prez said softly. "The random design was intentionally modelled after that. But … I guess you can take it that humans can be non-Mavericks and Mavericks as well."

"I … I'm not complaining." Iris said. "It's just that … sitting at this chair and watching all my fellow brethren be created is … too divine, for a lack of a better word. And … speaking on that … I know I've told you this from inside the computer after your men saved me … but … thank you for doing that … and giving me a new body. It won't go to waste."

Prez raised his hand, surprising Iris a little, and his hand reached to gently hold onto Iris' soft cheek. "You're welcome … I knew I can come up with a better solution to the perfect Reploid last time." Iris allowed her head to rest on Prez's palm and fingers. It was warm.

Lumine had turned around and saw that scene. A bit of childish jealousy arose inside his circuits, so he walked to sit at Prez's right and stared at the human. The old human noted minor tweaks in his facial expressions, and could guess what was in his mind.

"Here … you can rest your head on my hand too." Prez raised his other hand.

"Ehehe." Iris couldn't help but snicker. "I guess you really are the original you right now. Just with a mix of the Maverick you to make things more efficient." Lumine averted his eyes from her laughing gaze. "S – shut up, Iris." A tint of embarrassment was in his face.

Prez and Iris shared a good-natured laugh together. Lumine looked a little mad, but allowed Prez's other palm to caress andfeel his face. He inwardly savoured this moment.

"I wish your brother was here." Prez murmured. "It would be good to send some love to him too. You both know I want three of you to be my family, but … he's struggling to live it. I can tell. Be with him as much as you can, pamper him if you have to."

"Dad, he's not an infant." Iris pouted lightly. "Besides, proof that he's kind of brought into this family thing is he got us to call you 'dad' too. Makes sense, don't you think?"

The moment was allowed to be silent much longer. Prez continued to caress their cheeks until he felt weak and dozed off in a sleep. Both Reploids had shed light tears, and both wondered if Axl was doing well. They were going to get him for their father's sake.

Axl was still in Sue's home. The girl has sobbed herself to sleep. Axl was not in a mood to eat, but the hot chocolate worked very well for him. Mrs Haraya was perturbed.

"My my, your human clothes are a little dirty! Don't you take care of them properly?!" She was aghast. Axl looked about him – true, he was slightly dirty from perhaps whatever dirt from the rally's chaos earlier, but he recalled playing with snow. "Huh. Give me a sec."

Axl stood up and switched over to his Reploid form, having Mrs Haraya feel amazed. He switched back over to his human form, and voila – his clothes were brand new and clean. "So that's how it works. No wonder I never noticed any dirt."

"Well, that settles it. If Prez can do that, then he can do anything. Perhaps even have a Reploid kill us all as well." Mrs Haraya threw her hands in the air absent-mindedly.

"Uh, I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult." Axl quipped lightly.

"Oh, just take it as this old human's way of talking things." Mrs Haraya smiled weakly. "I've been through a lot through my years, but … it's fine. I just want Sue to have a good life. Don't mind my insanity." Axl continued standing and finished his hot chocolate.

"So … the whole ruckus on the Corp and all that …" Axl started. "Sue … has some mixed thoughts on the whole thing. And … I'm not sure where to go from here. I mean, I was in battle with X and Zero, and bro came in and ripped the Mavericks apart. That scene flicked a lot of things in my brain. And … are you actually fine with what my dad did to your … Sue's dad and older brother? Or even, this whole thing with the Right Axis …"

"Ho no need to worry about me." Mrs Haraya gestured. "I told that idiot Veracruz long ago that he and my idiot son should not simply take company funds to buy the yacht and even a lone condo for his friends' and their children. It was my idiot son's idea in the first place. I told them not to, but you know men. And that's where your dad came in."

"Funny thing is, Veracruz was a good man before his company got a huge upgrade from your father. Money must've went to his head. And … Veracruz was so doting on Suelaz all those years, before he was taken away to be executed. That must've left an impression on her."

"You know, normal girl stuff you see in TVs and movies." Axl didn't know what she meant, but assumed that something stereotypical in entertainment culture was indeed Sue's history, by Mrs Haraya's words. "Happy childhood, going out happily with friends till college and all that. Her uncle … was well-meaning, but he can be radical."

Axl kept on listening. "Suelaz cried her heart out the night the police announced her father and brother were being executed. Federation laws are insanely strict on embezzlement. I assume you heard it from Suelaz – her friends' and their parents were implicated too."

"Yeah … and she's bitter on the whole thing. Well … she even shouted at dad at the hospital. I – I took her there. She finally learnt why dad is her great-granddad. That stuff." Axl said.

"Oh that explains her demeanour so much …" Mrs Haraya clicked her tongue several times. "I'm glad. Anywho, her uncle – I already knew he was involved in some company fraud – he was a nice man. Also doting on Suelaz. He happened to be a member of Right Axis, and they were fighting against your father's excesive intrusion in virtually every company's affairs."

"So … that uncle took Sue to Right Axis, and she somehow thought she could work peacefully to change the minds and positions of the Corp? Is that what her activism was about?" Axl managed to put two and two on his own.

"In a word, yes. Because of her happy childhood, it gave birth to her idealism. Naïve, but nonetheless the idealism we need." Mrs Haraya went to the refrigerator and took out a cup of watermelon juice. "She was dedicated to it. But I saw she had her own friends come over to plan Right Axis stuff, and their behaviour never sat well with me."

"That's why I didn't like her working in that lobby group. I'm personally fine. Even without my husband and son, thanks to the liquidation of his company by Prez and his own arrangements, I could take care of Sue for the rest of my life and her life. Problem is, I want her to see the real world." The old human finished her juice.

"Uh … do I need to tell you what happened today in the rally?" Axl asked.

"Oh heavens no. Her crying was all I needed. You were there, you were made by Prez, I can trust you to be her friend. You kept her safe, so that means she was crying not so much about her own misery, but … her own perception of reality." Mrs Haraya. "I'm a mother and I have instincts. The same way your father knew how his creepy Reploid was back to normal."

Axl recalled telling Mrs Haraya his Maverick Hunter experience on the Moon, the fight with evil Lumine and his restoration, Prez crying in his old home on how Lumine was back. Even Iris' own words on how she cleansed him of the corruption, all that.

"Hmm … I guess she is in good hands." Axl mused. "But … you see, at the hospital, dad said that if Sue wanted, he could arrange for Sue to be taken care for the rest of her life."

"Oh that's simply marvellous!" Mrs Haraya clapped once. "I'm so glad for her then! Then please! You have my blessing! Please arrange with your brother to take Sue in, in the event I am unable to! It's my only wish to have Sue lead a happy life!"

Mrs Haraya walked to Axl and held onto his hands tightly. Axl shivered a little from the fear of expectations. "I … I will try. But you should be fine! Don't talk as if your end is coming! Sheesh, that's just horrible!" Axl was flabbergasted.

"Again … mother's instincts." Mrs Haraya held his hands firmly a last time and let them go.

The moment was silent. Axl felt uncomfortable. Mrs Haraya placed the dry dishes from a corner of the kitchen to the drawers. He heard her breathe loudly and slowly. He took out his cell phone. It was around 2 pm. Was he with Sue's mum for that long?

"Ah … please excuse me, Axl. I have some work to finish by tonight. I'm upstairs in the office lounge if you need me. And … please see if Sue is fine." Mrs Haraya said before slowly walking to her destination. Axl was surprised to hear her use 'Sue' instead of 'Suelaz'. He didn't want to think that he was rubbing off something on her.

"Alright … I might as well see if Sue is fine." He shrugged and walked out. Then, his cell phone buzzed. Messages from Iris. He began replying to the conversation.

"Hi Axl! Are you okay? Lumine and I visited dad. He fell asleep. We're on the way back to the Corp, and after that I will come back to you. Hearts hearts." – Iris

"Hey Iris. I'm at Sue's place. Ugh today was horror. Sue is fine but … I need some alone time, if that's okay with you. I will come back to you at the Corp." – Axl

"You're sure? T_T But I really want to see you. Plus we want you to come and see dad again." – Iris

"Axl, come on. Dad needs you. It would make us and especially dad happy. He wanted to pass on some love to you directly. (Lumine)" – Iris

"Sorry guys … I would like to refuse just this once. I owe you all I promise. Is Lumine writing with your phone?" – Axl

"Yes that's your brother. Hearts sob hearts. Well . . . if you insist. At least let me know when you're about to come home. I can get whatever you want for dinner. And no, Lumine, I'm paying for the food this time." – Iris

"No problem. Hearts heart I guess . . ." – Axl

He put his phone back in his jacket. He walked out to the living room and found Sue still sleeping facing inwards on the couch. "Sigh … I guess I will wait until she wakes up."

The clock turned by really fast before Axl knew it. He sat on the floor waiting for Sue to wake up, but then it was already 7 pm. He didn't know what happened for the past five hours.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang several times. Sue jerked and woke up. Before Axl knew it (again), Sue rushed to the door to see who was outside. She was shocked. Axl rushed up to see what happened for himself. He saw three stout human cops at the front gate.

"Is this the house of Suelaz Enomoto Riguros?" The middle stout human cop shouted out aloud. "Y – yes, that's me." Sue opened the front gate and walked forward to the humans. Axl followed behind, hoping nothing bad happened. The snow was very light.

"You have been served." The left (Sue's left) human cop gave her a letter. "By order of Big City police, you're hereby under house arrest indefinitely! Your college has been informed of your academic suspension! Hey you, boyfriend guy! You're not allowed to stay with the suspect! Only her and her mother Haraya Ezuka are permitted to stay here! Scram!"

"Whoa! Why the sudden arrest?!" Axl retorted. "What did she do!?"

"Preliminary investigations find her to be responsible for the violence and damage to public and privte property in this morning's Right Axis protests at Ruhkalan district! We've also apprehended all her colleagues! If you don't want to be deemed guilty, get out!" The right (Sue's right) human cop blurted.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hey, I came to see her safe at the protest!" Axl started. "She led her rally fine and all. But when the news on the vote came on, the humans – I mean, people in the rally started shouting! She tried to tell the others to calm down, but they refused! I had to drag her out of there! She didn't want the rally to turn out violent! Really! Her other friends were the ones who wanted total change by force and whatever!"

"Huh, interesting." The middle human cop took note of what he said. "Would you like to testify and aide in our investigations? What you said could be very useful!"

"Nice tattoo on your face though." The right human cop remarked. "But why would you make a huge scar there? It hurts." Axl frowned at that sudden question. "It was a kidnapping accident long ago (Red Alert). I had … surgery to get it fixed, and the design came."

"Hold it!" Sue hissed to Axl. "You're not human! You don't have ID or like that! You can't testify! Do you want to get in trouble!?" Axl protested: "But – you didn't do anything!"

"Excuse me, officer." Mrs Haraya was suddenly before them. "What seems to be the problem?" She approached the cops and they explained the whole scenario to her.

"Get out of here! Go! We can still text, right? Just go, go!" Sue hissed and pushed Axl past the front gate. The human cops didn't notice as they were talking with Mrs Haraya.

"This … isn't … right!" Axl grumbled as he ran off down the snowy road.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **This chapter felt nice to write, because of human-Reploid lovey dovey and in-depth history of Sue for Axl to ponder. Plus more of Sue's mum, for story essentiality.**

 **Anywho, that's my batch of chapters for now. This story ain't over yet. See you at the next update soon!**

 **I wonder what will happen to Axl next ...?**


	39. Near There

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi! It's time for the next chapter! There are more coming up in this month, Feb 2019! I hope. Stay tuned!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Near There

The following day. Axl woke up in the resting pod in the Prez Corp facility. He glanced over his Reploid form and the resting pod gave way for him to move out. He shook his head a few times. When his mind started being active again, he saw Iris and Lumine in front of him.

"Axl are you okay?" Iris asked worriedly. "You … came home yesterday but straight away came to your pod. What's wrong? Tell us. We're your siblings, and we're in this together."

"I know, I know … thanks, guys." Axl turned over to his human form, and sat on the edge of the resting pod's stand. "Urgh … it's just not fair! It's not fair! Sue didn't do anything! It was those stupid humans who wanted her part of their rabble! I don't care what happens to them!"

He then related from his experience what happened. Iris was shocked and could only cover her mouth. Lumine closed his eyes, while listening, and thought things through.

"Man, Axl. Sue was right to kick you out of her house." Iris mused. "Remember what Lumine said just yesterday about not bringing trouble to the Corp? If you expose yourself, the news might come in unfavourably to us, you and even Sue if we managed to get her out!"

Axl said nothing, only looking on the floor. "Hmm …" Lumine started with a long exhale. "Well, I guess it makes sense that that human inspector general would arrest Sue like that."

"Huh!? What'd you mean!?" Axl rose up a little angered. "Calm down, Axl. I'm not saying Sue deserved her current predicament. I'm saying that based on what I know from that human and what I saw in the news, it seems that Sue would naturally be placed under house arrest."

"Oh … based on circumstances." Axl nodded. "Please explain … I need to know."

"Sure, no problem." Lumine smiled at him. "The human inspector general, let's just say Hido, came to me a few days ago proposing a way to deal with Right Axis permanently. He has a bit of grudge with the Right Axis for once protesting and causing him his job many many years ago, but he promised his prejudice was not to affect him in this case."

"He said that any Right Axis members who caused violence are to be immediately arrested, that would be a subtext for instant confiscation of all Right Axis properties, shutting them down. The reports came of virtually all Right Axis rallies having some kind of violence, so naturally it went like that. As of now, the Axis has been … killed off with one stroke."

"However, Hido did promise that all humans who registered themselves with the police and cooperated with police investigations, if found innocent of any violence, will be let free. You said you sheltered Sue. That automatically means that any Right Axis members they didn't catch would be immediately subjected to house arrest and more stringent investigations. I got a call from them this morning, only 300 people are under house arrest."

"So that means … Sue's guilt is not determined yet! That's great!" Axl said enthusiastically.

"Indeed." The white Reploid nodded. "Having said that … it will take a while to get Sue to be proven innocent. I'm not saying it's your fault for taking Sue back to her home for treatment. In fact, that's the most logical thing to do. It's just that by luck, you and Sue didn't hear any announcement on the flexible charges. Under house arrest, the investigations are to be more extensive than normal. Tracing back Reploids or humans based on their testimonies, speculative angling … to really make sure Sue is innocent. I can't really do anything."

"But … I can lodge a report requesting any innocent lifes be discharged as soon as possible, right? After all … every human and Reploid agrees with your new method of administration, little brother." Iris said that half-seriously, half-giggly. How was that possible?

"Darn it, Iris, don't talk like that." Lumine gestured. The atmosphere in the room was less solemn. "Yes, the best course to do right now is just request that decent justice be upheld. That way, Axl doesn't have to reveal himself, the Corp is not compromised, Sue is safe."

"Axl, I will transfer to your mind soon! Wait for me!" Iris rushed out of the room.

Lumine stood up and placed his left arm on Axl's shoulder. "You sure you're okay?" He asked. "I – I'm fine. Thanks for being so understanding." Axl smiled weakly with a hint of disappointment. "It's alright, let things take its course." Lumine gestured for them to move.

They walked down corridors and arrived at the top of a facility that (again) allowed them a full view of the Corp and the Big City surrounding it. High skyscrapers surrounded huge factories, and the world seemed to center all around the hill in the center of the Corp.

"We've had too much snow, don't you think?" Lumine started. "Happens every year end." Axl responded. "Well, when this mess is over, and the world settles down, we can go for a picnic outside the city. A chance for us as a family to strengthen bonds." Lumine said.

"What about the guys back at HQ? They are kind of like family too, to me." Axl asked. "You know my past, don't you bro? Every single inch of it." He fiddled with his fingers.

"Of course. And Iris does too. It's just a pity that … after this, there's virtually no chance for us to enter your body and protet you directly. So …" Lumine said. "The more wealth you have, the more responsibilities you have, the higher price to pay to maintain it all."

"You willingly chose it, though." Axl quipped. "To be fair … ever since you were kidnapped and I was built to fill in your stead, dad has hammered it into me this destiny. I don't blame him. There's no one else. And even if you weren't kidnapped, he'd have to create a Reploid to take over. You and Iris were bound to have a younger brother anyway." Lumine said.

"The history would've been different." Axl said. "It would've been different." Lumine said.

"You own our solar system, practically." Axl started. "I inherited it. That's all. Dad managed to buy his own way into every major industry on Earth, owning them even more especially after Eurasia. You know the rest of the story. We're just here at the culmination of history. Where do we go from here? Just … making humans less Maverick." Lumine answered.

"Will this work?" Axl asked. "I don't know. I intend to succeed." Lumine answered. "What will happen after that?" Axl again. "No idea. Maybe I will let go and trust the humans to everything. Chances are, though, my voice is still needed. But … you'll always have me."

Lumine placed his arm of Axl's other shoulder. "Sure, bro. No problem." The two embraced each other for a short while. They let go and glanced at the scenery around them.

The day went on. Someone inquired on behalf of the Corp if it was possible to visit Prez, but the hospital replied that Prez has been sleeping since yesterday evening and they would alert the Corp if Prez is awake. Axl sighed on hearing the news.

 _So … want to go VR training?_ Iris quipped inside his mind. "No … I'm fine … you're sure you don't have to be with Lumine?" Axl answered back. _Hey, don't talk out aloud like that! Anyway, he said he's fine, his newer-gen brain allows him to think everything. I'm just needed to issue instructions in my name._ Axl looked around. "Whoops."

He was in one of the Corp cafeterias, and his sudden talking caused some humans and Reploids to look at him curiously. "Who are you talking to, sir?" The employees around knew who he was, so they deferred to him in respect.

"Uh, no, it's nothing!" Axl hurriedly hushed it. "I accidentally spilled out some thoughts, that's it! I was thinking … I needed to be with bro, that's all!" He finished his curry soup and hurriedly left the facility and turned to the entrance of the Corp. _Nice safe._

"Urgh … no problem." _Axl? I … I sense something else you're not satisfied with. Do … do you need me to do anything for you?_ Iris had asked as he ran past the entrance and into streets unknown. Axl then thought inwardly: I … I don't know. I suppose I'm just tired waiting for Sue to be cleared, and … I actually don't know what I want to do now.

 _What do you mean?_ Well, the Maverick stuff is all done. Reploids turning Maverick, I mean. I … feel like I'm not needed to do stuff. But … I'm also confused, you know? What do I do from here? I could go back to the HQ and do whatever social duty stuff, but … it's just not fulfilling. And … I want something more, really. And I blame you and bro.

 _Huh!? What do you mean it's my fault!?_ Uh … it's not as bad as you think. I mean, Red Alert, then X and Zero, been jumping here and there, but I've never landed for good. A place to call my own, in a deeper sense. So … you and bro pushed me to interact with dad, and … that's the best place so far. So … I feel I want to do something at that place … but …

 _Oh Axl, that's so sweet of you … dad built me up to the moment of your activation, so of course I wanted to experience what he wanted to give to me. Lumine had it all, and he understood it when we exchanged memories, so … that's why we pushed you to be with dad. Because … it is the warmest place. And … thanks for what you just said._

Heh, no problem. So, it might take a while for me to decide what I want to do. And … Axl stopped running and walked slowly amid the human crowd. It was as if the chaos of the Right Axis rallies were non-existent. He sighed a little. Iris, I have a favour to ask.

 _Oh? What is it?_ Can … can you take control and just … do whatever you want? _Huh!? But I thought you hate having this body be taken control of by someone else!_ Yes, but just this once! I want a quiet place to think! And … I don't want to be active, if you get what I mean. _You sure about this?_ Yes. Do it when I reach HQ. Do whatever you want. _… mmkay._

At the Hunters HQ, everyone was busy with social duties – duties such as random site patrols, humanitarian work elsewhere around the world, even human infant and child interaction, and more paperwork. The air is quieter now, peaceful.

"Hi! Please to meet all of you!" Iris came in with her own casual clothes (courtesy of Axl's copy chip reading the data of her human clothes in her soul) with a hotdog and an orange drink, waving at as many Reploids as she met. "Everyone having a good day?"

Older Reploids who survived the crises before and newer-gens (with humanoid faces) didn't know how to respond to this strange human who came in. "Uh … hi?" "Hey, are you sure you can be here? Only Reploids can come in here?" "Do you need help?"

"What? They changed that rule? Humans are not allowed in here?" Iris was a little astounded. "Nah, it's not possible. I'm going to see Alia and the others. Please excuse me!"

"Hey wait!" Some of the Reploids tried to protest but Iris walked in anyway, drawing a little more attention to herself. "This hotdog is delicious. I wonder why you didn't try it, Axl."

 _Hey, I wanted some time to myself, not more attention to your body!_ Axl protested. _Besides, I was more interested in other solid meals. And … alright, it's a good experience._

"Ehehe. No problem. Alright, let's go and see what X and Zero are up to." Iris giggled.

Zero was in his own office, flexing his fists around while walking around aimlessly. "Darn it … someone is almost close to beating my record on VR level ULTIMATE. I'll have to practise even harder … plus with all social duty missions … it will help a lot."

"Hello!" Iris burst into the office. "Zero! Nice to see you again!"

"I – Iris!" Zero could only burst. "I – I – I didn't know you were coming. If you sent an email I would've responded! And … wait, do we still communicate like that?"

"No, I've been so busy with Corp work I didn't think of it. I just decided to drop by, that's it." Iris sat comfortably on one of the nearby chairs. "Sigh … I hope Axl is fine in there."

 _Huh – wha – hey! Iris! Don't call me unless you mean business! I'm still trying to think here!_ She got his attention, which receded when he retreated back into the depths of his mind.

"Whoops. Sorry." Iris apologized, and turned back to Zero. "I'm still under instructions from Lumine to keep company to … him." She pointed to her head. "I took over the body."

"Ah … is it serious?" Zero asked. "No no … everyone goes through a tough phase, that's all. Hush. Let's not talk his name here." Iris answered, and indeed felt nothing from Axl inside her head. "So … how have you been holding up? Are Corp assignments hard on you?"

"No … not really. We're practically the Reploid versions of police sent out to stamp down human crimes now. There's no Maverick phenomenon, so there's not much to do." Zero sighed. "But having said that … I think your brother ordering those protests to be stopped might have sent a sour note to the many humans around."

"Lumine … is tough and strict, because he just wants to do what our creator thinks best." Iris instantly said. "There are problems with humans, but … go on. Let me hear it."

"It's in the air." Zero gestured around. "The humans are merely thinking about their own freedom and all that, but … humans being humans, they turn irrational at any turn. Who knows? I can feel the passive and quiet resistance, but some outright act it out."

He continued: "It's just been a day since that clampdown, but we've been thrust to all sorts of human criminal activity being reported in. Minor scales, major ones. I mean, this has been happening even during the Maverick wars so far, but … it's more 'stubborn'. They don't like being controlled, but harm others. I admit the contradiction in the human race is perplexing."

"It's tough, but I'm sure we humans and Reploids can coexist in a peaceful world without prejudice and without criminal intent from both sides." Iris said.

"I can handle it so far. X is still … well, X. He's now asking what is his role in a Maverick-free society, now that the humans are the Mavericks." Zero quipped.

"Sigh … sure. I believe in Lumine. He's learnt a lot from dad, and he'd see things through." Iris looked a little fatigued and sat on one of the couches nearby.

Zero took note of it and decided to approach her. "That aside … are you okay?"

"I'm just fine …" Iris muttered. "You don't look fine to me though." Zero said.

"Possibly all the stress coming up." Iris answered. "Doing Lumine's work is hard, but recently he said to take it easy and let him do all the thinking. I'm just fine. Because … it's not easy being part of the apparatus that … manages the two races of the Earth."

"If you ask me though … Iris, I don't feel you're happy. To yourself, to anyone." Zero said. That sentence caught her attention. "Please, explain." She stated.

"You've had a huge history, jumping from one thing to another. Personally, I don't mind, because … I feel it's the right thing to do, to jump around, living through phases of certainty and uncertainty, because Sigma needs to be taken care of. But … as for you, I would like to see you be happy by you. I'm always here. You don't need to worry about me."

"Zero …" She could only utter. She looked on her knees. She did feel stressed because … she never thought about herself. And that may be silently eating her up.

"I'm sure … both your brothers can take care of you. They're great. Your current two brothers. Not the Repliforce past one. The history is all gone. And that said … let's continue to be just … friends. No more than that, no less than that." He said.

Iris felt a huge part of her own past be resolved. Her past love for Zero, her positions in the past. All were gone. She now knew everyone around her as friends, the romance was gone, she was now only involved in love with her Reploid siblings. A silent question she had in her own mind suddenly was answered – time for her to move on.

"I see … you're correct. Maybe it's because I am feminine in nature, whereas those masculine in nature are meant to be able to take on these kinds of things better." She said.

"I guess so." Zero shrugged. "Just take it easy. Take a break or something. Try and do something that keeps you happy and also, maybe, makes you happy for making others around you happy and safe. That's the best compromise I can manage. I'm not your brother. It's … it's a brand new world. Time to do things differently, I guess."

"Oh Zero … thanks." She giggled and stood up and looked at him.

"Well … good luck to you, Iris. My best wishes for you … and may you have your own form of happiness. Keep everyone happy as well, okay?" Zero smiled good-naturedly.

Iris felt intrigued building in her. "S – sure. Not a problem at all. I can handle it! I've been through worse in the past, after all!" She beat her own chest confidently.

"Haha. Glad to hear it." Zero sighed. Iris walked forward, gave him a last hug, and gently and cheerily bade him farewell. She walked out of the office, and walked down the corridor to X's own office, stirring more attention from other Reploids as well.

After talking with X, and various other Hunters as well, Iris would ponder on the wishing she received from Zero and evaluate herself.

Iris, though, wasn't aware that she was spied on by Layer. Her face flashed with lots of red, internally happy that Zero's heart can be said to have an open slot for her own affections, possibly. And just maybe, she can do her own thing with Zero securely.

Meanwhile, Alia walked off from the navigator's chamber while Palette took over her shift on commandeering social duty missions. She didn't know where Layer went, so she did not bother her for the moment. She walked and walked, and then ended up at the VR rooms.

"Hmm …" Alia stared at her arms and hands. She opened and closed the hands. "I feel lazy. I do feel like I should have a break from things, but … I want to do something I'm comfortable with and also make me happy. So …"

She looked at the VR rooms. "Maybe I'll try fighting in the VR room. I need to get some leg activity anyway. But … I'll be in the VR rooms at night, when no one uses them. I don't want anyone to see what I'm trying out for fun."

Alia would embark on a personal journey to strengthen her own form of close combat – and would later be recruited by someone beyond her imagination for said skills.

"Hmm." Iris sat on the park bench (she made sure it was dry) outside the Hunters HQ. It was still snowing. When will it stop being winter already? "I'm going to have to think. Axl, you don't mind me being here for a while, right?"

 _Uh … sure? I don't mind. I'm still trying to sort things out in my own head so … take all the time you need. I'm not going to be a busybody. Just let me know when you want to go home._

"Thank you …" She replied sweetly. She began pondering on Zero's words.

Family. Self-satisfaction. Happiness. She reflected on how she and Lumine have been pushing Axl to have a relationship with Prez, and now that the human's days are very numbered, where do they go from there? Besides maintaining their sibling relationship.

Axl was going all-out to befriend and protect some human he starting knowing, and fortunately this human was very reciprocating. It appears as if he was indeed learning more than just herself and Lumine did, the both of them losing out due to strictly focusing on Corp affairs. For Lumine, Corp affairs was his own life, but as for her … what would she do?

"Maybe … I can do something human with others … but at the same time … I can sorta help dad and Lumine …? Oh dear … this is hard … how do I go through that? How do I have my own life, keeping myself happy and others happy as well?" She murmured.

"Man … so this is really how Axl feels after he found out Lumine kills people … a horrible moment of self-introspection and how to move on …" She bite her lip. "I'll think about this even more and continue helping Lumine, but … maybe I can even negotiate something with him. And … I can only pray that my own life will be like Axl's – fulfilling."

She stood up. Axl took note. _Whoa, you okay? What's up?_

Axl, for the next few days, I want to, as your older sister, to pamper you a bit. So bear with me, okay? She thought inwardly. Just come along with me, don't ask anything.

 _Uh, sure? Man, what kind of things are you thinking, really?_ Axl groaned.

The same type of thing you were thinking before you decided to want to protect Sue at all costs. That's all. My own moment of enlightenment. She answered back.

She could hear Axl scratch his head inwardly and even shrug. Iris walked off into the distance, and decided that she would keep Axl happy for the rest of the night.

"Axl sure does know how to fight with his fists and kicks … it always felt energetic, even in a VR room." Iris thought to herself. "Maybe I can learn something from it, and who knows, it might help me in the future."

This minor decision, and her actions to bring something good out of it, would entail her to be recruited by something beyond her imagination.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **This chapter was a bit hard to write, as well as those all the way to the end. You'll see.**


	40. A Murder

Chapter 37: A Murder

Two days later. No word on the house arrest investigations. Axl was antsy, not comfortable at all being in the Hunters HQ. Sure, he doesn't have to fight, but he was losing it partially to boredom and no word on Sue. X and Zero had their own things. The navigators had their things. Even his siblings had their own things. He had nothing.

 _It's okay … even if you have nothing … just allowing me here is the best thing …_ Iris whispered softly in his mind. _Hugs hugs?_ "Hugs hugs." Axl gave in and allowed himself to be hugged by her in his mind. The warmth was back. He felt very assured.

"Oh, Iris?" _Yeah?_ "Thanks for … what you did that day. I felt better on the inside. A lot." _No problem. I just want my brother to be happy. That's all._

Axl recalled her walking all throughout Big City and eating a lot of food according to Axl's acquired tastes. He felt better indeed, although he wished he chewed and drank everything himself instead of Iris doing the work for him.

When they returned to Prez Corp, Lumine was fuming because of a lack of contact between them and himself, but he pushed the matter aside. Iris transferred out so that everyone could eat together. He returned back to his work, and she returned back into Axl's body.

"I … I … I just want to be with Sue." Axl said suddenly. _Go on, I'm listening._

"I find that … I'm really happy with her. Right Axis stuff aside. She's a good girl. And … her mother's a neat person too. I think I can see the same type of zeal inside these two, the same type of zeal that dad saw in his original crush, which passed on from mum to daughter … that's why he bothered to maintain some kind of relationship generations on …"

"And … I really like it. You guys were right. It's nice to have a family."

 _Oh Axl._ He felt Iris inwardly patting him on the shoulder. _It's fine. And … thank you for bringing me and Lumine back to dad. It made me very happy._

"I … also see a bit of dad in Sue, if that makes sense … so I want to protect her, and her mum as well, since … she's a link to dad's past and all that. So … I … I feel that I also want to do something to support Sue, if possible. And … seems that the human world runs by money and we Reploids actually don't really get paid … so …" Axl struggled with his words.

 _You're saying you want to … perhaps quit the Hunters?_ Iris gasped a little.

"We don't get paid in the Hunters. I think you and bro know more about Reploid working laws and all that stuff better, so … perhaps I will go that way. We'll see. Even if Sue and her mum can take care of themselves, I … it feels wrong to leave them hanging."

 _My golly, Axl. You're being quite the selfless Reploid. I – I'm proud of you! Well … you have ample time to think things over. Besides, Lumine said you're free to come and go in the Hunters as you please, you're not bound by assignments or the like. If you can decide your future after this, that sounds great! You can count on me and Lumine's support all the way!_

"They're just thoughts, I haven't decided on anything yet. So … I might need some alone time. Really. I – I'm so sorry, Iris." Axl sighed heavily.

 _Take care of yourself, okay? If you need me, just press the red orb in your mind. I will transfer over as soon as possible. Just chill. Me and Lumine have your back._

Axl smiled. He felt Iris transfer out of him into her own body. He looked out at the afternoon sky. He pondered on Sue a little more. After a while, he made up his mind.

Axl closed his eyes and decided to take a risk. He was in his mindscape again, walking on its invisible floor and headed to the red and purple orbs and the orange button.

"Sorry guys …" Axl sighed and pressed the orange button in his head. "I … I still want some time alone with Sue … and I want to be there for her …" He opened his eyes.

Indeed, for the rest of the day, from when he left Prez Corp to walking slowly all the way in his human form to where Sue lived, he felt no one transfer into his mind. The slow walk allowed him to get rid of undue stress in his head. He really needed the calm.

Sue's area had a tranquil atmosphere. Axl liked the calm air and the low-rise buildings allowed him further ease. He kicked on the light snow. He breathed calmly.

"Huh?" He spotted police vehicles around the street where Sue's home was, and there were human and Reploid cops patrolling the area. "Oh no … there's no way I can go and see her now … hey, wait a minute. Maybe I can do this."

Axl swapped to his Reploid form – fortunately no passersby were around – and he checked on his teleporter. Indeed, besides just having the teleportation coordinates for just outside her home, his systems also had coordinates for her living room and her kitchen.

"Urgh … I hope I can explain myself when I do this." Axl groaned and teleported off.

Sue was looking very downtrodden. She was in the kitchen, sitting with her mother eating a small lunch of curry potatoes and vinegared rice. She ate with low spirits, and Mrs Haraya could not help but look at her with low spirits as well.

A SHWOSH sound was heard from the living room. The two ladies were stirred. The cops were heavily around the area and their door was locked; how come anyone come in?

"Uh … hello?" Axl swapped to his human form and asked aloud.

"A – Axl!?" Sue was aghast when she came out to see him. "W – what are you doing here!? How did you get in!? There are tonnes of police officers out there!"

"I teleported in. I have the coordinates. And I think no one followed me." Axl shrugged.

"Urgh … alright … at least that makes sense." Sue groaned and slumped herself back on a couch in the living room. Mrs Haraya, meanwhile, was definitely very happy. "It's so wonderful to see you again, Axl! Welcome welcome! Come let me serve you some food!" The old lady yanked Axl into the kitchen. "Whoa! Hey! Ow my arm!"

Sue groaned on her couch and moaned: "Urgh … what do I do … what now?"

Axl was in no mood to eat or drink much, so Mrs Haraya stopped trying to badger him. So much for her enthusiasm. Axl sighed and started talking: "How are you and Sue?"

"We're just doing fine. There's enough supplements to have us survive weeks under this house arrest if necessary. Sue … I already told her not to mingle with the Right Axis crowd, but … I guess though sometimes some lessons need to be learned the hard way."

Axl continued: "Well, we know that everything didn't turn out as expected … so how will she move on from here? Her schooling? Her future life? Everything?"

"I trust her, she will get up on time. I've knocked her on the head, metaphorically of course, so many times not to do this or do that, but it seems the only way she has to learn is to experience the consequences themselves." Mrs Haraya gestured vibrantly.

"But … this can't last forever … I went to bro to push the police to see that there are no false arrests … and that's the most he can do. You and Sue are innocent!" Axl winced.

"Let things roll out. It's fine. And besides, let's just say something bad does happen, I know I can count on Prez's huge edifice. Just you showing up here is proof. I can count on you to look after Sue." Mrs Haraya showed her smiling teeth at Axl.

Axl had his fingers massage his nose in a human-like gesture to alleviate some mental pain. "Uh … please don't talk as if this is the end. It's never the end. Don't ever say that."

"Alright, alright." Mrs Haraya gestured to him. "Now, go and be with Sue. You're the only one who can make her happy. Go on. Scrat!" "Hey!" Axl moaned as he was pushed out.

"Oh man … why does she push and pull me around?" Axl groaned after Mrs Haraya was out of site. He walked over to Sue, who was just pouting away on the couch. He sighed and sat nearby, not wishing to damage the couch of wood and leather. "Uh … Sue … you want to … talk about something besides being sad all the time?" He started.

Sue slowly got up, her hair ruffled all over, and glommily glanced at him. "Axl … don't try it. I … I watched a few days ago practically, like, my entire life and source of motivation collapse in front of me. The cause I wanted to fight for became perverted by my colleagues. It's hard to let go a lot of things especially after … years and years of –"

"Exposure? Or maybe … how would bro put it, I saw it on a random place … misinformed indoctrination?" Axl finished (kind of) the sentence. "Sue … you're still young. You still have a lot ahead of you. Don't act as if this one obstacle is the end of everything."

"Hmph. Easy for you to say." Sue grumbled. "You're the one with everything."

Axl sighed. "No … not really. Sure, there's bro and Iris and dad, but … I recently feel only more complete … with you around. Dare I say it … even your mum is a good sort."

Sue only listened. Axl continued: "You've had problems, you've faced so many people with faces of hate glaring at you, and yes … I know dad took in a lot of your family members for his own legitimate reasons, but … you know you cannot let them define you … as you."

"And … I know that Lumine … has the same practices as dad. I was very down once I fully understood the implications and how it would affect me … but … the moment I started thinking about you and how you are … I'm not letting that take the better of me." Axl smiled weakly at Sue. "I just want to let you know how much you mean to me …"

"T – that's why you came over that day? To warn me against going to the demonstration?" Sue asked. Axl nodded. "Yeah … and I got you out of there safely, right? As for what happens now, let's just hope for the best. I believe a better tomorrow is coming for you."

Sue grabbed a pillow and hugged it closer to her. "You, your mum, me – we can do this. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding or extreme commitment to duty that you and Mrs Haraya are in house arrest. It will get better. I believe in it. And … I'll be here for you."

Mrs Haraya smiled outwardly at a corner of the dining room, unseen by them, overhearing everything, and her inward smile was bigger. Sue's face was full of mixed feelings.

"Recently … I'm trying to figure out what to do with myself, to be more satisfied with my own state of living … besides just staying with bro and Iris, I wanted to do something too. So … if you'll permit me … let me try and support you however I can."

Axl somehow felt that him reaching out his open hand forward to Sue was a good symbolic gesture to do. Sue placed her pillow aside, seemingly touched.

"Are – are you sure about this? I … I haven't thought about my own future yet! And you're already committing so fast! I – I – !" Sue's face turned red.

"After this mess is over, I'm sure your record will be clean, just go and finish your studies, and then … do whatever you want, and … I'll be there for you. If I'm not enough, then … I'll probably badger bro to help me no matter what." Axl scratched his head, embarrassed.

Sue sighed. She felt like giving up and going on with wherever the flow of the times takes her. She got down the couch and hugged Axl tightly, to his surprise. "I … I'm not worthy of this … but … Axl, I know a debt when I see one. I will do all I can to repay you …"

Axl simply placed his hands on her back, and rubbed it gently. Mrs Haraya decided to tiptoe upstairs to leave them alone. Of course, the two didn't notice her at all.

Soon, it was evening. The snow fell even lighter than before. Life went on as normal.

"Argh …" Iris stretched herself from her desk in Lumine's office. "Alright, Lumine, I am done with the portion of work you gave me. And I think Axl has enough lone time …"

"I hope so … let him know I send my regards okay? I'm just really sorry I've not been spending time with him." Lumine banged his head lightly on his desk. "Oh gosh, I sometimes wish that we were strictly in one body and we're always together … those times were good … and I fear we are not practising what we are preaching to him about family."

"You mean being with dad? Oh, no worries. He understands what you have to do. Besides, he says he wants to be with Sue. The same way dad has spent with the female descendants one after another. I think we are fine like this. We just need to make our time together count real good." Iris said. "Is that so?" Lumine was surprised. "Ah … then let's make it all count."

Iris bade Lumine farewell and rushed back to the place where her resting pod was. She wanted to head back to Axl and check on him as soon as possible. No trouble wanted.

Iris placed herself in her resting pod and the pod's interface interacted with her mind. Her eyes closed and she accessed the interface. She pressed a few 'buttons' so that she transfers out. Usually it happens in an instant, but this time 'ACCESS DENIED' was shown.

"Huh!?" Iris was surprised. This is the first time she was denied entry into Axl's body. "No!" She pressed the interface so that the pod made her body wake up. "I have to tell Lumine!"

Back at Sue's place, Axl and Sue were together in a state of calm. He beckoned her to join him in eating some of Sue's food, since his appetite has come back. Sue pouted gently, but agreed with it. She went to the refreigerator to take out some meatloaf for preparations.

"Huh. I just thought of something, Axl." Sue turned to him. "You know there's a huge genetic and functional difference between us humans and you Reploids, right?"

"Yeah … you can biologically have … the next generation to put it lightly, whereas we Reploids depend on the Corp for the next generation of Reploids to be manufactured." Axl answered good-naturedly. "So … to be fair, as a human, I wish to have my own family. In due time. Well, not yet. But I know I want to when the time is right." Sue said lightly.

"To be fair … dad looked after you and your mum and her mum and had a friendship with her mum in turn. I mean, I don't think dad has his own family. That's why he focused so much on Iris, me and Lumine to be his children. So I understand the sentiment."

"Are … are you planning to replicate the same type of relationship Prez had with my mum and maternal ancestors … with me and my own future family?" Sue asked softly.

"They all will have a part of you in them, and … I'm a living fossil by that time, but whatever. I will just try my best. But for now … my own heart is with you." Axl said.

Sue rubbed a small tear out of her eye. "And … you have mine. And … Axl, thank you. I sensed you were the good type of person. Well, I mean, before you revealed yourself to be a Reploid. So … you're the only one different than everyone else my age. Thank you."

Axl laughed weakly. "No problem …" By then, Mrs Haraya had come down. The two greeted her warmly, and they indulged together in a dinner of warmth. Axl was satisfied. At least things went somewhere, and he was glad to make Sue and her mum feel happy.

Meanwhile, outside the home, there was a kind of ruckus. The human and Reploid cops patrolling the area were shocked to find a series of explosions coming from the area in front of Sue's home. They raised a high alert and began rushing to the areas to investigate.

"W – what was that?" Axl asked worriedly. "Oh my … the tremor sounded strong too." Mrs Haraya mumbled. "Uh … I have no idea … let me go and see outside …" Sue said.

She cleaned her hands and walked hurriedly to the windows looking outward. She peeked from the slight curtain hole she opened, and she found that all the cop vehicles in the road in front of her home were empty. Cops were nowhere in sight. And then –

A snarly-looking face popped up in front of her. She screamed her heart out. The snarly human had intruded in her lawn, lifted a huge empty pot and threw it at the window. The window was smashed open, and she couldn't help but retreat backwards.

"Sue!" Axl rushed over to her first, followed by Mrs Haraya. "Are you okay!?" Axl waved his hand on her to brush off any glass fragments. "I – I'm fine!" She answered quickly.

"SUELAZ! YOU'D PAY!" The mugster burst in past the window, brushing the curtains aside and jumped on the multitude of broken glass pieces. "You betrayed us! You should've stayed to protest further even though they voted for the Permanent Act!"

Axl recognized him as one of the humans from the demonstration that day.

It appears that Sue did, too. "A – Even if that's the case, that's no excuse for you and the others' behaviour! You wanted to fight back and cause trouble with the authorities! That's not the way the Right Axis should deal with the government or the Corp!"

"You talk as if you know how the world works!" The mugster yelled. "Thanks to you for not fighting back, my entire family was rounded up and thrown in prison! All of them lost their jobs, replaced by Reploids! You should've stayed to fight back against the government!"

"By flipping cars and torching people and public property!? That's not the right way no matter what! That's why I left!" Sue yelled back. "Back off, you bastard! I don't care what happens to the Right Axis anymore! Leave me alone!"

"YOU'D PAY FOR THAT!" The mugster lunged forward. Axl could only think of Sue so he yanked her backward and leaped quickly to bring her to safety.

"No! Mrs Haraya! Damn it!" Axl gruntled and tried to reach out to her to pull her to safety. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Mrs Haraya shouted and took out a wooden cane from behind and smacked the mugster straight on the head.

"AH!" He grunted. Mrs Haraya was relentless in beating up the mugster all over his body. "LOUSY OLD WOMAN!" He dodged the last twack of the cane and stood up. He lunged his sharp knife straight into her stomach. Axl and Sue gasped heavily.

Mrs Haraya was stunned. The mugster raised his knife again and again. Axl and Sue were too stunned to do anything. Too many open wounds, and lots of blood pouring out. The mugster grunted and pushed her away. "Remember, Axl … my blessing … take care of Sue …"

"No … No! NOOO!" Axl screamed as he watched Sue's mother collapse in blood. He rushed to the side to hold onto Mrs Haraya. "No! No! Come on! Get up!"

While Axl heard Mrs Haraya's last words before she passed out, the mugster was drowning in his own happy emotions of assaulting someone Sue cared for. Sue dared not move or respond accordingly. The mugster smirked a wide and maniacal face at her.

"Serves you right, Suelaz! You're next!" The mugster raised his knife and attempted to hack and slash Sue. Sue was too stunned to move. She glared on as the mugster paced –

CRASH. SLAM. Axl had hurriedly grabbed a vase and smashed the entire heavy thing on the mugster's head, knocking him out in an instant. Axl let go of whatever pieces of the vase was left from his hands. Not satisfied, he proceeded to kick the mugster in the head and ribs.

"Take these! And that! You bastardizing little!" Axl slammed one last kick in his ribs before panting. He wasn't done. He prepared some energy into his legs and fists –

"Stop it, Axl! STOP IT! You've done good! You've done good! Stop it now!" Sue rushed over and grabbed him from behind as tightly as she could. "This – this is not enough! Your mum was old! She didn't deserve this! He deserved more pain!" Axl yelled.

"AXL!" Sue yelled louder, even stunning his ears. "That's enough!" He was numb in shock as he stopping kicking the mugster. "I – I will call the cops! Don't implicate yourself in this! I will be fine! Don't worry! You go and hide yourself! I will take care of things here!"

"But …" Axl then knew it was pointless to protest. His eyes welled up, and he sobbed. "But … it's not fair! Not again! Not another mishap!" He let out a semi-carnal cry.

"Axl, I know! But – we can get through this! Remember what you told me earlier!? We can! Don't worry! Stay away for now! I will talk to you when I can! Now, just go! GO!" Sue took out her cell phone and aimed to head for the door.

Axl turned over into his Reploid form and teleported instantly away. He headed to a place close to Lumine's office. At the junction in front of Lumine's entrance, the humans and newer-gens who saw him noted his state of distress. Iris suddenly bumped into him.

"Oh, Axl! Huh!? W – what happened to you!? You're in a mess! A – Axl!?" Iris was aghast. Axl sniffed one more time and ran straight up into Lumine's office. The humans and newer-gens stepped aside and watched the scenario unfurl.

Lumine was taken aback by shock when his door was banged open. He adjusted his grey suit as he stood up and faced Axl with curiosity. Axl's face and lips were shaking hard. Lumine noted the streaks of watery tears on his face. "Axl? W – what's wrong?" He asked.

"I … I … I couldn't protect her! I COULDN'T PROTECT HER!" He simply shouted, and fell to the floor. "AAAHHH!" He screamed out loud and cried his heart out.

Humans and Reploids alike all heard Axl yelling from beyond Lumine's office. No one dared to inquire; in fact, they alike stayed as far away as possible from that place for their own safety, just in case. Axl was free to cry and relate all he knew to his siblings.

Predictably, the two were shocked. Help was on the way to Sue, and things will take their own course. But … Axl wasn't the same for a while to come.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi there. Did you know I had actually considered, as an alternative, to having Sue herself be murdered in cold blood? It didn't feel right, so I went with my fingers on the keyboard.**

 **There's more chapters coming up soon, for this month of February. I really wanted to finish this whole tale by end of Feb 2019, really, but then I found that I couldn't, and very likely need March and April.**

 **Thanks to all the readers who have been showering the last three chapters, each, with love~ I really appreciate it~~**


	41. Time Alone

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi there! Big loads of chapters being posted up here! Enjoy them all!**

* * *

Chapter 38: Time Alone

Three days after the attack on Mrs Haraya. Police have Sue in custody just in case. The doctors confirmed that Mrs Haraya had bled excessively to death.

The police confirmed that the lone human perpetrator was summarily tried and executed for it. The human's family was left alive since they had nothing to do with this murder.

Lumine groaned a little. "Axl … we can still talk, can't we?" He stared at his elder brother, who stared into blank space emptily and still in his human form on his chair in this part of the Corp facility on this morning. "Please Axl … hear me out and talk to me …"

What Lumine did hear was that the rest of this human's family cried out for the human after his execution. The elderly parents knew the crime was wrong but cried because their son was still their son. The human's younger brother cried regardless and it was still too young for him to learn what the perpetrator did wrong, hence a likely spark for revenge in the future.

"I … I … I …" Axl finally mumbled. "I … I didn't do enough … but …"

The white Reploid stood up. "Axl please! You did what you could! I'm really sorry for you that it was too late to save Sue's mother! But you have to move on!"

Lumine got what he wanted. He will deal with any humans in the future for sure; he managed to get the world under his thumb for now. As far as he knew, everything has more or less been dealt with and been managed properly. Well, the only thing he couldn't do … was get back a decent, happy Axl. And for that, he felt broken on the inside.

"I … I …" Axl looked at his hands, and imagined blood over them, and himself. "I … was born from blood … my dad spilled a lot of blood … and now … the blood won't stop …"

He shouted once, stirring Lumine backwards, and then wept heavily again.

"Ugh …" Lumine silently reached to his phone while Axl continued bawling. "Iris … he's gone mad again … I wish we can snap him back to normal … best push the police to see if Sue has been innocent legally … I'm worried this is the only thing to snap him back. I had only wished that I had foreseen Sue herself be threatened with danger …"

"No problem. I'm already on it. Just be with him, okay? And again, Lumine, it's not your fault. It's no one's faults. Don't blame yourself." The reply came.

"Sure …" Lumine disconnected the call. A visit to Prez would have to wait, since Axl is in no state to think straight. "Ugh …" He groaned. But he noticed that Axl was moving from his chair … toward his own resting pod, slanting yet upright and erect.

"I … I … I can't take it … I … please bro … leave me … I need to rethink everything I've ever known up to today …" Axl mumbled. "Huh!?" Lumine remarked in surprise.

"I … I … I am a Hunter … but … now … who can I be? How can I live with myself? I … I … I'm sorry bro … I failed dad, and Iris and … I failed you …" Axl murmured.

"Axl … on the contrary … I could have not been more proud to have someone like you as my Reploid brother …" Lumine answered. Axl's face twitched and he turned to the white Reploid. "You reached out to protect an innocent human on your own, that's why."

The white Reploid briefly spread out his hands, but weakly. "Does that sort of action and its virtue really need any more explanation on why it's inherently good? Do we really need to assure you some more that you did the best, right thing to your best capability, Axl?"

Axl slouched himself at the base of the resting pod. "I … I'm really sorry, bro. I … All these years since I was activated, I've been jumping here and there, doing only what I think was right for myself, and … I never really thought of doing right by others …"

"I have been selfish all my life … always following X and Zero … going through things in a narrow mind … and … I know I said I wanted to learn to the best I could but … now I realized that I never did that most of the time." Axl hung his head down.

"If only I was more perceptive of you … and dad … and even Sue … maybe I would've learnt and done things better ahead of time … I …" Axl stopped talking.

Lumine sighed lightly. He walked over to Axl, and he too slouched and slow to his brother's left. "We can only respond to the best we can, Axl … we still can learn like our human brethren too … just … move on and pick up the pieces, you know?" He muttered.

"I know … but …" Axl murmured. "How can I get past this pain …? It hurts so much … and now, dad only has Sue left … all his three humans are gone … how do we tell him?"

Lumine had no answer to that. "It sounds bad if I say this but … I believe dad has been through lots in his whole life, and … I believe he will not cry. Outwardly, maybe. But … yeah, I guess you're right … he will cry on the inside … just like I am right now …"

Axl briefly looked up and saw Lumine's gloomy face. "I'm afraid I can't answer anymore of your questions, Axl … please … be cheery and move on soon …" Lumine said pleadingly.

"I … I need some time to recuperate from this mess … can I, bro?" Axl asked. "Of course, Axl. Sure. But … I think you'll be fine just lounging around in the Corp grounds on its own though. And … Iris is supposed to be with you at all times." Lumine answered.

"But … bro, it pains me to say this but … when Iris was in me and she took control, I was in a … different state. I saw everything but … I was detached … and … that was the best time I had to resolve everything possible in my head." Axl winced softly.

"So … do you want Iris to take over your control, or do you want me to do it?" Lumine asked. Axl made a click in his mouth. "N – no, I mean … that was a very peaceful moment for me … and I want your permission to enjoy that peace. I … I want to go somewhere but … I will not do things on my own. Remember all the times you stopped me from doing something but I went ahead anyway? I … I promise you … none of that, and …"

"You're just going to go away quietly to think things out, aren't you?" Lumine quipped. "Yes … but … I won't go out of line. And this is the last time I will go out of –" Axl said.

"Is that true, Axl?" A different voice surfaced. The boys turned up and saw Iris enter this same room of this part of the Corp. "I heard that last part … you …" She uttered.

"I … I'm sorry, Iris. After all that's happened … besides wanting to be there for Sue, I … need to overcome lots of things in my head … and … I appreciate you and bro wanting to help me … but …" Axl sighed. "I want to do this on my own, with my own … strength."

"Axl, we rather stay with you." Lumine said tiredly. "Indeed, I agree. You know we don't really interfere, right? We watched – I watched – since day one." Iris said. "But … no … I just want to go to a quiet place, recuperate, and come back fresh." Axl said.

The three siblings faced each other (after Iris went over to sit down in front of the boys). A few minutes passed, no one said anything. Everyon stared at one another. And then finally, Iris and Lumine sighed heavily. Axl knew they had to give in. He smiled weakly.

"You will always have our support … be careful now." The white Reploid said first. "Well … just become happy again, okay? I feel everything is not worth it without you." Iris added.

Axl nodded weakly, and then nodded again. "I will come back stronger … I just need time."

In the evening, while everything else in the world moved on like normal, Axl switched on his human form before walking out of the Prez Corp facility. He walked till outside of the grounds, and towards a taxi stand. He gently tapped on his pockets, silently grateful he was allowed to spend however much he needed while he mentally built himself back.

He closed his eyes. He was in his mind, at that place with the two orbs and orange button.

"Sorry guys … I'm going away for a short while. I'll be back for sure." Axl said dryly. "I'll be fine, I promise." Axl pushed the orange button once. "I will be fine. Fine …"

He opened his eyes, hailed a cab and set for unknown destinations (to him).


	42. The Lands

Chapter 39: The Lands

Alia checked through the myriad Hunters' files. The only sore thumb sticking out was, of course, Axl. He hasn't reported even once back to HQ for these nine days. Never mind the fact the higher-ups told them to be lenient to him, but not showing up or at least giving the guys contact was just too much. His file was labelled "A.W.O.L".

"I really wonder what's going on … should we ask where he is?" Alia asked X.

"Iris came yesterday. She said Axl was in a state of depression, since something bad had happened to him personally … so he won't be showing up around for the foreseeable future." X said. "Argh, social duty is actually killing my back …"

"I … wanted to research on some restricted topics, so I had to ask Lumine directly for permission that day." Palette quipped. "I didn't get what I want, but … he said Axl needs time alone. Plus … he didn't want to talk about it as well."

"I miss those days where our happy-go-lucky Hunter is cheering everyone up … with his infectious personality and bullet-crazy drive." Alia sighed. "Where he is anyway?"

The two Reploids sat by Alia's desk and continued a semblance of light chatter. Alright, Alia thought to herself, when I can, I will go to the VR rooms for private practices again.

With the Permanent Act an unassailable reality, the world moves on fluid and liable to the Corp's tamperings (from the humans' point-of-view, anyway). Various organizations, including the Hunters, are moving as they were told to, and admittedly some human groups have acknowledged that even if it seemed like they were controlled, things are working out.

Axl's eyes opened. He was in a human motel establishment somewhere by the sea, very very south from the Corp and the Hunters. He sighed. He was awake now, might as well get up.

He moved from his bed inside this new set of pyjamas he bought for fun when he wanted his isolation and to sleep like a human did. "Hmm." He murmured to himself. "Hmmm."

He stood up and looked at his bed. He was surprised that the bed was not … dented, in a way. He was surprised that the bed could fully support his Reploid body's likely-heavy weight, and he could sleep on the soft mattress like a human could. "Mmm."

He switched to his Reploid form and chose his regular human form (the one with casual clothes – the other pyjamas form was something he discovered he could register with his systems effortlessly). "Well … I guess it's time for breakfast." He mumbled.

As Axl headed to the catering lounge for motel residents, he pondered on his nine days.

After hailing a cab that day, he directed the cab to the local information center. He browsed the online networks for suitable human places to just idle around, like that time he had Iris and Lumine in him and wasted time in the West after meeting Prez for the first time.

He teleported off to a major cultural city in the mountainous central Europe famed for the cultural and culinary delights. He recalled Prez having listened to bizarre musical stuff before Prez collapsed and was hospitalized. He tried anything he could find, just for the heck of it.

He stayed there for three days. He didn't really like the musical inclinations, but the mountains were fresh the humans were pleasing to watch and the wine was fine. After a contrasting look between the modern and ancient architectural wonders there, he decided to switch locales, and teleported off to a prosperous city in the African Sahel.

He stayed there again for three days. Like the rest of the world where Corp modernization had swept unopposed after the Eurasia incident, the city and residents couldn't imagine living without the amazing wonderous tech and comforts. However, he found something new.

He had gone on a short human tour to the north where the locals opted semi-modern living but maintained their ancestors' lifestyles of clay-making and salt-farming in the desert to this day. He marvelled at how they persevered in life regardless.

One of the tour guides asked the locals on his behalf, if they would trade this for any moden comfort such as in Big City. They laughed so loudly, he was surprised. They replied, life is hard, but at least I want to feel I am doing something for the greater good.

Any sort of trade-off might compromise some kind of principles you have for living? Axl had asked the guide to translate. They laughed and cheered, Yes it is true. Pouring effort and watch things grow and see everyone happy is the best thing to do in life.

The tour was over, and Axl decided to try something more exotic. He teleported off to this tropical location in Southeast Asia, famed for its more agricultural inclinations, and worked his own way around. The information centers were most helpful.

He watched the human fishermen, unfazed by Federation politics and ongoings, pull up nets with abundant fish to go in the natural-cum-artificial breeding tanks. The trucks came and towed the harvest away, while men and women were pleased with their toils and the profits.

He turned on the speech translator on his own ears, he heard that although the profits were a little less than before, they could look forward to better harvests next month because the young fish were older and mature, and there was plenty of offspring at the bottom of the tank.

He saw the humans cut down trees and replant yound saps, he saw more harvests and the kneading of flour and dough as he walked past large watery fields of food crops. He always returned to his motel to rest, and it was on the eighth day that he compared all his findings.

"From the earth to mouth of these humans, it's how it's always been." Axl muttered. "And the city folk only consume yet they don't produce and grumble a lot, whereas the rural folk produce so much and don't grumble a lot, yet they don't consume so much …"

"So … in the end, it's the city humans' own lifestyle of self-entitlement that made Right Axis and nasty human politics possible in the first place, huh … seems like everyone forgot the basic roots of things." Axl couldn't help but rub his chin. "Well, I know for sure I don't want to be that … so, the only question now is … moving on … and doing the right kind of thing for Sue."

"Well, there's mining of minerals. We Hunters go to these sites all the time to fight Mavericks, but … I think just mining itself is like the salt farmers and fishermen, whereas the city folk process the ores into something … they consume." Axl then groaned. "Man, this kind of cycle is kind of unbalanced, isn't it? Especially the focus of work."

"I guess … if I want to do something for Sue, I should make something, and then consume it … and then sell it off for others to consume." He continued. "Well, at least I want to be fulfilled on the inside. To hell with the other lazy nasty humans who take but don't give; I can trust Lumine to take care of them. Lousy idiots. But … he still kills too much."

"I guess also … it's really the humans' own fault here." Axl banged his head on the table. "Well, if only I can get him to not murder as many humans as he is now or dad did … but I think we're going to have to argue a lot on this for a good time to come …"

After that, he went to bed, and then it was the next morning where he woke up and went to the motel lounge to sport some breakfast. What would be today's schedule?

Back in the Corp, Thanks to the Level 5 clearance, the security apparatus everywhere could instantly inform Lumine on Axl's every actions and movements. He even could access receipts of monetary transactions Axl had used to enjoy by himself from Prez's coffers.

"Urgh … so much for not knowing where he is." The white Reploid closed all the computer folders. "Iris … if you and I wanted it, we could go to him directly and bring him back … and shower him with the warmth and love and security he needs, you know."

They were in his office. Iris merely shook her head. "No, that's not the way to do it. He will just rage at us. Unfortunately … he really have to leave him alone and let him learn and ponder on stuff on his own." The white Reploid nodded. "We'd just keep watching then."

Iris nodded. "Ah, please remember that tonight we start shifting out. The new office is almost done, and this place can be rededicated to further admin work as you wanted."

"Indeed." Lumine nodded to her. "When it's all done, Axl will be awing for sure."

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Please do not mind the social commentary (I think I wrote that) in here. To put Axl's trip in perspective, he visited what we know in our real world as Austria, Niger and Vietnam.**


	43. Sandwich Meal

Chapter 40: Sandwich Meal

Back far south, Axl was enjoying whatever local delicacies he could take, alongside the more modern (Western-ish) type of delights. He was fully aware he was the sole Reploid in a crowd of humans, and he could eat for all eternity if he so chose it, but … he didn't.

"Remember, Axl. Hold back, you don't want to draw any unwanted attention." He kept talking to himself. He finished several bowls of variants of pho, had some helpinngs of pancakes and specially-roast omelettes and slurped on several glasses of sugar cane juice.

"Ah crud, I shouldn't have eaten too much." Axl hissed to himself. "Oh well, it's fine. I might as well clean up to avoid suspicion now." He hurried to place the empty, gravied dishes and bowls at the tray counter, and then also refilled his glass of sugar cane juice.

"Haah … man, this really feels good." Axl uttered with great relief, as he leaned back on his chair and glanced around at the other humans relaxing, eating and laughing.

"Well … it's not very often you see a young man here at this time of the year." A hoarse voice spoke. Axl turned to find a heavily bearded old man in a thick coat glancing at him.

"Uh … hi? I feel it's not good to talk with strangers, so … what do you want?" Axl said emptily, not wishing to entertain the human. The old man decided to sit with Axl. "Urgh."

"I … I'm on a vacation. Relaxing myself to … calm my mind … from the fact … that I experienced some loss. Someone dear to my dad passed on, and … a bit of history there." Axl decided to mutter to the old man. "And I wish I had paid more visits to my dad … he's sick … but bro is determined to keep him healthy … and … I'm trying to move on myself."

"Ah, a classic case of loss indeed." The old man with the bushy white beard said. "Well … you know, I had a case of loss too. But … after seeing everything be fine, I am at peace."

"Huh." Axl slurped some more sugar cane juice. "Do tell." The old man nodded. "Oh, it was so long ago, me and my friend were so invested in the field of … engineering, let's say. My friend always competed for the attention from me, but I was never into those sort of things."

"Time went on and on, and I was halfway working on my own masterpiece that needed a lot of mechanical and ethical calibration. I believe I needed 30 years to have my masterpiece fully operational on the safe side. And then … my colleague died in a mob's revenge."

Axl nodded at the old man, who went on: "I was sad. My friend had so much talent. He just used it in … scenarios that were not so good for him, and that's why the worl hated him for it. But … he was my friend, and I cared for him so much. I felt as if I lost my own brother."

"I had to carry on anyway with work on my masterpiece. And then … well, it's a long story of watching history go on and on, but in the end, you know what? Everything seemed to work out. My friend was also on his own masterpiece, and yet … what I'm told is that both our masterpieces are having their own lifes and helping to keep the peace. I'm fine with that. My masterpiece has grown. He doesn't need me to guide him anymore."

"Where are your masterpieces now?" Axl simply asked. "Hmm … I believe you already know them." The old man answered. "I do?" Axl was dumbstruck and pointed a finger to himself. "But … I just only got to meet you." The old man didn't answer back.

"The point is, life goes on. I'm just glad they did too." The old man sighed. "So you young man – that someone dear to your dad, if you have made them happy, then I am sure they are happy with you too, regardless. Don't think so hard about it. Everything works out."

"Well … I have to go. There's a lot more for me to ponder on and walk around here too. I hope you have a good day and … keep a good and healthy relationship with everyone around you." The old man waved at Axl and walked off from his own seat.

Axl pondered on what the old man said. He looked around but found no trace of him anymore. He sighed with relief. "At least what he said was very helpful."

A few hours later, after further lazing around this tropical city and basking in on the sites, he registered the end of his tenancy of the motel and decided to spend some more time in the Big City areas back north. He had no idea what to do next. He was almost finished, though.

Back in the Corp on this evening, the two familiar Reploids went on with business.

"We'll have five meetings later on, all about commerce regulations, and some liberalization concerning the petroleum pacts and recycling pacts …" Iris started off, but she too slouched. "Who am I kidding? We can act like it's all normal, but we know it's never the same."

"I know, Iris. I know. But work is work." Lumine said. "At least the Federation legislature and executive have gotten things ironed out. We can trust them for now. And … yes, I miss Axl too. And … I've not even asked the Hunters to track him down."

"It's just proof you care for him, like how I could care for him too." Iris smiled.

Before typing on her keyboard, she refreshed in her brain all the fighting techniques and critical thinking skills Axl had exhibited through his life of Maverick fighting. "I don't have a gun, so I must try to make do with my own … two hands …" She gazed on her arms.

Iris heard her monitor ping. She accessed the program and read the documents that appeared. The more she read, the more she understood, the happier she was. She almost couldn't stop her own smile. She clicked a few buttons and typed out something, and she submitted a something. She beamed to herself. "Alright, this is great! He'd be happy for sure!"

"Huh?" Lumine looked up to her. "Iris, what's wrong? W – who's going to be happy?"

"Ehehe." Iris simply smiled and stuck a little of her tongue out at him. "Listen to this."

Meanwhile, Axl sat at a corner street. A street of white and some dirt.

The snow still continued falling. It's not as heavy as it was a month ago, but one can feel it in the air that spring is coming a little early to this part of the world. He sipped on his coffee and munched a big bite off his sandwich.

"Alright … I feel it now … it's time to move on." Axl smiled to himself. "But … for now, I think I can go a few more days just enjoying myself."

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **The shortest chapter written to date. My bad. I think I've written enough for the content of this chapter.**

 **Major hint on who is this old man Axl talked to: refer back to Chapter 18 on Lumine pondering about why a certain armour-making capsule for a certain robot deactivated at that time. I am sure you will figure out who the old man's friend is and who their masterpieces are.**


	44. Interlude Number 4

Interlude 4 – No, It's Another Temporary Halt Till Further Noticeeeeeeeeeeee

"Lumine! Stop that!" Iris smacks the white Reploid off his ladder. "Ow!" He indeed came tumbling down and water-based paint poured all over him. "You didn't have to do that."

Axl failed to bulldoze the door down (on Lumine's instructions), but he set off a huge tonne o' dynamites at the door, blowing it to pieces. The various oddball of characters scurried before the explosion took the door down. Imagine the ferocity they gave when they learnt they were about to be easily killed off like that.

"FIRE THE MISSILES!" Dr Doppler pointed heroically while Vile and Dr Weil fired a huge tonne o' bazooka missiles towards Axl. Vent and Aile both in Models ZXAH came firing down with a myriad of wind- and solar buster-based attacks, while Classic Megaman fired countless Metal Blades – easiest the best weapon ever – to everyone around him.

"This is revenge for trying to blow us up!" Signas led a fury of Robot Masters from Classic Megaman 1 to 13 andthose from the Hitoshi Ariga designs to charge and attack at Axl. "The evil genius of Dr WAILEE prevails! Gahahsahdnasdah!" Dr Wily automatically controlled all Wily Machines and Capsules from Megaman 1 to X7 fired mercilessly upon Axl.

"We want a good story, not to be eliminated from existence!" Teisel Bonne led various Pseudoroids and evil Bonne machines to fire on Iris and Lumine. Mistresses Yuna and Sera, and the Digouter clubs, came in their fully armoured selves to fire LAZORs and LASEHs to Axl. "GET WREKT!" Everyone else from every other series shouted.

"Well, we have several nuclear bombs here too. See yas." Axl set the bombs to explode in Tee Minus 5 seconds. "Guys, come! We're going for cover!"

Iris and Lumine were shocked. "A nuclear device!? How!?" They uttered simultaneously. "Simple." Axl smiled. "We're preventing this charade by blowing up this charade as you wanted, Lumine. We'd just jump from Google Chrome to Myspace. No one ever goes there."

They jumped instantly, and instantly there was nothing but white light in FFN.

The Reploids left said white light behind. No door, no space, nothing. Iris sighed. "This is horrible ... how is it possible the Interlude is turning into a series of self-contained chaos? I just wanted something to entertain the audience, not this smorgasbord of insanity!"

"Aren't you having a similar streak of insanity, if not weirdness?" Lumine pondered. "You were mumbling in a daydream or something before Axl set the bombs to explode. Something about you in another alternate setting going about that unknown X7 city hunting Mavericks in the form of-"

"That's private!" Iris jumped on the white Reploid to stop her secret from coming out. "It's just a weird daydream! Nothing more!"

Axl temporarily leaped from Myspace back to FFN and saw black dust and smoke everywhere. When the nuclear debris and dust subsided, there were nothing but limp and unconscious bodies all over. He saw a finger of a Legends character named Teisel twitch.

"Oh darn it ..." Axl facepalmed himself. "Looks like we'll have to negotiate some kind of peace with them. Blowing them up and making the Interludes our thing is clearly not working."


	45. At The Bed

Chapter 41: At The Bed

Early morn. More like 12.05 am two days later. A figure walked through the Prez Corp roads unhindered, welcomed by employees that recognized him. He slowly walked from the gate all the way to the Corp facility he knew, not noticing the many completed structures around.

Axl yawned as he entered the chamber that had the resting pods of Lumine and Iris, and the two were sleeping inside in their Reploid forms. Axl dusted his clothes and sat on a nearby chair. "Hey guys. I'm back." He said softly. Before he knew it, he succumbed to sleep.

".. Ax … xl … Axl … Axl!" His mind registered a feminine voice.

He had slept with his face on the desk, supported by his arms. Iris had nudged him to wake. It was around 8 am. He turned around and found his Reploid siblings behind him.

"Hey guys. I'm back." He repeated. "And fresh and calm." He added, and then smiled weakly. "It's good to see you back Axl." Lumine smiled widely at him.

"You could've called us up, you know!" Iris pouted. "You meanie! And … we … haven't heard from you in 11 days! You could've messaged us! Mean younger brother!"

Iris reached out to hug Axl and even clenched him tightly in her embrace. "Ow! Ow! Too hard! Too hard!" Axl protested close to her neck. "I'm sorry! But, I'm really okay now!"

"You sure about that, Axl?" Lumine asked. "Everything settled with you? And I'm sorry for the loss, really, but …" Axl raised his palm gently to Lumine and replied: "I'm sure. I got over it. The least I can do … is just live happily up to Sue's mum's image of me."

"Oh, speaking of which, heard from Sue lately?" Iris let go of Axl and asked him. "Uh … no. Not one iota. Probably because of the police custody thing. I really wonder how she is now …" Axl sighed. He didn't notice Iris and Lumine exchange looks.

"Well, enough about that." Axl stood up. "I have an idea. You know how we've been meaning to go and visit dad together? We should go and see him now. Like this."

"N – now?" Lumine raised his eyebrows. "But … we just woke up and … what about eating some breakfast?" Axl shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I had some food last night. Still good."

"Whoa. Who are you and what have you done with Axl? The Axl I knew would always love to eat and drink no matter what!" Iris exclaimed. Axl shrugged and replied: "I'm good."

"Well … the doctors said yesterday he is getting better, and just maybe he can be discharged soon." Iris gestured. Lumine folded his arms, silent for a while and then answered: "Alright, let's go. We can eat at the hospital. Going to see him is more important."

"Awesome. Let's go again." Axl gestured and headed for the door first. "Again?" Iris took note of his word and pondered. The two switched over to their human forms and walked on.

The three walked to a part of the facility that had a hangar for special armoured vehicles. Lumine gestured and the available mechanics rushe up on the spot to prepare a vehicle. Soon, they were heading out to the hospital ward. It was a quick ride, too.

"Seeing the sights was great. I feel so refreshed on the inside. Changed my mind and helped me learn more on human activity too. Makes me want to … get involved. That's a summary of that." Axl remarked when Iris tried to press him for all the details on his trip.

"Iris, if you're not satisfied, we can transfer into his head, remember?" Lumine nudged her lightly. "Yeah … but … last I checked, which was yesterday, I still can't transfer." She said.

Axl had his eyes closed earlier on, and then he opened them. "Done. I pressed the orange button again. You can come over anytime you want." The two sighed with relief.

"Thanks. That means a lot." The two said in unison. The vehicle sped quickly to the nearest parking area, and the Reploids walked in a hurry to the hospital ward.

"You visited dad on your own!? How mean! You kept dad to yourself!" Iris pouted and childishly landed some fists on Axl's chest. "Ow! Hey! I didn't mean it that way!" Axl tried to stop Iris. Lumine hunched a little, looking at that scene in Prez's ward.

"You're sure, dad?" He asked the human. "Yes …" Prez tried to adjust his bed, but the white Reploid rushed to do it ahead of him. "Axl came over twice … yesterday and day before … he is … both quiet and talkative. He told me loads. I'm just glad to see you three here."

"Of course we would." Iris turned back to the human. "We're sorry we haven't got the time to come over. Though, the last time, it was us all inside Axl …"

"I remember that … yes … I feel so sorry for Suelaz … I hope she will be fine." Prez murmured. Axl blinked his eyes twice in pondering as Lumine nodded. "Ah … you all are here. I'm just so so so glad …" The human said softly.

The human doctors who were standing at the side finally made noises with their throats. "Uh, we need to make a quick check on him. Please stand aside for a while. This won't take long." One of them uttered. The Reploids gave way and watched the doctors do their work.

"He's fine … the numbers are all good. But … the machines are always around, we will put them on him the moment you tell us anything. Alright?" One of them said. The three Reploids nodded. The doctor glumply and fearfully walked out of the ward.

"I still think they are very fearful for their own necks. They're afraid dad will … on them." Lumine frowned heavily the moment the ward door closed. "Stop saying that. They're doing the best they can, under due pressure from dad and your presence I might add." Iris said.

"Urgh." Lumine hung his head down. "Ha ha ha …" Prez laughed. "It's okay … well, you three are here … enjoy yourselves to my being." The three said "Hey~~" together.

The Reploids didn't eat lunch, but Axl volunteered to head down to the cafeteria to buy soft rice gruel for Prez to chew eat and drink all at the same time. Iris sat closer to the human than Lumine did. About 20 minutes later, Axl came back with a packeted plastic container.

"Shall we take turns? I mean, I already did it the two times I was here …" Axl quipped lightly. "Axl, you are still a meanie. Let me do that, and you watch me." Iris growled.

The human simply chuckled. "It's fine … you two can take turns." Axl gave the packeted container to Iris to adjust accordingly. Lumine turned to Prez. "Need me to brief you on –?"

"No … the Corp affairs are not for me anymore … just do your thing. I support you all the way no matter what. You were given the most advanced brain too." Prez replied.

"Alright … so be it." Lumine waited for Iris to finish feeding Prez his food slowly for his own turn. Axl sighed and smiled.

The Reploids spent all day with the old human. No one exchanged words. The silence and solemnity was sufficient for them to reaffirm their creator-created love-and-be-loved relationship. After the gruel eating, everyone sat and looked at Prez. The old human kept his smile on whether he occasionally looked around, or closed his eyes to nap.

It was around in the evening that the Reploids noticed something odd with Prez. He breathed fine one minute, and then difficultly another. He was struggling to raise his hands.

"Iris, call the doctors! Now!" Lumine nearly shouted. Iris nodded and rushed out of the door. "Dad, don't do this! You – you will be fine!" He further protested. Axl stood up with a sense of urgency. "Dad? Are you okay? Please! Tell me what's up!" He said.

"N – no point … you're not human … you can't feel it … like I do … I can feel it … the energy in me is … just … getting weaker – ARGH!" He then coughed violently.

"Dad! No!" The boys reached down to hold Prez's hands steadily. "Please! Don't force yourself!" Axl said loudly. "Dad, please no!" Lumine tried to make the hands lay low.

He couldn't. He felt a strong resistance, unusually strong, from the living fibres of the piece of flesh. "Dad …?" Lumine murmured. "J – just let me talk …" Prez mumbled. "I can feel it … my time is almost up … just hear me … alright?" Axl shook his head in disbelief.

"We're here!" Iris came back with the same human doctors. "Huh!?" She saw her brothers holding Prez's hands. "Iris … come here …"Prez said weakly. "Let me talk my last … it's coming … just let me do it …" Iris walked slowly to him in disbelief.

"You two … I'm always proud to … have met you …" Prez gently stroked Axl's face and felt Iris' hand. "Dad, this is not the end!" Axl insisted. "Please …" Iris mumbled. He turned to Lumine. "You also … I'm proud that you are a brother to them …"

"Please … be yourself … and don't let your anger drive you." Prez coughed a little more. "As long you you do that, this eternal you … maybe … it can help … the human heart can be guided back to the original light … and all the demons be gone. Argh. Cough."

"I trust everything in your hands … I can feel it … the darkest days are now gone … the air of human ignorance … snobbery … self-grandeur and pride … is gone … we can be morally reset… and … you three … please be a good family … listen to one another … be happy … and … let Sue be happy … she's also been through a lot … she deserves it. Cough cough."

Lumine sat down and firmly grabbed the human's head. "Dad … everything will go the way you want it to be …" Iris nodded, and Axl couldn't help but clench his fist.

His elderly hand fell and stopped moving. His arteries stopped moving. The Reploids have their emotional stirs. Lumine hung his head down, his eyes hidden from view and his fists clenching. Axl sobbed a little, also with his head down. Iris turned around and sobbed heavily, preferring not to look at the stiff body. The doctors hung their heads down too.

Axl spotted a computer nearby after getting out of the ward. He went over and logged in on a site of the Hunters and penned an email real quick to the Hunters boss and Alia for notification. He decided to only send it when Lumine decides to tell the world.

It was only two days later that news got around.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **For anyone who is familiar with Prez, I'm just sorry. It had to happen. Be at peace.**


	46. A Return

Chapter 42: A Return

The news reported their articles monotonously on this one. Prez's death was for all to hear and talk and maybe gossip and sneer and curse about. Scratch that, not gossip or sneer or curse. The humans dared not try to talk bad about it, especially all that has happened.

"Axl requested a day off." Alia waved her hands to X from her navigator's spot in the HQ. "And of course, our Hunter boss approves. Axl said he will only be attending the funeral for the human. Tomorrow onwards, he will properly resume some kind of formal duty."

"Ah … well … if he needs the time, then we have to give him. Now that he's back, but still not entirely back." X glanced at the ceiling. "I wished my human creator was around."

Axl awed at the fully renovated manor. Far grander in size than before, yet still fitting with the overall Corp aesthetic. He spotted younger human faces around rushing to ensure the manor was clean and good, some old faces still holding documents and briefcases coming and going, and many more newer-gens just simply being around the compound.

"Hey Axl." A soft voice spoke from his left, as he was leaning against the fence. "You mind if I lean here with you?" It was Lumine in black overalls, and a white flower on his left lapel. "Eh, sure … no problem." He answered. Newer-gen security Reploids instantly came.

The mourning crowd hurried into the manor in order to get to the underground mausoleum behind the garden of the backyard of the manor. Newer-gens made sure the line was moving, and made sure Axl and Lumine got their own private space by the compound's entrance.

After the formal date and time of death was certified by the hospital authorities, the corpse was shifted straight to the freezing room. Turns out Lumine had gotten the mausoleum ready just in case, and the paperwork were ready to go to see the corpse buried safely underground and inform every other human of this event. In the wee early morning before the funeral crowd came, the three Reploids made sure to give their final goodbyes first.

"Iris is not here? I thought you were supposed to be at the grieving spot." Axl said.

"Eh … I wanted to, but I guess … Iris said my face wasn't sad enough, so she offered to take my spot to say thanks to all the guests here. And … she tells me you're still hurt about the whole fighting thing if you don't agree I should simply kill off everyone." Lumine answered.

"Argh, you two always have to keep reading my brain, don't you?" Axl asked. "I'm sorry, we can't help it. Dad designed it so that we could protect you regardless." Lumine said.

"Yeah … I'm still kinda hurt you go around killing people." Axl said. "I don't go around killing people and Reploids as I desire, Axl. Stop making it sound like I'm a Sigma." Lumine retorted lightly. "Ehehe. Bro is silly bro." Axl childishly stuck a bit of his tongue at him.

The white Reploid sighed. "I guess you'll always be you, on that joking part."

"I … I don't like hurting humans. You know, they're a class above us, that thing." Axl gestured. "It doesn't feel right to go hunting after them, even if they are the bad ones."

"Dad goes hunting after them a lot. So … you're saying that the humans cannot be touched even though we are moulded to be like them in character? I mean, sure, I don't want to be bad, but the humans don't even care, they want to get away with it every time, and no other human wants to come in and put their foot down … you're saying you're fine with that?" Lumine gestured academically. "I think it's wrong. Iris knows that too."

"I can be free like humans, sure, but … perhaps it's in my programming. Or at least what I think is ethical." Axl turned to Lumine. "You're sure you're not being Maverick?"

"That would be an insult to our sister Iris. She purged me herself, remember? She knows how to move about in the computer environment if you plug her soul in. That's how she's able to purge me totally of all the corruption." Lumine snapped. "It's my choice. Sad, but still necessary. That's why I said all the time, I'm doing what I feel is right."

"Urgh …" Axl groaned. "Fine … I guess you did kill off that human scum's Reploids for good. But … if you have to." Lumine smiled gently. "Of course. I will always be this way." Axl smirked back: "Then I guess you and I will always have to disagree on this matter."

Lumine smiled with his eyes closed. "Of course." The mood was clear between them.

"So … this big hubbub about you being the absolute ruler or something, and something about the humans not being too happy about it." Axl started. "You sure you're not going too far?"

"Like I said, it's my choice. If I can help the next generation and onward of humans to become even better so they are no more Maverick than you or I … then I believe wherever dad may be when he looks down, I'm sure he would be proud." Lumine answered.

"Urgh … alright, just be careful. And don't go too far …" Axl gently patted his brother's shoulder with his left hand and stopped leaning on the fence. "I … I'm going in. I need to write another email to HQ. I need to ponder on what I want to do from now on."

"You did say you want to be like a human. Make your choice wisely. Either way, I'm there for you all the way." His brother smiled. "Ah, and …if I may dare ask, please stay at home for the rest of the day." Axl raised his eyebrow and asked: "W – why?"

"You're in for a good surprise, and I want you to be there when it comes, that's all." The white Reploid chuckled, and then left the area. "I'm going back to Iris. See you later."

Axl nodded lightly as Lumine entered the manor first to head back to the mausoleum. "Huh. Fine … if you say so …" He mumbled to himself as he entered and went upstairs.

The manor was three floors high. The first floor was full of rooms for the human servants and maids, living and dining quarters and stores for various accessories, the second floor was a huge mixture of audio visual equipment and his siblings' executive offices (Lumine tore down the old one of Prez's when Axl was away), and the third floor consisted of a huge balcony and four rooms – the one room was sticking out as a sore thumb.

"Why four …?" Axl counted himself Iris and Lumine on his fingers. "There are only three of us … who's the fourth one? Maybe in memory of … dad …?" He stared at the unlabelled door and entered the room that was labelled as his. His eyes widened.

It was decorated minimally, but he felt it was enough. A TV, computer, audio equipment, his resting pod, recliners meant for him. His wardrobe had a note there – "Got you more choice of clothes. You could use it" with a chibi-esque face of Iris wiking at him.

"Alright, sis. I'll change. This set is a bit old though." Axl shrugged and sighed happily.

While affairs, corporate and funeral, continued on, Axl changed into a simple shirt and chinos and socks, and turned on the computer to serve the online networks. Nothing new. It's been peaceful. There was only an article of Lumine meeting the Federation president, with messages for a new era of human and Reploid cooperation. He didn't want to read that.

"Music time." He scoured the network for music to help him relax; lots of rock and silent opera and cheerful music. "Hmm … what do I want to do from now on … I could go back to the Hunters but … I blame those two. They made me want to be like the humans …"

He reclined against his chair, and without knowing it, he slept through to the evening. By then, the mourning was over, and the manor resumed its first day or normal business – where Reploids and humans alike serve their new masters. Then, his ears registered a sound.

"Uh, excuse me?" A timid young adult in butler's overalls had knocked and entered his room. "Mister Axl, you have a guest. Master Lumine said to come down and see 'em."

Axl snorted on the spot. "That's weird … how is bro the master? Feels so awkward." The butler shrugged. "He signs my paycheck, so I can sustain my own college work."

Axl yawned and followed suit. He walked down the stairs all the way to the first floor, which was lit in friendly white against the dark background outside clearly revealed thanks to the many windows installed. "Man, bro really has made everything stylish – huh!?"

"Hi Axl. Plesaure seeing you here." A soft female voice greeted him.

He could've fallen on the spot if he hadn't steadied himself. Sue was before him in white formal overalls with a huge luggage bag. Numerous servants and maids surrounded her.

"Y – you're okay, Sue?" Axl asked first. "B – but – how come you're here? I thought it's a house arrest, you can't leave your house. What about your home? What about college?"

"Tada!" Iris came in from the kitchen in a casual human dress. "That's the surprise Lumine wanted to give you! Well, I saw the news first and then told him, and he arranged the rest."

"But – but – but!" Axl was flustered. "This is not possible! The rules are strict, right?!"

"They are." Lumine came out in a black vest, black trousers and white shirt underneath from the kitchen as well. "But … I guess luck will always be on your side. You see, after Iris lodged a request to thoroughly check if anyone in the Right Axis were really guilty, the human cops came back with no satisfactory innocents, except Sue. So she's free."

"They … your brother made sure that everything at my home was safe. But … he said it was better to auction off almost everything, bring only all the things I have that I feel are valuable … and stay with you here." Sue added shyly. "So … what Prez wants has come to pass. I'm going to be in your hands for the rest of my life, to make up for my horrible past."

Axl felt a tear sneak out of his left eye. "That's … that's wonderful …"

"Axl … sir Lumine – man that feels awkward." Sue started and stopped. She caused the humans around her to laugh good-naturedly. Lumine simply smiled. "It's fine … he's the boss, you know." Iris interjected. "Yeah, thanks … Iris." Sue gave her a light bow.

"Axl." Sue continued. "A lot of bad stuff has happened, it influenced my worldview last time, and I thought I could reshape the world around me for the better, but … I have been idealistic – don't get me wrong, I prefer to be idealistic, but … I've been naïve. I will be more practical from now on. Well, we humans have a lot cut out for us, but … I will change."

"Mum protected me, your dad protected me, even you did … I want to repay the favours. So … may I ask that we start off well, based on what we have, into a new tomorrow together?" She reached out her hand gently. A streak of tears left her right eye.

Axl rubbed his eyes clean. "S – sure. No problem." He was then glomped by Sue.

"T – thank you so much! I thought I'd never see you again after what happened at my old home!" Sue squeezed him harder. Everyone around him clapped gently.

A few moments passed, and she let go of Axl. Axl never got the chance to embrace her back – he was trying to adjust according to the news bombarded on him. Axl looked into her eyes and nodded gently. It was his turn to hug her. He squeeze her gently and then let go.

"Alright, lovey dovey time is over." Lumine abruptly announced. "Back to work." The other humans hurriedly resumed their positions, making Iris snap back at him.

"Please join us for some late night snacks later, Axl." Iris said. "See her up to her new room?" Axl nodded. "Sure, no problem." Sue felt guilty that Axl grabbed her luggage for her and rolled it upwards. She merely followed along.

"Making sure the humans don't be Maverick is tough, Lumine." Iris pouted in a low-key manner. "Eh, it's what dad wishes. I have to do it." The white Reploid shrugged. "Let's leave enough roast chicken and rum for Axl." Iris nodded at him. "Right back at you."

"So, Axl …" Sue said as they reached her room. "I heard from your sister that you're free to do whatever you want at the Maverick Hunters. Now that everything is peaceful, what do you plan to do? Anything on your mind?"

"Eh …" Axl scratched his nose. "No idea at the moment, but I do have some clues … I will need to ponder a little more – oh shoot I haven't written that email yet! Well, it's … about my resignation from the Hunters. I'm pursuing something more … human-like."

Sue could only gasp and cover her mouth in shock.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **If you tie in X's wishes with what happened in Chapter 40 ... you know.**

 **And ... that is it for now! All the chapters posted for now, as of 20th Feb 2019 (here in Asia anyway). I will see you all soon in March for more, to the end.**


	47. A Last Time

Chapter 43: A Last Time

"So … you're serious about this?" Lumine simply asked. "Yeah … I am. I'm sure this is something I want to do, now that … there are no more Mavericks … so, put me in debt or whatever. I want to do something productive in my own way." Axl replied.

"That is … really smart of you to do something like this." Lumine sighed. Both Reploids were sitting at Lumine's desk on the manor's second floor. It was about 7 am, the sun has only arisen a tiny bit over the horizon. "You could just hang out with me and Iris."

"Bro, I don't want to be stuck inside a body just like last time." Axl gently placed a fist on Lumine's cheek. The latter humoured him with an imaginary "Ow" assuming he was beaten in battle. "I can't just sit back and do nothing, especially … dad's history and how I see things recurring between … me and Sue. I feel responsible for her, on behalf of dad."

"Ah, you're talking about patterns of events in life." Lumine drew a circle mid-air with his right finger. "Yeah … I do feel that with Sue as well. Hmm … alright, go tender your resignation today. I will prepare everything for you, and I will watch how you pay back your … debt as part of the contribution to society. And … expect the guys at HQ to resist."

"Eh, no problem. All my experiences with you and Iris convinced me this is the way to go. I can't be fighting forever, now that I feel this human family thing is just irreplaceable. The feeling of belonging … I want to get that taste forever." Axl pumped his fists together.

Lumine simply smiled. "I'm glad for you, as your younger brother." Axl smiled back and played between his forms, turning back to his Reploid form. "Alright, I will go and write a formal letter. I'd just say I'm going to be employed by you to make things easier."

"Sure. Go ahead." The white Reploid watched the chirpy Reploid walk away to the stairs. Before he could resume his usual thoughts, he heard some noises descend from the floor above. "Ah … of course, good morning Sue. Good morning, Iris." He uttered.

"Hello!" Iris waved to him cheerfully. "I'm going to get the chefs to cook us all breakfast!" Lumine quickly responded: "Uh, minus one serving. Axl's gone to the Hunters. And he wants to get some things there done, which will take some time. I'll let him know to join us for lunch instead." Iris was briefly surprised. "Alright, if you insist …"

"So Sue." Lumine asked. "Enjoyed your two days here so far?" The human instantly blushed. "I – I … I'm doing my best, sir! I mean, you've been very kind to me and whatnot, on behalf of the former Prez, but … I'm fine! Don't worry! I don't have any problems here!"

"Man, you don't have to act like that … I suppose in due time you'd adjust." He said. "Go and get washed first. Breakfast will be ready soon." Sue flustered a little. "I – I was thinking of getting some fresh air, actually. At the living room. The gardens there, I mean."

Lumine couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, alright. Go ahead." Sue bowed quickly in respect and rushed downstairs. "Oh humans … well, at least this one … so sweet and tender."

"Unlike … someone they asked me for my opinion." Lumine glanced at a file on a human named William Weil. A promising scientist, but with a superiority complex that's hard to quell, and has had a track record of doing things illegally to achieve his ends.

"Urgh … it's just so easy. Execute him since there's no way to reform him." Lumine went on his computer and began typing furiously. "Oh, and there's other instructions as well. Even those … more human-looking newer gens version two Reploids dad made …"

Back at the Hunter HQ, Axl, already in his Reploid form, waltzed straight to the mild surprise of the other Hunters. He went straight to the reception and inquired forms for resignation, then walked all the way to his cubicle and proceeded to type all the details needed.

"Ah, drat. I can't resign immediately. Well, I guess that's what procedures are for. I guess I have to wait for a few days. That, or bro will probably get the Hunter boss to approve it quite quickly …" Axl mused to himself. "I guess I can stay with bro and wait it out …"

He continued typing. Wht he didn't know was that the old gen Reploid receptionist passed word to her friends, and the word spread so on and so far until it uncomfortably reached X.

"Alright … and it's done … here's to my new future –" Axl was about to click the mouse.

"You're quitting?! Why and how!?" Palette's voice boomed in his ear. "Ow!" Axl banged his head on his desk and looked up in shock and pain. "OW. P – Palette, who told you?"

"By now, everyone knows. No one has ever quit the Hunters. Killed in action, all the time, but that's it. What's going on?" Palette almost hissed at him. Axl scratched his head and asked: "The guys know too? X, Zero, Alia, the bunch?" "Yes. All of us are worried."

"I got it settled with bro." Axl let out an innocent and happy smile. Palette bent over to his monitor and looked at the soft copy form. "Applied for employment in Prez Corp, huh? Did you work out something with him? And … is this anything to do with the fact you were gone for so long recently?" Palette asked and frowned heavily at him. "Yes." Axl answered.

"Urgh …" Palette groaned. "Well, at least tell us, your friends, what's going on. Come on, we're all at one of the empty rooms. X arranged for it and got me to pull you there."

"Spoiler alert. It has something to do with my ability to eat and drink human foods." Axl finshed the details on his form and clicked the mouse. The forms were sent to the personnel management department. "Argh, how did you do it anyway?" Palette asked.

"It's a really long story." Axl said and stood up. He walked with her along the corridors until they were almost at the designated room. "But really, I didn't show any other Reploid I can eat and drink. You're the first to figure it out. Did you tell the guys?" He said.

"No … I believe it was best explained from you." Palette said and opened the room's door.

Instantly, Axl was bombarded with questions and exasperated looks by Alia, Layer, X and Zero. Axl explained everything (just in case) – the attack on the Moon, Lumine becoming good thanks to Iris, his moments together with them and Prez, how he was influenced by human relationships, the tales of Sue and Mrs Haraya, the desire to do something better.

"Here …" Axl switched over to his human form and allowed the guys to bask in the sights. "After having so many losses, so … I just want to do something good for Sue."

"I guess if you put it from that perspective, it makes sense." Layer remarked solemnly. "But … are you really sure you want to do this? What did you get your brother to do?"

"I … I asked him to find some kind of plot of land for me to go into what the humans call agriculture. I want to build something, let it grow and … sort of give it back. It's a business, I get it, but … I don't feel I'm good with something industrial. Seen it too much on all the missions we've gone through together." Axl shrugged and went back to his Reploid form.

Alia was again struck by her own desire to do something meaningful for herself, but she never said it here, nor will she say it to anyone. Written in her own logs, yes.

"Well … whatever you are doing, best of luck. I think I told that to Iris as well." Zero patted Axl's shoulder once. "Do it and be super motivated. Then I'm glad for you. Me and X and the others can take care of stuff around here. I still feel hot blood running through me."

"You never fail to assure me, Zero. Thanks." Axl smiled. "So … I'm going to clean up. Knowing bro, he will speed the procedures faster so … I wish you all luck. You can always come by the Corp if you want to see me or arrange whatever meeting in the future."

"If we can afford it, though. Your bro's had everyone working non-stop to make sure the humans don't … go Maverick." Palette smirked lightly.

"Eh." Axl shrugged. "I'm just glad I can move on and have some great life. I guess. Thanks so much for everything I've been through here, guys. But today … is my last stay here."

The other Reploids simply replied by smiling at him.


	48. Double Idea

Chapter 44: Double Idea

"Back to work!" Iris stretched her fingers and began typing on her keyboard. "Time to settle more business for the Corp!" She cheered herself enthusiastically.

"Go right ahead. I will keep track of Axl's movements for now, and I will let you know if he does have the time to come back by lunch." Lumine smiled at her.

"Thanks! It's nice to have everyone around here!" Iris replied cheerfully and continued her work on the computer. Lumine frowned a little more and stared at her for a while.

"Hmm …" Everything he said from here was only to himself. "The Level 5 clearance is showing signs of many Reploids desiring purpose besides doing their current jobs … including Iris here. Urgh … it's bearable for now, but I can't do that for all of them now."

"And … everyone needs to be in their own places. Hmm … maybe some I can manuever eventually" – he was thinking of Alia and looking at Iris – "but … there's the issue of the humans demanding more freedoms that make them worse off than better … maybe dad is right … it'd take centuries to make all the humans less Maverick in their hearts …"

"Let's see how … let the new education system take off first. And … together with the human police and Hunters doing their jobs, I seriously hope that new system of pre-empting the humans from performing criminal acts grows and works well … to instil some sense of fear and guilt in everyone … well, the newer Reploids version 2 might just work …"

Lumine turned around, placed his feet on a wooden cabinet just behind him and closed his eyes in thought. His long moon-curved hair rested nicely on the top of this chair specifically built for him. He may look like he's sleeping, but he sure isn't at all.

Iris finished typing something on her computer, and then glanced over to Lumine. "Oh Lumine … you work a lot … I wish I could do something to feel better on the inside … and help you at the same time … for dad … I just wish I knew what I want to do." She said.

"Speaking of which … I wonder how Axl is doing …" She noted the time was 10 am.

Axl cleared his belongings from his cubicle and moved out of the Hunters HQ. Although the response from the top hasn't arrived, the lack of information and Axl's surprising I'm-free behaviour impressed on all that he was going for good. Sad faces abound.

Axl winked at everyone and then teleported off. Sure, it was teleporting off similar to going to any other mission in the past, but this one had a sense of finality in it.

He had the coordinates of his own room, so he arrived in unnoticed. No more Mavericks, no more faulty mental wiring in Reploids, no more artificial intelligences causing war. He was free to be a family Reploid, so to speak. He exhaled gently.

"It's weird … the guys are going to rarely come inside my head from now on … I will miss that … I wish they will get hold of my memories today." He chuckled to himself.

He tiredly arranged all his belongings in his room. It took a while, but he was done eventually. He switched over to human form and headed downstairs.

"Uh … bro? Iris?" He called out. Iris instantly took note, was happy about it and rushed to him. Lumine jerked briefly and snapped out of his thinking to leave his desk.

"Axl! There you are!" Iris glomped him gently. "How did things go at HQ? Did you say goodbye to everyone? Hey, you didn't see your phone, did you?" She pouted.

"Huh?" Axl struggled and took out his phone. He saw the messages about lunch. "Whoops. Uh, well, I'm here, it's not yet lunch hour, so we can do lunch. Where is Sue?"

"She went back for adjustment back to her college life. She did experience many days of house arrest and all sorts of bureacratisms to take care of to be safe here." Lumine answered. "And … she'd probably experience the same hatred from her peers due to her known background with dad, but she said she doesn't care. She likes being here."

Both brothers smiled. Iris smiled as well until she started: "Oh hey, then let's all go and have lunch now. Let's have a good time together. Can we, Lumine? Can we?"

"Iris, of course." He was somewhat surprised. "Are you saying we can't do that due to some reason? Axl will work just fine I believe. He will always go to and fro from here to his new workplace." Axl raised an eyebrow. "Lumine, are you sure I can do that?"

"Axl, the point of family is we stick together. Plus, you're teleporting everywhere so freely, you're lucky us three are the only ones with that special unrestricted teleportation capability. You don't need a new home to be at where I'm planning to get you your plot of land."

The white Reploid folded his arms. "Alright … thanks, bro. I really owe you one." Axl sighed with a weak smile. "You'll hear details soon on how I'd plan to have you pay off your debt once I procured all the facilities for your plantation work." Lumine said firmly.

"Argh, you need a few days for that right? Tell me that later, I will work hard I assure you." Axl sensed a bit of Lumine's toughness coming out so he tried to calm him down. "Alright … with that said, let's do lunch." The white Reploid smiled and ushered everyone downstairs.

A good set of roast chicken, vinegared rice, fried vegetables and onion-and-leek soup was prepared by the human attendants. Axl had gone over to the TV in the main hall to set up the video game console and his chosen video game. He wanted to play and eat at the same time.

"Axl, no. We do lunch together in the dining room." Iris said sternly. "Alright, alright. I can leave the game on intro mode, it's fine. I'm sure I can play and relax, right?" Axl said.

"Yes … but only after eating. Let's just be together in peace." Lumine added. "Sure …" Axl set up everything and the TV and moved back to the dining room.

The Reploids ate together, slurping all the soup and cutting the roast chicken, allotting to each other a huge piece out of courtesy. There were almost no sounds at all besides their utensil-holding and jaws moving up and down.

"Yeah … you're right. This is peaceful. Ah … thanks bro and sis. I appreciate it." Axl sighed. "You're welcome." The other two said simultaneously. They continued eating.

Twenty minutes later, lunch was done. They sent the dishes to be washed by the human attendants. Axl rushed over to play a video game dating more than 160 years, being relatively famous, and was about a blue creature running through stages collecting rings and fighting a evil human attempting to conquer the world. A two-player mode allowed Iris to join in.

Skip forward to the evening. Lumine and Iris proceeded with their work, whereas Axl decided to spend the rest of the day waiting for Sue in front of her college (in human form, of course). When she saw him, she was joyful without a doubt. Time to head home.

"Hey Axl, guess what?" Sue brushed her hair. "W – what?" Axl said. "I took up a training position in an animation studio close to the Corp. No one there knows my background, so it's cool! Just as an intern, actually. So besides studying, I will learn something extra too."

"Ah … be careful, you know. You need to balance time between home, school and …this." Axl gestured. "I know, don't worry. It's my own way of becoming a responsible adult." She remarked and continued: "This studio is really famous. It's now trying its hand instead from gory and adventurous stories into kids' cartoons. I'm involved a little in their latest project – what was the name again? Ah, it had a weird-looking heroine called Cowl … something."

"As long as you have your fun." Axl shrugged. "Well, winter is almost gone. You better take care of yourself, you hear?" He continued. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Oh you. I'd be fine." She searched for something in her jacket pockets and hid her face from him. "I will be fine … now that I'm here with … the only people who care for me …"

Her right hand reached out to hold his, and he reciprocated in kind. They walked together amid the crowd of people, running of vehicles, blowing of the wind, and the life of the city.

"Mum … I am fine now … please don't worry about me … I am safe … watch me grow." She uttered before she let her feet do their thing back to the Corp manor.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **I'm sure in the year 21XX people can still access ancient video games of the past, hence ... the Sonic Mania and Sonic Mania Plus references. Those games are awesome, although I can't play them too long or I will puke due to high speed motion sickness.**


	49. Decent Ending

Chapter 45: Decent Ending

"Ah … this is perfect." Axl gazed over a vast empty field on the other side of Big City. "Oh crud, Lumine is right. I can just teleport over whenever I want and start work …"

It has been three weeks since the day Axl sent in his resignation from the Maverick Hunters. True to Axl's own predictions, his resignation was approved without interview two days after he submitted the forms. He hasn't been back to the HQ ever since.

He poured through the Corp libraries and databases to learn everything he could about agriculture. Perhaps he can even stock up on food crops and open a sort of mini restaurant behind the company and vast land holdings Lumine procured for him. He couldn't wait to start this thing called crop rotation and harvest goods non-stop and sell them non-stop.

"Urgh … the debt though … it'd take me ages to pay back bro …" He groaned. "That just means you must work more efficiently, Axl." A female voice said behind him.

"Yeah … indeed, Iris." He turned around. Their clothes fluttered against the wind. "It's a beautiful spot. The construction humans should be coming soon to start work on the company foundation and all the facilities. It'd be done in no time and then you can start, Axl."

"Mmm." Axl decided to simply hum his agreement. The fields were vast with no seeming end to it. Free land on Big City island, imagine that! He did see hill ranges and greens around him though; plus the roads were outright straight and with few directions. Easy to understand.

"Hello." A sudden male voice spoke after the sound of teleportation was heard. "Oh hey, X!" Axl exclaimed. "What are you doing here!?" Iris asked in shock.

The blue Reploid smiled weakly. "I just came to visit. I have some free time now, and I arranged with the Corp apparatus to find out where you are." He replied. Axl raised his eyebrow: "Bro let you in on where I am, didn't you?" "He told me this is a good time."

"Figures. I'm fine with it. No need smart language, just casual words." Axl shrugged.

"Uh, how are things back at HQ?" Iris asked instantly. "We're still busy patrolling. Zero is running around handling humans who dare to fight back. The navigators are busy as ever with directing teams, and … Layer is trying something with Zero in his free time."

Iris giggled. She knew it was about Layer's romance with Zero, and that both Zero and X is oblivious to it. She knew Alia and Palette were too professionally-involved to not attempt this kind of thing. "I take it you too are busy with wiping out of human crime." She said.

"Yes … not too well as Lumine wants it, but I'm trying. I tried to reason with anyone peacefully, but the humans seem to enjoy blowing our brains out. It's a mess." X said.

"It'd take time … Lumine has ways to deal with humans." Axl stretched his arms. "So that aside, what can I do you for here? There's nothing ready yet for me planting crops at the moment, so …" X gestured weakly. "I'm just here to watch your human enthusiasm."

"I'm going to plant crops four times a year, for all four seasons. It'd be fantastic!" Axl pumped his fists together. "It'd be tough, but I think I can handle it."

Iris giggled. Then, a rumbling noise was heard. The Reploids turned behind and saw from the distant down the road, many trucks were roaring toward them. X was sure he saw lots of steel and cranes and other sorts of mechanical equipment coming. He also saw the type of trucks that had human personnel in their backs. Construction was coming.

"Hey, Iris, how about you and bro? I know Sue is still at college so … you don't have to help bro with work?" Axl asked. "No, not really. You know his brain processing capability. Thinks more than an average newer gen and executes them at twice the speed. He let me come with you, that's why." Iris sighed. "Eh, let's just watch." Axl replied.

The numerous trucks drove on to position themselves around the vast fields and lands. The deeds and ownership of these lands were all registered under a small company of which Axl is considered head (the document were all at the manor). They proceeded to begin their work.

Architects and workers poured in to begin their foundation work (the surveying and designs were completed weeks prior). The three Reploids watched on.

"Uh … should I be here?" X asked. "A little afraid of human presence, X?" Axl teased. "Gah! No! I mean, you and Iris are human-looking and I'm the only one with armour here!" X explained frantically. "Nah, it's okay. Let's just assume we met by accident." Axl said.

X regained his composure. One of the humans came by in awe. "You … you're X! You're the very first Reploid ever! It's amazing to meet you in person!" He dusted his construction attire and extended a hand for X to shake. "Yeah, pleasure." X gave in and shook his hand.

"Hey, get back to work! We need to lay down everything by evening!" The foreman said loudly to this human. "Yes, boss, coming right back at you!" The human said, then geatured respectfully to X, and smiled at Axl and Iris before returning to his work.

X blinked his eyes several times in disbelief. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. When that human turned, he thought he saw dashes of blue light inside his eyes' scleras. X gently slapped his own cheeks. "Alright, Axl. I'm going back. Catch you next time."

Axl and Iris gently waved back before X teleported out. Iris hugged Axl's left arm and leaned on him. "Man, I wish I still were a part of my original body." She said softly.

"No worries, Iris. This original body of yours will be used to create new things and new kinds of happiness, for you and bro, and Sue. For dad's homour." Axl's right hand reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. "I will never forget it all. Thanks so much again for introducing me to dad … and the concept of a family and human relations."

He took out a photo from one of the wallet's sleeve. Iris and Axl looked on happily and proudly. "You're welcome, Axl. You're really doing something awesome here." She said.

This photo of himself, Iris, Lumine – all in human forms – and Sue by a fountain in Prez's garden smiling at the camera was enough to keep him going for a long time to come.

 **END OF MAIN STORY**

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was short, but overall, for these last few bits, to try and write some more would be to add fillers and padding that are not needed. So I went with this form instead.**

 **Yes, the main story is over. But ... we still have some additional things to add for more flavour to the universe of the AASR. Click over to the next "chapters" to find out!**


	50. Interlude Finale

Interlude Final – My Own Story While A Huge Mess Is GOING on RIGHT NOW

Lumine types on the keyboard. "It's a huge mess with Axl and Iris dealing with all those … other franchise characters." He says to the audience. "Let's just go with me here, okay?"

XX

A LUMINE STORY

XX

"Yes, yes. It's about me." Lumine looks at you weakly at the computer screen. "What can I do? We have An Axl Story, so why not focus on me as a form of escapism?"

XX

At first, it was dark. I didn't even know I existed. But then, when I could perceive light, I realized I had the ability to perceive. The light has many colours, but then … a light blue dominated my view. My eyes – I believe they are – saw the world.

I was in a liquid tank, and my eyes blurrily perceive odd entities and objects outside of the tank. The entities were in white and other colours. Sudenly, I find something in my head – I think it is – starting kicking, and made me more aware than before.

This thing called information, and the ability to recognize the infinite possibilities of interpreting them into knowledge, flowed into my head. I learnt about this shell called a body, how to react to senses, how to think, that I'm a Reploid … and humans are reaching to me.

"Urgh … ah …" I gasped the moment the tank emptied itself of the maintenance fluid. I found out I could walk and grasp this world, whatever it is. "Wha … where am I? And who are you all …?" I managed to speak the human terms equating roughly to my thoughts.

"He speaks! It's a success!" A human scientist cheered. "Get Prez here! He will be so happy!" Another female scientist said. "Indeed!" Yet another scientist cheered.

"Uh …" I had barely talked when the tank lowered the glass sealing layer. "Ah …" I glanced around my new surroundings. These humans were in awe of me, and I didn't know what to do next. Before long, some elderly human was led into this huge mechanical chamber.

"Is it true? He's awake?" A human exuding a commanding aura over the other scientists walked in and fazed upon me. "Uh …" My brain couldn't gather my thoughts in time.

"I … I'm so glad to have you … thank goodness!" This human suddenly reached out to me and held me in a tight embrace, while the other scientists cheered even louder.

I didn't move. This human seemed to exude an unfamiliar, but not undesired warm feeling that seemed to console part of my … heart, to speak. I reluctantly reached out my hands to rub his fleshy backbone. I blinked my eyes. Whoa – why is it that half of my vision is quite coloured in a blueish-purple hue? Ah, the design of my … facial hair, it must be.

"You all are dismissed. I want to talk with this special new generation Reploid alone." The human gestured, and the others all ran off, seemingly afraid of disobedience.

This human led me from this place called the laboratory to decent quarters away. A place where I believe the humans consume their nourishment regularly in a break from work. The human sat first and sighed heavily. I simply stood, not sure what to do.

"Sit down, NGR-D1V53-000." The human said. Ah, I see, that is indeed the serial number registered to my being in the back of my mind. "Y – yes." I answered and sat beside him.

"Oh … it's been so long … I'm so glad to have you with me, NGR-D1V53-000. I … I had previously worked on another Reploid before yourself for so long, but … they were snatched away before I could meet them. I was so sad … but at least you're here." He said.

"So … are you saying that … I am a kind of replacement for something you have worked on in the past?" I asked. The human nodded. "And … by 'snatched' you mean 'forcibly taken away' from you and you experienced intense discomfort as a result of it?" I continued.

"Yes." He said gloomily. "Well … that's in the past now, NGR-D1V53-000. As long as you're here around with me, I'll be very happy. Don't stay out of my sight."

"Hmm …" I murmured. "I think it would be unwise to keep referring me with that serial number. It is very cluttered, wouldn't you say … uh … your name, please?"

"I am Prez. Prez Kitagawa." Prez answered. "I am the Chairman of the Prez Corp, and … I am responsible for building the world back on its feet from the last catastrophe."

Prez and I instinctively gestured to shake hands. It felt good, this notion of manners and respect symbolized in the form of such distinct short actions. My mouth mustered a smile, and I must say indeed it is very good. "This … feels great." I uttered.

"I am happy for you. Ah … I don't have a name for you, though. So … how about if I ask you to choose your own name? My brain doesn't have enough power to do this. I'm deeply sorry. All of my brain is reserved for Corp matters." Prez said.

"Hmm … you did program me to be able to infer on the vocabulary of at least 10 thousand languages and dialects. And it appears that in the naming of species of various insects and creatures, it is custom for the Latin language to be used universally for ease of categorization. So … how about if I pick something based on Latin for myself?" I asked.

"Marvelous inference and idea. I accept." Prez gently raised his arm. "Look around and see what item or object fascinates you, and then let's see what Latin comes up for you."

I looked at the ceiling. A lamp. The lamp provides light, otherwise everyone including myself will not be able to see. And … the light is used both literally and metaphorically for describing events or memories in this world too. "Hmm …" I pondered on it.

"What has your brain inferred?" Prez asked. "Well, the thing is – you were clearly very appreciative to see me activated and walking around here with you." I started. "So … is it correct to say that the moment you saw me, you felt like you were raptured in a kind of light? A light of human happiness of sorts? Either literally or in some form of subjectivism?"

"Why, yes. You can say so. I felt in a way like being at the end of the tunnel and I reached my objective with your activation, I have reached the light." Prez said.

"Ah, of course. And … you said you lead a organization in rebuilding the world from some sort of catastrophe. Can I postulate that the world had made it out of some kind of darkness and perhaps into a better state of being? Perhaps also in some kind of light?" I asked.

"You connect the dots quite well. A lot of details are missing, but it is true that times will get better for us humans and the Reploid race." Prez said. "Are you trying to find a good name for yourself to tie into some kind of personal and maybe selfless motivation?"

"Indeed." I said. "Pardon my thoughts, but … the way you expressed your joy upon my activation, are you perhaps having a lot of expectations on myself? Perhaps that notion of … taking after whatever it is you are doing to this world? Something like that?"

"Did I build you too well?" Prez scratched his head. "You can infer so much from one tiny action and facial expression of mine … even I need to adjust to this."

"Are you my creator? The one who built me from scratch out of the elements of the earth?" I asked. "Yes … and those other humans are simply assistants and caretakers helping me. I created every single mechanism and circuit in your being myself." Prez answered.

"I see … well, my creator. Please allow me, perhaps, to be your desired light. And based on this reasoning and my queries for a more expanded and wholesome motive, I wish … to be called Lumine, the Latin term for 'light', let alone the adjective 'luminous'." I said.

"Most interesting." Prez smiled. "Alright, then your name is Lumine. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled along with him. We sat alone and savoured the feeling of this strange together-ness that is enjoyable. My brain wired through a million thoughts. It's probably because of the design of my head and hair that perhaps my being could have an increased CPU.

"So … Prez … what would you have me do? If your desire for me to be around you is really intense, then I might as well start right away." I offered to him.

"Hmm … for starters, yes, let's do that. I need to see to some human business. But … hmm … it looks like I must adjust my own schedule to nurture you further. Alright, Lumine, come with me. Let's have you experience the starters of life." Prez said cheerfully.

I didn't know what was to happen next, so I nervously cheered along with my creator.

The days and weeks flowed by. I was standing and sitting with Prez as he went about in his giant corporation grounds meaning various humans from many parts of the world, discussing about topics of global management. I quietly learned and absorbed as much information as possible; he did admit he wanted me to be something bigger than he is.

I also observed Prez's behaviour. At first, he retreated to his home in the center of the grounds to sleep in the night, but a few days later, he began ordering food and clothes be brought to the corporation's massive library and database facility.

He wanted me to learn as much of the world as possible, together with the fact that he didn't want us to be apart. He began sleeping in the facility while I did as he told me to – reading and learning everything the facility had. Knowledge, cultures, practices, histories, protocols.

It took a few months, but I manage to exhaust everything in the facility. Even information that came in regularly to the facility's updating mechanisms became easy fodder, thanks to the intense predictive and speculative power of my CPU.

"Sir" – I had decided to adopt this moniker as a formal means to address my creator – "I read everything and … wow, I didn't know the world was in a bad condition due to faulty Reploid plans that for some reason the humans didn't bother to attempt to correct … except you."

"It's a measure of responsibility." Prez yawned and woke up from an extended cushion one night. We were alone (obviously) in the knowledge facility. "It's not easy, but it must be done, especially after Eurasia. And there's a lot of human mess I'm having trouble with."

"Are you talking about those humans that have been demanding you be not so strict on all the organizations and companies and virtually everyone? You have a share in virtually everything; the principle of shareholdership dictates you be permitted to do so."

Prez scratched his head. "Yeah, that's true. But … meh, you know humans."

"Ah, incidentally." I gently pointed a finger at no particular direction. "I noticed that there is a portion of the knowedlge facility that is restricted to all except yourself, sir. So … can I ask for permission to access this portion? I promise, sir, I will not let you down."

"Well …" Prez groaned. "Alright, it contains all the finer details of stuff. Just … be prepared. Because … well, you'd find out why I laboured to build you in the first place."

Prez walked over to a central monitor in this heavily-red-decorated part of the facility. He allowed the scanner to take his retina and fingerprint IDs.

Little did I know that I would learn what was so unique about my body, and even the two Reploids in one body who would start everything.

Little did I know that it would make me be more determined to do something for this poor human, and the human race. Nor did I know the secret dangers that I would find myself being exposed to due to my enthusiastic desire for work and contribution.

XX

"Whew!" Lumine leans against the chair, and his eye snuck a quick peek at the mess of franchise characters making a ruckus with their random and exuberant self-display of talent and what-have-yous. "That's good and over with! But …"

"Should I continue?" Lumine taps on your computer screen. "Let me know –"

"We need you, Lumine!" Iris rushes in from the background, pulling his arm and yanks him off his chair. "The crowd is going wild again! They want to burst into the main story for real, and that could break up the space-time continuum of this fanfiction! The author might just not want to care or write about us anymore!"

"Ah geez!" Lumine grunted as he finally steadied his balance and ran with Iris. "We need to find a way to seal off these annoying pricks! Why did we have to deal with them in the third Interlude and onwards?"

"So much for me entertaining the audience too!" Iris pouts. "Please, Axl, be okay …"

The Reploids looked on. Turns out, after the entire horde of franchise characters woke up, they forgot about the nuclear attacks and has instead turned on itself. True, some of them argued with Iris and Axl about 'getting their own stories', but the rowdiness in each individual came up and made everyone turn on each other.

"I didn't need to do anything." Axl said and briefly ducked from the explosion from another Model user far away in the crowd. "They're burning themselves. Can we get out of here!?"

"But how? Nuclear bombs don't work on imagination!" Iris gestured worriedly.

"Uh, that aside, there was only one character that did stop herself from attacking everyone. This is Centaur Man. Or Woman. She says she's a she." Axl gestured.

The white-and-green Robot Master from Mega Man 6 came out of the mess and proudly bowed to the Reploids. "Greetings, I'm the only Robot Master the author likes."

"Uh …" Iris frowned. "You're a girl? But … you look like all male Robot Masters."

Centaur Woman removed her head gear, and out came her flowing blonde hair. "Well, I was originally, but a huge majority of the fandom seems to think based on misinterpretation of existing information that I am a woman. So … might as well go wth the flow …?"

"We're planning to get out of here to avoid this mess." Iris started.

"Your friend launched nuclear bombs on all of us!" Centaur Woman protested. "I was almost destroyed!" Axl instantly shook his head. "No, the nuclear bombs could only render you all unconscious. Look, you're all spotless. You'd think a nuclear bomb will annihilate you."

"If you knew that in the first place, then why did you use a bomb that's not going to kil us anyway!?" Centaur Woman fumed at Axl. "Idon'tknow." Axl responded instantly and shrugged. "Anyway … Lumine, you have an idea of how to get us out of here?"

"I just thought of one … that means all four of us will come." He pointed to himself, Iris, Axl and Centaur Woman. "You want to come? I mean, you are the author's favourite Robot Master after all." Centaur Woman gestured and replied: "Anywhere else, please."

Lumine's left finger glowed bright and he drew a large-enough rectangle that coul fit a small person through. Upon completion of the rectangle, a part of this reality peeled over and everyone could see another reality within it – a new reality upon itself.

"Quick quick!" Iris urged, and Lumine peeled the skin of reality over. Axl dashed through it, followed by Iris and Centaur Woman (still holding onto her helmet) and then Lumine. The skin of this reality sealed itself, and they were in another realm of white nothingness.

"Huh. That was easy …" Centaur Woman remarked. _Psst. Are we safe yet?_ A feminine voice surfaced, but this time, only in Centaur Woman's head. "Yes … we are safe … we escaped deletion … and let's see how we can get along with these guys." She replied softly.

 _Man, why is it I am made to be your hind legs?! This set-up makes no sense!_ The feminine voice complained. "It's alright … it's just that some fans see us as two robots just joined together actually. Now hush, let's go back to the Reploids." She replied.

"And … here we go." Lumine said as a white box popped into existence. The Reploids could feel the presence of all the franchise characters inside that reality.

"How did you do that?" Axl asked. "I don't know. It just happened." Lumine answered and instantly crushed the entire box into glass pieces, which disappeared into oblivion.

"I … I sensed a thousand voices screaming their last … and then utter silence." Iris said weakly. "Ow … that feeling hurts." "Man, Lumine you're as cruel as the fanfiction version of you." Axl retorted at him. "Well, it is the only way to deal with that mess." He responded.

"Alright … let's go on and build ourselves a brand new reality!" Axl raised his hand with determination. "Oh … how can we do that when the story is almost over? How will we entertain more of the fans out there!?" Iris whined. Axl simply shrugged.

While the two Reploids and Robot Master mingled among themselves, Lumine registered a fourth-wall-breaking voice from the sky. "Huh what? Say that again?"

"Oh, seems like we're getting an Epilogue?" Lumine looked to the sky. "W – what do you mean, only a few characters are in it? I'm not in it!?"

The End of all Interludes

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **And that's it for the interludes. Whew! And as was revealed to Lumine, there is an Epilogue!**

 **Yes, I find Centaur Man to be my favourite Robot Master. Yes, there are certain quarters who believe he is secretly a she, and that he is made of two robot halves, hence the thingie I wrote.**

 **And fun fact - in the original An Axl Story, after I wrote First Series, Continuation and Existpeace, a part of my creative brain wanted to write A Lumine Story as a spinoff to the AAS. But I never got around to starting it. Basically everything that you read in that ALS, it is the summary of the first 3 proto-chapters of the original ALS as far as I can recall. It was very long winded, but I shortened it here. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also, bonus points to those who recognized "a thousand voices screaming and then utter silence" as from A New Hope. Remember Alderaan ... remember.**

 **And now off to the Epilogue.**


	51. Epilogue - Three Years Later

Epilogue: Three Years Later

The year is 2182. An iron peace strictly enforced by the Federation and the Corp stands heavily over the world and the space settlements. Reploids – sure, no one has gone Maverick as the Virus and any more of terrible manufacturing and human politics were eradicated.

But humans – a total question mark. No one dared strayed out of the line, but crimes done by them had increased in steady numbers. Even the blatant use of execution was not enough to strike fear. The humans simply revolted as they pleased.

Well, why should the humans fear that they would die unless they are heavily or fatally wounded? Why fear something unless they experienced it altogether?

Perhaps, the greater the sense of death in their minds and bones, the greater the sense of self-respect, and the respect of their families and important others. Until then, selfishness and a greater sense and demand for self-entitlement will always manipulate their minds and bodies.

"Hmm …" Axl sighed as he cast the newspaper aside. "Looks like Lumine is killing more humans again … urgh, I thought I asked him not to do that sort of thing anymore …"

"I believe he said he cannot guarantee it? Besides, these humans are not just destroying public property, but the private property of other humans. Lumine just hates this sort of thing." Iris replied. "Then again, we know he's just dong what dad does …"

Axl and Iris were relaxing together in Axl's company building. It was evening; he and the rest of the human staff had finished harvesting a huge bunch of food crops grown during spring that day. A huge harvest means a good sale to the nearest towns.

Summer was here, so they had worked hard to try and sow as many seedlings for food crops plantable for that season. It was tiring work indeed.

"Hey Axl!" Sue's voice ws heard from the stairs nearby. "It's time to close up. The night patrol is here." She came up and found Axl and Iris (human forms, obviously) sitting together nearby the windows looking over his fields. "Shall we go home now?"

"Urgh … Sue … you're asking me to ride the hoverbike again? Man, now the journey back is going to take hours! You know I can't teleport with you around! You might be hurt from the light-speed data transfer …" Axl pouted. Iris smiled weakly at him.

"Well, I'm on semester break, as I told you that day. So I don't mind spending more time with you." Sue stuck out her tongue childishly at him.

"Well … fine … you just like to cruise behind me on my bike everyday now, don't you?" He pouted lightly. "Like this morning? Or the day before?"

"Of course, you're my best friend!" Sue childishly glomped him from the front. "You're the bestest person ever in my whole life! Do you want me to be even girlier?"

"Whoa! Hey!" He groaned from the sudden onslaught of hugs. "I'm not ready, Sue! Sigh … alright, we leave in five minutes … Iris, sorry for not seeing you off properly."

"It's okay. I have stuff to do at night." Iris shook her head gently. "I'm occupied with other affairs in the Corp, even though I'm no longer Vice Chair. Don't worry. We'd see each other in the morning." She waved at him and then teleported out.

Axl's company building was lit off. The human guards were all over the vast land holdings. Axl revved up his hoverbike from the garage, and Sue got on top and hugged him tightly from behind. Axl had the garage door close and bade the human guards farewell.

"Ah … wind is nice." Axl sped on the road, and activated the special safe-bubble shield that covered all of him, Sue and the hoverbike. "No need for helmets. Safe and sound."

"Hey Axl, guess what?" Sue asked. "Huh? What?" He answered back. "I figured out what I want to be in the future." She remarked. "Oh yeah? Working in a corporate structure?"

"No no!" She pouted as they zoomed past all the fields and onto the road leading to a highway outside. This highway would be a straight drive all the way back to the Corp.

"I want to work for you!" Sue gestured and held onto him tighter. "I don't care! I want to be with you, planting seeds, ensuring the accounts are fine, even manage sales, all that!"

"You know, you can have a brighter future than mine … I barely managed to pay back my debt to bro three months ago, and the company just started growing properly …" Axl said.

"I know you're doing this for me, so let me do something with you." She uttered. "Please … after two more semesters of colleges and graduation, I want to join you!"

"I have criteria, Sue." He answered. "Employment conditions and all that? You need to fulfil some hands-on, and you need to be better than me too … I screwed up lots in the past."

"I will manage, don't you mind me." Sue hugged him tightly. They passed by numerous cars and trucks and whatnot. They passed the towns to enter the very urban areas of Big City.

"Lumine sure is grumpy as of late … well, he is running the world now … I think on the way, maybe I can stop by the mall for some gift shopping … ah! The special kara'a'ge will do the trick!" Axl snapped one of his fingers. "That will cheer him up for now."

"Hey, making humans being unable to go Maverick is no easy task, you know." Sue said. "We humans never like it when our freedoms are taken away, even if it's for our own good. I don't mind it, it's the rest of the world that's resisting. He'd have a hard time."

"When Lumine puts his mind to something, he'd do it all the way. That and … I read the human and Reploid cops are getting more vigorous in snuffing out small and big crimes caused by humans." Axl said as he swerved the hoverbike to the left.

"Oh yeah … there's something else too. There's a bizarre … force of vigilante activity happening all over the world to help stop human crimes. From what I heard and read online … no one knows how these vigilantes look like, but their mysterious goings on and off led many to suspect that your bro's hand behind it. Of course, no evidence yet." Sue quipped.

"Huh. Vigilantes huh?" Axl asked. "You mean … like all those stuff from comics, and even that one time you were working part time in the animation studios?"

"Something like that, but … I'm not entirely sure. Ah … Axl, can I take a nap?" Sue asked. "Hey, just keep holding on tightly. I don't want you to fall off." Axl replied hastily.

Police vehicles (even military tanks!) rolled on the roads and streets in every settlement on the planet, and those in space. Level 7 surveillance is everywhere; the cops, military, and the Corp are all working together to maintain the peace and murder any criminal element.

Elsewhere, within Corp grounds, Iris (already in Reploid form) met up with Alia. They quickly high-fived and then rushed upward a small hill to a retreat quite a distance away from the manor itself. Iris did not switch on any lights once inside the one-storey retreat.

"So … how's life, Alia?" Iris started as she ran across the chamber in the dark and brought out a long piece of fabric. "Ready for another night at the security company?"

"I can manage." Alia replied. "Lumine must be really generous to let you use this old place within Corp lands, didn't he? Does he know about us and our secret job?"

"Eh, I believe not. It's been six months and he hasn't said anything, let alone ask. Alright, let's get ready. It's time for us to go and meet with all the other vigilantes." Iris said.

"Alright … sigh, as much as I hate to admit it, coming here to work as part of the intelligence logistics of the Corp since last year is more fulfilling. X and the others didn't like it, but I said I will visit them every now and then, which is … pretty often." Alia remarked.

"Glad to hear it. And honestly … wow." Iris awed. "I really never expected it. You training in the Hunter HQ VR rooms and me learning off Axl's fist fighting experiences would really work together excellently. L – let's talk and remove our armours at the same time."

Both Reploids were soon in nothing except the barest minimum of how Reploids – new or newer or old – were originally built: humanoid-looking robots with a full body-length dark suit. Apparently, whatever vigilante they were becoming – they must look totally human.

"How is your job as personnel management coming for the past year?" Alia asked quickly.

"It's okay. Making everyone – human and Reploid – happy is what I want to do. My old job as Vice Chair … was demanding, but thankfully Lumine let me go to do something less intensive. Also gives us time and space to become the vigilante Velvet Maxine." Iris said.

"Indeed. It feels great, actually. Look how far our cooperation together has come – you got me into a bizarre hobby, and then we were suddenly recruited as a secret means to fight crime … and six months into this, we are good. C'mon, let me be your support." Alia quipped.

"Eh, I have to thank Sue for her past experience working with that animation studio. That concept of a superheroine itself got me intrigued, and I'm glad I roped you in. It's our little secret." Iris went up on Alia. "Our human vigilante colleagues, though, are strange … it's almost as if they are … Reploids too. I just hope we are not compromised."

"As long as you don't tell anyone, I'm not." Alia quipped. "Plus, we can always sneak around and find out more of the security company's workings. By golly, I never stop marvelling at how long and odd our costume is … argh, whatever, it's time to work. I'm moving us."

The identity called Velvet Maxine moved out from that Corp retreat through the rooftop glass windows, and her boots sent her flying off in the skies and her cape fluttered from the wind.

She enjoyed fighting human criminal activity because she detested the idea of a repeat of Eurasia or worse in the future caused by human and/or Reploid Maverickness. For the sake of the future, for all humans and Reploids! Off she goes for the night!

"Huh." Axl muttered. The hoverbike sped for an hour non-stop on the highway. "I can't reach Iris for some reason. I thought maybe she'd want kara'a'ge too …"

Axl disconnected the call on his phone. Sue was still tugging onto him very tightly, except that she was half-asleep. Half in the sense that if Axl called her, she'd wake instantly.

"I'd call bro." Axl tapped the details on his phone, and the call was already set through.

"Hey, bro. How are you doing? … Uh, I'm fine too. Thanks. …  
A huge day at the fields. I rolled up my pants so they don't get wet in the water. … hey, stop laughing like that. I am not THAT clumsy! Stop it!  
Grrh … fine … anyway, I am stopping by the gift shop – oh.  
You sure you don't want anything? You're calm and okay now? Alright … if you say so.  
… Oh yeah, I wanted to ask if you want some extra kara'a'ge. You know, the really crispy chicken in wraps. … Yeah, that one. Yeap!  
… Extra mayonnaise. Got it. And I was thinking of buying some for Iris too – huh?  
… You sure she doesn't need it? I – I really won't see her for the rest of the night? … what kind of job does she have to do anyway that's not Corp-related? Now I'm worried.  
Huh. You sure she'd be okay? … Darn it, Lumine are you spying on everyone again? Grh, stop spying on me! If you wanted, you can just transfer over to my body, you know!  
… Yeah, I know work is tough. Take it easy. …  
Alright, alright. I'd see you maybe in 45 minutes. Then it's video game time. Bye!"

The brown-haired human-looking Reploid tucked his phone back inside his pocket. He sped on, and he recognized that he was outside one of the districts to another district to another district that housed Prez Corp and the Hunter HQ.

"Bro … sis … thanks again. For all the time we had together since the Moon. Being human is the best … and dad, thanks to you too. I will make us proud and happy, wherever you are. Being family … is really the best. I am glad … to be alive."

Axl uttered that last sentence before totally focusing on the road under the moon-lit sky.

Unlike the dark skies of the past marred with bloody violence, this time and the eternity to come … the dark skies and the bright skies were the same. The good green earth for all.

NOW IT REALLY ENDS.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **And that is it. The end of An Axl Story Rewritten!**

 **I feel much better having rewritten this story within only the time frame that is the X series, and something post-X8. Man, we may or may not get an X9 ... I mean, well, here speaking as of 13th March 2019. Who knows if Capcom will? Hopefully we'd find out.**

 **Anywho, back to the point, I rewrote this whole story because I felt that I may have not written the original AAS as well as I wold have wanted it to be. I was a young and naïve person like more than 10 years ago. Plus, it didn't feel so complete and wholesome on the inside. Now that I've written a decent and what I feel is a more sibling-ful story for Axl after his cliffhanger ending in X8 ... I felt satisfied and complete. I feel I got one job down and done. And with no regrets too.**

 **This journey so far has been tiring, but wonderful nonetheless. If you've read and stayed with me from the start all the way to this point, then I sincerely thank you for walking with me and Axl's own story. Possible future writing projects to come? I have no idea. But you know where to find me or talk to me.**

 **Here's wishing you have a good day. Thanks so much for your reading patronage.**

 **I'm temporarily signing out.**


End file.
